Dulce amor oscuro
by desdesiempre1
Summary: Un sueño que invade nuestros días, dos miradas. Un encuentro que tendrá sucesos importantes en sus vidas, una historia de Sakura y shaoran llena de enredos y sucesos inevitables.
1. Pensamientos de papel

**Sweet Love Dark**

_**Capitulo 1.**_

_**Pensamientos de papel**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Otro día monótono como todos, aunque la diferencia es que hoy hace un día soleado y empiezan los exámenes de nuevo. Me desperezo y miro el reloj que no ha parado de sonar durante cinco minutos y vuelvo a dormirme otros veinte minutos más haciendo que llegue más tarde al instituto.

_Está noche será la que me enamoré de ti_

_Esa noche en la que descubra el porqué no puedo estar sin ti_

_Otra luna más y estaremos juntos para siempre_

_Dieciséis lunas que decidirán si habrá oscuridad en tu corazón_

_Dieciséis lunas, solo dieciséis y todo se decidirá._

Vuelve a sonar el despertador pero aunque siga sonando yo quiero dormir y volver a ese sueño repetitivo desde hace algunos meses, pero el sueño se acaba cuando oigo gritar a todo volumen a mi hermano, que no ha dejado de llamarme desde que ha sonado mi despertador, con desgano me levando y acabo de vestirme, bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras para llegar a la cocina donde como cada día me esperan mi padre y mi hermano para desayunar.

Al verme entrar mi hermano como de costumbre comienza a molestarme con sus inútiles comentarios, supongo que todos los hermanos solo se dedican a lo mismo, ya sea para fastidiar o para hacer el día más entretenido.

-Ya era hora de que bajaras si sigues así llegarás tarde de nuevo, monstruo.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames monstruo, que me llamo Sakura.-repito como cada día con voz enfadada para que a mi hermano le entre de una vez en la cabeza, pero yo sé muy bien que no va a pasar eso.

-Buenos días Sakura, ¿Has dormido bien?- dice mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días papa, buenos días mama- mire aquella fotografía enmarcada un poco afligida, mi madre nos abandono hace algún tiempo, pero será que no lo supere del todo-¡Touya!Eh no te comas mi desayuno.

-No soy yo quien ha quedado con su amiga en la puerta del instituto y no deja de hacer ruido al bajar por las escaleras, haces tanto ruido que retumba la casa entera, algún día harás que se caiga.-y me dedica una de esas sonrisas picaras, diciendo que esta vez a ganado él.

Miro el reloj dándome cuenta de que llegaré tarde, por lo tanto acabo rápidamente mi desayuno y salgo deprisa camino a mi instituto. Al llegar veo en la puerta a Tomoyo, que como cada día me espera aunque lleguemos tarde.

-¡Sakura! Buenos días.

- Hola Tomoyo, buenos días.

- Vamos date prisa que casi es la hora de ir a clase.

Íbamos a por los pasillos cuando a lo lejos vimos a alguien corriendo a toda velocidad, pero cuando quiero fijarme en quien es, ya lo tenía delante de mí y los dos habíamos acabado en el suelo con mis libros desperdigados por el suelo formando un total desorden. Por un momento noté como el tiempo se había detenido, solo le veía a él, su mirada, esa mirada congelada, inexpresiva y vacía, pero cuando quise darme cuenta ya había desaparecido y mis libros estaban de nuevo en mi mano.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- Tomoyo me ayuda a levantarme, mientras asiento y nos dirigimos a clase.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, ya que el profesor no había aparecido y la sirena no había tocado aún para decir que todos deberíamos estar en clase. Al pasar unos minutos apareció el profesor por la puerta trasera, haciendo que todo el alumnado se sobresaltara.

-Hola a todos, yo soy vuestro nuevo profesor de matemáticas, mi nombre es Fye. Bueno lo primero de todo, en esta caja hay unos números, que serán vuestros asientos durante gran parte del curso, así que por favor, por orden vayan cogiendo uno.

Al pasar unos minutos todo el mundo ya tenía su papel con el asiento asignado.

-Sakura, ¿Donde te ha tocado está vez?

-Justo donde quería, al lado de la ventana y ¿A ti donde te ha tocado?- Tomoyo me mira y sonríe afirmando que le había tocado justo delante de mí.

Pero el tiempo vuelve a congelarse una vez más, al ver que alguien se sienta detrás de mí, me giro repentinamente para comprobar quien es, Shaoran. Por segunda vez en tantos años intento intercambiar más de una palabra con él, pero es totalmente inútil, ya que llevo desde primaria en su clase y nunca me ha dirigido la palabra, así que me rindo una vez más y vuelvo a girarme hacia delante.

Las horas pasan y la clase se me hace demasiado larga, pero es algo diferente a todas las clases, su mirada, la tengo en la cabeza todo el tiempo, es tan vacía, que hasta quiero llorar.

-¿Sakura? ¿Sakura?-oigo como el profesor me llama repetidamente y reacciono.

-¿Sí profesor?- Tomoyo me mira con cara de preocupación y me señala la pizarra.

- Sakura ¿Puedes salir a la pizarra a resolver este ejercicio?- Repite nuevamente el profesor y me dirijo directamente a la pizarra, ni siquiera sé cómo voy a resolver el ejercicio, empiezo a temblar, pero nadie lo nota, o eso creo.- Shaoran, puedes salir tu también y resolverlo entre los dos, ya que no queda mucho tiempo de clase- Fye sonríe pícaramente y Shaoran asiente mientras se sitúa a mi lado diciéndome el resultado en voz baja.

Todos empiezan a susurrar palabras que no entiendo y empiezo a enfurecerme, pero en ese momento oigo su voz en mi cabeza, la voz de ese sueño que no para de repetirse continuamente.

_Ignóralos._

_No puedo, no lo soporto._

Entonces ocurre, se rompe una de las ventanas más cercanas a nosotros y Syaoran me mira atónito, todo el mundo empieza a gritar y a salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero cuando quiero darme cuenta yo también he salido de clase y Shaoran me sigue sosteniendo del brazo.

_¿Estás bien?_

_Sí, ¡Eres tú! El de mi sueño, pero ¿Cómo puedo oírte?_

_No lo sé._

Tomoyo regresa a mi lado y Shaoran desaparece nuevamente sin que pueda agradecérselo.

Unos segundos más tarde, nos dirigimos a la cafetería antes de que comience la clase siguiente.

-Sakura, ¿Te ocurre algo?- Tomoyo me pregunta algo preocupada.

-No, no es nada de verdad, no te preocupes.

-¿De verdad? Has estado así desde esta mañana, ¿Seguro que no es nada?

-Nada de verdad, solo estoy preocupada por los exámenes, solo eso. Vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase.-Intento disimular de la mejor forma posible para que Tomoyo no me siga preguntando, no puedo contarle aún lo que ha pasado con Shaoran Li.

El día paso medianamente rápido desde el incidente en clase, volví a casa lo más rápido posible intentando averiguar cómo se ha roto la ventana, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna razón lógica.

Me dormí como cada noche a las once de la noche, después de ver mi programa favorito.

_Yo tampoco sé que ha pasado, Sakura._

_Oye ¿Tú también tienes esos sueños?_

_Sí, creí que no existías, pero siempre te he tenido tan cerca._

_Yo pensaba lo mismo, buenas noches Li._

_Sakura, llámame Shaoran._


	2. Palabras innecesarias

**Sweet love dark.**

_**Capitulo 2.**_

_**Palabras innecesarias**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

_Shaoran…_

_Oigo de nuevo su voz y corro a toda velocidad, por las calles oscuras. De nuevo me encuentro en el mismo lugar donde había estado hace más de veinte minutos, los gritos no cesan y yo acelero más y más para llegar lo más rápido posible. Cuando llego me doy cuenta de que todo el tiempo ha estado lloviendo._

_¡Shaoran, vete!_

_Con la fuerza necesaria logro cogerla del brazo, esto no puede acabar así. _

_Sálvate._

_Su voz débil va disminuyendo y la oigo menos en mis pensamientos. Poco a poco empiezo a notar como su mano resbala de la mía hasta que sus dedos se deslizan por completo de los míos._

Me levanto sobresaltado con lágrimas saliendo frenéticamente de mis ojos, de nuevo el mismo sueño y la misma sensación de impotencia. Me levanto haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no caerme y me meto en la ducha para aclarar mis ideas. En cierto modo, este día no se diferencia mucho de los otros, aunque la diferencia en particular es que por fin la he encontrado_, _ la chica que ha aparecido constantemente en mis sueños, Sakura, la chica que creí que nunca existiría.

A los pocos minutos llego al instituto y me dispongo a entrar cuando la veo, Sakura sonriendo como cada mañana junto a su amiga Tomoyo.

_Buenos días Shaoran._

Me mira desde el otro lado y me dedica una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tiene ella tan cálida y que casi nadie puede tener. En ese mismo momento suena el timbre y me doy prisa para llegar a tiempo. Entro a clase y como de costumbre Fye no ha aparecido aún, pero a los pocos minutos aparece por la puerta trasera y hace que todos vuelvan a su sitio. El profesor empieza a preguntar por orden de lista la asistencia de cada alumno, pero la única diferencia es que todo el mundo empieza a susurrar palabras indebidas, al nombrar a Sakura.

_No les hagas caso._

_Me pregunto cuándo se cansaran._

Una vez más el profesor harto de que no cesen las risas y los comentarios, pega un fuerte golpe contra la mesa, haciendo que todo el mundo guarde silencio nuevamente.

-Eso está mejor- dice el profesor y continua preguntando, pero alguien le llama desde la puerta, haciendo que vuelva con la misma excusa de siempre- Chicos, lo siento tengo que ausentarme cinco minutos.

Todos dejan de ocupar sus asientos para acercarse al lado de su compañera para hablar de los últimos cotilleos, de lo que vieron ayer en la televisión y hasta de cosas personales. Pero Emily se acerca al asiento de Sakura, cosa que no acaba de gustarme.

_**(Sakura)**_

Los comentarios no cesan y siento que explotaré de un momento a otro si no lo dejan de una vez, de alguna manera quiero salir corriendo de aquí lo más rápido posible y dejar aún lado a todas esas personas que quieren hacerme daño, pero no hago nada de eso me quedo totalmente inmóvil esperando que todo termine.

-¿Así que estamos con esas? ¿Qué romperás está vez?- Emily sigue hablándome sin éxito pues prefiero ignorarla, pero todo acaba cuando da un fuerte golpe en mi mesa que hace que pierda el control nuevamente.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, yo no he hecho nada de eso, déjame en paz.- respondo pensando cuanto tiempo se quedará ahí parada mirándome.

- ¿Eso también lo dijiste en tu instituto anterior? ¿Qué no habías hecho nada? ¿También dijiste lo mismo con tu madre?- Emily sigue diciendo esas estúpidas preguntas, que van haciéndome más y más daño.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! No te metas en mi vida o lo lamentaras.

-¿Qué me harás? No me hagas reír Sakura.- Se detiene y me mira esperando que no sea capaz de contestar.

_Déjalo ya, detente._

-¡Déjala en paz, Emily! Deja este absurdo juego de una vez, vete de una vez a jugar con tus amigas a las muñecas y deja a Sakura.-Shaoran se levanta enfurecido de su asiento y empieza a discutir con Emily.

-Li déjalo ya, ¿No lo entiendes?, aléjate de ella, no te conviene estar cerca de este asqueroso bicho, esto solo hará que nadie te hable y te dejen… - Emily se detiene al ver como Shaoran empieza a apretar fuertemente los puños y las mandíbulas.

-Te he dicho que lo dejes, la que no lo entiendes eres tú. ¡Estoy harto de escuchar como la criticas e intentas hacerla daño!- Veo la rabia de Shaoran por dentro e intento calmarme para no complicar más las cosas.

Nuevamente pierdo el control y salgo corriendo de clase sin pensármelo dos veces, vuelvo a huir, no se diferencia nada de esa vez. Cuando salgo de clase empiezo a correr desesperadamente por las calles de Tomoeda y me dejó caer al suelo unos instantes para recobrar el aliento.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? ¿Porque me hace eso? Shaoran, ¿Por qué no estás aquí ahora a mi lado? No me dejes sola.

Empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente al recordar cada de una de las palabras de Emily, pero aun así me levanto intentando calmarme y empieza a diluviar. A los minutos, voy por la carretera a llegar ese lugar que siempre me ha gustado.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Emily continúa con sus comentarios y yo empiezo a ignorarla, pero en ese momento Sakura se levanta y sale corriendo de la clase. A los segundo reacciono y salgo corriendo tras ella. La veo de lejos e intento alcanzarla pero es imposible, así que cojo mi coche y me adentro por las calles de Tomoeda para encontrarla. Empieza a llover intensamente y veo a Sakura caminando por la carretera, voy disminuyendo la velocidad hasta situarme a su lado.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- intento detenerla pero es imposible, Sakura sigue caminando mirando el suelo y sin prestarme atención.- Sakura, para de una vez, no huyas más.

-Vete, no tendrías que haber venido.- responde fríamente, intentando que me vaya.

-No me iré, no te dejaré aquí- Y con esas palabras se detiene.

-Esto no es bueno para ti, debes irte, no quiero que te hagan daño, vete.

-Eso no me importa en absoluto, sube al coche, te llevaré a casa, hace frio y no para de llover.

Sakura sigue parada delante de mí, mirando fijamente el suelo. Pasan varios segundos y no contesta, se hace un corto e intenso silencio, hasta que vuelve a hablarme.

-Está bien, pero no quiero ir aún a casa, ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar antes?-Sakura me mira preguntándose cuál será mi respuesta.

_Claro que sí, ¿Donde quieres ir?_

Levanta la vista y me mira sorprendida y me empieza a indicar el camino, hasta que tras varios minutos, llegamos a un lugar especial para Sakura y quizá para mí de algún modo. Es un jardín inmenso, lleno de flores, un gran lago de agua cristalina y un árbol en el centro. Miro maravillado por el lugar en el que nos encontramos. Ya había dejado de llover y salió el sol acompañado de un hermoso arcoíris.

-Gracias por todo.- Dice de repente mientras clava su mirada en el cielo.

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo, no estás sola.- Sakura me sonríe y consigue que me sonroje un poco.

Sakura se sienta y se apoya en el árbol y yo hago lo mismo, estuvimos un rato sin hablar de nada, solo había silencio y ninguno de los dos se dignaba a hablar por ahora.

_Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

Sakura me mira y asiente esperando que empiece a hablar nuevamente.

-¿Qué es lo que paso en tu antiguo instituto?

- Lo que paso no fue diferente a lo que pasa en este, la gente habla demasiado, siempre es lo mismo, todo el mundo saca conclusiones del porque mi madre nos abandono. – Empiezo a notar que este tema no debe ir a más e intento cambiarlo lo más rápido posible.

- Lo siento… no debería haberte preguntado.

- No, no te preocupes, la verdad es que nunca he hablado de esto con nadie, Shaoran.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?- Digo un poco preocupado por la situación.

- No lo sé, mi madre un día nos abandono, le pregunté a mi padre pero no hubo respuesta, así que le pregunté a mi tío Macon, otra de las razones por la cual la gente me odia, mi tío es de la clase de personas que viven en casa, tiene una mansión cerca de aquí pero nunca sale de ella.

-Vaya, he oído hablar de él, todo el mundo habla de él, me gustaría conocerle.

-No puedes, mi tío no es una persona muy sociable.

- Bueno, como quieras, ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? Es genial, de verdad.- Sakura sonríe y empieza a contarme todo lo que ha hecho aquí.

-Es mejor que regresemos.- Me mira y no puedo apartar la vista de sus ojos verdes.

Sakura se acerca de repente y me abraza, esta vez mi corazón empieza a palpitar fuertemente y vuelvo a sonrojarme, ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Vuelve a sonreírle y nos montamos de nuevo en mi coche para dirigirme a su casa. Durante todo el viaje no intercambiamos ni una sola palabra, lo que hizo que el viaje se me hiciera bastante largo. Al llegar a su casa, paré el coche, esperando que se bajara pero se quedo unos minutos sentada, hasta que se giro hacia mí, haciendo así que estuviéramos demasiado cerca. Sentí una presión dentro de mí, pero solo nos mirábamos.

Una mirada, un color verde intenso que consigue hacer por un momento que pierda la respiración, una mirada que dice mucho o quizás no sea absolutamente.

_Hasta mañana, Sakura._

Me sonríe nuevamente y sale de mi coche haciendo que vuelva mi respiración, se despide con la mano y vuelvo a arrancar de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente como era de esperar no apareció por el instituto, las largas horas de cada clase eran agotadoras. Los días transcurrían uno tras otro y no aparecía.

_¿Por qué no has venido? ¡No huyas de nuevo!_

Otro intento fallido, Sakura no responde. Siguen pasando los días sin respuesta y sin que aparezca, de alguna manera me siento tan vacío, no puedo dejar que esto siga así. Hace días que no para de llover, días monótonos con lluvia intensa y fría. Dos días después Sakura volvió al instituto, la única diferencia es que dejo de hablarme, ni siquiera me miraba y me respondía por pensamientos. ¿Qué está pasando?

Al salir de clase me acerco a ella y solo consigo que se dé la vuelta y me mire a los ojos, esa mirada tan vacía y llena de sentimiento. Sakura vuelve a darse la vuelta para seguir andando pero la cojo del brazo.

_¿Qué diablos está pasando? No me dejes ahora._

Sakura me mira atónita, pero nuevamente no consigo nada, sigue caminando sin articular palabra y se detiene mirando al suelo. Pero no me rindo corro tras ella y no la dejo avanzar.

_Sakura, ¿Qué ha pasado? No te vayas._

Consigo que me mire nuevamente y una lágrima sale intencionadamente de sus ojos. No me muevo y Sakura sigue parada delante de mí, mirando el suelo. Suena la sirena y tenemos que volver a clase, los minutos se hicieron eternos y casi creo que no tocará de nuevo el timbre.

Emily se acercó a mi pupitre y me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-No sabes lo que haces, no vas a conseguir nada con lo que estás haciendo Li, déjalo ya.-Emily sigue hablando pero se rinde al ver que no le haré caso nuevamente. Al terminar la clase me dirijo a mi casa, intentando recomponer mis pensamientos. No para de llover.

Consigo llegar a mi casa lo menos empapado posible y entró en la ducha rápidamente para darme una ducha con agua caliente. A los pocos minutos salgo y entró en mi habitación, donde hay una frase en la pared.

Te necesito ahora.

Esa frase no la he escrito yo pero ha aparecido hoy pues ayer no estaba, nuevamente desaparece y aparece una diferente.

No me dejes sola.

¿Qué quiere decir esto? Me tumbo agotado en la cama e intento dormirme para no pensar en nada durante toda la noche, pero no lo consigo, no me la saco de la cabeza. Vencido por el sueño me duermo finalmente a los pocos minutos y vuelve a aparecer ese sueño de todas las noches.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto más temprano de lo normal, bajo rápidamente a la cocina y preparo mi desayuno, lo único que ha cambiado, es que el sueño ha tenido algo diferente, vuelvo a recordar el sueño, ¿Quién era esa mujer? Una mujer rubia con el pelo liso, situada a mi lado intentando impedirme que salve a Sakura. Acabo mi desayuno y me dirijo al instituto donde me encuentro de nuevo con Sakura, pero está vez hay algo diferente en ella, en su mano derecha hay algo escrito, pero desde donde estoy no puedo leerlo con claridad. Me mira desde el otro lado y sonríe débilmente.

_Shaoran, ¿Podemos vernos después de clase? En el mismo sitio de la otra vez._

La miro y asiento con la cabeza. Al acabar las clases cojo mi coche y rápidamente me dirijo a ese lugar de nuevo. Al llegar me siento de nuevo junto al árbol esperando que aparezca Sakura, pero no aparece. Los minutos pasan y creo que no vendrá, así que me levanto y me dirijo de nuevo a mi coche, pero en ese momento la veo.

-Creí que no vendrías, después de lo que pasó ayer.-Al oír su voz hace que me detenga y me dé la vuelta.

Sakura tiene clavada su vista en el suelo, pero a los segundos levanta la vista y me mira con esos ojos verdes que me dicen que algo no va bien.

-¿Ocurre algo verdad?-Pregunto sin pensármelo dos veces.

_**(Sakura)**_

Me siento en el árbol intentando pensar en cómo explicarle a Shaoran lo sucedido, suspiro y le miro de nuevo. El me mira preocupado y se sienta a mi lado, nos quedamos unos minutos sentados sin hablar, justo como la otra vez, ha parado de llover, miro el cielo algo decaída y miro nuevamente a Shaoran.

-¿Por qué desapareciste?- dice intentando que responda a su primera pregunta.

- Tenía que hacerlo, es lo mejor para ti.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No lo entiendo. – Shaoran me mira confundido y sigue hablando- Por favor, dime que paso la noche que te deje en tu casa.

- Esa noche, no paso mucho en especial, es mejor que no lo sepas.-Intento ocultar lo que paso verdaderamente, pero Shaoran no se rinde.

-Dímelo, quiero saberlo y si verdaderamente no debería saberlo me arrepentiré cuando lo sepa.-Me mira con esa mirada tan intensa que hace que finalmente se lo cuente.

-Lo que paso fue que Emily vino a mi casa, me dijo que me alejara de ti, que era lo mejor, que estaba haciendo que todos te odiaran como me odian a mi.-Hice una breve pausa para recuperar el aliento y continúe.- Así que eso hice, deje de hablarte y Emily se ocupaba cada día de que no me acercara a ti.

-No tendrías que haberlo hecho, no me importa si me odian.- Me mira y veo el dolor en sus ojos.- No quiero que te alejes de mi.

-Emily está muy enamorada de ti, es por eso que hizo todo esto.-Shaoran me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y deja de hablar por un momento, vuelve el silencio.

_**(Shaoran)**_

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso no puede ser, no digas tonterías.-La cojo de los hombros y la acerco a mi lo suficiente para tenerla demasiado cerca. Sakura abre los ojos, algo sorprendida y se sonroja.

-Shaoran, es la verdad. Emily te quiere, ella misma me lo dijo, no quiere que me meta entre vosotros.

-Sakura, entre Emily y yo no hay nada.

-Entonces, ¿No te interesa ella?

-Yo no estoy interesado en gente como ella, es una persona controladora y obsesionada, nunca me enamoraría de una persona como ella.

-¿Te enamorarías de mi?-Dice Sakura perdiendo el control de sus pensamientos.

Mi corazón vuelve a latir rápidamente cuando Sakura se acerca aun más, la distancia acorta aún más pero justo en el momento que casi sus labios rozan los míos cae encima de mí.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?- No me contesta y sigue en mis piernas, totalmente dormida o eso creo. Pongo mi mano sobre su frente y una luz blanca empieza a brillar con alta intensidad.

_Despierta, por favor._

A los pocos segundos Sakura se despierta y levanta la cabeza, mirándome de nuevo, la distancia sigue siendo la misma que hace unos minutos. Empieza a temblar levemente y se levanta haciendo un gran esfuerzo, para sostenerse de pie.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

_No lo sé, Shaoran. Llévame a casa, por favor._

Empieza a caminar varios metros delante de mí, pero yo corro tras ella para ponerme a su lado. Ella se detiene y me mira de nuevo. La cojo nuevamente por los hombros y ella vuelve a mirarme desconcertada. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

_**(Sakura)**_

Me despierto y ando a varios metros de Shaoran, intentando recomponer mis pensamientos. Veo que Shaoran se acerca de nuevo y se sitúa a mi lado, mi corazón empieza a latir frenéticamente y Shaoran me sujeta por los hombros, se acerca a mí y me besa. Un beso sin sentido, que lleva tantas emociones, que poco a poco van transmitiéndose. Empiezo a sonrojarme levemente y mi respiración se corta.

Shaoran sigue besándome dulcemente, con esa calidez que nadie puede transmitir. Un beso que quizá no signifique nada o signifique demasiado. A los pocos segundos se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos. Su mirada llena de sentimiento, hace que se congele el tiempo.

_Sakura…_

Le sonrío y nos dirigimos al coche sin decir absolutamente nada, ¿Qué ha pasado? Pero no es el momento adecuado para pedir una explicación. Shaoran me deja en casa de mi tío Macon pues mi padre está en el trabajo durante unos meses y ahora vivo con él. Al llegar a la puerta Shaoran me mira y yo le digo adiós con la mano, intentando fingir que no ha pasado nada.

Llego a mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama, pensando en lo sucedido, Shaoran, ¿Por qué me has besado? Macon me llama desde el salón y bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

-Sakura, la cena está lista.- Me mira con cara de asombro y continua hablando.-Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

-Es verdad, hace mucho que no nos vemos.- Sonrío a mi tío y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Vaya, queda poco para tú cumpleaños. _Cocina_, la cena.

Evito hablar de mi cumpleaños, pues esta vez ese día será de una forma algo especial, el día que cambiará mi vida por completo. Al terminar de cenar me levanto y miro a mi tío dulcemente.

-Buenas noches, tío Macon.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y me tumbo sin energías. Pasan los minutos y no consigo dormirme, pero al cabo de unos minutos más, caigo rendida por el sueño.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Dejo a Sakura en casa de su tío y se despide de mí con la mano. A los pocos minutos llego a mi casa. Entro en mi apartamento y me dirijo a mi habitación, tumbándome y observando cada rincón, esperando quizá una señal en la pared o la voz de Sakura, pero nada de eso ocurre.

¿Por qué la he besado? No lo entiendo. Intento pensar en otra cosa, pero se hace imposible. La noche se hace larga y finalmente me duermo para no pensar en nada más. Al día siguiente nuevamente me despierto sobresaltado, con lágrimas saliendo frenéticamente de mis ojos. Ese sueño que se para en el mismo momento en el que me despierto. Me doy una ducha poniendo en orden mis pensamientos. Termino rápidamente y me pongo a desayunar, cuando termino, salgo en dirección al instituto y al llegar me doy prisa para llegar rápidamente a clase.

Llego a tiempo y casi todos están sentados. Abro la puerta y sin poder evitarlo empiezo a sonrojarme al ver a Sakura. Me acerco y me siento en mi pupitre.

-Bueno días Li- dice Tomoyo que está al lado de Sakura en ese momento.

-Buenos días Tomoyo.-Espero a que Sakura hable, pero no dice nada.

Pasan las horas y el día se hace bastante largo pero como todos los días, terminan las clases después de una larga espera. Salgo de clase lo más rápido posible y Emily me detiene cogiéndome del brazo.

-¿Podemos hablar?- La miro intentando saber que será esta vez.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Perdona por lo de la otra vez, no debería haberte hablado así, pero tienes que entenderlo, es lo mejor para ti.

-Eso no lo tendrías que decidir tú. Estoy harto de ver como haces daño a la gente Emily, aléjate de mí.

-No lo haré, tú no lo entiendes Shaoran.

-¿Qué no lo entiendo? Dices que se alejen de mí y tú no eres capaz de hacerlo. No me lo puedo creer.

Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar hacia delante, dejando así que la conversación termine pero para Emily no es suficiente, intenta detenerme nuevamente pero estoy a varios metros de ella así que prácticamente es imposible.

-¡Lo que no entiendes es que estoy enamorada de ti!

Me detengo al oír esas palabras, miro de nuevo al suelo, asimilando lo que está ocurriendo. Emily se acerca a mí y me coge la mano, impidiendo así que me marche de nuevo, me giro hacia ella y se acerca más a mí. En ese momento Sakura sale de clase acompañada de Tomoyo y al verla salir Emily se acerca todavía más. Sakura abre mucho los ojos y empiezo a notar que verdaderamente le duele, casi tanto o más que a mí. Emily intenta besarme y yo intento impedírselo pero es demasiado tarde, Emily consigue besarme, con el propósito de hacerle daño. Sakura sale corriendo y yo al verla correr me separo de Emily.

-Vaya, no sabía que llegarías a ese límite para hacerle daño.- Comienzo a correr dejando a Emily, parada delante de la puerta, cosa que creo que para ella tenía que haber sido diferente.

Veo de lejos a Sakura que sigue corriendo a una gran velocidad por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Corro tras ella saliendo por la puerta y empiezo a correr por la calles de Tomoeda, pierdo totalmente el rastro de Sakura y empiezo a preguntarme donde estará, sigo corriendo frenéticamente y me dirijo a la carretera donde la encontré la otra vez, pero tampoco está ahí, me doy por vencido, sabiendo que no la encontraré pero en ese mismo momento noto que alguien me coge del brazo.

_Shaoran, ¿Podemos hablar?_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Waaaaaaaah! No me odiéis! ^^ Pobre Sakura, ¿Qué os ha parecido este capitulo? Han pasado muchas cosas. El próximo capitulo lo subiré la semana que viene. Seguramente el día 8 o por ahí :)

Espero vuestros reviews y nos vemos pronto en Sweet love dark. ^^

**GRACIAS A TODOS/AS**

Criss


	3. Lágrimas dolorosas

**Sweet love dark.**

_**Capitulo 3.**_

_**Lágrimas dolorosas.**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Vuelvo a sentir el impulso a perderme de nuevo, esa sensación que ya experimente mucho antes, no puedo soportarlo, Emily se acerca a Shaoran y le besa. Noto como el dolor invade mi cuerpo e intento evitar que me duela tanto, pero es imposible.

-Tomoyo, nos vemos mañana.- Ella asiente y me mira preocupada por mi estado, pero le sonrío fingiendo que no ocurre nada. Salgo corriendo, con lágrimas que salen frenéticamente de mis ojos. ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

Sigo corriendo desesperadamente y de lejos veo a Shaoran que se separa de Emily y le dice algo que desde donde estoy no puedo entender. Dolida de nuevo salgo corriendo por la puerta. El silencio invade la tristeza y caigo derrotada al suelo sin parar de llorar. ¿Por qué me hace esto? Después de lo que pasó ayer. Empiezo a llorar cada vez más y decido quedarme sentada unos minutos para olvidarme de todo y no pensar en nada. Veo que alguien comienza a correr por las calles e intento descubrir quién es pero pronto me doy cuenta de que es Shaoran.

_Sakura, ¿Dónde estás?_

Intento alcanzarle pero cada vez se aleja más y más, por lo que empiezo a correr para ponerme a su lado, pero es inútil está demasiado lejos, me quedo paralizada y me detengo. Shaoran se acerca a la carretera y se detiene, mirando a todos lados desesperadamente, sigo parada desde el otro lado intentando averiguar qué haré, pero no me lo pienso más y empiezo a correr de nuevo.

No me dejes sola.

Alcanzo a Shaoran y le cojo de la mano, él se gira y me mira con esa mirada tan vacía, justo como la primera vez que le vi.

_Shaoran, ¿podemos hablar?_

Shaoran baja la mirada y empieza a temblar, pero yo al verle así no lo soporto y me pongo a llorar, las lágrimas duelen conforme van cayendo por mis mejillas, haciendo que ese dolor producido no se vaya, intento detenerlas y así lo hago por un tiempo, hasta que consigo olvidarme durante unos segundos de lo que ha pasado. Rendida por la agonía de mi interior, caigo precipitadamente al suelo. Shaoran levanta la mirada y me coge rápidamente haciendo que no caiga del todo. Me coge y me presiona fuertemente hacia él, haciendo así que me sienta mucho mejor. Nos quedamos unos minutos así, es lo que ahora mismo necesito, pero pronto nos separamos y empiezo a perderme en mi misma, no sé que debería hacer ahora mismo.

-Perdóname, yo no quería de verdad. –Shaoran me mira angustiado, pero el dolor sigue aun ahí, ¿Porque estoy así de nuevo?

-No tienes porque disculparte, entre tú y yo nunca ha habido nada.- Le digo eso como si lo de ayer no hubiera significado nada realmente, cosa que no es verdad.- Espero que seas feliz con Emily.

-No digas eso, no es verdad. Sakura, yo te necesito.- Shaoran hace que de nuevo me sorprenda y me abraza.- De verdad, ¿Crees que podría ser feliz junto a ella?

Me despego lentamente de él y me doy la vuelta para marcharme de nuevo pero Shaoran me detiene cogiéndome del brazo como lo hice yo hace unos minutos.

_Por favor no te vayas._

En ese mismo instante oigo unos pasos hacia nosotros, alguien se acerca, la chica comienza a correr y de lejos se la ve agotada por tal esfuerzo, se detiene en la otra parte y nos mira fijamente. Desde donde estoy no puedo distinguir quién es, pero ella no se rinde y vuelve a correr hacia nosotros, cuando lo logra se sitúa a su lado y le coge de la mano, haciendo que yo me sobresalte de nuevo.

-Oye Li, tu y yo no hemos acabado de hablar.-Le coge más fuerte y noto que Shaoran explotará de un momento a otro.

- Emily, déjalo ya. No puedo más, no lo entiendes. No me interesas, no quiero está al lado de una persona como tú.-Shaoran agotado de repetirse se logra soltar de ella y se gira por completo mirando fijamente al suelo.

Emily no se rinde y sigue insistiendo, pero al ver que Shaoran no le hace caso me ataca a mí nuevamente.

-Así que es por ti, ¿Qué le has hecho? Te advertí que te alejarás de él. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?-Empiezo a temblar intentando controlarme.

- Ya te dije que a ti no te debo explicaciones.- Logro responder y me doy de nuevo la vuelta para volver a mi casa.

-¿No te cansas de hacer daño a la gente verdad? Emily déjala de una vez.-Shaoran vuelve a defenderme.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Sakura se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, pero Emily me sujeta para que no corra tras ella. Ella desaparece totalmente. No me importa a lo que tendré que enfrentarme mañana, porque nada de eso me importa. No sabía si esto verdaderamente era por ella o por mí, pero no tenía otra opción. No era solo Sakura. No es la primera vez que lo hago, en realidad siempre lo he hecho durante toda mi vida. No puedo permitir que todo el instituto acabe con una persona así. Ella ha ido a un lugar donde nadie iría. Al lugar que hubiera ido yo.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que hace un mes iría corriendo hacia la casa de Macon, el viejo que para toda Tomoeda era espeluznante, no me lo hubiera creído.

Llegue a esa casa, la puerta era bastante vieja y estaba en un estado desfavorable. Cuando quise empujarla, la puerta se había abierto sola totalmente. Tome aire y entre. Pero entonces la escuche nuevamente esa melodía que había escuchado mucho antes.

_Dieciséis lunas, un pensamiento_

_Un dolor por dentro que se desata en lágrimas_

_Porque no estás a mi lado._

_Dieciséis vidas y dieciséis años que traerán consecuencias absolutas._

-¿Sakura?- No estaba allí, me había equivocado.- ¿Sr. Kinomoto?

Entonces apareció un enorme perro negro, con la mirada clavada en mí. Era casi tan espeluznante que podría jurar que es una película de terror.

Corrí.

Comencé a correr alejándome lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, donde el perro seguía con la mirada desde la otra parte. Seguí corriendo y caí precipitadamente al suelo, pero de un impulso volví a levantarme. Entonces solo queda una opción, volví a dirigirme a ese lugar, esperando que allí pudiera encontrarla.

_Vete. No deberías estar aquí, te meterás en problemas._

_Lo sé._

Me senté a su lado y nos quedamos completamente sin decir nada, solo mirábamos al cielo.

-Todos me odian.-Sakura por fin se digna a hablar, pero sigue sin mirarme.

-Todos no, yo no te odio y Ryou, mi mejor amigo, tampoco. ¿Porque nunca me dijiste nada?

-Creí que no debería hacerlo, pensé que era lo mejor.- Siguió mirando el cielo que estaba totalmente nublado.- Acabaras odiándome, solo tienes que conocerme un poco más.

-No estés tan convencida de ello. Todos son unos idiotas, siempre hacen lo mismo a la gente y yo solo me limitaba a observar y ver como les hacían daño. Emily pronto tendrá una casa nueva y sus amigas cada una con un chico diferente con el que pasar el rato.

Consigo que Sakura sonría nuevamente. Y vuelve a mirarme.

_Oye Sakura…_

_**(Sakura)**_

Shaoran intenta hablar de nuevo pero le detengo.

_Ya me lo explicarás. _

Shaoran destruido por lo sucedido, solo asiente, sin poder hablar nuevamente. Seguimos mirando el cielo sin que podamos decir nada.

_Perdóname. He sido un idiota, no he podido evitarlo y te ha hecho daño por mi culpa._

_No te preocupes por eso. Ni siquiera somos amigos._

Pero el ambiente empieza a cambiar, noto que me ahogo y una fuerte humareda invade mi pecho.

_¿Qué está pasando Shaoran? _

_No lo sé._

Una luz blanca alumbra todo el jardín haciendo así que me estremezca más. Pronto el paisaje cambia del todo. ¿Estoy en el jardín o en un lugar diferente?

_Fuego._

_Una ciudad completamente cubierta de intenso fuego que hace que me estremezca. Perdida e insegura comienzo a caminar en busca de Shaoran. ¿Dónde estás? No consigo verle aún. En la puerta en donde me encuentro totalmente parada veo un cartel:_

"_Bienvenidos a Tomoeda"_

_Sigo en el mismo lugar que siempre pero todo ha cambiado._

_-¡Se están quemando las casas! Sacar a todo el mundo de aquí. Vamos Sakura no podemos quedarnos aquí.- La mujer sigue gritando desesperada y con semblante horrorizado por ver que la chica que está totalmente tirada en el suelo. No se mueve._

_Finalmente empieza a gritar y comienza a llover, produciendo un fuerte humo que va invadiendo las calles poco a poco._

_-¡Shaoran!_

_La chica situada bastante lejos llora desesperadamente tirada completamente en el suelo, a su lado está la misma mujer de pelo negro, que hace unos momentos gritaba pero ahora están el suelo junto a ella, cogiéndola por los hombros. Me acerco rápidamente a ella, pero al situarme a su lado, se gira repentinamente mirando de un lado para otro. Y empieza a pronunciar palabras que no entiendo. Finalmente rendida comienza a llorar y abre un libro que tiene en la portada una luna negra y una blanca._

_-No puedo perderle, tengo que hacerlo._

_-¡No lo hagas! Eso hará que tu magia se vuelva oscura.-Grita la mujer de pelo negro, intentando impedir que haga algo que no debería hacer._

_La chica bastante parecida a mí empieza a decir palabras que no entiendo, pero que de alguna manera empiezan a traducirse en mi cabeza._

_Sangre de mi sangre, _

_Luz y oscuridad, revivir, volver a la vida, no perderte, _

_Sangre de mi sangre, luz y oscuridad._

_El conjuro de la vida. Pude reconocerlo, pues mi tío siempre me había hablado de este._

_Fuego, nuevamente. Cubre un edificio entero y prácticamente toda la ciudad._

_**(Shaoran)**_

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?- Sentí como Sakura soltaba su mano de la mía y abrí mis ojos. Volvía a temblar y abrió su mano para mostrarme el objeto que había agarrado. Era un medallón, en el que colgaba una luna blanca, detrás de él había algo escrito, pero no se leía demasiado bien.

-No lo sé, pero aun noto el humo en mis ojos, ha sido muy real.-Sacudo mi cabeza para volver en sí y miro a Sakura observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Ha sido horrible.- Sakura mira detenidamente el objeto de su mano y lo mira asustada, soltándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Cojo el medallón que ha dejado de brillar, al caer al suelo y que al cogerlo yo vuelve a brillar nuevamente. Le doy la vuelta y miro lo que de lejos no se distinguía.

1 de Abril de 1978. SL & SK

Abro mucho más los ojos y miro a Sakura. Ella sigue temblando y empieza a alejarse de mí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Miro a Sakura algo desconcertado.

-Es el día de mi cumpleaños.- Miro fijamente su mano y ahora lo entiendo todo ,125. Es un número lo que vi la otra vez en su mano. Ciento veinticinco días quedan para su cumpleaños.

-Esto no es una coincidencia, puesto que no existen, al menos para mí.-Sigue horrorizada y me mira desconsolada. Demasiadas emociones por un día.

Sakura empieza a andar hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme.

_Es mejor que te alejes de mí. Estoy segura que esto ha tenido que ver, con lo que ha pasado._

_No te dejaré sola, no dejaré que te hagan daño de nuevo._

-No deberíamos ser amigos, no deberías acercarte a mí. Pronto será mi cumpleaños y nunca nos volveremos a ver.

-Sakura yo ya he elegido. Tú y yo ya somos amigos, no hay marcha atrás. Quiero saber que está pasando. Los sueños, la canción y ahora esto. Quiero saberlo.- Sigo intentando hacer que no se marche.-No te vayas.

Se queda parada unos segundos y se lo piensa dos veces. Pero al final accede y vuelve a sentarse junto al árbol. Guardo el medallón en mi bolsillo y me siento junto a ella.

Nos quedamos mirando nuevamente. Dos miradas.

Ámbar y verde. Solo eso.

Ella sabía que yo no quería hablar de lo que pasó días atrás, pero no podía más, tenía que saberlo.- ¿Vas a contármelo?

-¿El qué?- digo sin entender bien que quiere preguntar.

- Lo que pasó el otro día. ¿Por qué me besaste?- Sakura pregunta después de pensarlo.

Hubo silencio. No sabía que contestar, porque tampoco había una respuesta coherente. Sakura aparto las piedras de su alrededor y me miro fijamente, acercándose mucho más. Me quede paralizado, congelado completamente, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué quiero volverla a besar? Quedo impresionado por mis frenéticas ganas de besarla. Pero no me puedo controlar.

No digo absolutamente nada y Sakura se rinde, por obtener hoy mis explicaciones. Siguen pasando los minutos y la cosa mejora entre los dos, o eso creo yo. Nos dirigimos andando hacia su casa y se despide de mí. Mientras yo dirijo nuevamente a mi casa. Esperando a que Emma, no me diga nada por el aspecto que llevo ahora mismo. Emma es muy especial para mí, tiene unos cincuenta años de edad pero se conserva bastante bien, se encarga de mí desde que era más pequeño, pero a pesar de mis quince años, aún sigue viniendo a mi casa a menudo, para ver como estoy. Me acerco y tomo aire antes de abrir la puerta. Al fin entro y veo a Emma en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Shaoran Li, ¡llegas tarde! Podrías haberme avisado. ¡Dios mío! Pero que pintas traes, anda ves a la ducha que vas a hacer que vengan malos olores a la casa.- Me mira con cara preocupada. Y sigue empujándome hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Lo siento, es que he tenido varios problemas hoy. La próxima vez te avisaré.- Le sonrío haciendo así que se le quite la cara de preocupación.-

Emma se queda parada y deja de empujarme. Me mira con cara de asombro y le enseño el objeto con forma de luna.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?- Sale corriendo y a los minutos, saca una especie de bolsa con un cordón de color blanco e introduce la luna blanca en él y dice unas palabras que no logro entender. Termina su hechizo y me devuelve la bolsa- Entiérralo donde lo has encontrado, no deberías tenerlo tú, es peligroso, eres un descendiente de la magia de Clow, no es bueno para ti.

Sin entender bien de que me está hablando, asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo hacia el baño. Veo como Emma vuelve a la cocina y empiezo a oler la cena. Me doy una ducha e intento aclarar mis ideas. En ese mismo instante vuelvo a oír su voz y con eso basta para hacer que mi corazón palpite fuertemente.

_Shaoran, ¿Podemos hablar mañana después de clase?_

_¿Dónde siempre?_

Dejo de oír su voz y salgo de la ducha. Me visto lo más rápido posible y bajo a la cocina donde me espera Emma para cenar y para echarme una buena bronca. Desde lejos hago que la silla se mueva y se eche hacia atrás para que pueda sentarme cuando llegue.

Me siento y empiezo a comerme todo lo que Emma pone en mi plato.

-Shaoran, ¿Podrías darme alguna explicación coherente de porque saliste de clase?- Le miro asombrado por la rapidez de enterarse de todo, pero es Emma después de todo.

- Lo siento de verdad, tuve que hacerlo, una compañera hizo mucho daño a otra y quise animarla.- Intento que Emma no siga preguntando, pero es demasiado tarde.

- Shaoran, no intentes engañarme, se que corriste detrás de esa chica, se quién es Sakura Kinomoto, no tendrías que acercarte a ella.- dice intentando convencerme, cosa que sabe que no logrará.

Sigo comiendo si articular palabra, es mejor que no le diga nada a Emma de lo que ha estado pasando. Me he estado viendo varias veces con ella después de clase. Los sueños, la canción, la visión y el beso. No puedo contarle nada, ni siquiera le he contado todo a mi mejor amigo, Ryuo.

Emma me empuja hacia la puerta- Shaoran entiérralo y vuelve a casa.

Salgo a la calle y empiezo a dar vueltas hasta que creo que Emma, creerá que lo he enterrado donde estaba. Pasan unos cuarenta y cinco minutos y regreso a casa. Vuelvo rápidamente a mi habitación, exhausto por haber estado caminando durante tanto tiempo. Emma toca la puerta.

-Shaoran, ¿Estás durmiendo?

Me tumbo en la cama, sin responder y empiezo a pensar en ella.

¿Porque todo el mundo se empeña en que me aleje de Sakura? Hasta ella dice que me aleje, no lo entiendo.

Veo como en la pared nuevamente aparece una palabra, justo como ocurrió la otra vez.

No te alejes de mí, te necesito.

Con impotencia me duermo y me preparo para lo que vendrá seguramente el lunes o mañana. Al día siguiente sábado, las diez de la mañana, oigo los gritos desesperados de Emma para que me levante de una vez por todas.

-¡Shaoran Li! Si no bajas, subiré yo y te bajaré. ¿Aún no estás despierto? Ya es hora de levantarse.-sus gritos al fin hacen que me levante y me tropiece con mis zapatillas que deje tiradas en mi habitación nada más llegar.

Baje antes de que Emma pudiera llamarme por tercera vez. Después de comer, salí como todos los días a buscar a Ryou, ya que hacía días que no hablábamos por culpa de lo que ha estado pasando. Llegué a su casa y toque varias veces. Al fin se abrió la puerta, justo cuando iba a volver por donde había venido, pues creía que no estaba en casa.

-¡Eh Shaoran! Vaya tío hace días que no te veía.- me saluda y vuelve a entrar, haciendo que le siga hasta su habitación.

-Lo siento, he tenido varios problemas está semana. Creo que Emily me volverá loco con todo esto.- Ryou me mira nuevamente y empieza a reírse.

-Oye, ¿No será que otra persona ronda tu cabeza? No es por Emily. Se ha armado una en clase cuando te fuiste. Estoy preocupado por ti, no estás actuando como siempre.- Estuve escuchándole sin decir nada. Por lo que dejó el tema de lado por hoy.- ¿Vamos?

Salimos de su casa, estuvimos hablando de lo de siempre, música, coches y todas las chicas por las que pasaban por su cabeza. Ryou siempre había sido malísimo para esto del amor, todas las chicas que le habían interesado, siempre habían huido de él, pero eso nunca le había afectado en absoluto. Seguía interesándose por una y otra como siempre lo había hecho y eso en parte me alegraba.

Fuimos caminando a ese lugar que íbamos cuando nos aburrimos. Llegamos y nada había cambiado, todo estaba completamente lleno de piedras y césped, que quizá llevaba sin regarse un par de años.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente y también las horas. Seguía divirtiéndome como cada día y riéndome de sus absurdos comentarios, que sea como sea, conseguían animarme cada vez más.

Oí su voz.

_No lo olvides._

Ryou me miro al ver que perdí el hilo de la conversación, al sumirme totalmente en mis pensamientos. Me levante de un salto y Ryou me miro desconcertado.

-Oye, he quedado con Sakura. ¿Hablamos mañana?- le sonrió para ver cuál será esta vez su respuesta.

-Estás loco, no te metas en problemas. –Sigue mirándome con cara de preocupación y sonríe, moviendo la cabeza.-Está bien, hasta mañana.

Me despido de él y me dirijo andando hacia mi casa para coger el coche hacia el lugar de siempre. Cuando llego Emma está en la puerta y me mira con cara de pocos amigos. Seguro que se pregunta en que estaré pensando está vez. Subo al coche y arranco. A los pocos minutos, aparezco en la carretera donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo había hablado con ella. Dejé de lado ese pensamiento, pues me acorde que Sakura puede escucharlos, no sé hasta qué punto podía meterse en mi cabeza, pero podía hacerlo. Pensé en otra cosa diferente, lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza.

El último libro que había estado leyendo.

Llegue al fin donde había acordado. Sakura estaba de pie apoyada totalmente al árbol, me miro al verme entrar y frunció el ceño.

-Llegas tarde. Tal y como esperaba de ti.-Sonríe, después de todo.

-Gracias, que considerada eres.-Le devuelvo la sonrisa, haciendo que se ría como siempre hace. Me siento de nuevo a su lado y la miro.-Sakura, deberíamos comprobar si esto ha sido por el medallón.

-¿Estás loco? Puede ser peligroso. No sabemos a qué punto puede llegar. Fue muy real.- tenía razón, pero aún así, quería comprobarlo.

Saqué el medallón y lo dejé colgando unos segundos. Sakura se rinde y me coge de la mano nuevamente, haciendo que mi corazón bombee con más fuerza. La luz blanca aparece de nuevo. Pero no ocurre absolutamente nada, seguimos con los ojos cerrados, esperando quizá que volviéramos a ver ese tipo de visiones, pero en cambio no hubo nada.

Sakura se levanto y se sacudió la camiseta.

_Es mejor que me vaya._

_Quédate._

Me situé a su lado y la miré, de nuevo esa mirada. La cogí del brazo impidiendo que se moviera y volvió a ocurrir. Empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y el oxigeno no llegaba lo suficientemente a mis pulmones. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? El paisaje vuelve a desaparecer y aparece uno diferente.

_Agua._

_Todo se inunda de agua, veo como empiezan a fallarme los pulmones y no obtengo aire. Intento nadar, pero las piernas me fallan. Sigo sin respirar. Entonces lo hago._

_-Dioses del agua. Dadme vuestro poder que me ha sido otorgado, como descendiente de Clow Reed.-Una luz blanca sale de mi pecho y de él una espada.- ¡Water!_

_Finalmente logro salir y una chica esta a mi lado. ¿Sakura? No, no puede ser ella. Me doy cuenta de que verdaderamente no me mira a mí, mira afligida el mar, sin decir ni una sola palabra._

_-¡Shaoran!_

_Veo el chico de la otra vez que estaba en el suelo, pero esta vez, era diferente, estaba sonriendo y le miraba con dulzura. Se cogen de la mano y empiezan a caminar lentamente por la orilla del mar. La chica se detiene y empieza a llorar._

_-No llores. No se puede hacer nada, es el destino. Nunca podríamos estar juntos. Pero no quiero separarme de ti._

_Ella le mira desconsolada y siento como mi pecho vuelve a dolerme. La chica le coge del brazo deteniéndole y le abraza. _

_Vuelvo a sentir que me ahogaré. Agua de nuevo por todos lados._


	4. El secreto de Shaoran

**Sweet love dark**

_**Capitulo 4.**_

_**El secreto de Shaoran.**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

La visión se fue tal y como había aparecido. El paisaje cambio nuevamente y estábamos de nuevo en el jardín, sentados en el árbol, cosa que hace varios minutos no hacíamos, que yo recuerde. Abrí los ojos y sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando recuperarme totalmente. ¿Otra visión? Aún noto el agua en mis pulmones. Mire fijamente mi mano, la espada que sostenía también había desaparecido.

Cuando ya supuse haberme recuperado, mire a Sakura. Ella estaba sentada a mi lado y seguía con los ojos cerrados y yo sujetándole de la muñeca, justo como antes de que apareciera esa extraña visión. Le solté la mano y eso hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

-Ha vuelto a pasar-Sakura abre la mano y me da el medallón.-aún no sabemos cómo funciona.

-Lo sé, tendremos que averiguarlo. Esta vez ha sido más real.

Ella solo asiente y cruza las manos sobre el pecho. No responde, se hace de nuevo un silencio, que puede hasta dar miedo. Al final se rinde y se tumba en mi pecho, teniéndola así mucho más cerca. No dice absolutamente nada. Solo oigo su respiración entrecortada y mis pulsaciones van aumentando de nuevo.

_Deberíamos investigar sobre el medallón._

_¿A quién quieres preguntar Shaoran?_

_Tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros mismos._

Sakura asiente y se levanta volviendo a caminar hacia la salida. De un salto me levanto y me sitúo a su lado. Salimos del jardín y llegamos nuevamente a mi coche. Durante todo el viaje no hubo ningún tipo de conversación, nos limitamos a escuchar la radio. Llegamos a su casa y la dejé en la puerta. Salió del coche y yo también salí de él. Sakura se giro y se sorprendió al ver que yo también había salido.

-Oye, ¿el lunes nos vemos por la tarde?- la miro esperando su reacción. Pero no dice nada solo me mira.

_Ya hablaremos._

Se da la vuelta para continuar dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Veo de lejos que Sakura llega y la puerta se abre totalmente sola, sin que ella la haya tocado, justo como la vez que fui yo. Empiezo a asustarme. Sakura entra y se cierra de nuevo la puerta. Entró de nuevo en mi coche y salgo rápidamente de ese lugar.

Llego a mi casa y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que hay alguien.

-¿Shaoran eres tú?-Oigo una voz que empieza a sonarme.

Entró a la cocina y las veo. Mis cuatro hermanas, acompañadas de Emma. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-¿Dónde estabas?- dice mi hermana Fuutie, con cara de pocos amigos.

- He ido a acompañar a una amiga, a casa del Sr. Kinomoto.- digo con miedo, por la posible expresión que tendrán.

-¿Te refieres a Sakura Kinomoto?-Abrió mucho los ojos mi hermana Feimei.

Solo asentí. Emma siguió mirándome y poniendo cara de disgusto. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Sigo sin entender nada.

-Sabíamos que pasaría. Después de todo eso dice la profecía.-Siguen hablando entre ellas.

¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué profecía?

Emma sale de la cocina y la cena ya está sobre la mesa. Me doy cuenta de que sigo totalmente empapado, pero ellas no se han dado cuenta. Se oye un portazo y me imagino que Emma se ha ido de nuevo. Mis hermanas siguen hablando.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- Me cruzo de brazos, esperando una respuesta coherente.

-Hemos venido a saludarte y a ver cómo ha ido todo. Después de todo, tú estás aquí por algo más, que encontrar a esa chica.- mis hermanas sonríen y se miran.

¿Cómo se han enterado? Saco el medallón de mi bolsillo.

-Oye Shaoran, ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Shiefa me mira asustada, esperando que no sea nada malo.

_No lo hagas._

Oigo la voz de Sakura en mi cabeza.

-Solo es un medallón, que encontramos en un jardín, cerca de la casa de Macon Kinomoto. No sabemos a quién pertenece.-Shiefa mira al resto de mis hermanas. Y al final asienten.

_No le digas lo de las visiones._

-Déjame verlo. Quizá podemos ayudarte.-le lanzo el medallón, ella lo coge y lo mira.-1 de abril de 1978… -Shiefa me mira y abre mucho los ojos.

-También hay unas iniciales gravadas en él, SL & SK.-Me paro y tomo aire.- ¿Sabéis a quien pertenece?

-¿Estás burlándote de nosotras?-me miran y empiezan a reírse, Shiefa me lanza nuevamente el medallón.-Significa, Shaoran li, nuestro tátara-tátara-abuelo. Tú nombre fue puesto en honor a él.

-El resto tendrás que averiguarlo tú, pues no sabemos mucho más.- dice Fanren mientras me sonríe.

Se levantaron una a una y me dieron un abrazo. Se despidieron y se fueron, tal y como habían venido. A los minutos subí a mi habitación. Me metí en la ducha y empecé a aclarar la información obtenida en mi cabeza. Tengo que decírselo a Sakura.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí rápidamente. Me metí en la cama y note que estaba húmeda y fría. Me habré dejado la ventana abierta. Me dormí a los pocos minutos y volvió el sueño de todas las noches.

_Shaoran…_

_Oigo su voz y con eso basta para hacer que mi corazón se aceleré. Sus sollozos aumentan y empiezo a correr. Llego finalmente a donde he estado hace unos veinte minutos. Le cojo del brazo, impidiendo así que caiga. Pero sus dedos resbalan de los míos totalmente. _

_Cae._

_Con un impulso intento cogerla de nuevo, pero mi mano se cierra en el vacío. Noto esa sensación de pérdida, que invade totalmente mi cuerpo._

_No quiero perderla._

_La mujer de mi lado sonríe haciendo que pierda mis nervios. Me giro para levantarme, pero la mujer ha desaparecido. Veo una luz intensa que empieza a brillar en el fondo de la oscuridad. Sakura había desaparecido._

_¡Sakura!_

Mi grito desesperado hace que me despierte sobresaltado. El sueño ha cambiado nuevamente. Me visto y salgo disparado a la cocina para desayunar. Emma no está. Salgo de mi casa, camino al instituto, una vez acabado el desayuno. El fin de semana pasó tan rápido, como había venido.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que yo sería el siguiente en ver en mi taquilla, un papel enorme que contiene la palabra "PERDEDOR", escrita en mayúsculas. Siempre me había limitado a mirar como hundían a cada persona que ellos creían que era conveniente. Aunque siempre me había molestado, nunca me había atrevido a decir nada, pero está vez era diferente. Esta vez era yo, el que había corrido detrás de la elegida, el que la había defendido y el que ahora probablemente, medio instituto odiaba. En realidad no me importaba en absoluto. No era lo peor que podía sucederme. Todo el tiempo que he pasado junto a Sakura, he aprendido algo de ella. No hay que huir, siempre hay que afrontar todo, sea lo que sea.

Al llegar a clase, como de costumbre me senté. Nadie se giro para mirarme, ni siquiera lo hizo Emily. Cosa que me extraño. Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido. No paso nada fuera de lo normal, fue casi como un día de lluvia. Me giré para mirar a Emily, que seguía leyendo una revista y comentándola con sus amigas. No pasó nada de lo que creí que pasaría, ni siquiera tenía en mi mesa, escrita la palabra "perdedor". Sakura no vino al instituto, pero eso yo ya lo había imaginado.

En clase de Física y Química, nuestro profesor Yukito, el que después de varios meses de ausencia por una baja, había vuelto. El día fue extremadamente normal. Hasta Ryou no me dijo nada al salir de clase, se despidió de mí y se dirigió a su entrenamiento de baloncesto. Entonces fue cuando decidí hacer otra locura. Me dirigí nuevamente a casa de Macon Kinomoto, con la esperanza de encontrar a Sakura allí.

Cogí mi coche y fui hacía la casa de Macon Kinomoto. La idea era del todo absurda. Llegué y desde mi coche podía ver la luz que cubría prácticamente todas las ventanas de la casa. Cogí aire y salí de mi coche. Volví a estar cerca de esa puerta, antes de que pudiera golpearla, oí ladridos en su interior. A los pocos segundos la puerta, se abrió. Lena estaba descalza y salió al patio, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Shaoran, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- me mira desorientada.

Levanto la libreta, quizá como escusa.- Te he traído unos apuntes, si sigues faltando suspenderás los exámenes.

-Gracias. Shaoran, no tenías que haber venido. Te advertí que mi tío no es muy sociable y no le gustan los extraños.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Macon carraspeo la garganta y Sakura se giró asustada. El no era una persona fuera de lo normal, vestía como cualquier persona normal. Sus ojos eran oscuros y brillaban demasiado para lo oscuro que estaba. Su mirada hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina. Intente disimular lo sorprendido que estaba pero fue imposible. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que hasta Macon se daría cuenta.

-Vaya, así que tú eres Shaoran Li. Encantado de conocerte, querrías pasar y acompañarnos a cenar.

Mire a Sakura, esperando que dijera algo que hiciera que no tuviera que responder.

_Di que no quieres quedarte._

_Créeme en realidad no quiero hacerlo._

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero no puedo aceptarla. Solo he venido a entregar unos apuntes a Sakura.

-Tonterías, puedes quedarte de verdad.-no supe si estaba bromeando.

Sakura pasó su brazo por mi cintura y su cara cambió por completo.

-Tío no juegues con Shaoran, déjale que se vaya. El instituto llamó, otra "infracción" más y me suspenderán, de momento estoy de prueba.

Macon soltó una carcajada, como si estuviéramos hablando de algo divertido.-Que divertido. Ese director no tiene ni idea de nada.

Al final me hizo pasar. El vestíbulo era muy grande, casi parecía una mansión antigua. A lo lejos se podía apreciar el retrato de una hermosa mujer, vestida con un vestido blanco y con los ojos dorados. Me senté y puede notar como cada uno de esos muebles estaba en movimiento continuo, pero quizá solo era mi imaginación. Mire a Sakura, realmente estaba guapísima, vestía un vestido negro y en su cabeza un lazo negro que caía sobre sus hombros. Estuvimos gran parte del tiempo sin hablar, hasta que Macon me miró. Su cara cambió por completo, ya no era una persona normal, era una persona oscura.

-Sé que tienes un gran poder en tu interior.-Macon sonrió y Sakura abrió mucho los ojos por la noticia. Apreté los dientes. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?-sé que tienes el medallón.

-Veo que usted sabe demasiadas cosas sobre mí.

Me levante haciendo que la silla saliera disparada hacia atrás. Saqué la espada de mi interior y Sakura abrió los ojos nuevamente. Apunte a Macon con mi espada y el solo sonrió pícaramente. Los cristales se rompieron, justo como había pasado en clase.

- Ese poder de tu interior podrá salvar a Sakura.-me detuve atónito.

-¿Salvar a Sakura? ¿A qué se refiere?-dije aun con la espada en mi mano.

- Lo sabréis en el momento adecuado.

Sakura estaba tan sorprendida como yo. Guardé la espada en mi interior y salí de esa casa lo más rápido posible.

¿Cómo se lo explicaré esto a Sakura? Ella no sabía nada.

Llegué a mi casa, abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa Emma estaba en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Dónde has estado? Llegas tarde Shaoran Li.

-Haciendo un trabajo de Historia.-Mentí.

-¿Historia?

Subí las escaleras y me metí en el cuarto de baño antes de responder. Cerré la puerta y me di una ducha con agua caliente. Intenté aclarar mis pensamientos e inventarme una buena excusa para no decirle a Emma donde realmente había estado. Emma no era tonta, me conocía demasiado bien para saber cuándo ocultaba algo.

Pasados diez minutos baje, ya vestido. Lo tenía ya planeado, no era la mejor excusa pero estaba bastante bien para haberla inventado en poco tiempo. Emma estaba poniendo la mesa y se giro hacia a mí.

-Lo siento. Tenía que haberte avisado. Estuve con Ryou haciendo el trabajo de Historia que nos mando el profesor. Estuvimos todo el día en la biblioteca y cenamos con el dinero que nos había sobrado.-cruce los dedos intentando que Emma no notara en el problema que estaba metido.

-Vaya con que era eso-siguió sin creérselo del todo.- Avísame la próxima vez.

Asentí y me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación. Esperé casi toda la noche que Sakura me dijera algo, pero no hubo ni rastro de su voz en mi cabeza. Me pregunto si seguirá hablándome después de todo.

Los días pasaban y como era de esperar Sakura no apareció en el instituto. Un día le pregunté a Tomoyo, pero ella sabía lo mismo que yo. Al acabar las clases fui al lugar donde siempre habíamos ido. El jardín donde encontré el medallón y donde la había besado.

_¿Qué estás haciendo Shaoran?_

_Esperar._

_Pues va a ser larga la espera._

_Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte._

Seguí esperando y Sakura no aparecía. Desde que pasó todo, solo hay dos lugares en los que quiero estar: Con Sakura o solo, era la única manera de sacar todo lo que para mí no debería estar en mi cabeza. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía por Sakura, ni para describir que éramos realmente. Ella no era mi novia, hasta hace poco no admitió que éramos amigos. No sabía que sentía ella, tampoco podía preguntarle a Tomoyo. No quiero arriesgar lo que tenemos. No quiero perderla. Entonces, ¿Por qué pienso en ella? ¿Por qué estoy feliz cuando estoy con ella? Sentía como si tal vez hubiera ya algún tipo de respuesta, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

- ¿Qué estás escribiendo?-Sakura apareció de repente haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que no vendrías.-La miré y ella solo sonrío.-Sakura…

-Shaoran yo también tengo secretos. Algún día te los diré y ese día me explicaras lo que ha pasado.

Eso me alivio. No sabía cómo explicarle lo que había pasado. Sentí curiosidad, sobre cuál era su secreto, pero no debería preguntarle, al menos no hoy.

Sakura se levanto y me dijo adiós con la mano.

_Ya hablaremos. Me tengo que ir._

_No te vayas._

Ella sonrío y salió del jardín. Intenté detenerla pero ya se había ido. Miré la hora, en realidad Emma me matará. Me levanté con impotencia y salí del jardín. Me metí en el coche y me dirigí nuevamente a casa. Cuando llegué, no había nadie. Emma no estaba.

Entré y aparecí en mi habitación en pocos segundos. Cogí mi ipod y me puse a escuchar música para tener la cabeza un poco más despejada. Volvió a aparecer, en la lista de mi reproducción estaba esa canción: _Dieciséis lunas._ Apreté al play y comenzó a sonar.

_Hay secretos en mi vida que no puedo guardar._

_En algún lugar de esta oscuridad hay luz, pero no puedo verla._

_Dieciséis lunas y ocurrirá._

_Dieciséis lunas y todo acabará, abrázame en ese momento._

La canción desapareció. Volví a mirar una y otra vez pero no estaba. Deje el ipod en mi mesa de noche y me dormí. A la mañana siguiente me desperté gracias a los gritos de Emma. Salí corriendo pues sabía que no llegaría esta vez al instituto a tiempo. Seguí por la calle cuando un coche pitó desde la otra parte. Me paré en seco, miré por todos lados y vi a Ryou desde la otra parte llamándome. Me subí en su coche.

-Gracias. Creí que no llegaba está vez.-le sonreí

Guardamos silencio unos segundos y Ryou me miro y empezó a hablar nuevamente.

-¿Sabes? Anoche oí hablar a mi madre con la madre de Emily. Hablaban sobre la ventana rota en clase hace un mes.-Bajamos del coche y seguimos hablando- Nunca te he preguntado sobre esto. ¿Fue tu novia verdad?

-No es mi novia, solo somos amigos. ¿Cómo iba a ser ella, Ryou? Una ventana se rompió, tampoco es un gran misterio.

-Ya claro "amigos". Te gusta, admítelo de una vez.

-No me gusta. No digas tonterías. Solo tengo un tipo de conexión que no había tenido con nadie antes.

Ryou me miro y empezó a reírse. En realidad no hablaba totalmente en serio y él lo sabía de sobra. No dijo nada, prefirió pasar del tema.

-Será mejor que te prepares por lo que pasará hoy. La madre de Emily acaba de entrar por la puerta y eso solo quiere decir una cosa: problemas.- Dice mirándome con cara de disgusto.

_Trate de advertirte. Tendrías que permanecer lejos de mí._

_No lo haré, te lo dije. No me importa lo que vaya a pasar, no quiero alejarme de ti._

Sakura mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sakura empieza a caminar junto a Tomoyo. Que como siempre la mira preocupada.

Llegué a clase y el día fue extremadamente normal de nuevo. Sakura estaba delante de mí y Tomoyo se giraba de vez en cuando para hablar con ella. En cuanto Emily, no apareció en clase. Cosa que en parte me alivió. Sakura estaba feliz y yo también lo estaba. La madre de Emily no apareció en clase pero me imaginé que estaría por la oficina armando un gran escándalo. Salí de clase y Sakura me cogió del brazo tirando de mí. Llegamos nuevamente al jardín. Sakura me soltó del brazo y se quedó parada por unos momentos mirando fijamente el suelo. Me cansé, hacia días que no había obtenido una explicación.

-Empieza hablar. Me debes una explicación.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No sé qué quieres que te explique.

-¿Qué tal si me explicas que pasó?-Sakura me miró con cara de disgusto.

Ella miró hacia el suelo de nuevo-Solo estaba furioso. Lo siento.

-No quiero que te disculpes, quiero que me cuentes la verdad. ¿Cómo es que tu tío lanza cosas y rompe los cristales sin tocarlos?

Cambió de tema. Eso hizo que me enfadará aún más.

-Te presentas en mi casa el otro día y ahora estas enfadado.-Se para y se da la vuelta.-No te entiendo Shaoran.

-El que no te entiende soy yo. Dime que está pasando.

-No puedo decírtelo. No lo entenderías.- Su tono de voz era tranquilo, pero yo notaba lo enfadada que estaba-Admítelo, no soy como tú. Somos de mundos diferentes, te dije que te alejaras de mí.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo.

-¿Miedo? No sabes de las cosas de las que yo estoy realmente asustada.

-Tienes miedo a confiar en mí. Tienes miedo a estar junto a una persona que te entienda y que crea en ti.-Me arrepentí, no quería hacerle daño.

-No tienes ni idea. No me creerías. Dejarías de hablarme una vez lo supieras.

Una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla. Me acerque a ella y la abracé. No puedo perderla. Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra. Me separé y vi su cara llena de dolor. Se giro para comenzar a caminar pero la cogí del brazo a tiempo. Se giro hacia mí y me miro. Ocurrió de nuevo, esa luz blanca apareció y desaparecimos del jardín.

_Un bosque._

_Una mujer vestida con un vestido blanco apareció detrás de la rama. Estaba escondiéndose. Un hombre apareció detrás de ella. Le tapó la boca y ella se sobresaltó._

_-Soy yo Sakura.- quito la mano de su boca y le cogió de los hombros._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Ella parecía aliviada._

_-He venido a buscarte.- Shaoran le cogió la mano.-Entiendo que ya no sientas lo mismo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui._

_-Shaoran tú eres la persona más importante para mí._

_Sakura empezó a llorar y el la cogió por los hombros. La besó. Alguien se acercó donde estaban._

_-Quédate detrás de mi.-Shaoran sacó su espada del interior y apuntó al frente, esperando a su oponente._

_Apareció Ivy, una mujer con el pelo castaño.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sakura?_

_-Estamos tratando de llegar a Tomoeda. Queremos advertir a todos de que salgan de ahí antes de que lleguen._

_-Es demasiado tarde, ya han llegado. Están quemando las casas._

_Ella miró a Shaoran. Se dirigieron a Tomoeda para evitar que muriera más gente._

La visión se fue y volvimos al jardín. Sakura estaba en el suelo.

-¿Sakura?-la llamé varias veces pero no respondió.


	5. Lo que se oculta

**Sweet love dark.**

_**Capítulo 5.**_

_**Lo que se oculta.**_

_**(Sakura)**_

_-¿Sakura?-Shaoran me llamaba, pero no podía responderle._

_Había salido completamente de aquella visión. No estaba en el bosque pero tampoco estaba en el jardín. No sé donde estoy. La oscuridad invadía toda la superficie. Escuche de nuevo su voz, entre sollozos._

_-¡Sakura! Despierta. Por favor._

_El paisaje oscuro cambió. Una luz blanca creció poco a poco de su interior. ¿Dónde estás Shaoran?_

_Aparecí en otro lugar. En la Torre de Tokio. No sé cómo ni porque había aparecido en ese lugar, pero estaba allí. Estaba completamente sola y eso es lo que más me asustaba. Todo seguía tan oscuro como antes, la única diferencia es que unos grandes ventanales iluminaban una parte de aquella oscuridad. Miré por aquellos enormes cristales. Era de noche. Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos y se escurrió por mis mejillas. Volví a mirar a mí alrededor, buscando tal vez una salida._

_-Sakura, no me dejes solo.-Los gritos desesperantes de Shaoran no cesaban._

_En ese mismo momento me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Una mujer rubia de ojos amarillos, me mira desde el otro lado de la torre. La mujer no estaba sola, estaba junto a un hombre que desde donde estaba no pude reconocer._

_Empiezo a perderme en mi misma. ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_Apoyo las manos en el cristal y otras desde la otra parte las apoyan. Levanto la cabeza y la veo. Es ella, la chica que he estado viendo en las visiones. _

_-Todo irá bien.-Me sonríe y desaparece._

_Caigo al suelo totalmente agotada. No sé como saldré de este lugar. No quiero estar sola. Nuevas lágrimas salen de mi rostro. Conforme van cayendo me siento más vulnerable. Empecé a pensar que nunca saldría de allí, que nunca vería a Tomoyo, mi única amiga. Nunca volvería a ver a Shaoran y eso me dolía._

_La mujer que estaba antes en el otro lado, ahora no estaba. Había desaparecido. Estaba sola nuevamente, o eso creo. _

_Me equivoqué, la mujer apareció detrás de mí y reaccioné. Los ventanales se rompieron y empezó a llover. Me corté con un cristal y mi mano comenzó a sangrar, pero eso no me importaba demasiado. La mujer sonrío y se acerco a mí._

_-Él no está aquí, estás sola. Nadie te va a salvar._

_Pongo las manos en mi cabeza y mis ojos se abren aun más. Empiezo a temblar y a llorar. Las palabras de aquella mujer van haciéndome más daño._

_Oigo de nuevo la voz de Shaoran._

_-¡Time!_

El paisaje cambió nuevamente. Me encontré de nuevo en el jardín, junto a Shaoran. Abrí los ojos de golpe y una brisa golpeo mi cara, haciendo que me dolieran mucho más los ojos. Shaoran estaba a mi lado. Su aspecto no era el mismo de antes de que apareciera la visión. El estaba apoyado en su espada. Aquella que la otra vez de alguna forma inexplicable sacó de su interior en casa de mi tío Macon. Me miro y sonrío.

-Por un momento creí que te había perdido.-Shaoran suspiro y se derrumbo totalmente cayendo al suelo.

Me levanté asustada, me dolían todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. Le lleve casi arrastrando hasta el árbol y le apoye contra él. Aun tenía los ojos cerrados, pero respiraba.

-Shaoran despierta-continúe chillando pero él no se movía.

Puse mi mano en su cabeza y le miré antes de cerrar yo los ojos. Escuché su voz, era demasiado débil.

_Return._

Una luz blanca apareció de nuevo y Shaoran abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Shaoran, ¿Qué ha pasado?-dije angustiada.

Shaoran estaba totalmente agotado. Sentí como me estremecía.

Una lágrima de culpabilidad cayó por mi mejilla. Me empezaron a arder los ojos de tanto llorar. Shaoran parecía totalmente angustiado. Levanto la mano y la puso sobre mi cara.

-Creí que nunca te volvería a ver…

-Shaoran, te acompaño a casa, no tienes muy buen aspecto.-Empecé a preocuparme.

-Estoy bien. Quédate conmigo.-Shaoran cerró los ojos.

Él pareció recuperarse pero yo seguía preocupada. No entendía nada. ¿Shaoran me ha salvado? ¿Cómo he vuelto? La cabeza me daba vueltas con múltiples preguntas.

Me senté a su lado y me acerque aún más para tenerle más cerca y sentir como respiraba. Shaoran abrió los ojos.

_¿Me has salvado?_

_Algo así. Sakura no estabas en esta realidad, estabas en una predicción del pasado o el futuro._

Me quedé atónita, totalmente paralizada. De algún modo, lo había pensado, pero no me imaginaba del todo que podía ser eso. Shaoran espero mi respuesta, pero no le conteste. Silencio. Se hizo un silencio de nuevo, solo nos mirábamos. Dos miradas, Ámbar y verde. Empiezo a acercarme a él y él hace lo mismo. Estuvimos mucho más cerca, pero para mí este no era el momento adecuado, para dar quizá ese paso.

-Shaoran, ¿Vas a explicarme que ha pasado?-él se limita a asentir.

-He tenido que parar el tiempo. –Se detuvo y cogió aire.-Creí que no despertabas.

-No te entiendo. ¿Parar el tiempo?-En realidad si sabía a lo que se refería pero prefería tener una buena explicación para aclarar lo que estaba en mi cabeza.

-Puede que no me creas, pero debes saberlo.-Me miro y bajo la mirada, clavándola en el suelo.-Cuando salí totalmente de la visión, tú seguías aislada.

-¿Cómo me sacaste de la visión?

-Como ya imagino que sospecharás, utilicé mis poderes mágicos, para que volvieras a esta realidad, tuve que parar el tiempo para ello. Se necesita mucha energía, por eso estaba tan agotado.

_Gracias._

Una parte de mi quería salir corriendo. Pero otra parte mucho más grande quería quedarse junto a él. Puede que durante todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta de que realmente no éramos tan diferentes. ¿Qué esperaba de alguien que podía provocar que el tiempo se detuviera? ¿Que podía hablar conmigo sin siquiera estar en la misma habitación? En parte me lo imaginaba. Pues yo de algún modo era igual a él.

Intenté romper el silencio incomodo .Shaoran interpretó el silencio como una mala señal.

-Vaya, lo sabía. No tenía que haberte dicho nada.- Su voz sonó decepcionada.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar. Yo me quedé totalmente paralizada. No podía dejar que se marchara pero tampoco podía correr para detenerle. Pero lo hice, me levanté y para mi sorpresa, el tobillo me dolía muchísimo y no me dejaba caminar demasiado bien, quizá me lo había torcido de alguna manera. Seguí caminando y le cogí de la muñeca, justo antes de acabar en el suelo.

-No te vayas.-Fue lo único que logré decir.

Shaoran se giró y me miró con angustia. Se soltó de mi mano y continúo caminando. No quería que se fuera así que a pesar del dolor de mi tobillo continúe caminando para detenerle.

-Shao…

Caí rendida por el dolor en el suelo, puede ver como Shaoran desaparecía. No se giró para mirar cómo me encontraba y seguía caminando. Nunca le había visto así, pero en parte le entendí. Sabía cómo se sentía. Me quedé totalmente dormida en el suelo, sin poder moverme. Pude notar que alguien me cogía y me llevaba acuestas, pero no podía averiguar quién era, pues no podía abrir los ojos.

Comencé a llorar. No quiero perder a Shaoran, es la primera persona, que me había defendido, que me había ayudado y que había confiado en mí. No me importaba lo que era realmente, lo que me importaba era estar junto a él y no sentir la soledad que siempre había sentido estos últimos tres años, cuando mi madre nos abandono.

Noté como para mí todo no tenía el sentido que había tenido siempre. Seguí con los ojos cerrados y volví al sueño de siempre.

_Shaoran…_

_La mujer seguía a mi lado y empezó a dar vueltas sobre mí._

_-No va a venir. No te va a salvar.-Sonrío pícaramente y me empujo contra el vacío._

_Me resbale. Pero conseguí cogerme a tiempo para no caerme._

_Shaoran no venía y sentí como me iba resbalando poco a poco. La mujer empezó a reír y eso me enfureció aun más._

_Mis lágrimas invadían mi rostro. No podía parar de llorar. Shaoran logró cogerme de la mano justo a tiempo, pero yo sabía que no íbamos a aguantar así por mucho tiempo. Mis manos se fueron resbalando poco a poco de las suyas. Sentí que le iba a perder por completo, que ese era el final y no me equivocaba en absoluto. Me resbale completamente y él intento de nuevo cogerme pero esta vez no pudo._

_Había caído._

_Al caer me golpee contra el suelo duro. Sentí como el dolor invadía mi cuerpo._

_Oí la voz desesperada de Shaoran que gritaba mi nombre._

_¡Sakura!_

_La mujer rubia situada al lado de Shaoran, había logrado su propósito. Pero yo no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. _

_Una luz blanca invadió la superficie._

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Me dolía mucho y sentí que al abrirlos se me caería la piel a tiras, cosa que por suerte no sucedió. Aparecí en una cama y una habitación casi perfectamente ordenada. ¿Dónde estoy?

Vi un enorme ventanal en el centro de la habitación, estaba totalmente abierto. La luz entraba por él y eso hizo que los ojos me escocieran mucho más.

Miré por todos lados, pero estaba sola. No había nadie a mi lado. Tampoco sabía dónde estaba. Analicé detenidamente cada rincón de la habitación, no era la mía, estaba segura de ello. Tampoco era la habitación de la casa de mi tío Macon. Entonces, ¿Dónde me encontraba?

La cabeza de dolía de tanto pensar. Intenté levantarme pero no podía. Me seguía doliendo el tobillo, pero mucho menos que la otra vez. Lo miré, estaba totalmente vendado y casi en perfecto estado.

¿Cuántos días he estado durmiendo? Supongo que solo habrá sido una noche, pero yo seguía totalmente cansada e impotente.

Me levanté con desgano y me senté en la cama. Respiré hondo. Alguien toco la puerta con unos suaves golpes y la abrió, entrando en ella.

Abrí mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. Él se acercó y me sonrió.

-Por fin has despertado.- dijo aun sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste? Creí que lo habías hecho.

Realmente estaba enfadada, pero por algún motivo estaba feliz. El se acercó mucho más y sentí como la respiración me fallaba. El movió la cabeza de un lado para otro. Y me miró fijamente. Una mirada totalmente cargada de sentimientos.

-Te dije que no te dejaría sola. Has estado mucho tiempo durmiendo, me imagino que querrás darte una ducha y comer algo.

Se separo un poco y mi corazón dejo de palpitar tan fuerte como lo hacía hace unos segundos. Me tapé totalmente la cabeza con la sábana y el soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?- dije sonrojándome.

El no contestó y eso me irritaba aún más. Mi respiración seguía cortante y sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Noté como él me miraba. Finalmente se digno a responder.

-Tres días.-abrí mucho más los ojos por la noticia.

¿Tres días? ¿Dónde ha dormido él? ¿Conmigo?

Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse al pensar que podía haber estado tres noches durmiendo con él.

-Shaoran…-me detuve- perdóname.

Solo con pensar que había estado cuidando de mí, me sentí peor. Me quité las sabanas de mi cara para contemplar su rostro. El estaba angustiado, podía notarlo. Negó con la cabeza y sonrío nuevamente.

-No te disculpes, fue mi culpa. No tenía que haberme puesto así, pero hubiera preferido ocultar todo lo que era.-seguía angustiado pero intentaba fingirlo por lo que noté.

-Shaoran, no me importa lo que seas.-Abrió los ojos y sonrío.

Se acerco mucho más a mí y empecé a sonrojarme. ¿Qué me está pasando? Pero justo cuando casi sus labios rozaban los míos se separó. Se levanto y empezó a caminar. Volví a estar sola.

Me senté y doble mis rodillas metiendo la cabeza entre mis piernas. Esperé que Shaoran volviera. Empecé a recordar lo que había pasado esa tarde. Me estremecí. Por mi culpa él estaba agotado y no tenía buen aspecto. Suspiré, sentí como las lágrimas invadían mis ojos, pero intenté no llorar. Los ojos me ardían de sostener durante tiempo las lágrimas y finalmente cayeron por mi rostro. Escondí mi cara entre las piernas, intentando que nadie viera de nuevo como lloraba. Shaoran no aparecía y empecé a preocuparme. De un modo u otro seguía sintiéndome culpable por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Oí unos pasos que subían unas escaleras y levanté la cabeza. Me sentí aliviada, Shaoran apareció de nuevo por la puerta con una bandeja sobre sus manos.

Empecé a temblar, no me sentía del todo bien. Mi estomago estaba totalmente revuelto. Shaoran me miró con preocupación. Temí que hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, pues yo sabía bien que él podía hacerlo. Las lágrimas se habían detenido, pero seguían doliéndome los ojos. Él se acerco a mí, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-Sakura, no llores. No es tu culpa, nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa.-me miró con una de aquellas miradas que había echado de menos.

Shaoran me abrazó apretándome contra él. Sentí como dejaba de respirar. Se separó de mí y me secó las lágrimas, que volvían a salir frenéticamente de mis ojos. Me acercó la bandeja, llena de alimentos.

-Te he dejado ropa limpia en esa silla de ahí, avísame cuando hayas acabado.-Sonrío y me dejo sola de nuevo.

Empecé a comer. Realmente la comida estaba deliciosa. Me detuve para seguir observando la habitación de Shaoran. Se me escapó una sonrisa al ver que tenía una estantería entera de libros. No sabía que le gustara leer. Seguí mirando cada rincón de la habitación.

Acabé la comida y me sentí mucho mejor.

_Shaoran, ya he acabado. ¿Dónde está el baño?_

Me levanté de la cama e intenté no caer al suelo. Seguía doliéndome el pie al andar.

Shaoran apareció por la puerta y se apoyó en el marco, esperando a que le siguiera. Le alcancé tras varios intentos. Shaoran se giró para comenzar a andar y yo sin pensarlo le cogí de la mano, evitando que me cayera al suelo. Shaoran me miró y sonrío.

-¿Aún te duele el tobillo verdad?-Asentí.

Shaoran me cogió y me subió a su espalda- Será mejor que no camines mucho.

Llegamos al baño y me apoyé en una pared. Él volvió a por la ropa que había olvidado en la silla. La espera no fue larga, pues el baño no estaba muy lejos de la habitación. A los pocos minutos apareció de nuevo. Me dio la ropa y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Me sentí un poco incomoda, era la primera vez que me duchaba en casa de Shaoran. Mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que estaría tras la puerta. Me metí en la ducha quitándome el vendaje del tobillo. El agua estaba tibia y golpeaba poco a poco mi cara. Tuve miedo de que Shaoran entrara de un momento a otro, así que me di prisa. Salí rápidamente de la ducha y me sequé con una toalla que había colocada junto a mi ropa. Me vestí, la ropa me estaba bastante grande. Salí del baño y vi a Shaoran apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Levantó la mirada al ver que salía por la puerta.

-Te están enormes.-Se río y me miro con dulzura.-Lo siento.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, me cogió del brazo y tiro de mí. Salimos por la puerta. Me subí en su coche y él condujo hacia otro sitio. Me llevará a casa seguramente. Él continúo conduciendo por las calles de Tomoeda y me llevó a una tienda junto al parque. Detuvo el coche y me miró. Salió del coche y yo hice lo mismo. Me cogió de la mano y entramos a la tienda. Estuve mirando todo tipo de vestido y trajes. Todos me gustaban. Pero no quería comprar ninguno. Cogí uno de ellos sorprendida, un vestido rosa y blanco.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y me empujó hacia los probadores. Me vestí y me probé el vestido. Me iba a cambiar nuevamente cuando Shaoran abrió la cortina.

-Te queda genial. Vámonos-Me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí.

Volvimos a entrar al coche y el arrancó. Le miré sorprendida y el negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, lo he pagado cuando te lo estabas probando.

_No tenías porque hacerlo._

En realidad estaba feliz. Siempre lo estaba al estar cerca de él y eso es lo que no entendía. Nunca había tenido una conexión tan fuerte con alguien. En realidad siempre había estado sola, hasta que llegó Shaoran y Tomoyo. Nunca me había parado a pensar que sentía realmente por Shaoran. Supongo que es diferente al resto, él es el único que no me ha rechazado. Pero algún día lo hará, cuando sepa mi secreto.

El coche se detuvo de nuevo. Estábamos parados enfrente de una heladería. Nos quedamos unos minutos sentados en el coche. Él me miro y yo le miré, volví a sonrojarme. Miré para otro lado para disimular. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba segura que Shaoran podía oírlo. Volví a mirarle y él se acercó. Sentí que algo tiraba de mí. Realmente quería comprobar que sentía por el verdaderamente, pero no podía hacerlo. Sentí el impulso de perder el control, quería besarle de nuevo. Shaoran dejó de acercarse a mí y miro de un lado para otro. Salió del coche y siguió mirando para una dirección sin decir nada. Salí del coche algo preocupada por su reacción y me cogió del brazo. Entramos a la heladería y me senté en una mesa cerca de la salida.

-Voy a por las bebidas, espérame aquí.-Solo asentí y esperé.

Pero justo en ese momento escuché una voz que se acercaba a donde estaba sentada. La voz me resultó familiar desde un principio y me giré para comprobar que no estaba equivocada. Todo iba perfecto hasta que apareció ella. Hizo que de nuevo me sintiera como siempre me había sentido.

-Vaya, tú novio es muy guapo.-La chica seguía mirando a Shaoran y empecé a enfadarme.

-No es mi novio, solo somos amigos.-dije algo indignada.

- Entonces, ¿Tiene novia?-la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, no tiene.- dije mirando para otro lado e intente controlarme.-O eso creo.

-Vamos Sakura, ¿A quién quieres engañar?

-Te dije que me dejarás en paz, ¿Qué haces aquí?-la miré y le dedique una de mis sonrisas torcidas.

Shaoran se acercó y Emily se alejó de mi lado.

Él dejó las bebidas y suspiro nuevamente. ¿Vainilla? ¿Cómo ha sabido que me gusta el batido de vainilla? Shaoran nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

-¿Ocurre algo?-me miró alzando las cejas.

-No es nada fuera de lo normal, es que he visto a alguien que prefería no ver.

Shaoran no dijo nada. Estuvimos unos minutos sentados sin hablar. Emily le seguía mirando desde lejos. Empecé a enfadarme. Una fuerte lluvia invadió las calles. Él me miró y se levantó, empezó a caminar y me situé a su lado. Emily se acerco a nosotros, pero justo antes de que se acercara a él, salimos por la puerta. Ella no se rindió y salió también. Cogió a Shaoran del brazo y yo me quedé paralizada.

-La otra vez no terminamos de hablar.-Shaoran empezó a temblar y se giró mirando a Emily.

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz, que te olvidaras de mí.

Sentí que me derrumbaba. Emily se acerco a él y le cogió por la cintura. Shaoran se quedó paralizado y me miró angustiado. Yo miraba al suelo fijamente, quería correr. No quería ver como ella le volvía a besar. No quería verle junto a él. Pero tampoco podía impedirlo. Ella sonrío y me miró. Llovió más fuerte aún y noté como me estaba empapando. Me giré sin poder aguantar más el dolor. Ella se reía más fuerte aún. Noté como me desvanecía, todas mis esperanzas iban agotándose. Empecé a caminar y el tobillo volvió a dolerme más aún, sentí que me caería de un momento a otro si seguía caminando.

Shaoran se soltó de ella y me cogió del brazo, impidiendo que me moviera. Empecé a temblar, él me cogió por detrás apretándome contra él.

_Sakura, vámonos. ¿Puedes andar?_

Negué con la cabeza. Shaoran se giró hacia mí y retiro el pelo que caía desordenadamente por mis ojos. Me miró con dulzura y se dispuso a cogerme, pero Emily no se rindió. Me empujó hacia atrás y cogió del brazo a Shaoran.

Me tambalee y aterricé de bruces contra el suelo. Me di un fuerte golpe e intenté levantarme, pero no pude. Emily se acerco mucho más a Shaoran y le cogió del cuello. Unas lágrimas salieron por mis mejillas.

-No voy a permitir que te enamores de ella.-dijo Emily mirando a Shaoran.

Abrí los ojos y le miré. El estaba a punto de explotar, podía notarlo. Entrecerré los ojos e intenté levantarme de nuevo.

Emily me miró asombrada al ver que me había levantado. Intenté caminar a pesar del dolor. Apreté fuertemente la mandíbula y él me miró impotente. No voy a permitir que suceda, no quiero perderte de nuevo.

La pierna me daba pinchazos pero no me importaba en absoluto. Seguí caminando hacía Shaoran y logré agarrarme fuertemente a él antes de caerme. Me miró sorprendido y sonrió. Emily estaba paralizada, pero yo sabía muy bien que no dejaría que llegará a estar con él. No voy a permitir que deje de estar a mi lado. No me importa lo que pase. Shaoran se giró y me cogió por los hombros.

_Vámonos Shaoran._

Emily me miró desconcertada. Shaoran y yo nos dirigimos al coche y yo entré en él. Emily impidió que Shaoran lo hiciera. Le cogió del brazo e hizo que se girara.

-No te vayas.-dijo Emily-No me dejes sola.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y entró en el coche. Empezó a conducir a toda velocidad por las calles. Siguió circulando y se detuvo enfrente de una cabaña.

-Shaoran, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-él no respondió, se bajo del coche y espero a que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Entramos sin decir ni una sola palabra. La casa tenía el suelo de madera, era bastante grande y muy acogedora. Tenía un ventanal a cada lado, cubiertos por una persiana. Miré todos los rincones asombrada.

-¿Te gusta?-me mira Shaoran avergonzado.

-Claro que me gusta, es increíble. Pero, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le miré algo sorprendida.

-Vamos a quedarnos unos días aquí. Pronto llegará Emma a mi casa y no puede verte allí o le dará un infarto. Quiero que te recuperes del todo antes de irte a casa.

No lo podía creer. ¿Por qué Shaoran hacia todo esto por mi? De algún modo estaba agradecida. Solo asentí y le miré.

Él entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Me contemplo cada uno de mis movimientos.

_Gracias por todo Shaoran._

Cerré los ojos y los abrí, intentando convencerme que todo esto no era realmente un sueño. Que en realidad estaba con él y en ese lugar. Me senté en la cama y Shaoran hizo lo mismo. Estuvimos un rato hablando. Él estaba feliz y yo también lo estaba.

No podía describir como me sentía exactamente. No podía describir lo que sentía por Shaoran, quizá lo que sentía verdaderamente era un tipo de afecto diferente, pero no lo sabía con seguridad. No sabía porque estaba feliz con él. Porque le necesitaba a mi lado. Porque estaba en mis sueños y porque veíamos ese tipo de visiones.

Seguí mirando al cielo sumida totalmente en mis pensamientos. Me levanté de la cama y miré por la ventana. Él se acerco a mí y miró por donde yo miraba. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y cada una se movía en una dirección. Apunte el cristal con mis dedos e hice círculos.

-No tenías porque hacer todo esto, Shaoran.-dije algo afligida.

-Tampoco tenía porque no hacerlo.-me miró y sentí como sonreía.-Solo sentí que era necesario.

Me giré y contemple cada uno de sus gestos. Me sentí mejor al ver que no era solamente por mí. Que él de algún modo necesitaba alejarse por un tiempo de su casa.

Seguí mirando todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquella pequeña cabaña. Shaoran se acerco a mí y me choque contra la pared. Él apoyo su mano en ella y se acercó aún más. Noté que mi corazón latía desbocado y que mi respiración iba cortándose poco a poco. Él me cogió de la barbilla y se acercó muchísimo más a mí.

-No puedo soportarlo más.-Me miró y se acercó más y más.


	6. Más allá de la verdad

**Sweet Love Dark**

_**Capítulo 6.**_

_**Más allá de la verdad.**_

_**(Sakura)**_

-No lo soporto más.-él se iba acercando más y más.

Por un momento creí que mi corazón iba a dejar de latir. No sabía que iba a pasar exactamente, pero en parte yo quería que pasara algo de una vez.

Shaoran se apoyó en su brazo y este lo puso en la pared por completo, haciendo así que le tuviera muchísimo más cerca. Sentí que no podía respirar, no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Él siguió en esa posición un buen rato y luego bajo la mirada y me miro. Levanté la cabeza y solo le miré. Su mirada era muy intensa, sentí que me iba ruborizando poco a poco e intenté ocultarme entre su pecho.

Me aferré a él, sentí que iba explotar de un momento a otro. Llena de confusión miré a Shaoran que aún estaba mirándome. Me cogió por la barbilla acercándose mucho más. Sus labios casi rozaban los míos y se detuvo quedándose así unos segundos.

Mi mundo se detuvo por completo. Se había congelado o eso mismo creí. Se separó y me miró desconcertado. Suspiró y se apartó por completo de mí, haciendo que mi respiración volviera nuevamente y mi corazón dejara de palpitar frenéticamente.

La impotencia fue creciendo más y más en mi interior y sentí que nuevas lágrimas saldrían por mis ojos. Quería llorar, pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

Llovió. Empezó a llover y una fuerte tormenta invadió las calles de Tomoeda. El sonido de un trueno invadió el silencio que se había creado.

Desde pequeña había tenido miedo a los truenos. Siempre me había escondido debajo de la mesa esperando que terminara la tormenta. De un salto le cogí del jersey a Shaoran y este se giro levemente. Abrí mucho los ojos y le solté rápidamente. Sonó otro trueno. Me agaché y puse las manos en mis oídos. Empecé a templar. Shaoran se quedo contemplándome y se agacho.

Me abrazo y me sentí mucho mejor.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias miedo a las tormentas?-seguí temblando y Shaoran lo notó.-Sakura, estoy aquí.

Levanté la cabeza y sonreí. Él me apretó mucho más fuerte contra él y estuve así un rato, hasta que me calmé. Shaoran se despegó y me miró fijamente. Volví a ruborizarme.

¿Qué me ocurre?

Miré hacia otro lado, buscando cualquier cosa para distraerme y no pensar en él. Pero su mirada venia una y otra vez a mi cabeza. Me rendí, volví a mirarle. Otro trueno sonó fuertemente. Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Me acerqué a él, realmente quería saber que sentía. Shaoran me miró desconcertado.

Sus labios nuevamente rozaban los míos, se detuvo y se quedó unos segundos más así, justo como había pasado hace unos minutos antes. Sentí que mi corazón se iba acelerando cada vez más. Dejé de respirar. Nuevas lágrimas salieron por mis ojos derramándose por las mejillas lentamente. Shaoran quitó las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas y me miró disgustado. Una nueva sensación inundó mi pecho.

Se separó de mí y temí que volviera a pasar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, pero no ocurrió lo mismo. Le abracé y me acerqué mucho más a él. Él sonrío y me cogió de los hombros.

Me besó. Un beso cargado de ciertas emociones, que no podían explicarse. Un beso que había experimentado mucho antes, pero está vez era mucho más intenso. Noté que realmente quería volver a sentir todo lo que había sentido tras ese beso. Siguió besándome. Siguió trasmitiéndome cada una de las emociones y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Finalmente se separó de mí. Shaoran clavo la mirada al suelo, sin mirarme apenas.

-Sakura…

Los fuertes golpes que alguien daba en la puerta, interrumpió lo que iba a decirme Shaoran.

_Ponte detrás de mí._

Me puse detrás y el saco la espada de su interior. Apuntó hacía delante y esperamos a que alguien entrara. Nuevos golpes sonaron desde fuera. Me estremecí.

Shaoran apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y se giró hacia mí. Me miró nostálgicamente. ¿En qué estás pensando? Sentí que había una gran tensión en el ambiente. El pomo comenzó a girar lentamente. Se abrió totalmente la puerta. No había nadie tras ella, cosa que me sorprendió. Suspiré aliviada y él negó con la cabeza.

_Es Emily._

Guardó la espada en su interior. Esperó a mi lado a que ella apareciera, pero no lo hizo. Shaoran tocó la puerta y cerró los ojos.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Los golpes no cesaban pero yo sabía bien quién estaba detrás de esa puerta. Era ella, la que tanto daño había hecho daño a Sakura y la que ahora estaba en la puerta dando fuertes golpes para impedir que pasara algo de nuevo entre nosotros.

Saqué la espada de mi interior, una vez que Sakura se había puesto detrás de mí. Seguí esperando a que se abriera la puerta. Solo se oían golpes.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió por completo y no apareció nadie, cosa que me sorprendió. Pero estaba seguro de que ella no se había ido. Me apoye en el marco de la puerta y cerré los ojos.

_Process._

La visión invadió el paisaje donde me encontraba.

_Emily nos siguió hasta la cabaña. Estaba a varios metros de nosotros y miraba minuciosamente cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Entramos por la cabaña y ella se asomo cuidadosamente por la venta de la izquierda. Pude oír sus pensamientos._

_No quiero que te enamores de ella. No lo permitiré._

_Decía una y otra vez. Sakura miró por la ventana afligida e hizo círculos en ella. Emily se agachó para que no pudiéramos verla. Me apoyé en la pared y me acerqué mucho más a Sakura, Emily entrecerró los ojos. Siguió mirando y vio que la besé. Me estremecí._

_Emily se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Toco varias veces y apoyo la cabeza en la puerta. _

_Abrió la puerta y desapareció._

La visión se detuvo. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me acerqué a ella.

Sakura se había sentado en la cama y tenía las piernas dobladas y su cabeza entre ellas. Me senté junto a ella y me miró afligida.

_Lo he visto todo, Emily nos ha seguido Shaoran._

Abrí mucho los ojos por la noticia. Realmente estábamos muy conectados, porque no había ninguna explicación lógica de que ella también viera la visión. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado para otro y miré a Sakura. Ella se levantó de la cama y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Se produjo un gran silencio. No me acerqué a ella, seguí sentado, recordando una y otra vez lo que había pasado. La había besado de nuevo, pero yo no sabía que sentía realmente por ella. No sabía porque la había besado, ni entendía por qué la necesitaba en mi vida. Pasaron minutos, incluso horas de eterno silencio.

Sakura apoyó su mano en la pared y se desvaneció cayendo totalmente al suelo. Abrí los ojos y me levanté de un salto. Ella seguía totalmente en el suelo, inmóvil. Llegué a su lado y la cogí entre mis brazos. La miré. Tenía lágrimas en su cara y los ojos completamente cerrados.

Me levanté y la tumbé en la cama. Ella empezó a temblar y su respiración sonaba entrecortada.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa?-grité con todas mis fuerzas pero ella no contestaba.

Me tumbé a su lado y la abracé, apretándola contra mí. Dejó de temblar y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

_**(Sakura)**_

Miré nostálgica la ventana. No podía sacarme de la cabeza a Shaoran. ¿Por qué me ha besado? ¿Por qué hace todo esto? Suspiré.

Se hizo un gran silencio. Minutos y horas pasaban y no sabía que decirle. Apoyé la mano en la pared intentando no caerme, el tobillo me daba nuevos pinchazos. Sentí un ahogamiento en mi pecho.

_Agua._

_El agua invadía el espacio en el que estaba. Sentí que no podía respirar, que me iba a ahogar. Estaba totalmente sola, no había nadie a mí alrededor._

_Oí una voz que no reconocí. No era la de Shaoran y tampoco la de mi tío Macon._

_-Tienes que despertar._

_-No puedo hacerlo.-dije con mi voz ahogada entre sollozos._

_Miré de un lado para otro pero no vi a nadie. De alguna forma podía oírle. Moví mi brazo y lo puse apuntando al frente. Volví a oír la voz._

_-Tienes que hacerlo, si no la persona más importante para ti…_

_Se detuvo, deje de oír la voz en mi cabeza. Noté que la garganta me escocía por aguantar tanto tiempo la respiración._

_Oí la voz de Shaoran en mi cabeza._

_-¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa?-No podía contestarle. Me estaba ahogando._

_Noté que el agua estaba en mis pulmones. No respiraba. Burbujas se formaron alrededor de mí. Grite con todas mis fuerzas._

_¡Shaoran!_

Noté una brisa cálida en mi rostro. El agua fue desapareciendo y volví a estar en la cabaña junto a Shaoran. Estaba en la cama y el estaba junto a mí, aparentándome contra él. Abrí mucho los ojos y sonreí. Los volví a cerrar y noté su calidez en mis mejillas. Fui durmiéndome poco a poco, de alguna manera me sentía protegida. El sueño invadió cada uno de mis pensamientos.

_¡Shaoran, sálvate!_

_El me sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca. Lágrimas salían de mis ojos frenéticamente. De alguna forma notaba que sus dedos iban a resbalar totalmente de los míos, pero él seguía sujetándome de la muñeca._

_¡Sálvate tú, no quiero que te pase nada!_

_Mi voz sonaba ahogada. No quería perderle ahora._

_Caí._

_La oscuridad apareció por los lados en cada pared. Sentí que el dolor invadía totalmente mi cuerpo. ¿Esté es el final?_

_Una luz blanca salió de la oscuridad, cegándome por completo._

Me desperté sobresaltada. Estaba sola en la cama. Shaoran había desaparecido. Un olor se apoderó de la habitación. Me levanté de un salto. El tobillo ya había dejado de dolerme, cosa que me sorprendió. Seguí el olor, que conducía hasta la cocina. Allí vi a Shaoran, que al verme entrar se giro levemente sonriendo.

-Buenos días Sakura. Qué bien que te hayas despertado por fin. Estaba preocupándome.

-¿Cuántos días he dormido esta vez?- Abrí mucho los ojos y Shaoran movió la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Tres, como la otra vez.-suspiro-¿Aún te duele el tobillo?

-No, ya ha dejado de dolerme.-bajé la mirada y se hizo un nuevo silencio.

Me acerqué a la mesa y me senté. Miré afligida el suelo, esperando a que Shaoran dijera algo de nuevo, pero no dijo nada. Me sentí incomoda y mareada. Él me miró y sonrío.

-Tendrás hambre, llevas muchos días durmiendo.

Se acercó con un plato, bastante lleno de comida y espero a que comiera. Probé una cucharada y le sonreí. Realmente estaba buenísimo.

-Muchas gracias.-dije aun sonriendo.

Shaoran se giro y siguió cocinando. Volvió el silencio. No sabía si preguntarle que sentía realmente por mí, porque tampoco sabía que sentía yo. Terminé el plato y me dirigí a la ducha para aclarar mis pensamientos.

El agua cálida caía por mi espalda. Sentí como cada gota se sumaba a mis lágrimas que seguían saliendo por mis ojos frenéticamente. ¿Qué abra querido decir esa visión? ¿La persona más importante para mí?

Imágenes fueron apareciendo por mi cabeza. Noté el agua que invadía mis pulmones y acudí ligeramente la cabeza. Pasaron unos minutos y salí de la ducha. Me vestí rápidamente y salí del cuarto de baño. Shaoran estaba mirando por la ventana y se giró para mirarme.

-¿Vamos?

Asentí y salimos de la cabaña. Subí a su coche y el arrancó a los segundos. No me miró, ni articulo palabra. Nos dirigimos a un local que estaba situado cerca del instituto. Unas motos estaban aparcadas justo en la puerta. Me pregunté qué hacíamos exactamente en ese lugar. Los ojos de Shaoran estaban totalmente clavados al frente. Entramos al local. Las luces era lo único que iluminaba la oscuridad de cada rincón. Miré a Shaoran desconcertada.

-Shaoran, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le miré sorprendida.

No respondió, continúo andando hasta que nos situamos en unos asientos perfectamente colocados en diferentes posiciones. Nos sentamos y la música se oía por todos los rincones y a todo volumen. Miré a Shaoran.

_¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_Hemos venido a ver al grupo en el que toca Ryou. Esta noche iban a dar su primer "concierto"._

Me miró y comenzó a reír. Se oyó unos golpes ligeros en el micrófono y como alguien carraspeaba su garganta.

-Señoras y señores. Bienvenidos al local "Dreamer"-Ryou carraspeo nuevamente la garganta.

Comenzaron a sonar guitarras y una batería. No tocaban nada mal. Luego sonó la voz de Ryou. Shaoran bajo su cuerpo poco a poco y se escondió en la mesa. Le miré sorprendida por su reacción. Ryou no cantaba mal y el grupo era bastante bueno, no era para avergonzarse. Tiro de mí y me escondió.

_Shaoran, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Hay unos tipos que están buscándote. Es mejor que nos vayamos._

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Miré a mí alrededor, vi a unos tipos, vestidos completamente de negro que miraban de un lado para otro. Eran todos altos y espeluznantes. La piel se me puso de gallina. ¿Buscándome? ¿Por qué?

Miré a Shaoran que tenía la mandíbula apretada y miraba de un lado a otro. La música sonaba a todo volumen. Los tipos de antes se separaron. Puede contarlos, eran seis y cada uno estaba en una dirección diferente. Uno de ellos de dirigió hacia donde estamos.

_Sakura, perdóname. Tengo que hacerlo._

Shaoran no dejo que dijera nada. Se acerco y se pego casi rozando mis labios para que el tipo creyera que estábamos besándonos, cosa que no hacíamos. El hombre pasó de largo sin mirarnos y Shaoran suspiro aliviado. Se separó y me agarró de la muñeca. Pasamos por el medio de muchísima gente. Todos estaban bailando y divirtiéndose.

Un nuevo tipo se dirigió hacia nosotros con la mirada clavada en Shaoran. Él tiro de mi y nos adentramos entre la multitud, intentando ocultarnos. El tipo seguía siguiéndonos. Miré a Shaoran y nos acercamos hacia la salida. Otro de ellos se puso en la puerta bloqueando la salida. Shaoran apretó la mandíbula y miró de un lado para otro. Estaban rodeándonos. Él agarro fuertemente mi muñeca y nos dirigimos a paso acelerado hacia la puerta que tenía un gran letrero "PROHIBIDO". Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos. No teníamos escapatoria. Los tipos seguían avanzando hacia nosotros pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de que estaban allí. No los veían.

Shaoran me agarró de la cintura y me acercó mucho a él. Tres de ellos se acercaron y él para impedir que me reconocieran me puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y se volvió a acercar nuevamente. Sentí sus labios tan cerca que un calor recorrió mi cuerpo levemente. Los tipos se pararon y nos miraron desconcertados. Pero se giraron y siguieron buscando, creyendo que se habían equivocado.

Shaoran tenía los hombros tensados y me miraba desesperado.

_Lo siento. Debemos irnos o te encontraran._

_¿Por qué me están buscando?_

_Ya te lo explicaré, Sakura._

Pasamos de nuevo entre la multitud. Él no podía usar su magia porque le descubrirían, había demasiada gente. Salimos por la puerta. El tipo que antes estaba en ella se había reunido con el resto y sacaron un aparato. Una luz salió disparada hacia nosotros y salimos rápidamente por la puerta antes de que se giraran. Shaoran me cogió de la muñeca y grito desesperadamente.

-¡No te sueltes de mí!-esperó a que asintiera-¡Fly!

Unas alas salieron de sus pies y me cogió entre sus brazos. Desde arriba pude ver que los tipos salían uno a uno del local y miraban por todos lados. La luz volvió a apuntarnos. Uno de ellos voló hacía nosotros. Estábamos a varios metros de ellos por lo que no tardarían en alcanzarnos. Shaoran frunció el ceño y sonrío. Realmente parecía divertirse con todo esto. Seguimos volando sin ninguna dirección. Miré hacia abajo asustada, estábamos a una gran distancia del suelo. Shaoran bajo y me dejo en el suelo. Sacó la espada de su interior y esperamos a que bajaran ellos también. Uno de ellos se acercó a nosotros y apuntó a Shaoran con un cuchillo. Él comenzó a reír y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué la seguís? Estáis violando las leyes.- entrecerró aun más los ojos.- No se puede perseguir a humanos.

El hombre vestido completamente de negro, soltó una larga carcajada.

-No me hagas reír. Aquí no hay ningún humano.-Shaoran abrió los ojos y me miró moviendo la cabeza, dando a entender que se equivocaba por completo.

-Estas equivocado. Deja de seguirnos.

-No te sigo a ti. –señalo con el cuchillo apuntando hacía mi, mientras me escondía detrás de Shaoran.-Le sigo a ella, tenemos que llevárnosla.

Shaoran masculló algo rápidamente y no logré entenderle. Se dirigió hacía el hombre oscuro que sonreía. Fue esquivando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¡Water!-El hombre alzo su mano y apuntó contra mí.

Una fuerte presión de agua salió de su mano y se dirigió a toda velocidad. Shaoran puso su espada para impedir que el agua me alcanzase y sonrío.

-Eres más fuerte de los que esperaba-dijo el hombre entre dientes.

Shaoran miró al hombre apretando los puños. Volvió a contraatacar a Shaoran, esta vez le alcanzó hiriendo su brazo izquierdo. Sangre comenzó a salir de su brazo y él hizo una mueca de dolor. El hombre apuntó nuevamente hacía mi.

-¡Water!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Esta vez me alcanzó. Choqué contra la pared y me di un fuerte golpe. Giré mi cuerpo rodando por el suelo. Shaoran me miró desconcertado y dirigió una mirada llena de odio hacia el hombre. Noté un largo charco a mí alrededor. ¿Sangre?

Mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse e hice fuerza para mantenerlos abiertos. Shaoran siguió luchando. Le dolía el brazo, pude notarlo en sus gestos de dolor. El hombre siguió riéndose y Shaoran le clavo la espada en el hombro haciendo que desapareciera.

No podía moverme, me dolía cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. Shaoran se volvió y corrió hacia mí desesperadamente.

_Perdóname. No he podido hacer nada._

_Shaoran._

Pronuncié su nombre en mi cabeza y el dolor me venció. Me dormí profundamente.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Los ojos me ardían. Cogí a Sakura entre mis brazos, antes de que vinieran los otros cinco hombres a por ella.

Volví a la cabaña y la tumbé en la cama. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente. Le miré dolorido.

Puse una mano sobre sus heridas y una luz blanca apareció. Se curaron solas sin que pudiera hacer algo para curarlas. Miré a Sakura sorprendido y alcé la mano recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Se había curado por completo. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Una luz blanca creció en su pecho.

El brazo comenzó a dolerme mucho más. Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró con dulzura.

_Gracias por salvarme, Shaoran._

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Mi brazo aun sangraba pero a mí no me importaba en absoluto. Sakura me curó con unas vendas que puso alrededor de mi brazo y mi cuerpo. Me sentí mucho mejor.

Ella me empujó hacia la cama para que descansara. Me tumbé con impotencia y cerré los ojos. No podía dormirme, seguía preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba ella. El cansancio fue venciéndome poco a poco y me dormí.

_¡Shaoran, sálvate tú!_

_Seguí sosteniéndola de la muñeca. La mujer que estaba a mi lado reía fuertemente. Alzó el brazo e hizo que me levantará. Me agarré fuertemente al árbol y seguí apretando del brazo a Sakura. Le apretaba tan fuerte que sentía que iba a romperle la muñeca. No podía soltarla._

_No quería perderla ahora._

_Sus dedos fueron resbalando de los míos poco a poco. _

_Caía._

_Apoyé las manos en el suelo. Una luz inundó la oscuridad por la que Sakura había caído._

_¿Este es el final?_

_La neblina, no me dejaba ver nada. Ahora nada me importaba más que salvarla. _

Me desperté sobresaltado. La cama seguía húmeda y fría. Sakura estaba a mi lado, con los ojos completamente cerrados. Me levanté de un impulso y me metí en la ducha.

El agua estaba caliente, más de lo normal. Recordé todo lo que había pasado ayer por la noche. Me estremecí. Miré mis heridas, que ya estaban curadas debido a la magia que tenía en mi interior.

Intenté aclarar mis pensamientos y salí de la ducha diez minutos después. Me vestí y salí del cuarto de baño sin hacer ruido. Sakura seguía durmiendo.

Me dirigí a la cocina y preparé el desayuno antes de que se despertara. Tostadas y leche.

Sakura a los minutos apareció en la cocina y me miró sonriendo.

-Buenos días. ¿Estás mejor?-le dije esperando su reacción.

Solo asintió. Ella se sentó en la silla y espero a que yo hiciera lo mismo. Me senté enfrente de ella y desayunamos sin articular palabra.

Al acabar salimos de la cabaña y nos dirigimos al coche. Arranque y la llevé a casa de su tío. Llegamos y se bajo rápidamente del coche suspirando. Habían pasado varios días y su tío ni Emma sabían en absoluto donde estábamos. Sakura agito la mano y se despidió de mí.

Arranqué de nuevo el coche y me dirigí a mi casa. Baje del coche y me paré enfrente de la puerta. Cogí aire y giré las llaves para entrar.

Silencio. La casa estaba totalmente silenciosa. Emma no estaba y eso me sorprendió.

Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me senté frustrado. Las horas pasaron rápido en mi habitación. Abrí el libro que aun estaba en mi mesita de noche y comencé a leerlo. A las pocas horas de lectura, abandoné el libro y lo dejé nuevamente donde lo había encontrado. Suspiré y volví a pensar en Sakura.

_¿Te han dicho algo?_

Sakura no contestó. Esperé pero no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta. Cogí de nuevo mi ipod y escuché música para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. La música penetró mi mente y escuché la letra en mi cabeza, como si cada palabra quisiera decirme algo en concreto. La canción volvió a mi ipod. _Dieciséis lunas._

_Dieciséis lunas, dieciséis noche has visto mis lagrimas._

_La luz inunda la oscuridad. No puedo verte o no quiero hacerlo simplemente._

_Llévame contigo hasta que llegue el día que tenga que elegir._

_Luz u oscuridad._

La canción dejo de sonar y desapareció de mi lista de reproducción nuevamente. Cerré los ojos para dormirme. No había cenado, pero tampoco tenía hambre.

La puerta sonó abajo. Emma había llegado. Suspiré y me levante de la cama para decirle que ya estaba en casa. Bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad y la encontré en la cocina. Se giró levemente y me miró sorprendida.

-¡Shaoran Li!-me abrazó para mi sorpresa

-Emma…

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba realmente preocupada por ti.

-Lo siento. No quería preocuparte.

Emma tiró de mi brazo y me preparó la cena. Puso mi plato en la mesa y me miró esperando que comiera. Dos grandes filetes y patatas fritas. No tenía hambre para todo lo que me había puesto, pero Emma, me obligaría a comérmelo de todos modos. Me lo comí y dejé el plato casi vacío.

Volví a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama, intentando dormirme.

La luz entraba por la ventana y apenas podía cerrar los ojos. Oí su voz tan suavemente que apenas puede oírla.

_Shaoran._

Miré la ventana con inseguridad. Estaba totalmente cerrada.

_Shaoran, déjame entrar._

Cerré los ojos. La persiana se sacudió varias veces. Se abrieron fuertemente haciendo que él una brisa entrara. Habrá sido el viento, que ha abierto la ventana.

_Shaoran, vamos._

Salí de la cama y miré por la ventana. Sakura estaba allí parada en pijama.

-Bajas o voy a subir.

El corazón me palpito frenéticamente y moví la cabeza de un lado para otro. Bajé por las escaleras haciendo poco ruido para no despertar a Emma. Nos sentamos en los escalones y Sakura se recostó en uno de ellos mirando el cielo. Yo llevaba unos pantalones, porque no dormía en pijama. Si Emma me hubiera pillado en bóxers con una chica, por la mañana hubiera estado enterado en el jardín.

En su mano pude apreciar que había algo escrito. Otro número. Noventa y nueve. Sakura me miró.

-He estado apuntó de volver a mi casa, pero no me he atrevido a volver a estas horas.-Sakura clavaba sus uñas en las escaleras. Sentí como si quisiera decirme algo.

Me froté con la mano el pelo que tenía despeinado.-Sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decirme dímelo.

-Shaoran…

Me miró afligida.


	7. Un sentimiento

**Sweet love dark.**

_**Capítulo 7.**_

_**Un sentimiento.**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

La noche era fría y oscura. Sentí que un escalofrío inundaba mi cuerpo. Sakura seguía mirando el cielo sin decir absolutamente nada. Sabía que ella quería decirme algo.

-Sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decirme, te escucharé.-Rompí el silencio.

-Shaoran…

Me miró afligida. Ella tomo un fuerte respiro y me miró desconcertada. Podía ver que lo que estaba a punto de decirme era lo bastante duro como para encontrar unas buenas palabras. Volvió a hablar.

-No sé cómo hacer esto. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie antes, así que no sé cómo van a salir las cosas.-Volvió a respirar y me miró con una gran intensidad, que hizo que me temblara todo el cuerpo.-Shaoran, en realidad no somos tan diferentes.

-Yo siempre he creído que éramos iguales, pero tú siempre me decías lo contrario.-agite la cabeza de un lado para otro y la miré intensamente.

Ella me miró moviendo la cabeza negativamente.-No lo entiendes. Shaoran, yo soy como tú.

Le miré desconcertado. No sabía que quería decir. Intenté aclarar las palabras de mi cabeza y suspire, rindiéndome.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Eres como yo?-dije desconcertado, por las miles de posibilidades que podían haber tras ese significado.

-Shaoran, yo tengo magia en mi interior, como tú. El hombre vestido que nos perseguía esa noche no se equivoco del todo cuando dijo que no había nadie humano, en parte lo soy, pero tengo magia en mi interior.-ella suspiró aliviada y me miró afligida por mi posible reacción.

-Eso explicaría el porqué te curaste tan rápido-Sonreí y Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Sakura volvió a hablar retomando su explicación.

-Toda mi familia tiene un poder distinto. Pero de alguna forma soy diferente a ti, yo no tengo la magia que tú tienes. No puedo hacer las cosas que tú haces.

Me tomó un segundo analizar la situación. Realmente sabía cómo se sentía. Yo era igual que ella.

Magia, justo lo que yo y ella teníamos.

Tenía miedo de preguntarle, pero lo hice de todos modos- ¿En qué se diferencia mi magia de la tuya?

-Mi magia surge por mis emociones.-dijo mirando el suelo.

Sentí que se me revolvía el estomago. Una parte de mí quería abrazarla y decirle que no me importaba lo que era, pues yo era igual que ella. Otra parte mucho más grande quería saber mucho más de ella y de su secreto. Sentí que el miedo surgía en mi interior, era sofocante. No quería perderla. Había algo en ella que nadie tenía. Sus ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad, sentí que me transmitía unas grandes vibraciones en mi cuerpo y el corazón me daba un vuelco. ¿Qué esperaba de alguien que podía producir aguaceros? ¿Qué podía mover objetos sin tocarlos? ¿Qué podía controlar el movimiento de las nubes e incluso de mis persianas? ¿Qué aparecía en mis sueños para decirme que me salvara?

Sabía cuál era mi siguiente pregunta, pero ella no querría responderla. Ya sabía que ella era capaz de romper una ventana solo con pensarlo o con sus emociones. Pero no estaba del todo seguro si sabía qué más podía destrozar.

Hubo un gran silencio y ella lo malinterpreto, igual que yo cuando se lo dije.

-Sabía que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Te dije que te alejarás de mi.-me miró intensamente y se levantó.

Le cogí de la mano y una descarga eléctrica invadió mi cuerpo, como si me acabara de electrocutar.

-No me importa lo que eres. Yo soy igual que tú.-intenté mantenernos unidos.

-Seguramente pensaras que estoy loca.

-¿Más que mi padre? Lo dudo.-me incliné hacia delante teniéndola demasiado cerca-¿Más que una persona que se tira días sin salir de su despacho?

Ella sonrío. Una sonrisa que nunca había visto. Su sonrisa fue cálida. Me imaginé inclinándome hacía ella y besándola. Pero no lo hice, me contuve, subí un escalón para alejarme y concentrarme en no perder el control.

-¿Estás bien?-ella me miró sorprendida por mi reacción.

-Sí. Solo estoy un poco cansado.-En realidad no lo estaba.

Nos quedamos así durante horas. Ella se había apoyado en el escalón de abajo y yo me había recostado en el de arriba. Me quedé mirando un buen rato al cielo. Estaba ahora más despejado y comenzaba a amanecer. Ella se levantó y volvió a dirigirse a la mansión de su tío Macon.

Me sentí de una forma extraña. La vi alejarse. Realmente me sentí vacio, como estaba siempre que no estaba a su lado.

¿Conoces la forma en la que caen ladrillos y te martillean levemente la cabeza? Así es como me sentía realmente. Sentí que Sakura venía y se iba como los días de invierno. Ella caminaba en la oscuridad y yo solo la miraba fijamente, viendo como se alejaba.

Volví a subir las escaleras y me metí en mi habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a Emma. Me senté en la cama e intenté aclarar cada uno de mis pensamientos. Después de todo lo que había pasado solo tenía unas cosas totalmente claras. Sakura era realmente como yo era, tenía un poder en su interior, pero yo no sabía mucho sobre ese poder, solamente que surgía a través de sus emociones. Unos hombres nos perseguían casi pisándonos los talones y la buscaban. Sentía algo mucho más fuerte por ella que por cualquier otra persona.

Me tumbé en la cama, vencido por el sueño y me dormí. Noté una fría brisa en la habitación cuando cerré los ojos y aparecía el sueño.

_La ciudad de Tomoeda era oscura, con poca iluminación. Se podían apreciar unas cuantas estrellas en el cielo. Totalmente mojado corrí por las calles, olía a sangre. No era mi sangre, o eso creo. Noté que las piernas me fallaban, empezaban a dolerme de tanto correr, pero tenía que llegar a tiempo. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?_

_La irritación hacia que estuviera mucho más agotado, pero no podía parar, no podía hacerlo._

_Oí su voz en la cabeza. Probablemente estábamos demasiado lejos, no podía oírla tan cerca, como siempre la había oído. Su voz sonaba ahogada, pero ella seguía gritando._

_¡Shaoran!_

_Sentí que me desmayaría de cansancio de un momento a otro. Había un fuerte vínculo. No podía ver nada más que una calle que se repetía sin cesar. Quería encontrarla. Pero corría en círculos._

_¡Sálvate Shaoran! ¡No vengas!_

_No podía detenerme, tenía que llegar a ella. No quería perderla._

Desperté de nuevo sobresaltado. Mi cama estaba totalmente húmeda, era como si el olor a sangre siguiera en mi habitación. Sacudí la cabeza recomponiéndome y me levante para meterme en la ducha. Oí la voz de Emma que me llamaba desde abajo.

-¿Shaoran? ¿No te has despertado aún?

No respondí. Me metí en la ducha antes de que Emma volviera a llamarme. El agua era fría y golpeaba fuertemente mi piel. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, aunque en realidad no había hecho absolutamente nada. Estaba agotado, aunque había dormido lo suficiente como para no estarlo. Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho. Me ahogaba. Podía ver a mí alrededor como el agua salpicaba más fuerte. Respiré entrecortadamente y salí de la ducha diez minutos después. Bajé a toda velocidad las escaleras y desayuné lo más rápido posible.

Era lunes.

No un lunes normal, para mí era especial. El día que ya sabía parte del secreto de Sakura. El día que para mí todo cambiaría, o eso mismo creí. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, las nubes se movían de un lado para otro y cada una en una dirección diferente. Para mí todo era perfecto.

Entré por la puerta y me dirigí a clase. Los susurros crecieron cuando me vieron entrar, aunque a mí no me importo en absoluto. Me senté y miré por la ventana. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado al lado de ella. Su sonrisa, su mirada y sus labios fundiéndose con los míos. Un beso que podía significar todo o nada. Al menos no para mí si no para ella. Para mi ese beso es lo que probablemente me había hecho cambiar, el que me había hecho conocerla y el que probablemente había hecho que me sintiera diferente.

Emily se acercó, quitando uno a uno los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento. Me miró con dureza y giró la silla de su derecha sentándose justo delante de mí. Se quedó mirándome y yo hice como si no estuviera, aunque yo sabía que no se iría hasta que la mirara. No la miré y ella puso una mano suya en mi cara haciendo fuerza para girarme.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?-le miré desconcertado.-No lo sabes, no te entiendo Li. No tienes que hacerlo, este no eres tú.- su voz sonaba suave, pero sus palabras eran realmente duras.

-La que no lo entiendes eres tú. Sé lo que hago.-mi voz sonó cansada, siempre me repetía pero ella no se cansaba de oír mi agotamiento.

-Me debes explicaciones.-dijo indignada por mi respuesta.

-¿Sobre qué? No tengo que explicarte nada, no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones.-dije empezando a enfadarme, intenté controlar las palabras y no sonar demasiado duro, pero lo hice, cada palabra que decía tenía un cierto odio hacía ella.

No la odiaba, al menos no por el momento. Me era simplemente indiferente, una persona más. Estudié su rostro. Pude ver tristeza en su mirada, quizá le había dolido lo que le había dicho. Pero de todas formas tenía que hacerlo. No podía seguir escuchando cada una de las palabras y tampoco podía ver como hacía daño a Sakura.

Se levantó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y me miró con cierto rencor.

-Algún día lo entenderás y cuando lo hagas será demasiado tarde.-se giró y volvió a su asiento malhumorada.

¿Será demasiado tarde? Ya lo era. Esta vez no me equivocaba.

Sakura entró junto a Tomoyo en clase y Emily la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Se levantó y la cogió del brazo con fuerza. La empujo hacia fuera y Tomoyo se giró sorprendida. Me levanté echando la silla hacia atrás y poniéndome al lado de Tomoyo, que seguía paralizada.

-¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo?- le miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No lo sé. Emily ha dicho que quería hablar con Sakura a solas-hizo una pausa y me miró.-En el tejado.

Apreté los labios. ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer Emily? ¿Matarla?

Hice una mueca de dolor y salí corriendo, subiendo las escaleras los más deprisa que podía. Desde que mi madre murió, no había sido el mismo. Yo no sonreía, dejé de hacerlo el día que ella no estaba a mi lado. Con la única persona que era capaz de volver a sonreír era al estar al lado de Sakura. No puedo permitir perder a alguien que también es importante para mí.

Recordé el día que desapareció mi madre. Mi padre también cambió, para él mi madre era quien iluminaba sus días. Mi padre era el mejor arqueólogo de Tomoeda, pero desde ese día, solamente pasaba los días encerrado en su despacho. El despacho donde según mi padre pasaba sus días leyendo libros e investigado para su próxima excavación. La cual nunca llegaba. Nunca salía de él, menos el día que Emma le sacaba a tirones y hacia que se duchara y comiera algo. Nunca había vuelto a entrar en su despacho, desde que mi madre murió. Dejé de hacerlo, porque mi padre cerraba con llave para que nadie pudiera entrar.

Recordé la sonrisa de mi madre. Una sonrisa que brillaba en la oscuridad, una sonrisa que yo buscaba para iluminar la oscuridad que existía en mi corazón desde el día que ella murió. Mi madre no murió por muerte natural o por algún tipo de enfermedad, tampoco murió por algún tipo de accidente. A mi madre la asesinaron.

Miré hacia todos los lados. La escalera principal estaba cerrada, aunque a mí no me importaba. La salté y seguí corriendo escaleras arriba. Podía oír los gritos de Sakura desde el fondo de la escalera. Emily seguía gritándola y ella gritaba de dolor.

Abrí la puerta de un portazo. Sakura estaba en el bordillo y Emily la empujaba mientras le gritaba. Emily me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, al verme entrar. Miré al suelo sin mirarla. ¿Qué está haciendo?

_Shaoran vete._

Negué con la cabeza. Empecé a acercarme. Emily me miró boquiabierta y miro a Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados, empujándola fuertemente. Sakura se resbaló. Sentí que la perdía.

Corrí hacia ella y le cogí de la muñeca justo antes de que callera. Era justamente como mi sueño, pero en realidad no era igual. Emily no era la mujer que estaba a mi lado riéndose. Supongo que esto solo era una clase de advertencia o quizá no lo era.

Sakura se estaba resbalando de mí mano. Noté que sus dedos iban resbalándose poco a poco y ella caía.

Emily abrió mucho los ojos. Supongo que ella tampoco quería llegar a ese extremo. Sakura caía rápidamente y yo salté.

Sentí como el viento golpeaba mi cara. Sakura estaba a varios metros de mí pero pude alcanzarla. La cogí entre mis brazos y me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Grité con todas mis fuerzas antes de caer en el suelo.

-¡Wind!

Una fuerte brisa de viento paró nuestra caída. Me puse de pie con Sakura aún en mis brazos y ella me miro. Su mirada era tan intensa que hizo que mi corazón palpitara frenéticamente. La baje y ella sonrió.

_Muchas gracias por salvarme._

La abracé, no pude evitarlo. Necesitaba sentirla cerca para darme cuenta de que estaba bien. Noté su calidez por todo mi cuerpo. No podía creer que había estado a punto de perderla de nuevo. La apreté fuertemente contra mí y sentí su respiración en mi pecho. Realmente la necesitaba. A los minutos me separé de ella. Su mirada estaba cargada de sentimientos, pude notar que una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Creí que no llegaría a tiempo. ¿Qué ha pasado Sakura?- le miré esperando su reacción.

Ella no respondió. Noté la angustia en su interior. No podía hablar al menos no ahora.

_¿Puedo explicártelo luego? Nos vemos en el jardín esta tarde._

Asentí y ella se giro volviendo al lado de Tomoyo que corría desesperada hacia donde estábamos. Tomoyo la abrazo, mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

_**(Sakura)**_

Emily me agarró del brazo y tiro de mí hasta el tejado. La brisa golpeo mi cara cuando llegamos. Ella me soltó y empezó a caminar hacia mí. Comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás para mantener las distancias.

-Estoy hagas de que te hagas la víctima.-comenzó a gritarme.

-¿Victima? ¿Qué vas a inventarte está vez Emily?-dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mejor cambiaré mi pregunta-hizo una pausa y me miró con odio.- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Shaoran Li?-No respondí. No sabía cuál era la respuesta que debí darle. -¡Contéstame!-volvió a gritarme empujándome contra el bordillo.

El sonido de la puerta que golpeaba la pared fuertemente, hizo que Emily dejara de gritarme. Ella seguía empujándome cuando entró Shaoran. Emily se giró y le miró. Volvió a empujarme con muchísima más fuerza que antes. Me resbalé. Me cogí del bordillo con toda la fuerza que podía. Shaoran corría hacia mí y me agarro de la muñeca, impidiendo que callera. Tenía miedo de caer y no volver a ver a Shaoran. Mis dedos comenzaron a resbalarse. Me estaba resbalando. No pude ver a Emily. Lo único que vi antes de que me resbalara por completo fue a él.

Caía.

Realmente caía tan rápido que apenas podía ver algo con claridad. El dolor era insoportable, no quería perderlo todo ahora mismo. Shaoran saltó y logró alcanzarme. Salieron lágrimas de mis ojos. Me había salvado. Caímos al suelo, ilesos y él me soltó. Lloraba. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos frenéticamente. Veía todo nublado, sentía dolor.

Shaoran me abrazó y sentí su calor en mis mejillas. Estaba a salvo.

_Muchas gracias por salvarme._

Fue lo único que logré decir, no podía explicar cómo me sentía. Por un momento creí que todo había acabado, pero él no me dejo sola.

Él me apretó mucho más fuerte contra su pecho. Sintiéndole mucho más cerca. Me soltó y me miró con intensidad. Una mirada que nunca había visto.

Tomoyo corría desesperada hacia nosotros y me abrazó. Ella lloraba, notaba como sus lágrimas mojaban mis hombros mientras caían una tras otra.

-Perdóname, Sakura. Tenía que haber estado, cuando ella se te llevo…

Tomoyo lloró nuevamente, haciendo que me pusiera a llorar.

-No te preocupes. No sabíamos que quería Emily.-me solté y la miré sonriéndola.

Ella sonrió disgustada y me cogió del brazo.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te ha hecho daño?-Tomoyo me miró fijamente.

-No, no me ha hecho nada. Solo quería hablarme de alguien. Ya te lo explicaré.

Tomoyo asintió.

La sirena sonó tan fuerte que me sobresalte. Me giré para despedirme de Shaoran, pero él había desaparecido. Tomoyo me miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo con un tono de voz preocupado.

-No, nada. Creí haber visto a alguien. ¿Nos vamos?-dije sin decirle nada más.

Caminamos por las calles de Tomoeda sin hablar durante un rato. No sabía cómo explicarle a Tomoyo lo que había pasado. Ella no sabía lo que era y lo mejor era que no lo supiera. Ella me miró como si quisiera preguntarme algo, me di cuenta de que realmente la conocía demasiado. Igual que ella a mí.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntamelo.-dijo mirándome fijamente.

Respiré hondo y empecé a contarle lo de Emily, saltándome la parte en la que caía y la parte en la que Shaoran me salvaba. No podía contárselo.

Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Pero de que va esa chica? Como te vuelva a hacer algo…

-No me hizo nada.-dije interrumpiéndola.

-Pero si lo intentara, yo acabaría con ella.-se paró y miro hacia el suelo.- No podría soportar que a mi mejor amiga le hicieran daño.

Le sonreí. Sabía que Tomoyo era una de las personas que me había ayudado y siempre había estado en los momentos más duros.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, no quiero que te haga daño a ti.-me encogí de hombros.

-Lo haría de todas formas, Sakura.-se detuvo y me miro sonriendo-¿Qué te dijo Emily?

Me detuve, dejé de caminar como si llevara cadenas en los pies que impidieran que pudiera hacerlo. Tomoyo se giro hacia mí y esperó mi respuesta. Cogí aire y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Hace tiempo lo que me dijo fue que me alejara de Shaoran y yo no lo hice.-me detuve y clave mis ojos en el suelo agrietado-Pero esta vez me pregunto algo mucho más diferente, algo que no sabía responder.

Tomoyo se paró delante de mí. Sus ojos de color morado intenso, se abrieron mucho más.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta? Pues decírmelo. Sabes que te escucharé.

Mire hacia otro lado, encontrando las palabras exactas para decírselo a Tomoyo.

-No es nada en especial. Simplemente me pregunto que era Shaoran para mí. No supe que responder.

Seguimos caminando. Tomoyo no dijo nada. Una de las cosas de las que más me agradaban de ella, es que no te presionaba, que sabia escucharte y sabía que decir en cada momento. Siempre había sido muy agradable estar a su lado.

-No tendría que preguntarte ella eso. Ella no es nadie para hacerlo, no es novia de Li. Ni siquiera puedo decir si son amigos.-dijo mirando el suelo y cambió de tema.-Bueno, ¿Te quieres venir mañana a mi casa?

-Me encantaría. –le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Nos despedimos una vez habíamos llegado a la calle que dividía nuestros caminos. Tomoyo se giro, moviendo el brazo de un lado para otro.

Me dirigí hacia el jardín para pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahí estaba Shaoran, sentado junto al árbol y mirando al cielo nostálgicamente.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Una vez sonó la campana, me dirigí hacia el jardín. Miré al cielo nostálgico.

Me senté junto al árbol y abrí el cuaderno azul que tenía en mis manos. Recordé todo lo que había sucedido hace horas. Noté sus dedos cuando escurrían por los míos. Se pareció mucho al sueño, aunque no del todo. Por un momento creí que la había perdido cuando había caído por el tejado. Nunca me había preguntado que sentía totalmente por ella.

¿Qué era ella para mí? ¿Qué sentía por Sakura?

Lo supe al segundo. Estaba enamorado de ella. Era la persona más importante para mí.

Noté su presencia y cerré el libro de golpe para mirar a mí alrededor. Allí estaba ella, sentada junto a mí. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado, ocultando mi rostro para que ella no lo viera. Volví a escribir en el libro. Nuestros hombros se tocaban pero mirábamos a direcciones completamente distintas. Estaba en un lugar realmente especial, al menos para mí, puesto que ella nunca admitiría que lo era.

-¿Qué estas escribiendo?

Cerré el libro nuevamente-Nada en especial.-le sonreí y ella puso mala cara.

-Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo.-me miró decepcionada.- Algún día lo leeré.

-Lo dudo.-Miré fijamente el libro que sostenía entre mis manos y volví a escribir en el. Estábamos solos. Tenía que hacerlo de una vez, no podía esperar más tiempo. Era el momento justo, el sol comenzaba a desaparecer entre las montañas.-Sakura, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿No es lo que estamos haciendo?-Abrí mucho los ojos.

-Sí, quiero decir. ¿Te gustaría ir a alguna parte?

-¿Ahora?-Sacudí mi cabeza y ella me miró desconcertada esperando una respuesta.

-El viernes o algo así. Podíamos ir al cine.

No dijo nada. Se levantó y se dirigió a cruzar el jardín y a desaparecer nuevamente.

_El viernes está bien._

Subí al coche y arranqué de nuevo. Cuanto más pensaba en lo del viernes, más se aceleraba mi corazón. No era una cita, al menos nos por ahora. Pero el problema es que yo realmente quería que lo fuera. ¿Qué pasa cuando realmente te das cuenta de que sientes algo más por una persona que ni siquiera puede admitir que somos amigos? ¿Una persona a los que prácticamente todo el instituto odia? ¿Una chica que probablemente no comparta tus sentimientos pero si tus sueños? ¿Una chica cuyo tío sabe toda la verdad sobre ti?

La noche fue como todas, a diferencia que ya sabía lo que realmente sentía por ella o eso creo.

Viernes.

El día había llegado tan rápido que apenas me había dado cuenta. El día en el instituto fue extremadamente normal. Me senté con el resto de chicos de clase y empezaron a planear una salida al cine. El único cine de toda Tomoeda tenía una sola pantalla. Empecé a tambalearme, todo podía estropearse.

Llegué al cine. Sakura estaba sentada enfrente de donde había aparcado. Todo lo que la rodeaba era oscuridad. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta que le quedaba de maravilla. Le miré estupefacto.

-¡Llegas tarde!-dijo indignada. A penas podía verle la cara entre tanta oscuridad.-Ya tengo las entradas.

Entramos empujando la pesada puerta de metal. Nos adentramos por los largos pasillos y entregamos las entradas. Emily apareció por detrás cogiéndome del brazo. Lo entendí todo, no solo había llegado tarde, también se había tenido que enfrentar con todas las amigas de Emily.

-Li, ¿Tienes una cita?-Emily rió mirando a Sakura y me solté de ella.

Le cogí del brazo a Sakura y ella me miró desafiante- Lo siento. Yo no sabía nada.

-Mentiroso, si lo sabías.-me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.-Esto no funcionara si eres de la clase de chico que se sienta con varias a la ver para ver una película.-dijo realmente enfadada, pude notarlo.

Camino delante de mí y entró por la puerta. A los segundo entré yo y me miró.

_Te esperé._

Sonreí. Ella miró a través de mi entre la multitud. Les miraba a ellos que reían a fuertes carcajadas.

_Ignóralos._

Ella me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí. Nos sentamos en las últimas filas. Donde todos se sentaban para besarse y para hacer otras, menos ver la película. Yo sabía perfectamente que no nos sentaríamos allí por esa razón. Ella se sentó en la última fila porque era la que más alejada estaba de ellos. Nos sentamos y nos mantuvimos en silencio, al menos para los de la sala, pues la conversación continuaba.

_Lo siento. Es que…_

_Da igual, Shaoran._

_Ya sé lo que va a pasar._

Una de las razones de por las cuales a Ryou no les gustaba ir al cine conmigo era porque sabía el final de todas las películas, sin apenas haberlas visto. Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

_Yo también lo sé. Ella es secuestrada y él la salva._

_Vaya. Entonces si lo sabías._

Sakura buscó en mi bolsillo. Donde había guardado las "Milkis", que eran unas bolas de chocolate rellenas de galleta. Pero se había equivocado de bolsillo.

-¿Aún lo llevas?-Todos a nuestro alrededor se giraron para hacernos callar. Era irónico, tampoco estaban viendo la película.

-Emma quiso que lo enterrara pero no lo hice.

-Quizá deberías haberlo hecho, Shaoran.-me miró enfadada.

El medallón había caído al suelo y los dos nos agachamos para cogerlo. Lo tocamos con los dedos y nos miramos. La luz blanca salió iluminando nuestros rostros. Comencé a ahogarme. Sentí el humo en mis fosas nasales.

_Fuego. _

_Toda la ciudad de Tomoeda estaba cubierta por fuego. La gente se quemaba en sus casas, unos huían desesperadamente y otros lloraban en el suelo, heridos. A lo lejos se vio a una chica que lloraba. Otra mucho más mayor le cogía de los hombros y la miraba angustiada. La chica con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, cogió un libro. _

_Sangre de mi sangre, _

_Luz y oscuridad, revivir, volver a la vida, no perderte, _

_Sangre de mi sangre, luz y oscuridad._

_Abrió mucho los ojos y miró a el que estaba tumbado en el suelo. No se movía, una capa salió de su cuerpo. Sangre._

_-No ha funcionado, Ivy.-ella comenzó a llorar._

_-Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Ha muerto, se ha ido._

_Ella rompió a llorar. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y se juntaba todo con sus lágrimas._

_-Vámonos, tenemos que salir de aquí.-Ivy tiraba de su brazo con fuerza. Sakura no se movía._

_-No puedo. No quiero perderle, Ivy.-Ella le miró aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Ivy dio unos pasos atrás y miró el rostro de la joven horrorizada.- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Tus ojos. Han cambiado de color, ahora son dorados. _

_-No me importa que mis ojos hayan cambiado, no me importa nada.-Sakura estaba destrozada, había perdido lo más importante para ella._

_-Debería importante. Sakura, ahora eres oscura.-dijo Ivy horrorizada._

_-¿Oscura? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo ella sorprendida._

_-Estás maldita. Tus poderes ahora son de magia negra. Te dije que hoy no era un buen día para utilizar ese tipo de magia._

_Sakura abrió los ojos y le miro horrorizada.-No es posible. Eso no puede ser verdad._

_Ivy se puso de rodillas y miró al cielo llorando.- ¡Dios de la oscuridad, te lo imploro, no te la lleves a ella también!-la mujer permaneció fijamente mirando al cielo y suspiro-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias a Dios!_

_-¿Qué te han dicho?-dijo ella preocupad._

_-Ahora estás maldita. Todas tus descendientes que tengan el apellido Kinomoto. No podrán elegir ni saber si son luminosas u oscuras… Hasta el día que cumplan los dieciséis._

_Ella hizo un gesto ahogado._


	8. Un encuentro inevitable

**Sweet love dark.**

_**Capítulo 8.**_

_**Un encuentro inevitable.**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

El fuego desaparecía, pero el humo continuaba en mis pulmones. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi la pantalla llena de letras blancas que descendían lentamente. ¿Ya ha acabado la película? Sakura empezó a templar y se apoyó a mi hombro horrorizada.

_Yo también lo he visto, ha sido horrible. Me pregunto que habrá pasado después._

_Shaoran deberíamos irnos._

La garganta me ardía como si me la hubieran acuchillado, tenía los ojos ardiendo, supongo que de aquel humo intenso. Sentí como el hombro izquierdo me daba una punzada, no tenía ni un resto de sangre en mi ropa pero podía sentir su olor, como si aún estuviera en la visión.

La gente se levantaba poco a poco de sus asientos pero nosotros no lográbamos movernos. Emily y sus amigas, junto a Ryou y el resto del equipo pasaron por nuestro lado. Emily hizo una mueca horrorizada y Ryou me guiño el ojo, como si creyera que me había besado con Sakura en vez de haber visto la película.

Me levanté del asiento y Sakura me agarro del brazo tirando de mí. Caí nuevamente sentado y la miré esperando a que dijera algo. Emily salió de la sala sonriendo con malicia y Sakura suspiró.

_Perdona, es que no quería encontrarme con ella._

_No importa._

Salimos del cine. Las puertas de hierro pesaban mucho más que al entrar. Sentí como el frío helaba mis huesos. Sakura comenzó a tiritar y sus dientes castañeaban, se aferró a su chaqueta blanca. Me miró con asombro.

-¿No tienes frío?-dijo.

-En absoluto, ¿Tu si?-la ironía salió de mi voz sin poder evitarlo, era evidente que tenía frío.

A pesar del frío, ella tenía las mejillas coloradas, como si tuviera una especie de repentina fiebre o como si el frío le hubiera congelado todas las partes de su cuerpo menos esa. Me quité la cazadora y se la puse en los hombros. Ella dejo de temblar y me sonrío con amargura. Oí unos pasos que venían hacia nosotros. Emily.

-No esperaba verte, Shaoran.-su voz sonaba irónica.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y cerré los puños, clavando mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos. Sentí como las clavaba mucho más y la sangre brotaba entre mis dedos. Intenté no temblar, pero era casi imposible. Emily cogió mi hombro izquierdo y noté el dolor dentro de mí. Ella sonrío con malicia y me giró fuertemente.

Sakura lanzó un grito ahogado. Emily sostuvo sus ojos con rabia, mirando los míos. Sentí que la garganta me solía mucho más. Ella giró el cuello hacia un lado y me miró las muñecas. Unos hilos de sangre resbalaba por mis dedos, pero nadie podía verlos, solamente Sakura. Siguió agitando la cabeza de un lado para otro y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Te dije que no hicieras cosas que no deberías hacer. Sigues sin hacerme caso.- su voz sonó cansada y maliciosa.

Me estremecí. Sakura se acercó a mí y me agarró de la mano, presionándola fuertemente con sus pequeños dedos. Me miró sonriendo.

Sakura lazó una mirada de odio hacia Emily y esta me soltó del hombro, haciendo que dejará de dolerme.

-Te pasarán cosas peores, te estoy advirtiendo.-se paró y miró a Sakura con despreció.-No dejes sola a tu novia o acabaré lo que empecé.

Me giré repentinamente y seguimos caminando por la oscuridad, dando la espalda a Emily. Caminamos varios metros y Sakura se paró delante de mí. Me cogió la muñeca y puso su mano en ellas.

-Heal-dijo cerrando los ojos.

Una luz blanca salió de sus dedos y mi mano brilló. El dolor invadía mi cuerpo, sentí que me ardía la muñeca. La luz desapareció dejando todo en su estado original. La mano había dejado de sangrarme. Aparecieron unas marcas blancas alrededor de la muñeca y se quedaron durante unos segundos hasta que desaparecieron.

Un nuevo dolor inundo mi cuerpo haciéndome caer de bruces contra el suelo. Mis ojos se cerraron.

-¿Shaoran?-dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Los recuerdos invadieron mi cabeza.

_Recordé los días en los que mi madre me despertaba con una sonrisa, esos días felices, que nunca volverán. Recordé los días de otoño cuando mi padre me enseñaba a luchar. Cuando saqué por primera vez la espada de mi interior, me dolió muchísimo, sentía que la piel se me caería a tiras y que me sangrarían las manos de un momento a otro. También el día que mi padre vino a mi habitación gritando desesperado que debíamos huir. Cuando Emma me abrazó una vez me enteré de que a mi madre la habían asesinado_._ El dolor de cuando mi madre no estaba en casa, de cuando mi padre no quería darme explicaciones de su muerte, la impotencia de cuando mi padre se encerró en su despacho y apenas salía de él. Lo último que recordé fue a Sakura, cuando me agarraba el brazo y Emily la miraba con odio. ¿Mi novia?_

La imagen se detuvo y abrí los ojos sin energía. ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? Me dolía la cabeza, como si me hubiera dado un fuerte golpe contra una pared de hierro.

Sakura me miró suspirando.

-¿Estás bien?-Asentí.

No podía hablar, me dolía todo mi cuerpo. Una brisa fría, me helo los huesos. Tenía frío, pero no me importaba pasarlo después de todo. Miré a Sakura, que seguía mirando al frente sin querer mirarme. Todo terminaría cuando llegará a su casa.

_¿Qué diablos ha pasado? _

_No lo sé, Shaoran. No he hecho nada, solo te he curado las heridas. Luego te has caído al suelo y has perdido el conocimiento._

Me encogí de hombros y me levanté impotente. Le cogí de la mano y la apreté con fuerza. Ella siguió sin mirarme y no me habló durante prácticamente todo el camino.

-Quiero enseñarte algo.-le dije cogiéndole del brazo y tirando de ella.

La luz de la luna iluminaba cada rincón de Tomoeda. La oscuridad invadía todas las calles y una débil luz, iluminaba lo poco que podía iluminar. Seguimos caminando por las calles, la humedad y el olor a sangre recorría los fríos rincones. Tiré de su brazo y entramos por la puerta del instituto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Espera y lo verás.

Subimos las frías escaleras y noté que alguien más estaba allí. Subí tan rápido como podía. Llegamos al tejado del instituto. Allí estaba, la moto que había dejado aparcada en el tejado antes de ir al cine con Sakura.

Ella me miró asombrada.- ¿Funciona? ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

La moto de color grisáceo estaba aparcada delante de nosotros. Ella se acerco tocándola y esta se elevó.

-Solo funciona con magia. ¿Vamos?-dije sonriendo.

-Estás loco. No pienso subir.-dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Claro que lo harás.-dije convencido.

-No, no lo haré.

Me acerco al borde del tejado, haciendo que mi cuerpo casi pierda el equilibrio. Sakura grita mi nombre e intenta correr hacia mí.

-¿Seguro? Mira que me tiro.-Alzo mis talones para acercarme más al bordillos y río a carcajadas por la expresión de Sakura.- Súbete.

-No lo voy a hacer. No te vas a tirar.-me mira con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Tú lo has querido.

Me deslizo saltando finalmente del tejado. Puedo ver la expresión helada de su rostro al verme caer. Sé que me mataré, pero tengo que hacerlo. Sakura vuelve a gritar mi nombre desesperadamente.

_**(Sakura)**_

-¡SHAORAN!-grito su nombre entre sollozos.

¿Pero qué diablos hace? Me acerco rápidamente al bordillo para mirar si Shaoran está bien. Pero no está, ha desaparecido. Ni siquiera veo su sombra o verle correr a través de los matorrales. Miro de un lado para otro buscando la manera de salir, pero no puedo hacerlo.

_Sakura, huye. Vete, no te quedes más tiempo o te encontraran. ¡Márchate!_

Oigo su voz en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué se ha ido? Corro hacia la moto, que aun sigue aparcada, sin moverse, debido a que he dejado de tocarla. Estoy sola, pero noto la presencia de alguien a mí alrededor. Dejo de un lado mis absurdos pensamientos y vuelvo a pensar en él.

Shaoran…

La toco nuevamente y se eleva. La miro e intento no aterrarme y subir a ella. Finalmente inspiro fuertemente y subo a ella, me agarro mucho más fuerte haciendo que me duelan las muñecas de tanto presionar. Me tambaleo, haciendo que caiga de la moto.

¡Ni siquiera se utilizarla!

Maldigo mil veces en voz baja. Entonces unas sombras aparecen desde abajo. Me asomo de nuevo pero no es Shaoran, son ellos.

Oigo sus voces a mí alrededor. Se están acercando...

Sin pensármelo dos veces, subo nuevamente y arranco como puedo. Empiezo a volar a toda velocidad. El estómago se me revuelve, haciendo que vea todo mucho más borroso, sin algún tipo de claridad.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente para no ver absolutamente nada y mucho menos mirar hacia abajo. Siento que la moto vuelve a tambalearse y vuelvo a abrirlos sobresaltada. Miro de un lado para otro y la moto vuelve a recuperar la estabilidad que tenía.

Las calles están más oscuras de lo que esperaba. No hay nadie en ella, debido a que es muy tarde y todo el mundo descansa en sus casas con sus respectivas familias, siendo felices junto a ellas. Yo no he vuelto a serlo desde hace más de dos años, cuando mi madre nos abandono, sin ninguna explicación. Ahora tampoco lo soy, mi padre se ha marchado debido al trabajo, hace meses que no veo a mi hermano…

Hace meses que vivo con mi tío Macon, que sigue empeñado en protegerme y sobretodo en ocuparse de que no vea a Shaoran.

Muevo la cabeza de un lado para otro, intentando concentrarme en donde estoy. La poca iluminación de las calles, hace que no sepa donde me encuentro exactamente. Sigo recorriendo todos los rincones de Tomoeda para encontrar a Shaoran, pero no le veo por ningún lado. ¿Dónde estás?

Empiezo a encontrarme en el lugar donde hace más de una semana estábamos Shaoran y yo. Cerca del muelle, donde nos ataco ese hombre. Empecé a recordar la pelea de Shaoran en la que intentó protegerme, pero casi le matan por mi culpa. Recordé los días en la cabaña, hasta que me recuperé del todo.

La poca luz de ese lugar hacia que fuera más escalofriante. No había nadie en ese lugar. Comprobé el móvil que aun estaba en mi bolsillo. No había ninguna llamada de Shaoran, ni siquiera un mensaje de texto.

Las esperanzas de encontrarle van disminuyendo. No sé donde más puedo buscar, no sé donde le puedo encontrar. ¿Por qué quería que huyera?

La moto vuelve a tambalearse y desciende en picado contra el suelo. Abro mucho los ojos, creyendo que no se parará a tiempo y caeré de bruces contra el suelo. El objeto volador tiembla nuevamente, haciendo fuertes sacudidas. Empiezo a asustarme y a saber que me mataré. Veo el suelo cada vez más cerca. Tiro fuertemente del manillar y esta se eleva haciendo que no caiga al suelo. Logro enderezarla pero esta sigue descendiendo.

Finalmente desciende al suelo cogiendo velocidad. La moto resbala por la húmeda y resbaladiza superficie y yo caigo de ella. Ruedo por el suelo y me estampo contra la pared. Me clavo en varias partes de mi cuerpo, los cristales que estaban en él, donde ahora mismo estaba yo, retorciéndome de dolor. Empieza a brotar sangre de mi hombro derecho y siento que el dolor hará que me desmaye. Noto que la garganta me arde como si la estuvieran quemando desde dentro.

Miro a mí alrededor, con la visión borrosa, debido al fuerte golpe que me he dado contra la pared. El cuerpo comienza a dolerme. El dolor se hace mucho más fuerte cuando oigo la voz de Shaoran.

_Sakura, ¡No te quedes ahí! Muévete._

Intento ponerme de pie, pero no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo. Tampoco puedo curarme, estoy demasiado débil para ello. Siento que mis ojos se van cerrando y mi vida va desvaneciéndose.

Shaoran…

_**(Shaoran)**_

Caí. Mis pies tocaron el suelo.

Por suerte, sigo vivo. A mí alrededor, oigo los pasos de alguien y me giro levemente. Saco la espada de mi interior, juntando las palmas de mis manos. Una vez sacada, apunto al frente esperando a que aparezcan.

Los hombres se sitúan a mí alrededor. Uno de ellos me ataca, intentando matarme.

No lo logra. Con la suficiente rapidez esquivo cada uno de sus ataques y me pongo detrás de él, haciendo que un grito ahogado salga de su boca. Le alcanzo con la punta de mi espada y este grita de dolor. Sangre de color negra, brota por su espalda y cae totalmente desperdigado contra el suelo.

Dos más me atacan y salto hacia arriba intentando esquivarlos. Mis pies están elevados sobre sus cabezas y ellos me miran con un odio tan intenso que hace que se me hielen los huesos.

El hombre que había atravesado con mi espada, se retuerce de dolor en el suelo, dando gritos ahogados. Los otros dos me miran con los ojos entrecerrados. La espada se ilumina y siento un dolor en el estomago. Una cuerda gruesa intenta alcanzarme levemente pero yo consigo esquivarla y atraparla a tiempo.

-No eres tan fuerte como crees.-dice uno de ellos riéndose a carcajadas.

Cuatro hombres me rodean, haciendo un círculo alrededor de mí. Cada uno de ellos saca una espada de color negra y me apuntan con ella.

-Justo como pensaba, sois subterráneos.-digo escupiendo las palabras.

-Chico listo.-uno de ellos vuelve a reír, agitando su espada.

De repente un fuerte viento surge desde arriba, haciendo que la tierra se eleve y vea mucho menos que antes. La moto grisácea vuela a toda velocidad con Sakura montada en ella.

-Se ha escapado. – dice uno de ellos con nerviosismo.

-Le tenemos a él, después iremos a por ella. – el hombre ríe a carcajadas e intentan avanzar hacia mí.

Uno de ellos clava la espada y seguidamente los otros tres imitan sus movimientos. Unas líneas doradas salen de cada una de ellas. Estoy encerrado. Alzo mi mano para pasar a través de ellas y me quemo el dedo una vez haberlas tocado.

-Será mejor que no intentes salir de ella, al menos que no quieras morir.- el hombre arranca una manzana del árbol más cercano y la lanza contra la jaula, golpeando una de las paredes. La manzana se vuelve verde, pudiéndose y quemándose.

Abro lo ojos y apretó los dientes empezando a temblar de cólera. Cierro los puños y los apretó fuertemente mirando a mi alrededor, intentando mirar la forma de salir de allí. No hay salida. Las líneas doradas hacen que se me nuble la vista y caiga precipitadamente al suelo, medio desmayado. Los parpados empiezan a pesarme e intento no cerrarlos para no perder de vista a aquellos hombres.

Siento que mi agonía interior aumenta, los parpados se cierran vencidos y pierdo el conocimiento.

_**(Sakura)**_

_La oscuridad invade gran parte de la superficie. No hay ni una brisa de aire, pero aun así, hace bastante frío. _

_Comienzo a caminar sin rumbo, intentando encontrar la salida de ese oscuro lugar. No hay ningún rastro de luz, pero puedo apreciar unas duras paredes a mí alrededor. El suelo está húmedo y un charco oscuro está sobre gran parte de la superficie. ¿Sangre?_

_El miedo crece de mi interior, haciendo que me sienta mucho más débil. Un cuerpo yace en el suelo con una espada clavada en su pecho. Doy varios pasos hacia atrás horrorizada. Empiezo a pensar que yo seré la siguiente. _

_Un hombre con bastante edad y los ojos azules se acerca hacia mí, dando fuertes pasos. _

_-Sakura…-su voz suena maléfica y sigue acercándose.- Ahora le tengo a él._

_¿A él? No puede ser posible que tenga a Shaoran. _

_El miedo comienza a correr por mis venas y doy gritos de angustia, corriendo de un lado hacia otro, intentando alejarme de ese hombre._

_-¿Quién eres? ¡Aléjate de mi!- grito desesperadamente._

_-¿No me reconoces? No siquiera a tu propio padre, que decepción.- su voz no sonaba decepcionada, al contrario. No tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento en ella._

_-¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¿Dónde está Shaoran? ¿Qué has hecho con él?- mis gritos aumentan y el ríe, haciendo que me estremezca._

_-Shaoran ya no está aquí… Está muerto.- me mira con malicia y el dolor invade mi cuerpo, haciendo que caiga al suelo precipitadamente._

_-No puede estar muerto...- mi voz suena totalmente ahogada e intento serenarla- No puede ser._

_Lágrimas caen de mi rostro haciendo que quiera morirme yo también, no quiero seguir viviendo sin él. Sigo llorando penosamente, delante del hombre que ha matado a Shaoran. El me mira con rencor y sonríe sin ningún tipo de amargura._

_-He tenido que matar a mi propio hijo, pero también tendré que matarte a ti, para poder…- se detiene y me mira con horror._

_-¿Tu hijo? ¡Shaoran no es tu hijo!-nuevos gritos salen de mi garganta sin ningún esfuerzo, haciendo que me duelan más las cuerdas vocales.- ¡Él no está muerto!_

_-Claro que lo está.- una puerta se abre con fuerza y golpea la pared, haciendo que varios ladrillos se caigan._

_- Shaoran…_

_Él estaba en la puerta y mirando fijamente al hombre que sigue apuntándome con su espada. Sus ojos eran de color diferente, esta vez eran de un dorado casi intenso. En su mano esta su espada cubierta de sangre. Shaoran levanta su espada y apunta al frente._

_-Deja a Sakura. ¡No le hagas daño, Lyang!-grita perdiendo el control y da unos pasos hacia él._

_-Querrás decir "padre"- abro los ojos de golpe y Lyang se gira apuntando a Shaoran._

_Él aprieta los puños y agarra con mucho más fuerza la espada. Lyang corre hacia él y atraviesa con la punta de su espada el pecho de Shaoran con fuerza. Él lanza un grito ahogado y sangre brota de su herida, manchando su camiseta._

_-¡No! ¡Shaoran!_

_Lloro con fuerza y corro hacia Shaoran. Le cojo entre mis brazos y las lágrimas caen en su pecho. Grito desesperadamente y él abre los ojos lentamente._

_-Sakura… yo…- dice con un gran esfuerzo en sus palabras._

El olor a sangre invade mis fosas nasales y abro los ojos con pesadez. Me apoyo sobre el brazo e intento levantarme. Un hombre con el cabello oscuro está situado a mi lado.

-Desfrost- el chico susurra y mi respiración vuelve a la normalidad. Aunque sigo viendo borroso y no puedo distinguir su cara.

-¿Shaoran?-recupero la vista totalmente y logro ver su rostro, que está sonriendo con amargura.

-¿Quién es Shaoran? ¿Te encuentras bien?-dice mirándome dulcemente.

Me alarga su mano para levantarme pero yo la rechazo. Me le levanto con impotencia y sigo sangrando levemente. El chico me mira horrorizado y se acerca a mí. Yo doy un tras pies y él impide mi caída agarrándome por los hombros. Me caigo en sus brazos y notó la calidez de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- digo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Soy Yue, perdona por haberte asustado, pero te vi bastante mal en el suelo y quería ayudarte.- su voz sonó amable.

-Gracias. Tengo prisa, estoy buscando a una persona.- la voz sale sola e intento retener mis palabras.

-Vaya, que bien. ¿Puedo ayudarte?- se detiene y me mira con detenimiento.- Sakura…

_**(Shaoran)**_

La fría oscuridad invade cada rincón de la superficie donde me encuentro. Siento una gran pesadez en las muñecas. Abro los ojos penosamente y miro a mí alrededor. No hay luz, ningún tipo de iluminación que me diga donde estoy exactamente. Tiro fuertemente de las muñecas y grandes hilos de sangre salen de ellas rápidamente. Tengo las manos atadas a la pared, impidiendo que apenas pueda moverme.

La camiseta esta totalmente mojada de sangre y sudor. El olor de cada rincón de la celda es realmente insoportable. Estoy solo.

Una luz, comienza a crecer por el pasadizo. Un hombre con capucha pasa sigilosamente, sin darse cuenta de que yo estoy en la celda de su derecha. El hombre se para al oír un ruido, que hasta yo mismo he escuchado. Él se gira repentinamente y deja caer la antorcha que rueda atravesando la celda y chocando contra mis pies. El hombre encapuchado da un grito ahogado y la punta de una espada iluminada atraviesa su corazón. Él cae de bruces contra el suelo y mostrando su cara horrorizada. Sangre tinta todo el suelo grisáceo y lo vuelve de un color rojo vivo. Se oyen unas grandes carcajadas.

Unos pasos se dirigen a mí, haciendo que me estremezca. El miedo invade mi cuerpo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que yo, Shaoran Li, tendría ahora mismo miedo? No me lo imaginaba ni siquiera yo, pero todo el mundo alguna vez lo siente. Comienzo a temblar levemente y los sonidos de aquellos pasos se acercan mucho más a mí.

Tiro de las esposas y estas se despegan de la pared unos metros, haciendo que pueda caminar hasta los barrotes y ver quien se oculta en la otra parte.

Un hombre con el cabello oscuro se sitúa delante de mí y me apunta con la espada, haciendo que yo retroceda varios pasos hacia atrás. Él vuelve a reír con una risa espeluznante y se me hielan los huesos. Una bestia demoniaca se coloca a su lado enseñando los dientes. Hago un grito ahogado y él me mira con malicia.

-Shaoran, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.-dice haciendo que me estremezca aún más.- Hijo mío, tienes muy mal aspecto.

-¡Padre! Ayúdame, necesito salir de aquí.

-No puedo ayudarte. Puedes hacerlo tú solo, al menos que no quieras que la encuentre.-se detiene y me mira con malicia.- ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica? Sakura… He estado viendo lo que realmente la horroriza, ya sé su gran punto débil.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella. ¡No le hagas daño!-mi voz suena realmente irritada.

Me mira frunciendo el entrecejo y se gira levemente para continuar caminando. La bestia ruge y se gira, poniéndose delante de mi padre.

-¡Lyang!- grito desesperadamente su nombre, pero él desaparece.

Nuevamente hago fuerza en las muñecas para soltarme, pero es imposible. El miedo invade de nuevo mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo diablos voy a salir de aquí?

_**(Sakura)**_

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - digo con asombro.

-Lo sé porque yo… - los fuertes timbrazos de mi teléfono móvil interrumpen a Yue que sigue mirándome sonriendo.

Me llevo la mano a mi bolsillo y extraigo con éxito el móvil. Miro la pantalla que sigue parpadeando y logro ver el número de teléfono de Ryou.

-¿Ryou?

-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? - su voz sonó cansada, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante varias horas sin parar.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Pasa algo malo?- empieza a temblar mi voz y Yue se sitúa a mi lado poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo ensangrentando.

Me giro hacia él y le hago una mueca de dolor.

-Es Shaoran… Ha desaparecido. - su voz sonaba temblorosa y empecé a preocuparme.- Sakura…

Unos pitidos resonaron en el teléfono. Miré desesperada la pantalla, en la que ponía,"Llamada finalizada". Volví a marcar el número rápidamente y a los tres pitidos Ryou congio el teléfono.

-¿Sakura? Lo siento, se me había caído el teléfono al suelo.- se detiene y coge aire - A Shaoran se lo han llevado a la ciudad de cristal.

-¿Qué? Ryou, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle? Tenemos que ir a buscarle. - pude oír mi voz desesperada.

-Ven a mi casa y nos dirigiremos los dos a buscarle. - suenan unos golpes en el interior del teléfono y Ryou se detiene. - Date prisa.

La llamada telefónica se finalizó y apreté el móvil contra mi pecho. Yue me miró horrorizado y me abrazó.

Me separo de él lentamente sin entender nada. Yue pone sus manos en mi cara y se acerca repentinamente. Empieza a quemarme la garganta y rompo a llorar. El intenta besarme pero yo le aparto de un empujo y comienzo a correr hacia casa de Ryou.

Las calles eran extremadamente frías, en los días de invierno. Mi cuerpo temblaba y las piernas me fallaban de tanto correr. Ya estaba a varios metros de Yue, que seguía mirándome desde el otro lado. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero tenía que seguir corriendo para salvar a Shaoran. ¿La ciudad de cristal? ¿Dónde encerraban a la gente que merecía un castigo?

Seguí corriendo a pesar del dolor físico y llegué a la parte delantera de la casa de Ryou. Las ventanas estaban iluminadas y la puerta delantera entreabierta. Corrí, tropezando al subir los escalones y la abrí por completo. La casa estaba silenciosa, me adentré por el largo pasillo y fui abriendo las puertas una a una. Alguien apareció detrás de mí haciendo que me sobresaltara. Un brazo se coloco en mi hombro y me giré asustada.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Ryou! No vuelvas a hacerme esto.-digo realmente enfadada mientras él ríe.

-Lo siento. – Dice aun riéndose - Venga, tenemos que irnos.

Subimos al metro más cercano a nosotros y este nos condujo cerca de la ciudad de cristal. El vagón en el que estábamos sentados, estaba realmente lleno de gente.

Miré a la ventana afligida, pensando en lo que le estará pasando a Shaoran. Miro hacia todos los lados. Habían personas de todo tipo, una pareja riendo, una besándose, un rapero escuchando música, una mujer con su hijo durmiendo entre sus brazos y yo, al lado de Ryou, pensando en cómo estará Shaoran.

El viaje se hizo lo bastante largo. La gente iba desapareciendo parada por parada hasta que quedamos solamente unas pocas personas en él. El tren se detuvo y salimos lo más rápido posible de él.

Comenzamos a caminar por las calles oscuras. La ciudad de cristal, era uno de los lugares más fríos y espeluznantes de todo el mundo. Miré a Ryou con cara de preocupación y él me miro sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, seguro que está bien. Él es Shaoran, después de todo.- su voz retumbo en mis oídos y sentí como si no fuera del todo cierto.

-Eso espero. ¿Dónde diablos está la entrada?-dije mirando fijamente la estatua de un ángel que estaba delante de nosotros.

¿Shaoran, estarás bien?


	9. Una mirada peligrosa

**Sweet Love Dark.**

_**Capítulo 9.**_

_**Una mirada peligrosa.**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

La soledad no solamente significa estar solo, también es aquello que sientes al no tener absolutamente nada que te haga ser feliz. Ahora mismo después de varias horas encadenado, por aquellos hombres endemoniados que me encerraron para tal vez impedir que encontraran a la persona más importante para mí, estoy sintiendo una inmensa soledad. Mi padre se ha ido, ni siquiera se ha dignado a quitarme estas horribles cadenas, que siguen haciéndome heridas en las muñecas. Me duele todas y cada unas de las partes de mi cuerpo. Aún percibo el olor a sangre mezclado con sudor de mi camiseta. Pierdo las esperanzas de salir de ese solitario lugar, tal vez me muera aquí dentro. Tal vez, por mi culpa ella muera también.

El miedo invade terriblemente mi cuerpo y me desespero por luchar. Los parpados me pesan de no haber dormido en horas. Siento que se van cerrando y que posiblemente no se vuelvan a abrir, pero cuando casi los tengo cerrados oigo un ruido desde fuera. Alguien viene hacia aquí…

Abro los ojos con pesadez, intentando mantenerlos abiertos.

-¿Padre? ¿Eres tú?-digo con voz angustiada, pensando que quizá haya venido alguien a ayudarme.

Nadie contesta. Una leve brisa fría atraviesa los barrotes y me deja helado. Detrás de ellos se puede apreciar una sombra.

-Hola Shaoran.-dice la voz tenebrosa del otro lado. – Tienes un aspecto horrible.

- ¿Quién eres?

No responde y miro con detenimiento a través de los barrotes. Un chico con el cabello de un tono gris oscuro y los ojos azules grisáceos está mirándome con una mueca horrorizada. El me mira fijamente, pero en sus ojos no puedo apreciar un gran odio. Su mirada está vacía, pero puedo percibir una gran tristeza en ella.

Yue. El gran hechicero de sueños, al cual todo el mundo teme, porque él puede a través de su magia, saber cuál es tu mayor miedo. La visión es tan real, que puedes llegar a morir en ella. En realidad es una muerte simple y dolorosa. Sentir que el miedo se apodera de ti dejándote sin vida…

-Así que tu eres la persona más importante para ella, que despreciable.-dice escupiendo las palabras.

-¿De quién diablos hablas? – mi voz suena firme y tensa a pesar de que estoy muy débil.

Yue alza su mano derecha y levanta los dedos apuntando hacia mí. Una fuerte angustia se crea en mi interior. Unos dolores fuertes comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo, lentamente. Aguanto el dolor, apretando los puños y clavándome las uñas en las palmas de mis manos.

Él sonríe fríamente y una luz azul, sale de sus dedos.

Comienzo a gritar sin poder evitarlo y la garganta comienza a dolerme como si estuvieran acuchillándomela. Los parpados comienzan a cerrarse lentamente y siento una gran impotencia en mi interior.

No puedo dormirme. Hago un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlos abiertos y él me mira frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Vaya eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba, Shaoran Li.- su voz sonó maliciosa y pude ver una media sonrisa en su cara.-Nightmare.-dice susurrando.

Nuevamente siento una gran debilidad en mi interior. El sonríe con malicia y me mira con su mirada envenenada. Esta vez, solo emito un grito ahogado. Noto un dolor profundo en el brazo izquierdo y en el estomago. Aprieto los dientes haciendo fuerza para no mirarle. Su mirada fría e inexpresiva hace que se me hielen los huesos.

No puedo mirarle.

Tiro de mis brazos, para liberarme. Tras varios intentos totalmente inútiles, dejo caer la cabeza mirando fijamente al suelo. Levanto la cabeza, para comprobar si el hechicero de los sueños sigue ahí. Le veo con su mirada inexpresiva y él vuelve a sonreír. Los brazos comienzan a dolerme intensamente y tiro de ellos para intentar quitarme las gruesas cadenas. Las muñecas comienzan a sangrarme de nuevo y los parpados se cierran sin que pueda evitarlo.

Sakura…

_**(Sakura)**_

La estatua en forma de ángel estaba delante de nosotros. Miré a Ryou que estaba dando vueltas alrededor de ella con la mirada preocupada.

-¿Has encontrado alguna manera de entrar?- digo desesperadamente.

Ryou se gira lentamente angustiado, parándose delante de mí y mirándome intensamente. Me abraza. Siento el calor de su cuerpo y empiezo a sonrojarme, sin poder evitarlo.

-No te preocupes.-se separa de mi y mira a nuestro alrededor.- Seguro que la encontraremos.

Comienzo a pensar el estado desfavorable en el que se encontrará Shaoran. Esos horribles hombres, intentaron matarle una vez y lo volverían hacer.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar que quizá, él esté muerto.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa.-miro a Ryou que sigue dando vueltas- ¡Le mataran!

Ryou me mira asombrado y empieza a temblar levemente.

-Sakura, no le pasará nada. Shaoran es fuerte.-dice con una sonrisa torcida.

Lentamente comienzo a caminar hacia el ángel, como si algo me atrajera a él. Me acerqué mucho más y vi unas inscripciones en la parte superior. Las letras eran de un idioma completamente distinto al que yo utilizaba, pero de alguna forma podía entender lo que ponía.

_Cuando la luz te ilumine, un ángel abrirá su puerta._

Recordé la explicación de nuestro profesor de historia, sobre la ciudad de cristal. La puerta solo la podían abrir los hombres que eran de esa ciudad, los iluminados. Recordé el dibujo de esa página, un hombre que ponía su mano en la estatua y de ella salía luz.

Ryou me miró desconcertado, debido a que estaba totalmente paralizada mirando al suelo fijamente. Suspiré y levanté la cabeza, mirando a la estatua nuevamente.

Lentamente con un gran dolor, me acerqué mucho más a la estatua y apoyé mi mano derecha en ella. Esperé unos segundos pero no pasó nada.

-¿Qué haces Sakura?-Ryou se acercó poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

No se abrió. Sentí como una leve impotencia surgía de mi interior. Me pregunté nuevamente si llegaría a tiempo. Si podría salvarle o si ya estaría muerto.

Lloré. Las lágrimas caían lentamente por mis mejillas, haciéndome sentir un gran dolor. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y oculte mi rostro con los mechones desordenados que caían sobre él, ocultando mis ojos. Ryou abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro al segundo, rindiéndose por animarme.

-Sakura, mira.- Ryou me miró asombrado.

-No quiero mirar, solo quiero encontrar a Shaoran.- nuevas lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza por mis mejillas.

-Pero si has abierto la puerta…

-No tiene sentido, Ryou eso es imposible.-dije realmente ofendida.

Levanté la vista mirando desconcertada a la estatua. Una luz blanca salía levemente de mi mano derecha, iluminando la estatua. Sentí que el suelo comenzaba a temblar y que la estatua comenzaba a moverse.

_**(Shaoran)**_

_La niebla invadía las calles, provocando un paisaje realmente escalofriante. Corría, con la respiración agitada y un dolor en el cuerpo insoportable. Las piernas me dolían de correr a una gran velocidad. No podía usar mi magia, debido a un escudo, creado especialmente para que no pueda usarla. Al fondo se pueden oír unos gritos de dolor._

_Sakura…_

_Sentí que una fuerte tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar, la lluvia caía débilmente, dejándome totalmente mojado. La camiseta estaba totalmente pegada a mi espalda y formando unas arrugas en ella. Olía a sangre y sudor, mezclado con el agua que ocupaba toda su superficie._

_Un árbol de cerezo estaba delante de donde yo estaba. Vi a una chica sentada en el suelo y apoyada en él. Me acerqué lo más rápido posible. Sentí que la imagen estaba cada vez más lejos de mi alcance y empecé a debilitarme._

_Comencé a ir mucho más deprisa, pero las piernas me fallaron haciéndome caer al suelo precipitadamente. Los ojos se me cerraron, sumiéndome en una gran oscuridad._

_Al cabo de unos minutos los abrí, encontrándome en un lugar totalmente diferente. Los pétalos caían del cielo, provocando que el suelo estuviera casi cubierto por ellos._

_¿Dónde estás Sakura?_

_Me levanto con pesadez, agitando la cabeza para recomponer mis pensamientos. Una mujer vestida de blanco, mira hacia el otro lado. Me acerco a ella y le abrazo, pegando mí estomago a su cuerpo._

_-Sakura. Creí que te había perdido._

_Ella se dio la vuelta y me miro fijamente. Ella lloraba y me suplicaba que me alejara de ella. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, empapando mi camiseta._

_Oí unos pasos hacia nosotros. El hombre situado enfrente de nosotros comenzó a aplaudir._

_-Que conmovedor, una pena que no podáis estar juntos.- se detuvo y saco su espada, que ocultaba detrás de él._

_-¡No le hagas daño a ella!- dije realmente irritado._

_-No te equivoques, a quien voy a matar es a ti…_

_El hombre apunto firmemente a mi estomago y comenzó a andar hacia mí. Sentí que debía protegerla, que si moría yo, ella se salvaría y podría continuar viviendo una vida junto a otra persona._

_Eso debía hacer, morir para salvarla._

_El hombre hizo una sonrisa torcida, acercándose mucho más a mí. Que me matara mi padre, no era una cosa que me agradara precisamente. Sentí un dolor enorme, al sentir que la punta se su espada se clavaba en mi estomago, pero no era así…_

_Sakura estaba delante de mí y la espada que mi padre sostenía le atravesaba el pecho. La sangre caía por su vestido, haciendo que el blanco se llenara de manchas rojas._

_Lancé un grito ahogado. Un dolor invadía mi cuerpo, produciéndome unas ganas terribles de matar a mi padre._

_-¡SAKURA!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.-No... No puede ser…_

_**(Sakura)**_

Bajamos por las escaleras de cristal. Estaba bastante oscuro; una poca luz, que entraba por las ventanas, iluminaba un poco la inmensa oscuridad. Ryou estaba detrás de mí siguiendo mis pasos y agarrándome del brazo para no caerse. Los escalones eran resbaladizos y sentía que me caería de un momento a otro al suelo.

Finalmente el tramo de escaleras terminó. Llegamos a una gran sala completamente vacía, en ella había dos pasadizos. Miré a Ryou con cara de preocupación.

-¿Cómo vamos a continuar?-dijo preocupado.

-No lo sé, pero no podemos equivocarnos. Me pregusto si Shaoran… - mi voz se apago al pronunciar su nombre. Shaoran no puede estar muerto, tiene que seguir con vida.

Miré fijamente al suelo y me concentré para oírle en mis pensamientos. Últimamente, me costaba mucho más oírle con claridad. Desesperada por oírle en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Ryou puso una mano en mi hombro, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Abrí los ojos de golpe y le miré desconcertada. Me beso en la mejilla y me ruboricé. En ese momento lo oí su voz gritando.

¡Shaoran, está vivo!

Corrí desesperadamente por los pasadizos oscuros, intentando oír más cerca su voz. Ryou me seguía a unos metros intentando alcanzarme, pero yo iba demasiado rápido.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué vamos por aquí? ¡Esperame!.- Ryou seguía gritándome.

Pero a pesar de todo, yo solo podía pensar en él. En sus caricias, en sus abrazos, en la forma en la que me besó. Esos sentimientos que me transmitía al besarme, tan intensamente que hacía que temblara. En la manera en la que me miraba, su mirada vacía y inexpresiva. En lo mucho que le necesitaba en mi vida.

_Shaoran..._

Por mi culpa se lo habían llevado y ahora probablemente estaría en un estado desfavorable. Ojalá llegara a tiempo para salvarle, para que no le hicieran daño.

Oí de nuevo su voz. Esta vez mucho más ahogada y débil.

Entré más cerca y vi a un hombre en el suelo. Lancé un grito ahogado, estaba muerto. Un gran charco de sangre, invadía toda la superficie, haciendo que el tono grisáceo de él, se consumiera, provocando que un rojo intenso lo inundara completamente.

Horrorizada miré de un lado para otro. Todo estaba lleno de celdas oscuras, que probablemente dentro de ellas, había un asesino o un simple condenado. Un escalofrío subió por mi columna vertebral.

No había nadie en ese pasillo, solamente estaba yo. Intenté no caer rendida y continuar buscando a Shaoran. Pero sentía que no le encontraría…

_**(Shaoran)**_

Oí unos fuertes pasos. Suspiré y miré con resignación a Yue. Había estado a punto de morir. Pero quien quiera que corriera hacia aquí, me había salvado. No había muerto, pero había estado a punto de hacerlo.

Yue me miro haciendo una sonrisa torcida y se encogió de hombros.

-Nos volveremos a ver Shaoran Li.- dijo de nuevo maléficamente.- Y cuando sea el momento, nadie logrará salvarte.

-No estés tan seguro.

El me dio la espalda y rió a carcajadas. Desapareció, como una nube cuando se evapora, no dejo ni rastro de él.

Nuevamente me encontraba solo. Seguramente los hombres endemoniados que me raptaron, vendrían a matarme. Aunque ellos eran los que me habían salvado de mi posible muerte, ellos mismos acabarían con mi vida.

Suspiré y miré fijamente al suelo, esperando una muerte que no fuera dolorosa. Los pasos se acercaban con más rapidez y comencé a contar los segundos que me quedaban de vida. Ya no volvería a ver a Sakura, no volvería a sentirla entre mis brazos y a sentir esa descarga eléctrica que me producía al besarla. Recordé sus ojos de color verde intenso, su mirada y su sonrisa que me hacía feliz. Todo eso nunca volvería a sentirlo.

Finalmente vi una sombra desde la otra parte de los barrotes. Oí un crujido en la puerta y la persona de la otra parte me miró asombrada. Puso sus manos en los barrotes, dando pasó a lo que sería mi muerte.

-¡Open!- reconocí su voz al instante. Entonces me pregunté si realmente estaba muerto o simplemente oía su voz en mi cabeza.

La puerta crujió nuevamente y cayó hacia dentro, haciendo que retumbara el suelo. Por suerte me hallaba a varios metros y la puerta no cayó encima de mí. Las esposas se abrieron, haciéndome caer al suelo y las manos cayeron a los lados de mi cuerpo, agotadas por la fuerte sujeción. Unos pequeños hilos de sangre continuaban saliendo por mis muñecas.

Con pesadez conseguí ponerme en pie. Preparado para recibir una muerte, probablemente dolorosa.

-¡Shaoran! Dios mío…

Me he vuelto loco, ¿He llegado al punto de sentir que Sakura me estaba hablando? ¿De sentir su presencia?

Levanté la cabeza lentamente y abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. Lancé un grito ahogado y ella se acercó a mí rápidamente. Me abrazó, no té su cuerpo pegado al mío. Era casi imposible, notar de nuevo su olor, su calidez y esa descarga eléctrica que invadía mi cuerpo.

-¿Estoy muerto? ¿Sakura? No puede ser…

-¡Shaoran! No me lo puedo creer. ¡Estás vivo!- su voz comenzó a temblar y noté que sus lágrimas mojaban mi camiseta. Estaba llorando.

-No llores…-dije con voz ronca.- Sakura, no puedo creer que estés aquí.

Sakura me apretó mucho más fuerte contra ella y mi corazón palpitó frenéticamente. Me separé y sentí un gran impulso de besarla, pero me contuve. Ella me miró con los labios apretados. Me cogió de las manos e hice una mueca de dolor.

-Heal.- dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos y una luz blanca iluminó mis brazos.

Comenzó a arderme la piel, como si me la estuvieran acuchillando, pero el dolor fue disminuyendo. Sentí que dejaban de dolerme todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. Me sentí mucho mejor y dejé de sentir la misma debilidad que sentía antes.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y Sakura me miro sonriendo. Volví a acercarme a ella y me incliné para besarla. Sus labios rozaban casi los míos, cuando oí nuevos pasos. Habían vuelto.

Me alejé de Sakura. Aunque continué rodeándola con mis brazos.

-¡Shaoran!- Ryou me miró asombrado.- ¡Tío, estás vivo!

-¿Ryou?-me separé un poco de Sakura y ella sonrío dulcemente.

-Oye, siento interrumpiros pero me temo que tenemos que largarnos de aquí.-dijo mirando hacia el pasillo.

Me separé de Sakura y le cogí de brazo tirando de ella. Íbamos a una buena velocidad, para que Ryou nos pudiera seguir. Corrimos por encima de la superficie de cristal, esperando a que los demonios no estuvieran por el lugar. Los ruidos no cesaban, alguien más estaba por los alrededores y probablemente nos perseguían. Sakura me apretó la mano, con sus débiles dedos. La miré y corrimos por las escaleras.

-Chicos, está cerrada.- dijo Ryou que se había adelantado.

Sakura me miró y asintió. Puse una mano en el techo y cerré los ojos. No ocurrió nada, así que abrí los ojos, incrédulo y noté la mano de ella sobre la mía. Un fuerte calor invadió mi cuerpo y sentí que me estremecía. Cerré los ojos y noté que la puerta crujía. Se abrió y salimos rápidamente de ese oscuro lugar.

Caminamos a toda velocidad por las calles para alejarnos de ese lugar, lo más rápido posible. Todo era silencio, ninguno se atrevía a romperlo y mucho menos a articular palabra. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al metro.

Un hombre apareció por detrás sin que pudiéramos verle. Finalmente me di cuenta de que nos seguía y me giré. El hombre con los ojos oscuros y mirada fría, tenía a su lado a una bestia demoniaca. El sacó una espada negra y apuntó hacia nosotros.

Rápidamente junte las manos y saqué la mía. Ryou se sorprendió abriendo mucho los ojos y me miró desconcertado. El hombre comenzó a atacarme y yo esquive cada uno de sus golpes. Sentí que me caería y moriría, pero tenía que impedir que les hicieran daño. Aunque estaba demasiado débil, para esquivar todos los golpes.

El hombre ordenó a la bestia que atacara y se dirigió hacia Sakura. Ella comenzó a chillar y a correr mientras la bestia le seguía velozmente. Apreté los dientes y empecé a correr para salvarla. El hombre comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Noté un fuerte golpe. Era Ryou, había sido empujado, por la gran fuerza de un hechizo que había lanzado ese hombre y ahora estaba en el suelo, rodando y retorciéndose. El hombre comenzó a acercarse a él y le calvó su espada en el hombro. Ryou lanzó un grito ahogado y yo corrí para detener a la bestia.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, la alcancé y alcé mi espada para golpearle fuertemente pero el animal había desapareció al igual que ese hombre. Sakura estaba inmóvil en el suelo y yo corrí desesperadamente hasta situarme a su lado. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?- dije con gritos de dolor. Ella asintió- Dios mío…

Me giré y Sakura se puso en pie a mi lado. Corrimos hasta donde estaba Ryou. El estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor.

-¿Está bien?-dijo Sakura preocupada.

-No, no lo está. Le ha alcanzado la espada del demonio. Tenemos que curarle o morirá.-dije angustiado.

-No os preocupéis… por mí.- dijo con voz débil Ryou.

Miré a Sakura y ella puso su mano en su brazo herido.

-Shaoran, no sé si funcionará. El es humano, podría matarle.- rompió a llorar y cerró los ojos.

-Sé que podrás.-me giré hablando esta vez a Ryou.- Sé fuerte, esto dolerá.

La luz blanca apareció de la mano de Sakura. Ryou comenzó a chillar y noté como el dolor me recorría el cuerpo. Finalmente dejo de chillar cerrando los ojos y continué llevándole en mis brazos. Seguimos caminando hacia la estación. El tren paró delante de nosotros, emitiendo un horrible sonido al parar. Ryou abrió los ojos lentamente, me miró desconcertado y suspiró.

-Creo que tendrás que explicarme unas cuantas cosas, Shaoran.- dijo rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Ryou, se que te debo una explicación pero…

-Oye, ya me lo explicaras, ahora ves a tu casa y recupérate. No quiero tener un zombi en clase, los próximos días. ¿Entendido?

Asentí. El cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miro hacia otro lado. Hubo de nuevo un largo silencio.

-Ryou, tu también debes dormir, tardarás en recuperarte…

-No te preocupes por mí. Tú tienes un estado más lamentable. -El tren paró y Ryou se levantó. Hablo nuevamente y me miró seriamente.- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos dentro de unos días.- dejo de hablar y comenzó a caminar, cuando se detuvo y se giro.- Por cierto Sakura, cuida de él o sino no se recuperara del todo.

Ella asintió y se sonrojo levemente. Sonreí. Sentí una felicidad inmensa, a pesar de mi lamentable estado. Comenzamos a caminar y Sakura me cogió del brazo. Las calles estaban poco iluminadas y ella tiraba poco a poco de mí. Fuimos introduciéndonos con resignación por el laberinto de las largas calles cruzadas de Tomoeda. Finalmente llegamos a mi casa y nos paramos delante de la puerta. Sakura me soltó y se puso delante de mí.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. –suspiro y me miró preocupada- Shaoran descansa.

Se giro lentamente para comenzar a caminar y volver a su casa. Le cogí del brazo impidiendo que pudiera caminar mucho más y ella me miro desconcertada. Puse mis manos en su rostro y le miré directamente a los ojos.

-No te vayas, te necesito.- dije con voz ronca.

Sakura me miró intensamente. No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, dejar de mirarla era como si se me parara el corazón durante unos segundos, dando paso a dejarme sin vida. Ella sonrío y cerró los ojos. Sentí un impulso dentro de mí, me incline hacia delante. ¿Acaso quería besarla?

Seguía confundido, no sabía si ella compartía mis sentimientos y mucho menos sabía cuál sería su reacción si lo supiera. Me había planteado varias veces decirle lo que siento, pero no quiero perder lo que tenemos. He estado muchas veces a punto de perderla, cosa que nunca voy a permitir. Incluso estos últimos días, sentía que realmente nunca la volvería a ver, pero estaba equivocado. Está aquí delante de mí, mirándome intensamente y sonriéndome, como siempre.

-Me quedaré, si es lo que quieres.- dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

Asentí y me aleje unos centímetros de ella para abrir la pesada puerta. Subí las escaleras a trompicones, mientras Sakura seguía sosteniéndome del brazo. Busqué en mi bolsillo y obtuve las llaves. Abrí la puerta y entramos lentamente. No había nadie, para mi suerte. No podría explicarle a Emma lo que había ocurrido y mucho menos podría explicarle que hacía en mi casa Sakura.

Entramos y Sakura me empujo hacia mi habitación. Aun conservaba la ropa que se dejo en mi casa la otra vez. La miré y ella miró cada rincón de mi habitación.

-Voy a cambiarme. Sakura, aun tienes tu ropa, por si quieres cambiarte.-ella asintió.

Sentí un nuevo impulso, que recorrió rápidamente mi cuerpo. Ella se sentó en mi cama, con las manos apoyadas en ella y la mirada fija en el suelo. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar a su lado. Sakura me miró atónita. Me resbale con el suelo mojado y caí encima de ella. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente y empecé a respirar agitadamente. Ella solo me miraba, mientras un tono rojizo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Shaoran, yo…- su voz se apagó.

Me incline hacia delante, teniendo su rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Seguí acercándome, estaba demasiado débil pero no me importaba en absoluto. Sentí que la besaría, pero no lo hice. No era el momento adecuado. Tampoco me alejé, continué estando cerca de ella. Finalmente irritado me levanté y comencé a andar. Sentí que ella estaba detrás de mí y me giré hacia ella. Ella se apoyó contra la pared y apoyé mi mano en esta, acercándome mucho más a ella.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Qué me está pasando, Sakura?- dije irritado. Miré fijamente al suelo, intentando no mirarla.- ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti? ¿Por qué preferí salvarte a ti y no salvé a Ryou? Por mi culpa el casi se muere…

Sakura me miró desconcertada. Yo me alejé y me metí en el cuarto de baño, dejándola en la habitación. ¿Por qué le he dicho lo que siento? Soy idiota.

Abrí el grifo y el agua fría comenzó a golpear mi piel suavemente. Tras varios minutos, de aclarar mis pensamientos. Salí de la ducha y entré en la habitación. Sakura estaba en la cama, totalmente dormida. Aunque se había cambiado de camiseta, seguía teniendo los mechones desordenados que caían cubriéndole los ojos. Me senté en el sillón y esperé a que se despertara.

_**(Sakura)**_

_La brisa fría golpeaba en mis mejillas mientras estaba sentada en el árbol, mirando fijamente al cielo. Hacía días que Shaoran no aparecía en este lugar. He venido muchas veces, pero todas he estado sola. Noté de nuevo su presencia como si él estuviera aquí todo el tiempo. Levanté la vista y sonreí para saludarle, pero para mi sorpresa él no estaba, solo había encontrado un paisaje vacío. _

_-¿Estás sola de nuevo Sakura?-una suave voz, hizo que me sobre saltara y mirara detrás del árbol._

_Me levanté y le miré fijamente. Él estaba aquí._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije algo sorprendida._

_-He venido a verte.- Sonrió y se acerco a mí._

_Él me cogió por la cintura y me miró fijamente. Noté como me estremecía, mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al igual que el tiempo. Aunque estaba el delante de mí, yo solo podía pensar en otra persona._

_-Sakura, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él?- abrí los ojos y le miré intensamente sin saber que responder._

_-Eso no es verdad. No estoy enamorada de Shaoran.-Mentí._

_-¿Seguro?- dijo abriendo los ojos._

_El se acercó a mí, inclinándose hacia delante. Sus labios casi rozaban los míos. Noté un dolor enorme dentro de mí. No le quería a él, pero no quería hacerle daño._

Me desperté sobresaltada y miré a mí alrededor. Shaoran continuaba sentado en el sillón, mirándome fijamente. Entonces recordé lo que me había dicho antes de que se fuera. Me estremecí, noté que comenzaba a ruborizarme y mire hacia otro lado, ocultando mi rostro a Shaoran. Él se levantó y me miró fijamente.

-Voy a hacer el desayuno. ¿Vienes?- dijo lentamente. Asentí y me levante de un salto de la cama.

Desayunamos y me fui de su casa, para dejarle descansar. Comencé a caminar por las calles de Tomoeda y oí un ruido detrás de mí. Yue.


	10. Perdiendo oportunidades

**Sweet Love Dark.**

_**Capítulo 10.**_

_**Perdiendo oportunidades.**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Había salido de casa de Shaoran para dejarle descansar, pero también para pensar en mi respuesta. No había podido responderle, no porque no quisiera sino porque Shaoran se había marchado mucho antes de que pudiera articular alguna clase de respuesta. Durante toda la noche no había dormido lo suficiente… Estaba agotada y me dolían prácticamente casi todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Por la mañana, tampoco había sido capaz de decirle nada.

En cambio, ahora estaba caminando por las calles frías de Tomoeda, con la vista clavada en el cielo y pensando en Shaoran. Miré el atardecer, el sol ya cayendo, las estrellas apareciendo y el cielo formando una inmensa oscuridad. Seguí caminando varios metros cuando oí un ruido. Al principio no quise girarme, tenía miedo de hacerlo. Una mano fría como el hielo me agarro el brazo, tirando de él. Me estremecí y me giré lentamente.

-Sakura…-dijo finalmente la voz dulce del chico con los ojos grisáceos.

-Perdóname por haberme ido así el otro día, es que yo…

-No te preocupes, en realidad yo tenía una cosa por hacer en ese momento.- me interrumpió dulcemente.

Sonreí y continué caminando a su lado. Le contemplé detenidamente y sin darme cuenta me fije en su rostro; tenía sombras debajo de los ojos y eso resaltaba mucho más su mirada fría y vacía, era mucho más alto que Shaoran, aunque tenía su mismo aspecto físico. Seguí mirándole fijamente, Yue parecía un ángel. De alguna manera, sentía como si le conociera desde hace mucho tiempo y me transmitía una sensación muy cálida. Él se giró mirándome detenidamente y me sonrojé.

-Me estabas mirando fijamente.-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-En realidad yo…

-Sakura.-me interrumpió nuevamente.-No importa, en realidad yo quería preguntarte algo…

-Claro. Pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Yue me mira nuevamente intensamente y me estremezco.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. No sabía que contestarle exactamente y en ese momento… Oí su voz, con la misma claridad que tenía siempre. La voz de Shaoran.

_Sakura no lo hagas._

Hice caso omiso de la voz que invadía mi cabeza. Tenía que alejarse de mí y recuperarse. Así que miré nuevamente a Yue y este me miro con detenimiento, esperando que le respondiera negativamente.

-Me encantaría.- Sonreí y miré hacia delante nuevamente.

-¿De verdad? Entonces quedamos el viernes.- su voz sonó serena y alegre, una especie de combinación que hacía que Yue me pareciera interesante.

Seguí caminando mirando fijamente al suelo, no sabía qué tipo de conversación podía tener con Yue. Ni siquiera le conocía tanto como saber que decirle, así que no hice nada. Silencio, solo existía los sordos ruidos de los coches y el de mi respiración. Él tampoco se dignaba a articular algún tipo de palabra, pero en el fondo yo tampoco quería que lo hiciese. De alguna forma el tiempo parecía haberse detenido porque cada segundo que pasaba se hacía demasiado largo.

-¿Por qué quieres quedar conmigo, Yue? No lo entiendo… Apenas nos conocemos- Él se detuvo poniendo sus manos en mi rostro y acariciándome una y otra vez.

-Quiero conocerte mejor. Lo siento, sé que es muy pronto pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

-Entonces, el viernes está bien.-digo con un hilo de voz, mientras Yue me soltaba y volvía a caminar a mi lado.

Noté que las piernas me fallaban y por alguna razón inexplicable me quedé totalmente paralizada, mirando fijamente al suelo. Yue se giro sobresaltado y me miro angustiado, comenzó a caminar hacia mí lentamente. Nuevamente las piernas me flaquearon y caí al suelo, golpeando mis rodillas fuertemente contra este.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Yue con una mueca horrorizada.

-Estoy perfectamente.- me incorporé débilmente, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor.- Solo estoy un poco cansada.

Él me alargo la mano y vacilé por un momento.

-Te acompañaré a casa.- dijo, tirando de mi muñeca para que me estabilizara totalmente.

-Gracias-logré decir mientras mi voz sonaba apagada.-No he dormido muy bien esta noche...

-Entiendo. Debes estar agotada. ¿Puedes caminar?-dice mientras mira mucho más de donde estoy.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-Mentí de nuevo. No quería preocupar demasiado a Yue.

Comencé a caminar pero mis piernas seguían fallando. Sentí que caería nuevamente al suelo y me detuve en seco. Yue me miro intensamente y me cogió por los hombros. El corazón comenzó a palpitarme con fuerza y noté que comenzaba a ruborizarme.

-Será mejor que llegues pronto a tu casa, creo que tienes fiebre.-levanto la mano poniéndola en mi frente y cerrando los ojos.

Me abrazó apretándome contra él fuertemente y suspiró. Notaba su corazón palpitando tan frenéticamente como el mío.

-Sakura, yo cuidaré de ti.- continuó hablando.

Cerré los ojos y creí sentir su calidez, pero él estaba totalmente helado. Me separé y le miré desconcertada. Él se limito a sonreír y a soltarme con sus brazos, que hasta hace un momento me rodaban fuertemente. Continuamos caminando y vi una sombra pasar a una gran velocidad por nuestro lado. Yue apretó los dientes y se puso delante de mí.

_Sakura…_

Sentí que los parpados comenzaban a pesarme y que se cerraría de un momento a otro. Yue se giro sujetándome antes de que cayera y oí una voz realmente conocida antes de quedar totalmente dormida…

-¡No le hagas daño a ella!

La voz de Shaoran.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Miré a mí alrededor. Una habitación silenciosa y desordenada era todo lo que me rodeaba en este momento. Ya no estaba Sakura, por lo tanto sentía una gran soledad, la necesitaba a mi lado para recuperarme. Sin pensármelo dos veces, a pesar de tener un aspecto horrible, bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad y al cabo de unos segundos me encontraba en frente de la puerta con la cazadora colgándome del brazo. Miré al suelo y tras varios segundos de meditarlo, salí por la puerta con el abrigo negro ya puesto, la cerré y recorrí a grandes zancadas las calles oscuras de Tomoeda.

Solo podía pensar en una cosa y no era en mi lamentable estado, sino en Sakura. Le había confesado prácticamente lo que sentía pero no había obtenido ningún tipo de respuesta, supongo que tampoco había querido obtener un rechazo en esos momentos.

Continué introduciéndome por las oscuras calles, intentando saber si la encontraría a tiempo. En cambió, para mi sorpresa, la encontré abrazada con aquel hechicero de sueños, el mismo que hace unas horas había intentado matarme y que ahora estaba totalmente pegado a ella. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi interior, como si el corazón se me hubiera roto por un momento en mil pedazos. En realidad, eso para mí era peor que un rechazo.

Apreté los puños aguantando el dolor y miré a Yue con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella se separó de él mirándole desconcertada. Yue me miró sonriendo pícaramente y fingió su irritación. Entonces ocurrió, Sakura se desplomo cayendo al suelo mientras él la sujetaba.

-Sleep.-dijo Yue con la mirada clavada en Sakura.

-¡No le hagas daño a ella!-dije juntando las palmas de mis manos y extrayendo la espada de mi interior pero no ocurrió nada, la espada no salió por completo y las manos comenzaron a sangrarme.

-No tienes fuerzas para pelear Shaoran.- Yue entrecerró los ojos y me miro fríamente.- Sakura me pertenece…

-¡Eso no es verdad! Déjala.- perdí el control y comencé a chillar desesperadamente.

-Ella no me ama pero pronto lo hará.- se detuvo y suspiró.- Acéptalo Shaoran, ella nunca se enamoraría de una persona como tú.

Sus comentarios continuaron haciéndome daño interiormente. Comenzó a llover y caí al suelo por el dolor físico. Hice fuerza con los brazos para levantarme pero era prácticamente inútil.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¿Creías que ella sentía lo mismo por ti?-Continúo Yue nuevamente con los comentarios.

-Yo no he dicho que ella sienta lo mismo…-mi voz se apago y me incorporo totalmente mientras el suelta una fría carcajada.

-Pero te gustaría que sintiera lo mismo. Shaoran… Tú y ella nunca podréis estar juntos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-mi voz sonó incrédula y el comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Yue soltó a Sakura y esta yacía en el suelo completamente dormida.

-Porque ella me gusta y no voy a permitir que ella se enamore de ti. ¿Me oyes?-continuó hablando el hechicero de sueños, cogiéndome del cuello de la camisa y tirando de él hacia arriba.

-No lo aceptaré… No dejaré que le hagas daño.-mi voz sonó ahogada en un susurro y comencé a temblar.

_Sakura estoy aquí, ¡despierta!_

_No puedo…_

Sakura continuaba con los ojos cerrados y una marca dorada había aparecido en su piel, pero a pesar de eso yo podía escucharla en mi cabeza. Estaba sometida a un hechizo, para dejarla dormida hasta que se invirtiera y pudiera abrir los ojos.

Me levanté con un gran esfuerzo y corrí hacia Sakura, rodeándola entre mis brazos y mirándola dulcemente. Yue me miró con aire de superioridad y me apuntó con sus dedos firmes.

-Suéltala, ella no te pertenece.- unos rayos azules salieron de sus dedos mientras se aceraba a gran velocidad a mi lado-Nightmare.

Con una rapidez incalculable alcé mi espada, sacándola por completo de mi interior y el rayo azul reboto en esta, haciendo que el hechizo se consumiera en el aire. Suspiré y coloqué la espada apuntando firmemente hacia el suelo. Yue apretó los dientes y me miró fríamente con su mirada vacía, me apuntó nuevamente con sus dedos y miró a Sakura disgustado.

-¿Si la amas, porque le haces esto? ¿Por qué la sometes a un hechizo?- miré a Yue que seguía mirando el suelo y apuntándome con los dedos totalmente paralizado.

-Tú no lo entiendes… Sólo intentaba protegerla-se detuvo y se acercó a Sakura tocándole la frente.- Yo no le haría daño…

Abrí los ojos de par en par y le miré atónito. Golpee su mano y atraje a Sakura contra mi pecho con mucha más fuerza. Sentí sus pulsaciones aceleradas y su respiración agitada. Me estremecí. Metí la mano en uno de mis bolsillos y vi el medallón entre mis dedos. Yue lanzó una exclamación ahogada y Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Eres tú?-dijo susurrando débilmente.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?-la miré intensamente mientras ella asentía y se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

Ella me miró desconcertada y me acerqué repentinamente a ella, teniéndola mucho más cerca. Respiré con fuerza y una luz blanca inundo la superficie. La visión apareció ante nosotros, haciendo que todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera momentáneamente. Sentí el humo en mi pecho y me fallaba la respiración.

_El fuego inundaba las calles de Tomoeda. La gente corría desesperada; unas con niños en los brazos, otras llorando y alguna más con su pareja. Ivy tiraba de Sakura levemente, pero ella no se giraba, seguía totalmente paralizada mirando al chico que ahora estaba prácticamente muerto en el suelo._

_-Sakura, vámonos. Él está muerto…_

_-¡Me niego, Ivy! ¡Shaoran no está muerto! No puede estarlo…-su voz se ahogo en un sollozo y rompió a llorar en su pecho._

_-Pero lo está, Sakura-Ivy se detuvo mirándola horrorizada-Tienes que aceptarlo._

_-¡No lo entiendes! ¿Cómo puedo aceptarlo? No quiero perderle, Ivy._

_Sakura estaba fuera de control, temblaba de cólera e Ivy ya no sabía que decirle para sacarla de ese horrible lugar, pues ella se negaba a dejar a Shaoran ahí tirado. Recordó los días felices que había pasado junto a él, las veces en la que su familia le había dicho que jamás podrían estar juntos. Recordó las veces en las que se había escapado por la noche de su casa, solamente para ver a Shaoran. Recordó sus caricias, sus abrazos y los besos que habían compartido. Pero ahora eso nunca volvería, él estaba muerto y definitivamente le había perdido._

_Una nueva lágrima cayó sobre el pecho de Shaoran y esta se mezclo con la sangre que brotaba aun de su herida. Sakura se apoyo en su pecho, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla. Entonces notó como su pecho ascendía y descendía lentamente. Estaba vivo._

_-¿Shaoran? ¡Estás vivo!-dijo Sakura rompiendo nuevamente en un llanto más doloroso._

_El chico que físicamente estaba destrozado, abrió los ojos lentamente y miró con dulzura a la chica que no dejaba de gritar jadeando su nombre. Levanto su mano y se la puso en su mejilla, quitando cada una de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos._

_-Sakura… Te quiero…-su voz sonó débil mientras se esforzaba para hablar._

_-¡Shaoran! No me dejes sola por favor. Te necesito…_

_-Tshh.-Shaoran puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios haciendo que guardara silencio-Tienes que vivir… sin mí._

_-Pero yo no quiero un mundo sin ti, no quiero vivir en él.-dijo con la voz quebrada._

_Los parpados del joven comenzaron a descender lentamente y él se negaba a cerrarlos. Ivy hizo una mueca de horror y el joven reprimió las pocas energías que le quedaban. Sakura se aferró mucho más contra su pecho, sintiendo como el corazón de Shaoran iba disminuyendo cada latido, dejándole sin vida._

_-¡Shaoran! ¡No me dejes! ¡No te vayas!-Sakura continuó cerrando mientras los parpados del joven descendían lentamente. Ella colocó sus manos en la cara ensangrentada de él y le miró intensamente.-Te recuperaras…_

_-Nunca...Te olvides de mí.-susurró Shaoran mientras su mano caía al suelo y el abría los ojos sin energía._

_-¡No! Shaoran… No digas eso, no te vas a morir. ¡No vas a desaparecer!-una nueva lágrima cayo por las mejillas de ella mientras él continuaba mirándola-Bésame…- dice Sakura acercándose mucho más a él. Los labios de ella rozaron los de él y se besaron._

_El beso fue corto, pero cada vez se fue intensificando más. Ella por un momento notó que su respiración le fallaba y que el corazón le iba demasiado rápido. Lo tenía todo, era lo que ella deseaba, fundirse de nuevo en uno de esos besos que jamás había experimentado. Los labios del chico dejaron de hacer la presión que hace un momento hacían, se volvieron fríos y su corazón dejo de palpitar._

_-Sakura, por favor…-Ivy se detuvo y la miró apenada mientras Sakura se separaba de Shaoran._

_Ella rompió a llorar. Él había muerto definitivamente y esta vez nunca volvería a verle. Sintió un gran dolor dentro de ella que le impedía continuar. Por un momento quiso morirse ahí mismo, deseo ser ella quien muriera y no Shaoran. El corazón se le contrajo y miró a Ivy con la mirada clavada en sus manos ensangrentadas. _

_-¡Ivy! ¿Ha muerto? Shaoran… no ha muerto ¿verdad?-dijo ella corriendo hacia Ivy y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.- Ivy, dime que esto es una pesadilla._

El paisaje cambió nuevamente y me encontré con Sakura entre mis brazos y los dos tirados en el suelo asfaltado. Me sonroje, debido a que estábamos demasiado cerca. Ella abrió los ojos débilmente y me miro mientras una lágrima caía por sus mejillas. Sakura me miró afligida, la visión había sido horrible. El dolor aún corría por mis venas, por el terrible destino que habían tenido tras ese desafortunado incendio.

Una nueva lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Sakura. Abrí los ojos emitiendo un grito ahogado y retiré las lágrimas que seguían cayendo lentamente de sus ojos. Ella me miró dulcemente y miré a mi alrededor asustado. Yue había desaparecido y quizá esa es la parte que me alegro. Volví la vista hacia Sakura y me apoyé en la espada para levantarme del todo. Sacudí mi camiseta para quitar los restos de polvo y mugre que había en ella. La miré y alagué la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, esperando que sus finos dedos entraran en contacto con los míos. Ella sonrió y me cogió la mano, sentí su calidez y una descarga eléctrica cuando sus dedos tocaron los míos. Tiré de ella y la levanté mientras ella hacia una mueca de dolor. Una vez estuvo en pie noté que empezaba a tambalearse y se agarro a mi brazo para impedir una nueva caída.

La sostuve comprendiendo que el hechizo la había afectado notablemente. Me encogí de hombros y la cogí entre mis brazos mientras ella lanzaba una exclamación ahogada. Comencé a caminar por los rincones de Tomoeda, sin ningún tipo de rumbo, porque no sabía muy bien a donde me dirigía exactamente. Ella se sonrojo levemente y escondió su rostro en mi pecho mientras mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse precipitadamente. Tenía realmente un aspecto lamentable pero a mí no me importaba en absoluto, en estos momentos lo único que quería era que Sakura se pusiera bien y que llegará a su casa a salvo. Ella alzó la mirada y me miró mientras una nueva lágrima caía por su mejilla y volvía a mirar el suelo sin decir alguna palabra.

Continué llevándola durante gran parte del camino pero deje a Sakura en el suelo mientras ella hacia una mueca de dolor. Sakura abrió los ojos y dio un traspié chocando contra mí. Reconocí enseguida el paisaje en donde nos encontrábamos; un jardín lleno de flores y a su alrededor un lago, un árbol en el centro y ese olor a vainilla, que me hacía recordar todos los momentos que había pasado junto a ella en ese lugar.

El lugar donde yo había estado para quitar cada una de las lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro, las tardes donde había reído por mis absurdos chistes, los días que habían sido los más felices junto a ella, los minutos en los que me decía que me alejara de ella y los segundos en los que por primera vez había besado a Sakura. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo levemente.

Sakura se giro, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos débiles. Tiró de mi camiseta, acercándome mucho más a ella y me abrazó. El corazón me golpeaba violentamente el pecho dando golpes frenéticos y sentí su olor a vainilla. Me mordí el labio reprimiendo mis ganas de besarla y sentí la sangre en la boca lentamente. Sakura alzó la mirada y puso su dedo índice en mis labios, haciendo que dejara de morderlo y sintiera muchísimas ganas de besarla. Miré tímidamente al suelo mientras intentaba sacármela de la cabeza. Creí que en ese momento ella se separaría pero en cambio, no lo hizo, continuó sonriendo y alzó su mano para tocar mi mejilla. Me sobresalté.

-Shaoran, ¡Muchas gracias!- abrí los ojos de par en par y por primera vez no supe que responder.

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo, en realidad me guste verte sonreír.- las palabras salieron solas mientras Sakura se sonrojaba y yo apartaba la mirada tímidamente sin querer mirarla.

-Yo… en realidad quería decirte algo…- se detuvo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro pegándose totalmente a mí- Ahora lo entiendo todo. Shaoran, yo…

-No tienes buen aspecto, siento haberte traído aquí- la interrumpí y me di la vuelta intentando no mirarle. Ella instantáneamente me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí haciendo una presión con sus dedos.

-Quiero quedarme aquí.-dijo finalmente soltando mi brazo y clavando la vista al suelo.- No quiero que te vayas…

-Sakura, tienes que volver a casa.

-No… No quiero. Shaoran, por favor…-su voz se ahogo mientras ella caía precipitadamente a mis brazos, que impedían la caía contra el suelo.

-¡Sakura!-la agite una y otra vez y ella no respondió.

Sentí que el dolor golpeaba mi pecho totalmente y comencé a temblar. Sakura continuaba con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. Mire a mi alrededor, esperando a que Yue no fuera quien estaba detrás de todo esto, pero no apareció nadie delante de mí. Una brisa fría recorrió mi cuerpo golpeándome las mejillas y sintiendo como se me helaban poco a poco los huesos. Desesperado rodee fuertemente con mis brazos a Sakura y cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando que todo desapareciera a mi alrededor.

En ese momento la brisa desapareció. Oí una voz familiar y me sobresalté.

-Shaoran.

-¿Padre? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- mi voz comenzó a temblar y él me miro sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

_**(Sakura)**_

_Las calles estaban mojadas, hacia días que no había dejado de llover y probablemente seguirá lloviendo unos días más. Lluvia fría e intensa como cada día, haciendo que se empañaran los cristales de todas las viviendas. Estoy sola, pero no es soledad lo que siento. En realidad tengo tanta tristeza en mi interior que sin evitarlo, lágrimas caen por mi rostro levemente. He perdido todo lo que siempre he querido. Hace semanas que no veo a Tomoyo, a Shaoran, a mi padre y a mi hermano… _

_Mi mundo se ha vuelto de un color grisáceo, haciendo que toda la felicidad que había en él se perdiera poco a poco. Quizá ahora me pregunto mientras camino ¿Qué me queda en estos momentos? Supongo que la respuesta está muy clara, no me queda absolutamente nada. _

_La lluvia se intensifico. Las calles estaban vacías, no había nadie caminando en ellas, sólo yo. Miré a mí alrededor esperando ver a alguien conocido, pero no fue así._

_Shaoran, no me dejes sola._

_Intenté comunicarme nuevamente con él pero como siempre, no hubo respuesta. Shaoran había dejado de hablarme y yo tampoco había hecho mucho para evitarlo, después de todo yo siempre había insistido en que se fuera de mi lado pero él nunca me había dejado sola. Metí una mano en mi bolsillo para buscar mi teléfono y llamar a Shaoran, en cambio, lo único que encontré fue el medallón, que de alguna forma había acabado en mi bolsillo. Acaricié su superficie una y otra vez, haciendo que la luna blanca emitiera leves destellos blancos. _

_Una canción sonó de repente cerca de donde estaba… Una melodía que mucho antes había escuchado._

_Dieciséis lunas y podremos estar juntos. _

_Todo se decide con las lágrimas doradas, todo se ve a través de ti._

_Comencé a correr, mientras la melodía resonaba en mi cabeza lentamente. Mis zapatos resonaban contra el suelo mojado mientras yo corría con todas mis fuerzas._

_Dieciséis lunas y se decidirá quién soy._

_Simplemente una mirada, dorado o verde._

_Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro precipitadamente. La imagen de Shaoran se apareció nuevamente en mi cabeza, mientras corría y las piernas comenzaban a dolerme._

_Por favor no me dejes ir, hoy era todo perfecto…_

_Entonces, ¿Por qué te has ido?_

_Continué corriendo y entonces vi en las calles lo que antes no veía; mucha gente iba con paraguas, una pareja iba sonriendo mientras los dos se cubrían de la lluvia y yo en cambio corría en busca de algo que probablemente no encontraría._

_Choqué contra un chico con el pelo y ojos grisáceos, haciendo que su paraguas cayera al suelo, emitiendo un sonido hueco. Me giré y miré a los ojos de ese chico._

_-¡Lo siento mucho!_

_-¿Estás bien Sakura?- me miró preocupado mientras me tendía su mano para que se la cogiera._

_De algún modo caminamos por las frías calles, en un silencio que nunca se rompería y yo por mi parte tampoco quería hacerlo. Bajé las manos y se quedaron colgando a mis costados. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y los mechones caían por mi rostro cubriendo mis ojos. Llegamos al parque de Tomoeda, donde siempre había un pingüino gigante, en el que yo de pequeña solía jugar. Me apoyé contra el árbol y clave la mirada en el suelo, esperando que las lágrimas dejaran de salir por mis ojos._

_-¿Te molesta que te pregunte?- negué con la cabeza, esperando a que Yue continuara.-Estoy muy preocupado… ¿Por qué solo te pasan cosas tristes a ti?_

_-No solo a mí, a todos igual… Quizá a Shaoran también.-dije mientras mi voz se apagaba nuevamente al pronunciar su nombre._

_-Seguro que podrás solucionarlo, no te preocupes-Yue se giro mirando al suelo y hubo un prolongado silencio._

_-¡Muchas gracias!- sonreí y miré a Yue con dulzura. Él se giro hacia mí y me miró sobresaltado mientras ponía su mano en mi mejilla._

_-Te quiero.- Yue acarició mi mejilla y se acerco mucho más a mí, sintiendo su calidez mucho más cerca._

_Sus labios volvieron a rozar los míos y me besó. Un beso cálido y sin sentido que a medida se iba intensificando con mucha más fuerza. Al principio el beso me recordó a las aguas cristalinas y mucho después comenzó a recordarme Tomoeda; un pueblo con poca gente, un pueblo lleno de felicidad y quizá un pueblo que probablemente me odia. El beso dejo de intensificarse y me separé de Yue, intentando no mirarle a los ojos._

_Él me dedico una sonrisa y eso hizo que las pulsaciones se me aceleraran…_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer; el cielo estaba nublado y algunas estrellas comenzaban a inundar su superficie, haciendo que el cielo cayera en una inmensa oscuridad. Sakura continuaba con los ojos cerrados y delante de mí estaba el hombre que siempre había estado en su despacho desde que mi madre murió pero a pesar de eso, él ahora estaba aquí. Le miré intentando saber si por algún momento él se dignaría a romper el silencio pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-repetí nuevamente intentando esta vez, obtener una respuesta.

Alce mi brazo para tocarle pero fue imposible, se movió a una gran velocidad y se sitúo detrás de mí, presionándome con una fuerza que posiblemente rompería mis muñecas. Lancé un grito ahogado y una mueca horrorizada al mismo tiempo que el soltaba mis muñecas que ahora comenzaban a sangrar.

-Shaoran, he venido a por ella.-dijo finalmente mirando a Sakura que ahora estaba totalmente en mis brazos.

-Lyang, ¡Esto no tiene que ver con ella! ¿Por qué la buscas tanto?-mi voz se ahogo mientras apretaba mucho más a Sakura contra mí.

-Ella tiene que morir o tu desaparecerás ¿Lo sabías? Te dejaré elegir, mátala tu mismo o lo haré yo…-se detuvo y se prolongo un intenso silencio.- Por el momento me iré pero volveré y cuando lo haga ella morirá.

Apreté los labios haciendo que se formaran una línea por completo y Lyang me dio la espalda nuevamente. No sabía que decir ni como podía proteger a Sakura, pero lo único que pude hacer en ese momento era apretarla mucho más contra mí. Por un momento desee no haberla conocido. Todo por la absurda profecía, esto no puede ser verdad Pensé.

Un dolor punzante recorrió mi cuerpo y miré totalmente afligido a Sakura. Amar es destruir

Ella abrió los ojos sin ningún tipo de energía y me miró con intensidad. Se separó mucho más pero yo no la solté. Continué con la mirada vacía e inexpresiva, clavada totalmente hacia el suelo. Sakura comenzó a preocuparse por mi estado mientras se incorporaba totalmente y alzó su mano para tocar mi mejilla. Me giré haciéndola daño y no mirando sus ojos que ahora probablemente estarían llenos de lágrimas. Le di la espalda y caminé unos metros delante de ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Shaoran?-la voz de Sakura se apagó y yo no me giré en absoluto. Continué con la vista clavada en la superficie y ella me cogió del brazo, impidiendo que me moviera. Me giré mirándola inflexivamente.

-No ha pasado nada -las palabras sonaron firmes y con voz entrecortada.-En realidad siempre he querido decirte esto… No tendría que haberme acercado a ti. Sé que te dije que nunca te dejaría sola, que no me alejaría pero tengo que hacerlo. La verdad es que siempre haces todo sin pensar y acabar embrollándolo todo.

-Shaoran… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡Lo que oyes! Parece mentira que creyeras todo el tiempo que yo era el único que te comprendía. Simplemente quería probar si eras como yo, pero estaba equivocado. Tú eres una simple humana que no sabe lo que quiere.

-Pero tú dijiste que éramos iguales…

Todo el color y energía que tenía Sakura desapareció de su rostro. Mientras yo hablaba con una brutalidad en mis palabras que le hacían demasiado daño.

-Cállate, Sakura. ¡Lo que dije fue para que creyeras que estaba de tu lado! Siempre te utilicé.- ella abrió mucho más los ojos y una lágrima cayo por su mejilla.- ¡No tengo ganas de seguir persiguiéndote por ahí, intentando asegurarme de que no acabes consiguiendo que te maten!

Ella se limitó a mirarme atónita. Nunca le había hablado de esa manera, pero ella tenía que alejarse de mí o acabarían matándola. Le había hablado como si la odiase, como si fuera Emily quien hablara y no yo, como si no estuviera enamorado de ella…

-Vete a casa, tienes que descansar.-dije continuando.

Ella se desplomo contra el suelo haciendo que todas sus esperanzas se evaporaran, nada importaba para ella y eso podía verlo en su rostro. Estaba muy cansado, el esfuerzo de expresar estos sentimientos me había dejado sin fuerzas.

-Shaoran… No me dejes sola. No hagas lo que me hicieron, quédate. No te entiendo, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-¿De verdad confiabas en mí? No me hagas reír Sakura… Hago lo que tengo que hacer, siempre he querido decírtelo pero eres tan frágil que pensé que te romperías…

Sakura, no me hagas hacerte más daño. ¡Para de una vez! Es lo mejor

Sakura rompió a llorar y se incorporó pesadamente. Comenzó a correr, dejando un vacío inmenso dentro de mí. En cuanto ella se fue y me quedé completamente solo, me desplomé contra el árbol y sentí como si me hubieran cortado las piernas.

-¿Crees que esta es la mejor manera? ¿Destrozando un poco más tu vida? ¿Qué demonios he hecho? Soy un idiota.

Negué una y otra vez con la cabeza, coloque las manos firmemente cerradas en los costados de mi cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo comencé a temblar mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla. Sentí que el mundo había terminado para mí y lo peor de todo fue el daño que me había provocado decirle todo lo que le había dicho. Clave la vista en el suelo horrorizado totalmente. ¿He hecho lo correcto?

Comencé a caminar por las calles sin ningún tipo de rumbo…

_**(Sakura)**_

Las lágrimas salían frenéticamente de mis ojos y las piernas me dolían demasiado. Tengo que alejarme…

De algún modo, había conseguido salir del jardín. No estaba segura de cómo había logrado comenzar a correr, pero yo sabía que tenía que irme de ese lugar. La carretera estaba totalmente mojada, prácticamente no se podía andar muy bien sobre ella. Comenzó a llover, una lluvia intensa y fría como la de hace unas semanas. Comencé a adentrarme por las calles oscuras de Tomoeda. La gente paseaba con paraguas cubriéndose de la lluvia, mientras yo sintiéndome totalmente desprotegida, corría sin rumbo.

He perdido todo lo que siempre he tenido. Toda la felicidad que tenía se ha consumido tan rápido que apenas me había dado cuenta, no me queda absolutamente nada. En realidad siempre me lo he merecido, fui yo quien le dijo que se alejara de mi, en cambio, el nunca lo había hecho. Quizá Shaoran tenía razón. A lo mejor era ella la que siempre le hacía daño a los de su alrededor. Me apoyé contra una farola y la abracé intentando sentirme mejor. Recuperé el aliento y comencé a correr nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!- la voz preocupada de un chico. Automáticamente pensé: Shaoran. Me giré y le miré atónita. Yue.

-¿Estás bien?- continuó mientras me miraba preocupado.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, nada… Sólo me he peleado con Shaoran.-respondí mientras intentaba que mi voz sonara firme.

-Entiendo.-sonó como se disculpara.- Vamos, te acompañaré a casa.

-En realidad no sé cómo llegar a ella… He estado corriendo tanto que ni siquiera sé donde estoy.-Miré una y otra vez intentando recordar el camino pero se me hizo totalmente imposible.

-Bien, entonces ¡Comencemos a buscarla!-me las apañe para sonreír y comencé a caminar lentamente.

Las calles ahora me parecían de algún modo mucho más grisáceas. Estaba anocheciendo, el sol desaparecía y las estrellas comenzaban a inundar gran parte de su superficie oscura. Hacía frio pero yo aun no había comenzado a temblar. En realidad sentía una gran calidez…

La gente caminaba como si yo fuera totalmente invisible. Nadie se paraba a mirarme y mucho menos a sentir pena por alguien como yo. Todos me odiaban… Me pregunté por enésima vez si Yue algún día lo haría, como lo había hecho Shaoran y prácticamente casi todo el instituto, pero de algún modo sentía que podía confiar en él, que nunca me traicionaría y que siempre estaría a mi lado. Realmente era lo que ahora mismo necesitaba, alguien en quien puedo confiar. Sentir la calidez de una persona cuando te sonríe, cuando te abraza, cuando sientes que siempre ha estado ahí. Hace tres años que mi vida cambio totalmente, simplemente por el hecho de saber que todo desaparecería el día de mi cumpleaños.

-Estás muy callada.-dijo Yue.

-Simplemente me preguntaba en qué lío me veré metida cuando llegue a mi casa. Llevo días sin aparecer, mi tío estará furioso…

Yue frunció el ceño.

-¿No vives con tus padres? Quiero decir… Me sorprende bastante.

-En realidad mi padre ha tenido que viajar por unos meses por su trabajo y mi hermano está pocas veces en casa, así que vivo con mi tío hasta que vuelvan.- cerré los ojos intentando no llorar. Realmente echaba de menos a mi familia.-Se supone que debo estar en casa, ocultándome del peligro.

-Bueno, eso explica todo. ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Shaoran?- palidecí, recordando aquellas palabras que él me había dicho apenas unas horas.

-Bueno, en realidad éramos amigos. No sé ni siquiera que éramos…

-¿No te cae bien? Es extraño que el siempre estuviera detrás de ti y no estuvierais tan unidos.

-¿Caerme bien?- Estas últimas horas me había dedicado en pensar si amaba a Shaoran Li que no me había detenido a pensar si me caía bien.-Si que me cae bien, sólo que como todos alguna vez nos enfadamos.

-Vaya, no parece una persona muy pacifica por lo que dices. En realidad yo a él no le gusto demasiado. –La voz de Yue se quebró y sonrió de nuevo.- Todo lo que hago parece no gustarle.

Comencé a reconocer las calles. Estábamos cerca del instituto y las farolas iluminaban las calles, haciendo que prácticamente se viera todo con mucha más claridad. Pasamos por un puente de metal y me quedé mirando fijamente el agua. Los tonos cristalinos y los sonidos sordos inundaban el ambiente. El líquido transparente emitía pequeñas ondas y producía unos sonidos escalofriantes mientras golpeaba contra las rocas.

Apoyé mis brazos en la barra metálica y me quedé mirando fijamente mi reflejo en el agua. Yue se situó a mi lado y miró también hacía el lago. Silencio, un triste y prolongados silencio inundaba la atmosfera. Él miraba tímidamente el agua, como si quisiera comenzar una conversación. No podía mirarle, pero tampoco podía articular ninguna palabra, no tenía fuerzas para ello.

Me giré mirando nuevamente al camino que conducía a casa de mi tío Macon y suspiré.

-Puedo regresar yo sola desde aquí, gracias.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?- respondió mirando fijamente al suelo.

-No, a menos que quieras meterte en problemas.

-¿Por qué tendría que tener problemas? ¿No puedo acompañar a una chica a casa?

-En realidad el problema es mi tío, es muy poco sociable y es mejor que no te vea cerca de mí.-dije nuevamente repitiendo las palabras que le dije a Shaoran.- Lo siento, pero tampoco es que seamos amigos…

-Pues me gustaría serlo, ya te dije que quería que confiaras en mi.-repuso el con una mezcla de diversión y una cierta timidez en su voz.- Sakura…

-Buenas noches, Yue.

Comencé a caminar nuevamente entre las calles y a lo lejos vi a Yue totalmente paralizado por mi reacción. Sentí una punzada de dolor y me giré nuevamente, intentando no mirarle. Conforme me iba alejando del puente notaba mucho más dolor y nuevas lágrimas querían salir por mis ojos.

Rápidamente me encontré en casa de mi tío. Me estremecí. Puse una mano en frío pomo tirando de él hacia abajo y abrí la puerta lentamente, esperando no encontrarme parado detrás de ella a mi tío Macon. Cuando se abrió por completo, un frío viento corrió detrás de mí y entré en el enorme salón. Macon estaba sentado en sillón, con la espalda muy firme y en su dedo una llama que ardía emitiendo pequeños destellos luminosos. Me miró fijamente durante un largo instante, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se retorcían formando una fina línea y el rostro comenzaba a endurecerse. Finalmente dijo:

-Realmente tienes un aspecto horrible, Sakura.

-Lo siento… Tendría que haberte avisado, salir de aquí…

Macon chasqueo los dedos y se encendieron las luces de todo el edificio. Cerró la mano y la llama se apagó totalmente. Pestañee con asombro mientras Macon se ponía totalmente de pie.

-Ves a ducharte y reúnete conmigo luego en el salón. No vuelvas a escaparte de nuevo o nunca volverás a entrar ¿Entendido?- su voz sonó firme y simplemente asentí mientras tragaba saliva con fuerza.

Macon comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina desapareciendo por completo del salón. Subí las escaleras a toda prisa, tropezando una y otra vez torpemente con mis pies. Me quité toda la ropa mojada y me metí en la ducha lo más rápido posible. El agua golpeaba mi cuerpo y yo me retorcía de dolor mientras conseguía meterme por completo en la ducha.

Mi tío no es una persona demasiado estricta, simplemente quiere que se cumplan las normas. No le gustan que se infrinjan aquellas que hace años estaban puestas y yo por mi parte siempre he ido rompiéndolas una a una. Siempre ha estado protegiéndome, porque posiblemente tiene miedo de que cambie demasiado el día de mi cumpleaños y eso en realidad es lo que me gusta de él. Aunque se preocupa demasiado por mi y por la gente que me rodea, que nunca ha sido demasiada y las únicas que han estado a mi alrededor han acabado odiándome como todos los demás.

En especial, Shaoran…

Había confiado tanto en él, hasta llegar al punto de sentir algo mucho más. Siempre había creído que él había estado a mi lado, siempre había estado cuidando de mí y protegiéndome, pero yo sólo hacía que todo se complicara mucho más. Todos los momentos que había pasado a su lado, había estado muy feliz pero esos momentos, para mi desgracia, nunca volverán. En ese momento me vino en mente todo lo que había pasado junto a Shaoran; sus caricias, la manera en la que siempre me escucho y me comprendió, la manera en la que me besó y en la manera en la que me dijo lo que sentía. ¿Todo había sido mentira? Siempre había creído que él no mentía pero yo como una estúpida le había creído y lo peor… ¡Me había enamorado de él!

Salí de la ducha y me vestí quitando todos los pensamientos de mi cabeza. Respiré hondo y giré el pomo de la puerta esperando a que la puerta se abriera rápidamente. Ni siquiera sabía cómo le iba a explicar todo a mi tío Macon, no sabía si él estaba enfadado pero supongo que sí que lo estaba. Baje las escaleras y miré por encima de la barandilla, viendo a mi tío apoyado en la mesa, esperándome.

Sus ropas negras hacia que fuera un poco más espeluznante. Crucé el pasillo en silencio, mirando fijamente a mi tío, las luces estaban encendidas y hacían que el salón tuviera esa calidez que nunca había tenido. Me detuve indecisa en el arco de madera del comedor y miré atónita la habitación.

-Supongo que no necesito preguntarte adonde fuiste- dijo Macon, mientras miraba fijamente la mesa- Fuiste a ver a Shaoran, ¿verdad? Supongo que me lo esperaba, no podía alejarte mucho tiempo de él. Tampoco quería decepcionar a tu padre, al menos eso es en lo que confiaba.

-¿Decepcionar a mi padre?

-¿Sabes que sucedió cuando tu madre se fue?-comenzó Macon, levantando la mirada y clavándola en mi rostro.- Tu padre estaba destrozado, tú eras muy pequeña y no sabía si podría salir adelante. Y yo…

-No tienes que contármelo si no quieres…

-Yo lo único que le dije fue que tenía que seguir adelante, que Nadeshiko había hecho lo que hico para protegerte. Le dije que no quería verle y que se fuera a vivir su vida y dejara de lamentarse. Sinceramente, me arrepentí de no haberle ayudado.

Emití una pequeña exclamación ahogada, sin poder evitarlo y miré fijamente al suelo.

-Pero el confió lo suficiente en ti como para venir aquí cuando él tenía que irse… Me dejo aquí contigo.

-Supongo que tampoco tenía ningún otro sitio donde poder dejarte.-replico mi tío bruscamente.- Mira lo bien que me ha ido contigo… Ni siquiera has podido confiar en mí para contármelo.

-Lo siento. En realidad no podías evitarlo…

-Sakura, todo se puede evitar. Siempre se puede hacer algo.-sus ojos refulgieron, duros y brillantes en la oscuridad.-Vete a la cama.

La conversación finalizó. Macon se dio la vuelta bruscamente, apartándose de mi lado y mirando por la ventana sin pestañear. Giré sobre mis talones y corrí escalera arriba. Una vez entré en mi habitación cerré la puerta y me arrojé sobre la cama. Había pensado que querría llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Shaoran me odia. Todo el mundo me odia. Hace días que no veo a Tomoyo. Mi padre no ha vuelto y mi hermano está demasiado ocupado en la universidad. Estoy totalmente sola. Jamás he estado tan sola y todo es culpa mía. Quizá por esa razón no podía llorar. No tenía a nadie que me diera un abrazo diciéndome que todo estaría bien. No podía consolarme a mi misma y eso hacía que me sintiera mucho peor. Clavé la mirada en el techo y los ojos seguían escociéndome, a pesar de que aun no salían las lágrimas.

Finalmente cerré los ojos recordando nuevamente los días que había pasado junto a Shaoran. Su mirada, su sonrisa y su calidez. Terminé durmiéndome y sentí una especie de alivio en mi interior, mezclado con una gran decepción.

_El sol asomaba por las nubes, haciendo que pequeños rayos de luz entraran por los cristales. Cerré los ojos y me limite a sonreír mientras mi cuerpo se movía al compás de la canción que estaban tocando los músicos. Llevaba un vestido blanco y plateado que dejaba descubierto mi hombro derecho. Una marca de color dorada relucía en este, haciendo que todo el mundo lo contemplara con cautela. La marca había aparecido un día sin que yo pudiera darme cuenta._

_Abrí nuevamente los ojos y miré al chico que estaba delante de mí. Él llevaba un traje negro, que hacía que unas pequeñas sombras aparecieras bajo sus ojos. Sus ojos grisáceos relucían una y otra vez, mientras las pequeñas luces reflejaban pequeños destellos en su rostro. En realidad por algún motivo estaba feliz…_

_Toqué su cabello, acariciándolo y el sonrío acercándose mucho más a mí. Entonces la imagen cambió; Shaoran estaba delante de mí, sentí una punzada de dolor mientras él me rodeaba con mucha más fuerza con sus brazos. El sonrío y me acaricio la mejilla._

_-Perdóname Sakura. Era lo mejor para ti… Solo quiero que sepas…-su voz se apagó y él desapareció totalmente._

_Nuevamente estaba sola en la superficie de cristal. La gente bailaba, mientras yo, situada en el centro de la pista, estaba totalmente sola. Caminé dando unos pasos para alejarme de ese lugar, pero no encontraba la salida. Subí unas escaleras situadas en la parte izquierda y encontré un chico mirando fijamente la ventana. _

_-¿Shaoran?_

_-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?_

_-¿Quién más podría ser? _

_-No pareces tú. De hecho siento como si en realidad no estuvieras aquí._

_-Estoy aquí, siempre lo he estado.-me detuve y mire su rostro que seguía contemplando el anochecer.- Lo siento, se que probablemente has venido aquí para estar solo y yo estoy aquí incomodándote_

_-Tienes razón-dijo él._

_-Entonces me iré. Supongo que en realidad tú ya no tienes interés en mí, ya que todo ha acabado…._

_-¡Sakura!-Shaoran se giro en redondo a toda velocidad y me cogió entre sus brazos. Abrazándome y apretándome contra él.- Espera, no quería decir eso. Me refería a que tienes razón, siempre has estado ahí y yo sólo me he comportado como un idiota. En realidad yo siempre he pensado que el amor te volvía estúpido. Que te hacia débil. Amar es destruir, eso es lo que yo pensaba. Pero cuando te conocí a ti, mi mundo cambió. Vi lo mucho que querías a tu familia, a tus amigos y me di cuenta de lo débil que era._

_-No lo eres.- repuse horrorizada._

_-Tal vez ya no lo soy. Porque me he dado cuenta tantas veces lo mucho que te necesitaba y aun así me preguntas si te quiero, como si pudiera dejar de amarte y dejar de pensar en ti. Sakura, te amo y siempre lo haré._

_Durante un instante permanecí totalmente inmóvil. Después, me encontré tirando de su camiseta y atrayéndolo hacia mí. Sus brazos me rodearon y a continuación me besó. El contacto con su boca era electrizante, me producía una descarga eléctrica. Me pegue mucho más a él, sintiendo las pulsaciones aceleradas de su corazón. Nadie besaba como Shaoran. Finalmente el se separo y yo jadee. Se me había olvidado respirar._

Abrí los ojos sin energía y me acurruque en la cama, plegando las piernas y apoyando mis brazos en ellas. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos con tan poca energía como la que tenía en estos momentos. Estaba destrozada y sentía que todas las partes de mi cuerpo me dolían. Me sentía totalmente sola y no comprendía que había hecho mal. Me levanté de la cama de un salto, sacudiendo mi cabeza de un lado para otro y metiéndome en la ducha para despejarme. El agua caliente salió golpeando mi piel desnuda. Junto mis manos y dejo que el agua caiga en ellas, intentando atraparla y guardarla pero es casi tan imposible que por mucho que lo intento nunca lo consiga. Todos mis recuerdos de ayer se van, fluyendo y desapareciendo como el agua. Salgo de la ducha y me visto nuevamente para ir al instituto. Donde quizá sea para mí el peor día de todos…

¿Qué hare cuando este sola? ¿Tomoyo estará a mi lado?

_**(Shaoran)**_

Caminar por las calles oscuras de Tomoeda era una forma de pasar parte de mi tiempo, la otra parte me dedicaba a hacer daño a quien más amaba. En cuanto Sakura se fue, solo hice nada más que pasarme las horas caminando por las calles oscuras y maldiciendo una y otra vez el daño que le había hecho. Apoyé las manos contra la pared y apreté los ojos con rabia. Entonces oí una voz muy familiar.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Me giré lentamente y le miré directamente a los ojos.

-Ryou… Soy un idiota.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Ha pasado algo?-Ryou dio un paso hacia mí y puso una mano en mi hombro.

-He hecho daño a Sakura. En realidad era lo mejor para ella.

-Shaoran, ¿Por qué has hecho eso? En realidad eres un completo idiota.

-Gracias.- repuse firmemente.- Sé que no lo vas a entender pero tenía que hacerlo. Déjame solo, Ryou.

-No pienso hacerlo. ¿Para qué?-exigió el mientras me miraba furioso.- ¿Destrozarte un poco más? ¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso?

Desvié la mirada y negué con la cabeza.

-En realidad eso ya no me importa nada. Lo que he hecho ha sido para protegerla… ¡No quiero que acaben matándola por mi culpa!

-Oh, Dios mío.-musitó…

Continuamos caminando un par de minutos. Las calles estaba n totalmente silenciosas, no se oía nada, lo único que se podía apreciar eran los pequeños ruidos que hacían mis botas contra el suelo. Ryou me miró horrorizado mientras tiraba de mi brazo.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible. Te acompaño a casa.

-Que considerado eres.- a pesar de mi estado bromee y Ryou sonrío mientras los dos soltábamos una carcajada.

Llegamos a mi casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La escasa iluminación de la entrada, hacia que no me alegrara del todo de volver a estar en ese lugar. Miré la puerta y subí las escaleras lentamente. ¿Estará Emma? Seguramente no. Me giré mirando a Ryou, que ya había levantado su mano derecha y comenzaba a despedirse mientras hacia una sonrisa torcida.

-Nos vemos mañana. ¡Cuídate eh! – dijo finalmente, mientras se giraba y desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Introduje la llave en el cerrojo y la gire varias veces. Se abrió la puerta y entre lentamente en casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y en ella sólo existía un profundo silencio. Cerré la puerta y avancé por el largo pasillo, andando totalmente a oscuras. Entonces, en ese mismo momento una luz se encendió y Emma apareció con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hice una mueca horrorizada y ella me miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Shaoran, ¿Otra vez te has ido? Oh dios mío- se interrumpió y corrió hacia mi dándome un abrazo- Tienes un aspecto horrible, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-En realidad, es una larga historia…

-Pues yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Anda, ves a ducharte y vete a dormir. Mañana me lo explicaras cuando vuelvas del instituto.

Asentí y giré con mis talones. Comencé a subir a toda velocidad las escaleras y llegué a mi habitación rápidamente. Cuando entré, me di cuenta de que todo estaba totalmente desordenado. Me quité la ropa sudada y húmeda por la lluvia y me metí en la ducha. Diez minutos después salí de esta y me arrojé en la cama, cogiendo mi ipod y poniendo cualquier canción para alejar mis pensamientos por unos momentos. Finalmente lo apagué, dejándolo en mi mesita de noche y cerrando los ojos sin energía. Me dormí.

_La ciudad de cristal. La gente bailaba al compás de la melodía que no ha parado de sonar. Subí las escaleras de la izquierda y me senté en el ventanal, clavando la vista en el exterior e intentando no pensar en absolutamente nada. Estaba solo y eso es lo que desde hace días había hecho. Desde el día en el que Lyang apareció no he vuelto a ver a Sakura y de alguna manera eso era lo mejor._

_Sentí unos pasos detrás de mi, pero no quise girarme. Entonces oí su voz, dulce y delicada. Sentí su olor a vainilla y me estremecí._

_-¿Shaoran?_

_-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?-Me gire contemplándola detenidamente. Ella llevaba un vestido plateado, que realmente le queda de maravilla.-No pareces tú, en realidad parece como si no estuvieras aquí._

_-Estoy aquí, siempre lo he estado.-me detuve y mire su rostro que seguía contemplando el anochecer.- Lo siento, se que probablemente has venido aquí para estar solo y yo estoy aquí incomodándote_

_-Tienes razón-dijo él._

_-Entonces me iré. Supongo que en realidad tú ya no tienes interés en mí, ya que todo ha acabado…._

_-¡Sakura!-Shaoran se giro en redondo a toda velocidad y me cogió entre sus brazos. Abrazándome y apretándome contra él.- Espera, no quería decir eso. Me refería a que tienes razón, siempre has estado ahí y yo sólo me he comportado como un idiota. En realidad yo siempre he pensado que el amor te volvía estúpido. Que te hacia débil. Amar es destruir, eso es lo que yo pensaba. Pero cuando te conocí a ti, mi mundo cambió. Vi lo mucho que querías a tu familia, a tus amigos y me di cuenta de lo débil que era._

Me levanté sobresaltado y de un salto me incorporé. Baje las escaleras y baje a la cocina.


	11. Malas intenciones

**Sweet Love Dark**

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Malas intenciones.**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Las nubes ocultaban el sol haciendo que pequeños destellos relucieran en el cielo. Aunque este apenas iluminaba las oscuras calles de Tomoeda. Se podía decir que más bien parecía de noche a pesar de que ya era de día. Durante toda la noche no había conseguido dormir nada en absoluto, pues tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza; como le explicaré todo a Ryou, que ocurrirá si mi padre encuentra a Sakura y sobretodo darle una buena explicación a Emma del porque había estado ausente todo este tiempo. Por la mañana no habíamos intercambiado ningún tipo de conversación pero yo sabía que tendríamos una muy larga en cuanto volviera a casa.

En cambio, ahora estaba yo, caminando hacia el instituto, mientras me hacía un millón de preguntas a mí mismo y esperando a que cuando llegara a este todo fuera como antes y no como es ahora. Desgraciadamente el camino finalizó demasiado rápido y me encontré delante de la puerta, pensando si entrar o darme la vuelta para no tener que experimentar el peor día de mi vida. Entonces, en ese instante la vi. Sakura estaba con su única amiga, que la miraba preocupada mientras trataba de hacerla sonreír. Aunque ella se esforzaba para sonreír, sólo conseguía hacer pequeñas muecas y eso no mejoraba nada en absoluto la situación en la que se encontraba.

Noté una mano que se ponía en mi hombro. Inmediatamente pensé que sería Emily, molestándome con sus inútiles comentarios y sus estúpidas advertencias. Me giré para comprobar que no estaba equivocado y para mi sorpresa, me encontré delante de mí a un chico con los ojos azules, el cabello claro y la mirada fija en mi rostro.

-Pareces un zombi- Ryou dejo caer su mano y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Esa es una nueva forma de decir buenos días?-Bromee mientras hacia una mueca horrorizada.

Ryou abrió la boca para responder pero el timbre le interrumpió resonando por todo el edificio. Subimos las escaleras a toda velocidad y entramos por la puerta principal. Llevaba horas preguntándome cuando tendría que explicarle a Ryou toda la verdad, pero en cierto modo sólo con pensarlo me horrorizaba mucho más la idea. No podía imaginarme cómo reaccionará. Posiblemente me tomará como un lunático y dejara de hablarme o simplemente le fascinará tanto la idea que será capaz de llevarme al "National Geographic" , cosa que si hace, quedará internado en un manicomio durante el resto de su vida.

Llegamos a clase y eso hizo que dejara a un lado todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que tenía en mi cabeza. Sólo la veía a ella, la chica de ojos verdes que miraba por la ventana, mientras deseaba que todo acabara. Me senté detrás de Sakura y me quedé mirándola fijamente, observando casa uno de sus movimientos. Por primera vez la clase de Matemáticas se me hizo demasiado larga; los segundos pasaban lentamente mientras yo miraba continuamente el reloj, deseando que las agujas se situaran en la hora de salida, pero estas parecían que hicieran lo contrario.

Miré nuevamente por la ventana; las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su superficie cristalina, provocando que los cristales se empañaran y no se viera prácticamente nada. Desde ayer no había parado de llover, hacía frío y eso provocaba que Tomoeda fuera un lugar mucho más solitario.

Volví a mirar el reloj y me sorprendí al ver que estaba a punto de finalizar la clase. Había estado tan sumido en mis pensamientos que el tiempo había pasado más deprisa de lo que esperaba. Salí del aula y comencé a buscar a Ryou por todo el patio para pasar con él los minutos de descanso que teníamos antes de retomar las lecciones, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. Me detuve nuevamente, contemplando a Sakura desde donde estaba. Ella dibujaba en su cuaderno mientras hacía muecas de agotamiento. Estaba sola en un banco alejado de la multitud y cerca de la fuente, donde prácticamente nadie iba. Cerró el cuaderno negro y lo miró fijamente como si pudiera mirar más allá del él o con la mirada pudiera atravesarlo.

Noté que alguien se acercaba a mí por detrás y al momento supe quien era; Emily. Ella se acercó pegando su cuerpo contra el mío y me susurro al oído, con tanto odio que hizo que se me helaran los huesos.

-Te lo advertí cazador de demonios, pero tú no me hiciste caso… Sabía que ella acabaría haciéndote daño.

Me giré para replicar y decirle que no tenía razón pero cuando quise darme cuenta Emily había desaparecido, como si se hubiera evaporado, cosa que si hace no me afectaría demasiado. Me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho: "Cazador de demonios" Se me helaron los huesos de sólo pensarlo. ¿Había descubierto lo que era? ¿Qué sabía Emily?

Me apoyé a la pared, como si me hubieran dejado nuevamente sin fuerzas. Miré nuevamente a Sakura y esta vez me sorprendí; vi acercarse al hechicero de sueños y eso fue algo que no acabó de gustarme.

Continué mirando desde donde estaba y noté como empezaba a irritarme de una forma que nunca había experimentado. Me dolía el pecho, como si me costara respirar o alguien me apretara con tanta fuerza como para dejarme sin respiración. Apreté los puños y dejé caer los brazos a los costados. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué tiene que ser él?

Nuevamente sentí que el mundo ya había terminado para mí…

_**(Sakura)**_

Realmente nunca me había parado a pensar cuál podía ser el peor día de mi vida, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca había experimentado un día como este. Me sentía realmente sola. Sentía como si nadie estuviera a mi lado, como si todo lo que había tenido había desaparecido demasiado rápido, como si se hubiera esfumado todo en un instante dejando sólo el recuerdo. No es que me colocara a mi misma un cartel en el que pusiera "IGNORARME" si no que ciertas personas, ya se había encargado de hacer que mi vida fuera un autentico fracaso. Al fin y al cabo yo no había hecho nada para evitarlo y eso quizá era lo que había provocado que la gente me viera como si fuera transparente o simplemente como dijo Shaoran: "Tan frágil que te romperías". Siempre todo el mundo me había visto así: frágil, débil y fácil. Cosa que yo misma afirmaba no serlo.

Supongo que echo de menos todo; las caricias de Shaoran, sus absurdos comentarios y el simple hecho de tenerle a mi lado observándome. Desde hace unos días había experimentado cambios dentro de mí; había comenzado a dibujar unos símbolos extraños los cuales nunca había visto anteriormente. Cerré el cuaderno y lo miré con cierta preocupación. ¿Qué quieren decir esas marcas? En ese momento lo supe; posiblemente las marcas las creaba yo a través de mis emociones, pero no sabía ni porque las dibujaba ni mucho menos si funcionarían.

Oí un ruido detrás de mí y me giré levemente, esperando encontrar a Shaoran, pero para mi sorpresa sólo encontré un montón de matorrales y un conjunto de árboles que hacían que el lugar donde me encontraba fuera mucho más solitario y espeluznante. Sólo se oía el sonido sordo del viento y se veía como las hojas de los arboles se movían lentamente.

Abrí el cuaderno nuevamente y comencé a recordar todo lo que me había sucedido hasta ahora; cuando Shaoran me defendió por primera vez de Emily, cuando para mí los días de tristeza y soledad habían desparecido, cuando me enamoré lentamente de él; de su mirada, su sonrisa y de la forma en la que me hacía sentir. Recordé los días que pasé junto a él en su cabaña, el día que fuimos al cine sólo para ver una película que acabo en catástrofe. El horrible día en el que me di cuenta que nunca volvería a hablar con Shaoran, simplemente porque él lo había decidido. Darme cuenta de que sólo quedaba noventa y siete días para mi cumpleaños, y un solo día para las vacaciones de navidad. Todo eso era muy triste recordarlo porque una parte de mí, me decía que esos días nunca volverán y otra parte mucho más pequeña se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando. Noté como la punta afilada del lápiz trazaba una línea sobre el papel, como si la mano fuera sola y no necesitara ningún tipo de presión para deslizarse sobre la superficie blanca. Otra nueva línea seguida de dos más de unían formando un símbolo que apenas yo entendía. Era como si quisiera decirme: "No estás sola", como si pudiera anular la tristeza y la soledad que sentía ahora mismo. Sentí un vacio dentro de mí y pasé los dedos sobre el dibujo. Creí que lloraría pero las lágrimas no salían, así que me quedé mirando el símbolo fijamente. Pase los dedos por segunda vez, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Una luz blanca repaso las líneas negras convirtiéndolas en un dorado intenso. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y noté como las manos me quemaban al tocar el dibujo.

Sentí como los pulmones me fallaban nuevamente y sentí que cambiaba el paisaje de mí alrededor.

_Agua._

_Un nuevo vacío que se juntaba con las lágrimas de mi rostro. Sentía como el agua me oprimía mucho más los pulmones, dejándome sin respiración y quizá provocándome un fuerte dolor de garganta. Estaba sola. Había caído en un pozo sin salida, en un mar que probablemente acabaría con mi vida en un segundo. Me dolía la cabeza y cada vez veía mucho más borroso. Los ojos me pesaban de una manera que tenía que hacer demasiada fuerza para mantenerlos abiertos. _

_A lo lejos pude ver una luz blanca y era algo mucho más fuerte de lo que yo esperaba, pues me atraía hacia ella con fuerza. Cerré los ojos por completo, quedándome sin respiración y probablemente dando paso a una muerte casi segura. En ese instante pude oír por última vez su voz: "Sakura, no me dejes. Despierta, por favor". Pero en ese momento supe que era demasiado tarde, no podía abrir los ojos, sentía como si me los hubieran cosido y como cada vez los latidos de mi corazón iban disminuyendo._

_Dieciséis lunas, una llave dorada, un pensamiento y tú a mi lado._

_Dieciséis lunas y todo se decidirá._

_Nadie te separa de mí y nadie puede ver tu muerte de la forma en la que yo la he visto._

_Dieciséis lunas y mi destino se unirá al tuyo._

_Oí la dulce voz de Shaoran nuevamente pero esta vez le notaba mucho más cerca de mí._

_-¡No le hagas daños, Lyang! Por favor, ella no tiene nada que ver. ¡Déjala vivir! Yo moriré por ella.- Shaoran no lloraba, pero notaba su voz como si reprimiera las ganas de soltar una lágrima ante su padre. _

_Abrí los ojos de golpe y mi respiración volvió a la normalidad. Intenté chillar pero sólo logré emitir un silencioso eco de mi propia voz. Tenía las manos atadas con filamentos transparentes que emitían destellos dorados alrededor de mis muñecas. Sabía bien, que si tiraba de ellas solo provocaría que me cortara la mano, así que me quedé quieta mientras me retorcía como podía. Alguien se acerco a mí lo suficientemente rápido como para que pudiera darme cuenta. Me sobresalté cuando vi delante de mí a Lyang, el supuesto padre de Shaoran y el que ahora mismo me apuntaba la garganta con una espada demasiado afilada._

_-Sakura, nos volvemos a ver. Esta vez no te dejaré vivir como la otra vez, esta vez morirás. Te voy a contar mis planes ya que te quedan unos segundos de vida. Supongo que sabrás que quiero acabar con los demonios y para ello necesito matar a un cazador de esta especie. – moví la cabeza mientras Lyang continuaba hablando fríamente._

_A lo lejos podía ver el cuerpo de Shaoran, tirado en el suelo y en una situación completamente diferente a la mía. Clave la llave dorada en el suelo y tracé varias líneas; un símbolo que mucho antes había visto en mis sueños, una marca que desprendía un destello dorado que nunca había emitido. Inmediatamente pensé: "Shaoran, no te mueras" _

_Miré nuevamente a Lyang que miraba el mar y continuaba hablándome de su gran plan, el cual yo no me dignaba a escuchar. Sólo le veía a él. Tirado en el suelo y probablemente sin vida. Shaoran se movió y eso hizo que todas mis esperanzas de vivir volvieran en un segundo. Lyang se giró rápidamente y camino hacía Shaoran. Él se levanto pesadamente mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio y le miraba con odio._

_-Lyang, no voy a permitir que lo consigas. Esto no llevará a ningún lado._

_-¡Cállate, Shaoran, CÁLLATE!- Shaoran enmudeció tan rápido como había hablado.- No me dejas elección, vas a morir, pequeño idiota._

_Shaoran con movimiento rápido comenzó a correr hacia Lyang. Cayeron los dos al suelo y rodaron sobre la arena fría de la playa. Finalmente se detuvieron y Shaoran se quedo encima de su padre con la espada en alto._

_-No me mates… No quiero morir. Shaoran, soy tu padre.- dijo suplicando Lyang._

_-¡Tú no eres mi padre! Tú eres un monstro. Te odio.- Lyang sonrió y coloco el brazo apuntando hacia su espada que estaba clavada en el otro lado, cerca de la orilla. La espada se elevó y voló hacia su brazo. _

_Shaoran emitió un grito ahogado mientras la espada de Lyang se clavaba en su pecho, profundizando mucho más y llegando a su corazón. En ese momento sólo pude chillar interiormente: ¡SHAORAN! .Comencé a llorar, sabiendo que yo sería la siguiente y que la persona más importante para mí había muerto por mi culpa…_

Oí un ruido que hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. En mi mano apareció una llave dorada; que tenía un diamante blanco en forma de corazón en la parte superior. La guarde rápidamente en mi bolsillo y sentí nuevamente que alguien carraspeaba detrás de mí.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

-¡¿Yue?

- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.- Negué con la cabeza mientras él se sentaba a mi lado y me miraba con fijeza. –Quería hablar contigo, sobre algo…

-¿De qué se trata?-dije asustada.

-Me ocultas algo. Puedo notarlo…

-Verás es que… ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo… No estoy ocultándote nada.

-Sakura, no tienes que contármelo aquí. Escúchame- Yue puso su mano en mi mejilla y le miré nuevamente.- quiero que después de navidad vengas conmigo a un sitio. Puede ayudarte con algo que tú solo sabes y hablo de esa llave dorada que has guardado en tu bolsillo.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza. Me levanté de un salto y le miré intensamente. Sólo pude correr sin saber porque lo hacía. Corrí lo más lejos de Yue sin pensármelo, ¿Qué sabía el de mi? ¿Debería confiar en él?

_**(Shaoran)**_

Noté como alguien se acercaba a mí lentamente. Desde donde estaba sólo podía ver a Sakura, mientras hablaba con Yue y el la sonreía tímidamente.

-Shaoran, se te van a salir los ojos de tanto mirar a Sakura.-dijo Tomoyo mientras yo me sobresaltaba.

-Yo, yo no la estaba mirando a ella.-comencé a sonrojarme mientras la chica de ojos morados sonreía.

-Vaya… Sakura no está sola, quería hablar con ella pero como está con ese chico no la voy a molestar. Ella parece estar muy cortada… -Tomoyo habló sarcásticamente para molestarme y aumentar la irritación que aún tenia. – Oh, vamos Shaoran, no intentes engañarme. Estas enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- me giré para correr pero Tomoyo me cogió del brazo para evitar que acabara huyendo.

-Dime la verdad. ¿Vas a perderla, Shaoran? Sé todo lo que está pasando y lo que ha pasado entre vosotros. ¿Vas a dejar que todo acabe así? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Sakura, ya no es la misma…

-Tomoyo, era lo mejor, no quiero hacerle más daño. Quiero que ella me odie y acabe olvidándose de que existo. Además a ella ya le gusta otra persona.

-Shaoran… Eso es lo que impide que estés con ella, ¿Qué le guste otra persona? ¿Eso te impide decirle todo lo que sientes? Deberías no rendirte y dejar de mirar desde el otro lado.

Toco nuevamente el timbre y nos dirigimos todos a clase. Recordaba una y otra vez la conversación con Tomoyo. Las clases pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba y me había pasado casi todo el tiempo pensando en que debía hacer y en la conversación con Tomoyo. No se me había pasado por la cabeza que tendría una conversación muy larga con Ryou y eso me ponía mucho más nervioso de lo normal. Salí por la puerta del instituto a una velocidad incalculable y allí me encontré a Ryou; apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada clavada en el suelo de piedra.

Caminé hacia él, intentando recomponer mis pensamientos a cada paso que daba. ¿Cómo diablos voy a explicarle todo a Ryou? Respire hondo y me acerque hasta donde se encontraba. Él solo levanto la vista al verme y me sonrió.

-Creí que no vendrías. Tenemos que hablar, Shaoran… Sé que lo que tienes que decirme es duro, pero no pienses que dejaré de hablarte por saber lo que eres.- Abrí la boca para hablar pero la cerré al segundo sin decir absolutamente nada. Miré hacia otro lado, esperando quizá que todo acabara demasiado rápido.

-Bueno, en realidad, no es la primera vez que lo digo. Ryou, puede que no me creas y dejes de hablarme. Sé que tendría que habértelo dicho antes pero…

-Shaoran, todos tenemos secretos y sé que si me lo ocultaste fue porque tenías que hacerlo.-me interrumpió mientras miraba al frente el chico de ojos claros.

-Yo no soy como tú, yo… Yo tengo un poder en mi interior. –Ryou abrió los ojos sorprendido y me miro con la boca abierta.- Sé que suena ridículo pero puedo hacer cosas que nadie puede hacer y todo por ser un descendiente de un mago que ha hecho que mi vida sea un autentico fracaso. También cazo demonios; seres que nadie logra ver y hacen daño a los humanos, son seres espeluznantes que nunca querrías encontrarlos. En fin, me alegra haber sido todo este tiempo tu amigo…

-Aun lo eres. Es solo que es sorprendente, nunca me lo había imaginado. ¿Por eso dejaste a Sakura?

-Oye, que no era mi novia. Hice lo mejor para ella, la acabaría matando.-mi voz se ahogo en un susurro y Ryou me miro expectante.

-Shaoran, ¿Tu tendrías que acabar con su vida? ¿Ella es un demonio?

-En realidad, yo no… Mi padre. No sé qué quiere de Sakura, pero por una absurda profecía, tengo que acabar con su vida o mi padre lo hará. En realidad no lo sé pero de todas maneras el día de su cumpleaños ella sabrá que es; Oscura o luminosa. Si me alejo de ella no tendré que matarla, ni yo desapareceré.

-¿Crees que eso es lo correcto? Shaoran… Tendrías que protegerla, si te alejas tu padre la matara igualmente. - Sentí que sus palabras eran ciertas, me golpearon como si un martillo me diera fuertemente en la cabeza.- Vamos, no la dejes ahora. Piensa que te necesitará cuando llegué el momento…

Ryou se giró y entro en su casa, despidiéndose con la mano y dejándome absolutamente solo. Supongo que no esperaba que Ryou reaccionara así… Siempre había creído que todo acabaría tras habérselo explicado pero en cambio, había aceptado lo que era y estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, a pesar de que yo no tuviera mucho que hacer. Me di la vuelta y comencé a recorrer las frías calles de Tomoeda en una única dirección. Llegué a mi casa demasiado rápido, pero me quedé unos minutos mirando la puerta fijamente, mientras tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras yo, no sabía qué hacer exactamente y mucho menos como debería decirle todo lo que había ocurrido estos días a Emma. En ese mismo instante oí el crujido de la puerta y eso hizo que levantara la mirada para ver el rostro enfurecido de Emma. Ella tenía puesto su pijama rosa y las zapatillas marrones que acostumbraba a llevar cuando estaba en casa, los mechones caían desordenados por su rostro y su mirada fría me miraba fijamente.

-¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí fuera toda la noche?- dijo finalmente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Di un tras pie y al segundo caminé con la mirada clavada totalmente en el suelo mientras subía los pocos escalones que nos separaban a Emma y a mí. Ella sólo entro dentro de casa y se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Hice una mueca horrorizada y me quedé junto a la puerta esperando que Emma no estuviera tan enfadada como aparentaba estarlo. Aunque simplemente no se dignaba a mirarme, pues estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana, como si así lograra ignorarme por completo. No es que me asustara demasiado la idea de explicarle todo; lo que me daba miedo era saber el daño que le había causado interiormente. Me daba cuenta de que siempre hacía daño a quien amaba, era como si en realidad todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor se destruyera por mi culpa y eso me convertía en un verdadero monstro. Finalmente dijo, dándose la vuelta por completo:

-Supongo que no sirve de nada, que te advierta una y otra vez que es lo mejor para ti. Sé que has estado con Sakura todo este tiempo y eso es algo que por mucho que intente evitarlo no sirve de nada. Ya n osé que puedo hacer, para evitar que todo suceda tan rápido. Siempre he creído que confiabas en mí. He estado mucho tiempo a tu lado, cuidando de ti, desde que tu madre murió y tú nunca te has dignado a contarme nada.

- Lo siento Emma… Sakura necesitaba mi ayuda y estuve cuidándola todo este tiempo. No sé por qué dices todo esto.

-No se trata de Sakura, se trata de ti. ¿Hasta cuando piensas estar huyendo de todo? Tu destino es este. Eres un cazador de demonios y es tu deber, no puedes seguir huyendo de lo que eres… Todo se puede evitar Shaoran, así que espero que no vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho y pienses en lo que te he dicho.

Emma salió de la cocina sin que yo pudiera decirle nada. Me quedé absolutamente solo y lo único que pude hacer fue sentir una gran impotencia en mi interior. En realidad me daba cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Siempre había huido de mi destino y de lo que yo en realidad era pero si lo hice fue porque no aceptaba ser lo que soy. Volví a mi habitación recostándome en la cama y volviendo nuevamente al continuo sueño de casi todas las noches.

Las semanas pasaron muy rápido, dando paso a las cortas vacaciones navideñas. Hoy es 4 de Enero, prácticamente se podría decir que estamos en navidad; las calles iluminadas y melodías monótonas que suenan en cada rincón de Tomoeda. Estas fechas nunca han sido las mejores para mí; cuando era pequeño siempre lo fueron pero cuando mi madre desapareció de este mundo, dejaron de ser algo tan importante en mi vida. Cada pequeño rincón está lleno de gente; cada una con sus familias, amigos y alguien muy importante para él, en cambio, de mí no se puede decir lo mismo. Quizá esto me lo había planteado mucho antes. ¿Debería volver a Hong Kong? La verdad es que no lo sé, pero creo que debería quedarme por el momento… Sólo para procurar que Yue no acabe haciendo daño a Sakura.

Caminar dando vueltas en direcciones sin sentido, era lo que ahora acostumbraba a hacer. Aunque realmente eso no solucionaba nada en absoluto, seguía desde ayer sin ver a Sakura y de hecho, me lo merecía, pues yo mismo me había ocupado de hacerle daño, alejarme de ella y simplemente mirar desde la barrera invisible que había entre nosotros o al menos yo mismo me había encargado de crearla. En realidad debería estar feliz, he conseguido que no acaben matándola por mi culpa, que encuentre a alguien que la ama y que logre hacerla feliz. En realidad no puedo entender porque tengo el corazón tan roto, porque necesito estar con ella y sigo repitiéndome una y otra vez: "He hecho lo correcto" pero por otra parte me pregunto si en realidad tendría que quedarme a su lado, sé que es egoísta, pero aún así… ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Tendré que acabar con su vida igualmente? Hacer que su corazón deje de latir, no volver a sentir esas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado; sentir la necesidad de decirle tantas veces un "te quiero", de sentirla en mis brazos, de sentir esa descarga eléctrica que me producía el contacto de sus labios contra los míos… Eso quizá era lo que más dolor me provocaba, aparte de hacerle daño con palabras que ni siquiera son verdad. Aunque ella insistía en no creer lo que le decía y seguía haciendo que le destrozara un poco más.

Recordar lo que había sucedido hizo que me estremezca, miré fijamente al suelo y metí las manos en los bolsillos encontrando allí el medallón; los pequeños destellos blancos aún relucían entre mis dedos pero a diferencia de otras veces la pierda está totalmente helada, había dejado de desprender la calidez que antes tenía y se había tornado fría de un día para otro. Vacilé por un momento y di la vuelta, dirigiéndome a un lugar que probablemente hacía años que no iba. Sentí nuevamente una brisa congelada que golpeaba mis mejillas, haciendo que mis huesos se helaran por completo y que me aferrara a la chaqueta por enésima vez.

Las luces hacían que todo no estuviera tan oscuro como siempre había sido, volvían todo mucho más acogedor y de algún modo, menos espeluznante. Recorrí una y otra vez las calles entrecruzadas. Tomoeda siempre me había parecido un laberinto, lleno de calles sin sentido y que siempre llevaban a la misma dirección. En parte, al lugar que yo me dirigía. Continué caminando y de algún modo me encontré delante de la biblioteca; donde hace años no aparecía y aquella en la que siempre había logrado ser feliz. En la puerta de esta había un gran letrero en el que decía: "CERRADO POR VACACIONES". Por un momento se me había olvidado por completo que estábamos en navidad y todos los comercios estarían cerrados hasta que comenzaran las clases la semana que viene.

Nuevamente me di la vuelta, girando sobre mis talones y avanzando para dirigirme de nuevo a casa. Noté que una mano se ponía en mi hombro y me estremecí. Por un momento vi varias imágenes en mi cabeza y me terminé preguntando de quien se trataba: ¿Sakura? ¿Mi padre? O ¿Aquellos hombres? Finalmente me giré y vi a Ryou delante de mí con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Shaoran? Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Bueno en realidad una semana desde que te vi.-Miré nuevamente al suelo y Ryou suspiró, poniendo nuevamente su mano en mi hombro.-Eh, ¡Anímate! ¿Quieres?

-Ya no sé qué hacer. Soy idiota, ¿verdad?

-Hombre un poco sí.- levanté la vista hacia Ryou, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- No sé qué diablos haces caminando por aquí con el frío que hace, es mejor que vayas a casa Shaoran.

-Quizá sí debería hacerlo después de todo.- me di la vuelta y Ryou se puso a mi lado, mientras comenzamos a caminar.

-Si quieres puedes venir a la mía. Por cierto, ¿Has visto ya a Sakura?

Al oír su nombre un escalofrío recorrió levemente mi cuerpo. Nuevamente miles de imágenes me vinieron a la cabeza y eso sólo hizo que me sintiera un poco peor. No sabía que responder, pues tampoco quería volver a ver a Sakura, pues eso sólo haría que tuviera que hacerle más y más daño con mis horribles comentarios.

Ryou se detuvo en seco y me miro con soslayo. Me detuve yo al segundo y le miré fijamente, esperando a que articulara alguna clase de pregunta o algún tipo de comentario que me hiciera daño, pero en cambio, sólo me miro y espero que yo hablara.

-En realidad hace mucho que no la veo. -Mi voz se apagó y metí nuevamente las manos en los bolsillos.

-Deberías haber hablado con ella, Shaoran… No puedes dejar que esto siga así, lo único que haces es hacerte daño a ti mismo. No quiero que sigas haciéndolo.

-Ryou, estoy haciendo lo mejor para ella. No quiero que la maten por mi culpa.

-¡Eso es sólo una excusa! No me lo puedo creer, Shaoran. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías protegerla. ¿De verdad crees que alejándote no conseguirás que la maten? ¡Eres idiota!-Ryou comenzó a chillar y a enfurecerse cada vez más.

-Ryou por favor…

-Siento decírtelo así, pero eres mi amigo y no quiero que estés todo el día andando como un zombi. Si la quieres lucha por ella o ¿Vas a permitir que se queden con ella?-Ryou serenó la voz y suspiró.

-La verdad es que si la hacen feliz, si lo permitiría. Yo no ando como un zombi – mi voz sonó sarcástica y Ryou se rió nuevamente.

-¿Qué no?- imitó a un zombi mientras decía comentarios sobre Sakura.- Oye, ahora enserio arreglarlo de una vez.

-Dudo que ella me perdone, la he hecho mucho daño.

-Seguro que lo entenderá, tú siempre la ayudaste. Lo que me extraña es que te haya creído todo, bueno en realidad es Sakura después de todo. Es demasiado inocente para ti.-Nos detuvimos en su portal y Ryou se paro delante de mí.- ¿Pasas?

Entré por la puerta de madera y al momento me vino un olor suave, que apenas recordaba. La entrada estaba llena de adornos navideños e iluminaciones de todo tipo de colores. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a casa de Ryou y para mí está ahora se me hacía bastante extraña. Los muebles habían cambiado, cosa que no me impresionaba; La madre de Ryou siempre había sido muy detallista y cada dos por tres ordenaba y desordenaba la casa de arriba a abajo. De pequeño solía venir a su casa para jugar y muchas veces su madre aparecía con algo de comida para que pasáramos la tarde juntos. Ryou nunca había estado en mi casa, pero a él nunca le había importado en absoluto. Él nunca le daba demasiada importancia a esas cosas y en parte, eso era lo bueno de él. La madre de Ryou se asomó por la puerta y sonrío al verme.

-¿Li? ¿Eres tú? ¡Que mayor te has hecho! Vamos pasa.-La madre de Ryou siempre había sido una persona muy agradable y siempre me había recibido de esta manera.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? Lo siento, sé que es una fecha muy importante pero…

-No te preocupes. Claro que puedes quedarte, sería todo un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros.- me interrumpió.

Pasé la noche en casa de Ryou, aunque prácticamente no dormí en toda la noche, porque él no había dejado de hablarme de sus nuevos amores y sus cortas relaciones con chicas que ni siquiera conocía. A pesar de todos los rechazos que había obtenido, el coqueteaba sin descanso con cualquiera que se le cruzara por su camino. En realidad muchas veces no podía evitar reírme cuando bromeaba sobre todo lo que hacía y eso quizá era lo que me divertía de él.

Nuevamente las clases comenzaron y yo ya estaba prácticamente dispuesto a hablar con Sakura pero no encontraba el momento ni el lugar en el que lograra estar a solas con ella. Tampoco podía decírselo por teléfono y mucho menos a través de mis pensamientos ¿Qué le iba a decir? Tampoco tenía pensado como reaccionaria Sakura. Seguramente no querría perdonarme y sé que en el fondo me lo merecía.

Las horas pasaban nuevamente demasiado lentas. Sólo lograba ver más allá de la ventana, mientras el resto se dedicaba a mirar fijamente la pizarra. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban suavemente el cristal y lo humedecía mucho más que cualquier otro día. La lluvia se intensificaba a cada segundo que casi temía que se produjera un gran aguacero. El profesor carraspeo nuevamente y miro a Sakura con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Sakura?- Ella se giro al segundo mirando con sorpresa al profesor que ahora estaba delante de ella con las manos apoyadas en su mesa.- ¿Puedes salir a la pizarra? No me gusta repetirme…

-Lo siento mucho.- Sakura miro fijamente el suelo y llego a la pizarra mientras escribía en ella varios números y volvía a su asiento suspirando.

-Sakura, después quiero hablar contigo.- dijo Fye mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa.

Nuevamente Fye retomó la lección y todos comenzaron a susurrar comentarios absurdos sobre el porqué el profesor querría hablar con Sakura y eso es algo que hasta yo mismo me preguntaba. Lamentablemente eso es algo que quizá nunca sabría. También me he hecho la idea de que todo se vuelva mucho peor y eso es algo por lo que Ryou estaba totalmente irritado. Las horas pasaban y no se me hacía el momento justo para aclararlo todo de una vez por todas.

_**(Sakura)**_

Durante prácticamente toda la clase, estuve pensando si debería creer o no a Shaoran y eso es algo que verdaderamente me preocupaba. Quizá sólo quiso que me alejara de él, pero por alguna razón algo me decía que no era así, que estaba equivocada y eso era algo que estaba dispuesta a averiguar. Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido a pesar de que oía continuamente los susurros y los absurdos comentarios de prácticamente toda la clase. Simplemente por la razón de que Fye quería hablar conmigo de algo que ni yo misma me esperaría. Finalmente el timbre sonó dando paso a lo que sería el gran cotilleo de toda la semana en mi instituto. Me dirigí directamente al seminario de matemáticas, donde me esperaba Fye. Toqué a la puerta esperando que no estuviera esperándome detrás de ella, pero desafortunadamente si lo estaba.

-Profesor, ¿De qué quería hablarme?

Él se giró sólo para mirarme y me señalo la puerta para indicarme que la cerrara y por lo tanto así lo hice. Después me senté delante de Fye, esperando quizá a que me echara una buena bronca por alguna razón inexplicable, pero en cambio, él se quedo mirándome detenidamente mientras yo, me ponía mucho más nerviosa. Inmediatamente miré por la ventana, intentando distraerme y no pensar en absolutamente nada. Algo dentro de mí me decía que Fye sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y eso probablemente era lo que más me asustaba. Finalmente dijo:

-Sakura… He estado observando que estos últimos días has estado mucho más distante en clase. Sé el motivo por el que te distraías tanto y también se sobre tu relación con Emily. En realidad sé demasiadas cosas para que pienses que sólo soy un simple profesor…- se detuvo haciendo una breve pausa y dedicándome una sonrisa.- Sólo te llamaba para decirte que luches por lo que quieres y no dejes que una simple mentira te lleve a este estado. Tú eres fuerte, no dejes que te vean como no eres en realidad.

-Fye, en realidad no es una mentira. Todo ha pasado porque tenía que ocurrir y no sé puede arreglar.

-Todo se puede arreglar y si no hay posibilidad de ello, lucha hasta que no puedas hacerlo.

-¡Eso intento! Pero todo se complica cada vez más… He perdido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo que se me han agotado las fuerzas, no puedo seguir adelante.

-Entonces, ¿Crees que lo mejor es rendirte? ¿Dejarlo todo sin más? Sí tanto has luchado, ¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente?

Por primera vez, no supe que decir. Sentía como las palabras me golpeaban la cabeza con tanta fuerza que me provocaban un profundo dolor. Quería llorar, pero no de tristeza sino de frustración. Sentía una gran impotencia de ver que todo se había acabado y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Quizá sí debería continuar luchando pero la pregunta es, ¿Podría recuperar a Shaoran?

Salí del seminario lo más rápido posible y cerré la puerta de un empujón, comencé a correr por los pasillos, intentando encontrar a Shaoran para hablar con él. Veía las paredes blancas y verdes difuminadas, tal vez porque corría a una gran velocidad. La gente se giraba para mirarme de forma extraña, como acostumbraban a hacer pero yo ya había terminado acostumbrándome. En estos momentos me daba todo absolutamente igual, sólo podía pensar en Shaoran y en todo lo que había experimentado al estar a su lado y eso es lo que me hacía verdaderamente fuerte. Finalmente salí pro la puerta, saltando varios escalones y tropezando con algunos más.

Entonces, en ese mismo instante, le vi. Él estaba solo en el centro del patio mirando fijamente al cielo. Me estremecí y comencé a caminar lentamente. En ese momento apareció Emily corriendo y abrazó a Shaoran con tanta fuerza que hasta creí que le mataría. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, nuevamente sentí que las lagrimas saldrían por mis ojos al segundo pero no lo hicieron. Se besaron. Sentí como el corazón se me paraba de repente, como si las palabras de él volvieran a mi cabeza: "Sólo te utilicé" Realmente eso era lo que más me dolía, comprobar que todo era verdad y que me había cambiado por alguien que me había hecho mucho daño. Solo pude caminar por su lado a unos metros de distancia, haciendo lo posible por contener esas lágrimas que estarían a punto de salir.

Salí por la puerta del instituto como si algo me impulsara a correr sin dirección y perderme en las calles de Tomoeda. Como si todo dejara de tener sentido en un segundo. Noté como una mano cálida me cogía del brazo impidiendo que siguiera corriendo. Sentía como me agarraba con una fuerza inimaginable y me comenzaba a doler el brazo.

-Sakura. ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Por qué te has ido así?

Ni siquiera podía girarme y mirarle. La garganta me ardía y una lágrima se deslizo por mis mejillas sin que pudiera contenerlas por mucho más tiempo.

-Suéltame por favor… Me estás haciendo daño.

-Lo siento. Sakura, he averiguado quien nos puede ayudar con lo de la llave. Reúnete mañana conmigo después del instituto.

Yue desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido y me quedé sola nuevamente. Llegué a casa tan rápido que se me había olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. Al día siguiente me dirigí después del instituto con Yue a encontrar al posible mago, Reed Fell, que sabía del poder de la llave. Él me esperaba en la puerta y me saludó con la mano mientras yo hacia una pequeña mueca. Comenzamos a caminar y yo solo podía mirar hacia atrás, pues algo me decía que alguien nos estaba siguiendo.

-¿Estás preocupada por si nos siguen?-dijo él mientras me miraba con cara de soslayo.

-En realidad no. Simplemente es que creí que conocía a los que estaban a mí alrededor, pero sólo me equivocaba.

-Hemos llegado- anunció Yue, parándose delante de una valla metálica. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que no había casas alrededor y el lugar de algún modo resulto ser conocido para mí.-Espera un momento aquí, enseguida volveré. Voy a por nuestro transporte.

Puse los ojos sobre los alambres, fijándome únicamente en los trazos que estos hacían. La espera fue corta. Al segundo apareció Yue con una moto blanca que para mi sorpresa estaba alzada a varios metros del suelo. Abrí los ojos de par en par y él me tendió la mano para ayudarme a subir pero yo me eché atrás.

-Vamos sube. ¿Es la primera vez que montas en una de estas cosas?

-En realidad no pero, ¿Cómo es que tu también tienes una? ¿Quién más podría tener una moto así?

-Muchas familias de Cazadores de demonios tienen una como esta. Yo pertenezco a una de ella y por ese motivo tengo una así. Creí habértelo dicho antes…

En realidad nunca me lo había mencionado, pero desafortunadamente eso ya había dejado de sorprenderme. Me dije a mi misma continuamente: "Sé valiente, tienes que hacerlo." Así que eso hice, cogí la mano de Yue y esté tiro de mi muñeca hasta situarme delante de él, mientras me rodaba con sus brazos. Al principio tuve miedo, pero poco a poco la adrenalina se fue apoderando de mí. El objeto volador iba cogiendo una velocidad de vértigo, cada vez aumentaba más y más pero eso no era lo que verdaderamente me importaba. Me agarré fuertemente del pequeño agujero que había en el asiento y clave las uñas con fuerza, hundiendo un poco más los dedos.

Comencé a ser consciente de que Yue se hallaba detrás de mí, rodeándome con sus brazos y haciendo una presión contra mí para impedir que cayera de la moto. Me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba echado hacia atrás pegando mi espalda contra su pecho y sintiendo mucho más su calidez, su olor a limones y su respiración contra mi nuca. Recordé el olor de Shaoran, que era totalmente diferente al de Yue; él olía a jabón y a una mezcla de vainilla y caramelo.

Apreté los dientes. Yo estaba dirigiéndome en busca de un mago con Yue y mentalmente estaba pensando en cómo olía Shaoran. Miré a mí alrededor, intentando concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Shaoran. El paisaje verde lleno de montañas que se unían una con otras, pequeños matorrales y largas filas de arboles.

-¿Cómo descubriste donde estaba el mago Reed Fell?-pregunté sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Me lo dijo mi tía. Ella tiene una gran red de informadores. Sabe todo sobre este lugar y sobre los Cazadores de demonios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Nunca te he visto por ningún lado…

-Hay mucha gente aquí, probablemente nos hemos cruzado alguna vez pero no te habrás fijado. En realidad llevo sin venir aquí desde los ocho años. Luego cuando me fui me di cuenta de que echaba de menos este lugar y probablemente alguna vez te pasara a ti.

-Sé que Shaoran lo echaba de menos. Creí que era porque vivía antes aquí pero en realidad era porque se crió aquí.

-No sabía que Shaoran había estado aquí antes… Pero debe de ser duro que le criara un padre como Lyang, no es especialmente una buena persona y eso creo que afecto a Shaoran.- No respondí. No sabía que decirle y mucho menos lo que sabía Yue de él.- Hemos llegado. Creí que llegaríamos más tarde pero lo hemos logrado en menos de lo que pensaba.

Me alargó la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Me deslicé aterrizando en los brazos de él y aferrándome a su brazo con mucha más fuerza mientras mis piernas titubeaban.

-Lo siento, no quería agarrarte tan fuerte.-dije sonrojándome. Su respiración era cálida contra mi cuello. Me estremecí.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón por eso.- Yue sonrió y me soltó del brazo.

-Muchas gracias.- dije mientras volvía a ruborizarme. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que el tono rojizo no saliera tan fácilmente pero eso era algo que ni yo misma podía evitar.- ¿Es aquí? Porque yo no veo nada…

-Concéntrate, Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es algo invisible?- el suspiro y puso sus manos en mis hombros, mirándome fijamente.

-Mira nuevamente. ¿Ves el cielo y a lo lejos las colinas? Concéntrate en ese único punto y lo verás.-suspiré y miré fijamente en esa dirección. De repente noté como nuevas casas y un bosque aparecía a mí alrededor. Vi una pared delante de mí y abrí los ojos mucho más. Comencé a tener un frío terrible.

-¿Tienes frío? Vamos, deberíamos llamar.-Yue me rodeo con sus brazos y yo toqué el timbre del esa fría casa.

El crujido de la puerta hizo que alzara nuevamente la vista y mirara al frente. Apareció un hombre con una barba blanca y los ojos azulados. Era alto y delgado y casi podría decir que me miraba fijamente. Puse los ojos en blanco, sin saber que decir pero para mi sorpresa fue Yue quien hablo.

-¿Eres Reed Fell?-dijo Yue mientras le miraba con asombro.

-Bueno, si sabes mi nombre es porque realmente me buscabas. Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué queréis de mi?-Fell se miró los dedos de la mano mientras hacía muecas de aburrimiento.

-Yo… Esperaba que pudiera ayudarnos. Ella es Sakura Kinomoto…

-Sé muy bien quien es esta chica. Lo siento no puedo ayudaros en lo que buscáis. No si no te neis cita. Quizá dentro de cinco meses.

-¿Cinco meses? No tiene ni idea de lo importante que es… No veo el porqué no puede ayudarnos. ¡No lo entiendo!

-Ya basta. He oído suficiente…-el mago chasqueo los dedos y Yue se congeló por completo. Me giré asustada y le miré atónita a Reed Fell.

-¿Pero qué hace? ¿Por qué has hecho eso a Yue? ¡Él esta de mi lado!-mi voz sonó enfurecida.

-Pequeña, yo no tengo esa clase de códigos que tienen estos Cazadores de demonios. Necesito hablar contigo. Sé que lo que buscas son respuestas pero eso lo tendrás que encontrar tú misma. Con respecto a la llave, puedo decirte sólo una cosa: Cuídala bien, tiene un poder increíble y ella elige a su dueño. Con ella puedes crear marcas que contienen una magia muy poderosa, así que ten cuidado con lo que piensas, porque eso se refleja en las marcas.

-Pero… ¿Funcionan? ¿Por qué me eligió a mí la llave?

-Claro que funcionan. Debes hacer la misma marca en una persona y esta hará el resto. Luego desaparecerá una vez se haya utilizado. La llave te eligió porque tienes un poder en tu interior y probablemente la necesitas para algo que vendrá en tu futuro. Tomate muy enserio los sueños y las visiones porque todo tiene que ver con lo que pasará dentro de quizá bastante tiempo… Lamentablemente solo hay una forma de que la llave funcione.

-¿Cual es? ¿No hay otra manera de activarla?

-La única manera es con la magia de Shaoran. Él es el único que puede encontrar el candado que active la magia de la llave.

-El no me ayudara… De hecho, dudo que vuelva a hablarme.

-Creo que Shaoran, haría mucho por ti si tú te lo pidieras.-Recordé la conversación con Fye y me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia Shaoran se reflejaban en mi cara con demasiada facilidad.

-¿Puedes descongelarle?-pregunté mirando fijamente al mago.

-Claro… pero ¿Cómo le conociste? ¿Te gusta él? Porque a él si le gustas tú, he visto como te rodeaba con sus brazos, como si fuera un oso del polo norte.

-¿Por qué hablamos de mi vida amorosa? Mira, si no le descongelas, tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que lo hagas y eso creo que no te gustaría demasiado.

El brujo chasqueó los dedos nuevamente. Yue emitió una exclamación ahogada.

-…Ayúdanos.-dijo él- Esto es un problema más grave de lo que tú piensas.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos Yue. Es lo mejor…-tire de su brazo y el abrió la boca para responderme pero al segundo la cerro y camino a mi lado.

Dirigí la mirada para comprobar que el mago seguía fuera. El tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sonrió mientras me giñaba un ojo.

-Lo siento, Sakura.-Yue miro fijamente al suelo y se formo una fina línea es sus labios.-Siento no haber podido ayudarte. Aunque los brujos son caprichosos, no me esperaba que no quisiera ayudarnos. De todas formas quiero enseñarte algo más para que esto no haya sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Nos dirigimos nuevamente al objeto blanco y nos subimos en él. Yue aceleró y nos dirigimos a un lugar que yo ni siquiera sabía cuál era. Sólo se podía apreciar el mismo paisaje que mucho antes había contemplado. Finalmente llegamos a una plaza donde estaba la biblioteca de Tomoeda. Me baje de la moto y Yue me miro sonriendo.

-¿Es aquí? –dije preocupada.

-Sí, ¿No lo recuerdas? Aquí es donde te vi por primera vez y donde te han pasado muchas cosas.

Sin saber el porqué me encontré caminando hacia la farola donde me había estrellado. Recordé el día que Shaoran me salvó de ese hombre que quería acabar conmigo. Apoyé una mano en la farola y me quedé paralizada mirando fijamente el suelo.

-Sakura… Lo siento, creí que querías recordarlo.

-No importa. En realidad tú no sabes nada sobre mí.

-Eso no es verdad.-El se acerco a mí y alzó su mano, tocando mi mejilla.-Lo he escuchado todo sobre ti. Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que eras como yo… Supe que eras una persona extraordinaria. Siempre he estado cerca de ti, aunque tú no te dabas cuenta. He visto como has luchado siempre contra Emily y siempre te han hecho daño.

-Espero que no te haya desilusionado.-bromee.

Al segundo y de forma involuntaria. Me encontré levantando la mirada hacia Yue mientras él se acercaba mucho más a mí y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que sus labios rozaban los míos con extremada delicadeza. Sentí un impulso de abrazarle e impedir que me besara, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hacer algo. Me besó. El beso era dulce e innecesario, al contrario de los de Shaoran que eran mucho más intensos y sin sentido. "No debería estar pensando en Shaoran"

Alce mis brazos rodeando el cuello de Yue y sintiéndole mucho más cerca. Intenté sacarme de la cabeza a Shaoran pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. Podía ver su rostro incluso con los ojos cerrados. Sentía como si estuviera besándole a él y no a Yue. Los labio de Yue presionaron con más fuerza los míos, pero yo me había quedado totalmente paralizada. Era como si sintiera que me estaba equivocando en algo. Me separe de Yue con demasiada fuerza, que de no ser porque él me estaba sujetando habría caído al suelo.

-Sakura, ¿Qué va mal? No voy a hacerte daño.

-No es nada, es solo que… No estoy preparada para esto. Lo siento.

-¿Es por Shaoran?-Sé que él había descubierto que estaba pensando en Shaoran todo el tiempo pero eso era algo que yo n o podía evitar.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Shaoran en todo esto?-dije incrédula.

-Sakura, sé que estas enamorada de él pero me gustaría que eso no fuera así y que intentaras enamorarte de mí. Yo te quiero y él solo te ha hecho daño. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de eso?

-No lo sé. Eso solo que siento que todo es un error…

-¿Un error?-el volvió a poner su mano en mi mejilla.-Sakura, desde que te vi supe que teníamos una conexión muy fuerte. Tú sabes que la tenemos…

-Te equivocas.- Aparte su mano dejándola a un lado.-No es cierto… Lo siento, pero es así.

-No me mientas.-el volvió a hacer una fuerza increíble contra mi brazo y sentí que me lo rompería.

-Me estás haciendo daño. Para por favor…-Él me soltó y desapareció nuevamente dejándome sola.

A lo lejos pude ver al chico de ojos ambarinos con el que había compartido tantas caricias y besos. Shaoran. Me estremecí, de solo pensar que me había visto besarme con Yue. Sin pensarlo me encontraba caminando hacia Shaoran, mientras él se daba la vuelta para dejarme absolutamente sola. Sentí como el corazón se me contraía.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Llevaba horas caminando, intentando encontrar a Sakura por algún lado pero esta no aparecía. Pensando en todo lo que había vivido con ella me dirigí sin pensarlo al lugar donde el hombre había intentado matarla. Simplemente para recordar todo lo que había pasado, ya que solo me quedaban pequeños recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido. Giré la calle y en ese momento me encontré con algo que nunca hubiera imaginado hallar. Desde donde estaba pude ver a Sakura y a Yue, besándose mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Sentí como si el corazón dejara de palpitar. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, dejándome sin esperanzas. Creí que podía solucionar todo, pero por lo visto me había equivocado. No solo ver esta escena me había hundido totalmente, simplemente la razón de ver a Sakura con él, era lo que más me dolía. ¿Por qué él?

Nuevamente vi como el beso se intensificaba y no sabía si sería capaz de seguir mirando pero yo no podía apartar la mirada de ella, aunque me hiciera daño verlo. Otra lágrima cayó por mi rostro y con una gran impotencia por no poder absolutamente nada, clave la mirada en el suelo, intentando retener las lágrimas. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos vi a Sakura sola. Yue había desaparecido y ella estaba totalmente paralizada.

Entonces vi como me miraba y comenzaba a acercarse a mí. Sentí el deseo de correr y abrazarla diciéndole que me había equivocado, pero después de lo que había visto no quería volver a verla nunca más.

-Shaoran… Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo mirándome afligida.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar. No eres nadie para pedirme nada, apártate de mi camino. No quiero verte.

-Por favor… Quiero que me escuches.

-¡CALLATE! No quiero escucharte, para mí no existes. Eres un obstáculo en mi camino. Fuera de mi vista. Aunque vayamos a la misma clase, quiero que me trates como si no existiera. Aléjate de mí. ¡Estoy harto de ti!

-No te creo. ¡No te creo! No me mientas más, Shaoran. No quiero creerte, no puedo.-Sakura se desplomo contra el suelo y comenzó a llorar mientras yo me arrodillaba, intentando hacerla mucho más daño.

-No quieres creer lo que duele, ¿No es así? Mira, por si no te había quedado claro… Yo te utilicé para acercarme a Emily. Ella siempre te molesta así que era fácil estar cerca de ella y todo gracias a ti. Ahora ya lo he conseguido y no te necesito, eres un estorbo y Emily piensa lo mismo. ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quieres?

-No quiero. ¿Por qué haces todo esto? No me hables como si me odiaras… porque sé que no lo haces. Deja de intentar hacerme creer lo contario. Estoy harta de que…

Sakura perdió el conocimiento y yo no supe que hacer. Sólo sé que me encontré llevándola en mis brazos y rogando que no le pasara nada.

-Perdóname, Sakura… Soy idiota.

Crucé las calles de Tomoeda dirigiéndome directamente a casa de Macon, lo cual no debería ser demasiado bueno para mí y mucho menos para Sakura pero en realidad no tenía otra salida.

Finalmente llegué a aquel lugar y subí las pequeñas escaleras, mientras Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente en mis brazos. Toqué la puerta y apareció Macon en la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba con asombro a Sakura.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- dijo él.

-Sakura ha perdido el conocimiento. Tienes que ayudarla o morirá…

-Yo no puedo ayudarla, el único que puedes eres tú. ¿Cuándo ibas a darte cuenta?

-¿Que tengo que hacer? Dímelo, haré lo que sea para que ella no muera.-mi voz sonó desesperada mientras entraba en casa de Macon.

-Es muy peligroso este hechizo y tú como Cazador de demonios eres el único que puede elaborarlo. Puede que si sale mal ella muera igualmente y si sale bien… se curara pero tu estarás un poco afectado y tardarás en recuperarte.

-Correré el riesgo. No me importa lo que me pase a mí. Quiero salvarla.

-Está bien, comencemos. Voy a por el libro blanco. Quédate aquí y no le pierdas de vista a ella.- el comenzó a caminar subiendo las escaleras, cuando hablo nuevamente.-Shaoran, átala a la mesa…

_Sakura por favor, no te mueras…_

Até a Sakura lo mejor que pude en la mesa y esperé pacientemente a que Macon regresara nuevamente. A los segundos este regreso con un libro polvoriento entre sus manos y me dedico una sonrisa. El abrió el libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas rápidamente. Finalmente se paro en una de ellas y me indico paso por paso lo que debía hacer. Tome aire y extendí las manos poniéndolas a varios centímetros del cuerpo de Sakura. Me concentré en todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días y en todo lo que había pasado anteriormente. Una luz blanca salió de mis manos e ilumino el cuerpo de Sakura.

Las manos comenzaban a arderme pero por alguna razón no podía separarlas del cuerpo de ella y eso me asustaba demasiado. La garganta me dolía y notaba como el corazón me palpitaba mucho más deprisa de lo normal.

-Shaoran, tienes que darte prisa o no funcionará.- Macon andaba en círculos desesperado.

-Eso intento. No puedo hacerlo más rápido.- Limpié las gotas de sudor de mi frente y volví a concentrarme en Sakura.

Nuevamente la garganta me escocía terriblemente, sentía como si me la estuvieran acuchillando y como si un fuerte humo invadiera mis fosas nasales. Quería que todo saliera bien, aunque eso solo hiciera que yo me encontrara peor y por esa razón continuaba luchando. Probablemente llevaba horas en la misma posición. Sintiéndome mucho más débil pero en este momento noté como me recuperaba y eso no quería decir nada bueno. ¿No estaba funcionando?

Sakura se movió y mi brazo derecho se puso en su mejilla mientras una lágrima salía por sus ojos. Una fuerza increíble hizo que retrocediera y cayera de bruces contra el suelo, golpeándome contra este y haciéndome un terrible daño en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Ha funcionado?- Macon me miró afligido.

Comencé a ver todo mucho más borroso y sentí como los ojos se cerraban…


	12. Detrás de ti

**Sweet Love Dark.**

_**Capítulo 12.**_

_**Detrás de ti.**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Oscuridad.

Una inmensa oscuridad que invade mi alrededor haciendo que no sienta absolutamente nada. Probablemente no sé si estoy viva o me he muerto. Sólo puedo oír la voz desesperada de Shaoran gritando mi nombre continuamente pero eso quizá sólo me lo estoy imaginando. Desde hace horas solo hay oscuridad a mí alrededor. No puedo ver a nadie o simplemente no quiero hacerlo. Quizá no me he parado a pensar si debería abrir los ojos para ver que mi vida sigue siendo igual de desgraciada como ha sido estos últimos días. ¿Es soledad? Probablemente no lo es. Shaoran me odia y yo no he podido aceptarlo por mucho que haya intentado hacerme la idea. Tampoco he podido olvidar los días que pasé junto a él; su sonrisa, sus caricias y sus besos sin sentido. Sinceramente no puedo preguntármelo más veces porque siempre he llegado a la misma conclusión: Si he perdido a Shaoran es porque lo he permitido porque aunque mis intentos desesperados de conseguir que él no se alejara de mi hayan sido un autentico fracaso, sé que seguiría luchando aunque no sirvan para nada. Sé que suena egoísta, pero la verdad es que no puedo perderle.

Nuevamente vuelvo a oír su voz.

_¡Sakura! ¡Despiértate! Dios mío… ¡Sakura! No me dejes._

Notó como una lágrima sale de mis ojos sin que pueda impedirlo. ¿Por qué diablos te echo tanto de menos? ¿Debería despertar? Abro los ojos lentamente, sintiendo que hay algo que lo impide, pero con un gran esfuerzo logro hacerlo. Miro a mí alrededor y veo que no hay nada absolutamente. Un cielo lleno de nubes, un suelo oscuro lleno de pétalos que caen continuamente y una brisa helada que hay en esta atmosfera silenciosa.

-Sakura, estas muerta o al menos lo estarás dentro de unos minutos. Nadie ha venido a por ti, ¿Por qué no eres capaz de verlo?

En la oscuridad puedo ver a una mujer, que se acerca a mí lentamente. Realmente no es que sienta miedo pero al verla un escalofrío ha recorrido mi columna vertebral. Isabelle. Sabía perfectamente quién era ella. Una persona fría, sin corazón y de la que muchas veces mi tío Macon me había advertido que vendría a por mí. Miré al suelo nuevamente, en realidad no me había dado cuenta de que he estado flotando todo este tiempo. Nuevos pétalos caen por el cielo e Isabelle me mira con mucho más odio.

-¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿Acaso quieres que te mate?- continuó ella.

-Si eso realmente no afectará a nadie más que a mí, si lo permitiría.

La mujer rubia vuelve a reír a carcajadas mientras empiezo a sentir un frío helado detrás de mí. Me giro levemente para comprobar que no hay nadie a mi alrededor pero en ese momento me doy cuenta que el suelo vuelve a temblar. Los pétalos se elevan formando órbitas continuas y la mujer rubia vuelve a sonreírme. En la pared se forma un vínculo y veo como alguien comienza a entrar por él. Una persona oscura de ojos ambarinos y la mirada vacía. Le miro sorprendida mientras él me mira con su mirada sombría. No sabía que decir. No es que no quisiera, es simplemente que no estaba segura de que debería decirle.

Sentía como cada segundo de mi vida se desvanecía. Estoy completamente segura de que en este instante moriré. Por alguna razón sentía que sí merecía la pena morir, para que no dañaran a las personas más importantes para mí. Shaoran levantó los dedos y me miró fijamente. Una luz blanca salió de ellos y comencé a brillar con gran intensidad.

En ese momento comencé a descender rápidamente al suelo como si algo hiciera fuerza hacia abajo y tirando de mis pies.

-¡Shaoran!-grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Caí al suelo golpeando mis rodillas contra las superficie fría y viendo como los húmedos pétalos dejaban de moverse. Parecía como si el tiempo se habría detenido, pero para mi desgracia no había sido así. Isabelle comenzó a reír de nuevo y sentí como volvía a acercarse a mí. Intenté levantarme pero no pude hacerlo. Alrededor de mis muñecas aparecieron unas circunferencias transparentes que ahora las rodeaban con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Shaoran! Shaoran…- sin evitarlo nuevamente comencé a llorar mientras él me miraba como si fuera totalmente invisible.

-¡Mátala! Shaoran Li, deja sin vida a esta Natural. Destruye esa magia que se haya en ella. ¡MÁTALA!- Isabelle le gritaba a Shaoran con tanto odio como el que posiblemente me tiene a mí.

Sabía que Shaoran era capaz de hacerlo. No sabía si realmente era él o simplemente estaba siendo controlado por aquella mujer. Me di cuenta en ese mismo instante el entrecerró los ojos e hizo fuerza para detener sus muñecas que comenzaban a juntarse. Él comenzó a extraer su espada y me apuntó firmemente con ella mientras me miraba disgustado.

-¿A qué estas esperando? ¡MATALA! No la quiero viva. No me desobedezcas más o ya sabes lo que te pasará.- La mujer volvió a apuntar a Shaoran con sus dedos y una luz negra salió de ellos.

El chico de ojos ambarinos continuó dando pasos forzados hacia mí y comenzó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Sakura, apártate. Por favor…- dijo él con voz queda.

Shaoran retrocedió hacia atrás un paso y comenzó a hacer fuerza para detenerse nuevamente. Isabelle entrecerró los ojos y volvió a apuntarle a Shaoran con ellos mientras este lanzaba un grito y salía disparado hacia atrás.

-¡Shaoran! No le hagas daño a Shaoran…-lloré nuevamente mientras salían de mis ojos lágrimas incontenibles.

En ese momento noté como algo crujía alrededor de mis muñecas y mí cuerpo comenzaba a brillar intensamente de nuevo. Isabelle abrió los ojos sorprendida y Shaoran continuó en el suelo inmóvil.

-No es posible. Su poder está despertando. ¡No es posible!- Isabelle enmudeció y me miró con dureza.

- ¡Empty!- grité con todas mis fuerzas intentando liberarme.

Las cadenas se rompieron y quedé liberada mientras conseguía ponerme de pie por completo. Sentí el frío suelo en mis pies mientras los pétalos los rozaban. Isabelle comenzó a mirarme mientras yo le miraba sin decir nada. Ella volvió a apuntar a Shaoran con sus fríos dedos y este se levanto haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Él comenzó a caminar hacia mí, nuevamente con aquella mirada fría que hasta hace un momento había desaparecido. Por alguna razón me caí nuevamente al suelo golpeando todo el cuerpo contra este. Shaoran me miraba con frialdad y se acerco mucho más a mí.

Volvió a apuntarme con su espada y en ese mismo momento supe que me dejaría sin vida. El chico de ojos ambarinos alzó su espada y esta descendió a una gran velocidad sobre mi cabeza.

-¡SHAORAN!-grité por última vez cerrando los ojos y esperando mi muerte.

_**(Shaoran)**_

El cuerpo inmóvil de Sakura seguía hace horas encima de la mesa. Su respiración continuaba agitada y eso realmente me preocupaba. Macon seguía leyendo rápidamente las largas líneas del libro blanco mientras yo observaba su mirada distante. En ese momento alguna fuerza extraña hizo que retrocediera hacia atrás.

-¿Ha funcionado?-Macon me miró afligido.

Sentí como los ojos se me cerraban y cada vez mí cuerpo se debilitaba mucho más. Al cerrar los ojos de alguna forma pude ver algo que ni yo mismo me había imaginado.

_Sakura estaba en el suelo mientras una mujer rubia reía a carcajadas. Un cielo lleno de nubes blancas, una superficie oscura llena de pétalos y un sueño en el que Sakura estaba encerrada. Un vínculo conectado a la realidad. En ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar y en una de las paredes laterales se formaron órbitas continuas dando paso a alguien que ni yo mismo imaginaría. Un chico de ojos ambarinos idéntico a mí que se aproximaba lentamente a Sakura extrayendo su espada._

Comenzó a dolerme la cabeza como si me dieran martillazos en ella. Todo lo que veía comenzó a perderse y abrí los ojos de golpe. Me encontré nuevamente en la mansión de Macon, mientras él me miraba preocupado.

-¡SAKURA! Macon, Sakura está en peligro.-grité mientras Macon corría hacia ella.

-Shaoran, tú también lo estás. Sabía que Isabelle intentaría algo así. Está intentando comunicarte con el sueño de Sakura para qué acabes con su vida.-Macon enmudeció y me miró afligido.- Shaoran, todo lo que pase en el sueño pasará en la realidad. Si Sakura muere también morirá aquí. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Eres el único que puede salvarla…

Me levanté de un salto y caminé nuevamente hacia Sakura. Notaba como mi cuerpo recibía golpes y grandes sacudidas pero eso no me importaba en absoluto, quería salvarla aunque me costará la vida. Coloqué las manos paralelas a su cuerpo y volví a concentrarme en ella. Una luz blanca salió de mis palmas e iluminó el cuerpo inmóvil de Sakura.

_¡Sakura! ¡Despiértate! Dios mío… ¡Sakura! No me dejes._

La cabeza me dio fuertes golpes de nuevo y di un paso hacia atrás mientras Macon se sobresaltaba. Volví a hacer fuerza hacia delante y logré ponerme nuevamente cerca de ella. Volvía a ver lo que pasaba en el sueño mientras se producían largas interferencias.

_-¿A qué estas esperando? ¡MATALA! No la quiero viva. No me desobedezcas más o ya sabes lo que te pasará.- La mujer volvió a apuntar a él otro yo con sus dedos y una luz negra salió de ellos._

_El chico de ojos ambarinos continuó dando pasos forzados hacia Sakura y comenzó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza._

_-Sakura, apártate. Por favor…- dije yo con voz queda._

Comencé a entender todo. Isabelle podía controlarme y eso hacía que la cabeza me doliera mucho más fuerte y que mi cuerpo se debilitara. Yo no obedecía esas órdenes pero la parte de mí que se hallaba en el sueño intentaba resistirlas. Podía verlo perfectamente, alguien idéntico a mí que estaba controlándome. Ese no era yo, estaba seguro de ello. Algo que sí sabía era que esa mujer nos tenía en su poder a los dos y que si me comunicaba en el sueño era porque me necesitaba para que pudiese controlar al otro Shaoran. Era como si él fuera parte de mí y yo fuera parte de él. Uno solo en dos cuerpos diferentes…

-Shaoran, resiste. Falta poco, ¡Aguanta un poco más!- Macon puso su brazos en mis hombros. Asentí y volví a mirar a Sakura mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente.

En ese momento vi como una herida se abría en su cuerpo, dando paso a que la sangre fluyera a través de él. Macon abrió los ojos a la vez que yo me sobresaltaba.

-¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA! No, por favor no…-Comencé a temblar mientras una lágrima se desvanecía en mi mejilla.- ¡HEAL!

-¿Shaoran? ¿Estás bien?-Macon comenzó a susurrarme mientras su voz se desvanecía.

_Un palacio de cristal. Un baile y una soledad que nadie puede sentir de la forma en la que la estoy sintiendo yo en este momento. Aunque sé que esto lo puede vivir cualquiera yo siento que no lo vivirían de la misma manera que yo. Sakura ha muerto o eso mismo me digo a mi mismo para no sentirme más culpable. Quizá es que me imagino cómo habría sido todo si hubiera sido capaz de salvarla a tiempo e impedir que no ocurriera lo que ocurrió. Realmente ahora siento la necesidad de abrazarla y decirle cuanto la he amado este tiempo que me he reprimido haciéndola daño. Decirle que todo había sido una absurda mentira para evitar que no muriera… Al fin y al cabo debería de haberlo evitado. Debería de haberlo sabido, ¿Por qué fui tan idiota? Porque quise protegerla de mi mismo._

_Me alejo del gentío y me acerco a unas escaleras totalmente alejadas. No es que no me gusten las fiestas, es que simplemente he desistido de celebrar algo que ni yo mismo quiero festejar. La gente es feliz sólo porque creen que todo ha terminado, pero estoy seguro que esto sólo es el comienzo de un gran infierno._

_-¡Shaoran!- Nuevamente oigo la voz de Sakura en mi cabeza a pesar de saber que no está viva.- Shaoran, perdóname…_

_Probablemente me he vuelto loco. Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla y me giro levemente para ver que efectivamente nadie hay al otro lado. Abro los ojos con impotencia y creo ver a Sakura delante de mí mirándome preocupada._

_-¿Sakura?-digo sabiendo que no obtendré ninguna respuesta._

_-¿Qué te ocurre? Claro que soy yo.-Ella me sonríe y me mira afligida._

_-¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA!- Me encontré en un segundo corriendo hacia ella y la abracé.- Creí que habías muerto… Dios mío, Sakura estás viva. Yo… Yo no sé que habría hecho sin ti. Perdóname, he sido un idiota. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que deje de amarte? Siempre lo he hecho. _

_-Shaoran yo te…_

_Sakura desapareció como si todo hubiera sido una simple ilusión. Como si todo lo vivido en este instante se hubiera desvanecido en un segundo. Como si mí felicidad se hubiera agotado en un momento._

_El paisaje cambió de repente y eso fue algo que no logre entender del todo. Ya no estaba en el palacio de cristal, exactamente no sabía dónde estaba pero el lugar fue algo más familiar para mí. Un mundo abstracto lleno de arboles. Miré a mí alrededor y vi a una mujer mirando el mar. Intenté acercarme a ella pero en ese momento oí su voz._

_-Shaoran, esto sólo es un sueño. ¿No vas a despertar?- dijo la mujer que aún me daba la espalda._

_-¿Quién eres tú?-La mujer de ojos rojos y el cabello negro me miró afligida._

_-Eso no importa. Debes despertar o la persona más importante para ti morirá. No vas a poder hacerlo porque tu magia está colapsada en este momento._

_La mujer hizo un círculo con la mano y se formó un espejo en el cielo. Dentro de él pude ver a Sakura que seguía ensangrentada y respirando con gran dificultad. Comencé a recordar todo lo que había vivido y para mí eso fue lo que hizo que me decidiera._

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¡Haré lo que sea para que Sakura no muera!- mi voz sonó quebrada y apreté los puños esperando la respuesta. Ella sonrió y me miró entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Todo tiene un precio, Shaoran. Algo equivalente a tu deseo… Algo que sé que no soportarías ya que no lo aceptas ni tú mismo. Despertarás si Sakura se convierte en una cazadora de demonios después de su cumpleaños. ¿Aceptarás de todos modos?_

_Realmente no quería que eso ocurriera pero era capaz de lo que fuera para que Sakura no muriera. Llevarla al mundo oscuro, verla luchar contra esas bestias endemoniadas y probablemente verla en alguna ocasión herida; todo eso era lo que realmente me aterraba._

_-Acepto. ¡Salva a Sakura por favor!_

_**(Sakura)**_

La espada de Shaoran se detuvo a varios centímetros de mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no puedo moverme?-dijo él mientras lanzaba un grito ahogado.

Isabelle había desaparecido, pero yo sabía que esta no sería la última vez que nos veríamos pues ella haría lo posible por acabar conmigo la próxima vez, si es que Shaoran no lo hacía antes…

En ese instante él entrecerró los ojos mirándome con crueldad. A lo lejos pude ver a otro Shaoran tirado en el suelo de la mansión de mi tío Macon. ¿Qué está pasando? El Shaoran que estaba delante de mi clavo su espada en mi hombro y eso hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. Al principio sólo sentí dolor físico pero luego se trasladó a mi corazón. Shaoran iba a matarme y de eso estaba completamente segura…

-¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Shaoran? ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Tú no eres Shaoran!

El chico de ojos ambarinos que estaba delante de mí se sobresaltó y dejó de herir mi brazo extrayendo la espada de este. Los pétalos comenzaron a elevarse y la tierra comenzó a temblar. De alguna forma comencé a iluminarme y a sentir como desaparecía de ese lugar. La atmósfera cambió haciéndose mucho más cálida que antes. Aparecí tumbada en una mesa y en la mansión de mi tío Macon. Me giré débilmente y vi a mi tío delante de mí.

-¡Sakura! ¡Estás bien!- Quizá era la primera vez que veía a mi tío reaccionar así, porque no yo misma sabía a qué se refería.

-Macon, ¿Qué ocurre? No te entiendo…

Macon me abrazó y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que me dolía todo el cuerpo. Mi brazo había dejado de sangrar espontáneamente y eso no lo había logrado entender. Miré a mi tío mientras él dejaba de hacer fuerza con sus brazos.

-Sakura, tengo algo que decirte. Lo que has vivido ha pasado en realidad… Isabelle ha intentado matarte. Por suerte, Shaoran te ha salvado a tiempo.-Macon se detuvo y me miró afligido.

-¿Shaoran a estado aquí? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?-Mi tío no me contestaba y eso hacía que me desesperara más.-Tío por favor… Contéstame.

-Shaoran ha sufrido la peor parte. Sakura, él ha estado al borde de la muerte. - abrí los ojos sobresaltada mientras tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar – Sabía que Shaoran es fuerte y al tener el nivel de magia que posee, ha podido sobrevivir. No te preocupes, se pondrá bien.

-Tío M, ¿Dónde está Shaoran? Dios mío… - Subí las escaleras a toda prisa y me encerré en mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me deslicé apoyando mi espalda contra esta y sentándome en el suelo. Apoyé la cabeza en mis rodillas y comencé a llorar en silencio. No sabía muy bien porque lo hacía, pero sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho. Por mi culpa Shaoran ha arriesgado su vida…

_Shaoran perdóname._

Empecé a creer que estaba equivocada. No podía ser posible que Shaoran me odiara. Supongo que en el fondo sólo me repetía eso para no pensar lo contrario y no sentirme tan culpable. Miraba las paredes de mi habitación mientras en ella se dibujaban letras sin sentido. "Una perdición" "¿Amor u odio?" "Estar a tu lado"

Nuevos símbolos aparecieron en la pared. Me levanté y por alguna razón caminé hacia ellos, como si algo me atrajera. En ese momento sentí un frío helado detrás de mí y me di la vuelta levemente y allí vi a Yue.

-¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Qué haces aquí Yue? – dije asustada mientras él se acercaba a mí.

-Sakura, estás en peligro. No puedo protegerte… De hecho mi misión es acabar con tu vida pero no puedo hacerlo. Porque te amo. Sakura, no te separes de Shaoran. Él es el único que puede protegerte. Sólo he venido para avisarte… Perdóname.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo…

-Sakura por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil. – En ese momento Yue comenzó a acercarse mucho más y yo comencé a retroceder pegando mi cuerpo contra la pared.

Yue se pegó mucho más a mí y sentí que mí corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de una forma que nadie podría imaginar. Él acarició mi mejilla y me besó en el cuello. Sentía como me temblaba el cuerpo. Por un momento creí que el corazón dejaría de latir contra mi pecho pero no lo hizo.

-Yue… Esto es un error. Por favor no lo hagas… - Él se acerco mucho más a mí y sentí como su cuerpo se pegaba totalmente al mío. Sus labios comenzaron a rozar los míos y noté como una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. – Yue…

-Perdona, me sobrepasé. No podía aguantar más tiempo. Me he reprimido tantas veces… pero sé que tú no me amas a mí. – Yue se separó de mí y me acarició la mejilla. – No permitas que Shaoran se aleje de ti, aunque me duela contemplarlo…

Yue desapareció. Como si se hubiese evaporado en un segundo y todo lo que estuvo a punto de suceder no habría ocurrido. Me dejé caer en mi cama y contemple los escasos segundos que me quedaban para dormir. No es que fuera tarde, pero después de todo lo que he vivido hoy, no podía dormirme. Sentía como si el cansancio que tenía se hubiera desvanecido haciendo que en toda la noche sólo pensara en Shaoran. Me preguntaba cuándo volvería a aparecer aquella siniestra mujer a buscarme. No es que la idea me gustara demasiado pero sé que no pasaría demasiado tiempo.

Realmente no sabía lo que mi tío iba a decirme pero no quería sentirme peor al saber que por mi culpa Shaoran está en una situación lamentable. Esa mujer no sólo me conocía a mí, también sabía mucho de él y eso realmente me asustaba. No quería que por mi culpa todo fuera en contra suya pero sabía muy bien que todo esto no había acabado. Isabelle estaba dispuesta a matarme y probablemente lo logrará si no hacemos algo para evitarlo. Por el momento sólo quiero descubrir tantas cosas que dejé atrás y estoy dispuesta a averiguar. ¿Sueños sin sentido? ¿Visiones? ¿El medallón? Todo que lleva a lo mismo… Mi cumpleaños. Probablemente el día que me vuelva una persona Oscura. Sé que Macon me ha dicho muchas veces que también puedo ser Luminosa pero tengo la certeza de que no lo seré. Desde que supe lo que me esperaba he estado evitando cualquier comentario relacionado con mi cumpleaños. No es que no me gusten eso días es simplemente que no quiero que llegue ese momento. No quiero dejar de ser como soy ahora… y volverme una persona fría, sin corazón y mucho más oscura de lo que es mi prima. Creo que es lo que más miedo me da. Desde la infancia me crié junto a ella. Compartimos tantas cosas…

Algo que sé que nunca volverá. Mi prima al cumplir los dieciséis se volvió una persona distante, oscura y muy fría.

Me levanté del suelo y sacudí la cabeza para despejar todos aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza. De alguna forma terminé recostada en la cama y con las rodillas dobladas mientras me apoyaba en ellas. Pasaban minutos incontables y lentamente sentí como mi cuerpo notaba un ligero cansancio. Quizá temía dormirme y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Sentía unas horribles ganas de ver en qué estado se encontraba Shaoran. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, aunque eso fuera lo único que me preocupaba en este momento.

¿Shaoran estarás bien?

_**(Shaoran)**_

_El agua cristalina rodeaba gran parte del jardín en el que me encontraba. Era extraño y de alguna forma inexplicable, saber porqué había acabado en ese lugar. Yuuko; la mujer que me ayudó a salir de una pesadilla inacabable y salvó a la persona más importante para mí, se había desvanecido y yo por alguna razón me había trasladado a este jardín verdoso. Seguramente este lugar sea conocido para mí pero no logro acordarme del todo. Era como si una parte de mi memoria se hubiera borrado por completo o simplemente se había apartado de mi mente durante un tiempo prolongado. Sentía como si ese lugar fuera importante para mí… pero había algo que impedía que lograra recordarlo por completo._

_Me senté justo al árbol y pegué mi espalda contra este. En ese momento sentí como si me hubiera sentado en un objeto puntiagudo, así que me levante rápidamente viendo debajo de mí un medallón con una luna blanca. Lo alcé sobre mis ojos y lo miré minuciosamente. S.K & S.L, 1 de Abril._

_Abrí los ojos sorprendido y lo miré nuevamente. Sentí como si todo se iluminara a mí alrededor y en ese momento vi que el medallón era el que producía esos destellos. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse levemente y sólo vi una terrible oscuridad oyendo simplemente voces inexistentes._

_-¡Shaoran!_

_Sabía perfectamente de quién era esa voz o eso mismo yo creí recordar. Todo este tiempo he estado soñando con una persona que ni yo mismo creí que existía. Alguien con el que compartí muchas experiencias durante mucho tiempo y que por alguna razón terminé totalmente enamorado de ella y de sus ojos verdes. _

_Sentí como si todos los recuerdos invadieran mi cabeza, todo lo que había intentado olvidar volvía a mí, de una forma que nunca imaginaría…_

_Finalmente abrí los ojos encontrándome en ese lugar y sabiendo ahora, que lo recordaba perfectamente. Ni siquiera sé cómo puede olvidarlo._

_Apreté el puño en el que estaba el medallón, haciendo fuerza con mis dedos para sentir su poder dentro de mí. Lo guardé nuevamente en mi bolsillo como hace dos mese atrás hice._

_Todo comenzó a iluminarse de nuevo y el paisaje cambió…_

Abrí los ojos con impotencia y me encontré sobre una cama que aparentemente reconocía. No es que sentía una especie de irritación acumulada, al contrario al parecer simplemente me había convertido en un vehemente. Siempre me había dejado llevar por mis sentimientos hacia Sakura, sin poder controlar los impulsos que se creaban en mí y mucho menos saber cómo frenar mis terribles ganas de besarla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Macon? – desde fuera pude oír la voz de Emma.

Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí hacia la ventana donde comprobé yo mismo de que se trataba todo esto. Emma estaba en pijama y llevaba sus zapatillas rosas, que si realmente alguien le viera con ellas, probablemente le daría un infarto.

-Macon, puedes explicármelo. No sé por qué haces que me despierte tan tarde sólo para que hablemos. ¿Qué es tan importante? – continuó ella.

-He venido hablarte de dos cosas… Entre ellas el medallón.

-¿El medallón? Te equivocas. Sabes perfectamente que lo envolví y que Shaoran lo enterró de nuevo en el jardín de tu casa. – Emma casi gritó cuando pronunció la palabra medallón. Yo mismo sabía que ella detestaba ese objeto.

-Incorrecto. Estás equivocada completamente. Lo primero, Shaoran aún lo tiene… él mismo me lo mostró en mi mansión hace un mes. De hecho, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente el poder que tiene ese talismán oscuro. Sabíamos que esto sucedería.

-En tu casa, ¿Cuándo estuvo Shaoran en tu casa? – preguntó ella algo indignada. Genial, Emma ya iba a encontrar alguna forma de hacérmelo pagar más tarde.

-En realidad, él también estuvo ayer en mi casa. De eso es también de lo que quería hablarte. – Parecía como si a Emma fuera a darle un infarto en ese momento, o eso mismo creí yo. En cambio, simplemente miró atónita a Macon mientras él proseguía. – Isabelle hechizo a Sakura, sumiéndola en un sueño profundo y conectándola a un vínculo para acabar con su vida en ese mismo lugar. Sabías perfectamente que necesitaba a Shaoran para salvarla… y él arriesgo la vida para que ella no muriera. Aunque como ya te expliqué está en muy mal estado.

-Lo sé Macon. Sé que Isabelle es muy poderosa. Ella es una persona Oscura, pero nunca imaginé que conocía a Shaoran. ¿Cómo vínculo a Shaoran? No puede existir algo tan fuerte entre ellos para que haya podido vincularle… ¡Macon, no es posible!

-Emma, tranquilízate. Sabíamos que esto pasaría, no podíamos evitarlo… Yo te advertí que esta amistad era peligrosa, que podría convertirse en algo más. Un futuro entre ellos dos es algo imposible.

-¡No es mi culpa! Toda la culpa la tienes tú. Sabías perfectamente que esto sucedería, no sé por qué diablos trajiste a Sakura a Tomoeda. Tu hechizo no ha durado tanto tiempo como esperabas… ¡No podías tener tanto tiempo a Sakura sin recuerdos! ¡Ni siquiera recuerda porque su madre se fue! ¡No podías alejarla tanto tiempo de Shaoran! La única solución es que Shaoran no vuelva a verla nunca más.

-No seas absurda Emma. Eso es imposible. Cuanto más tratamos de mantenerles alejados, más tiempo tratan de estar juntos. De hecho tú sabes muy bien que ahora Lyang intenta destruir también esta unión entre ellos y eso sinceramente ha traído muy malas consecuencias. Shaoran le creyó pero él no sabe que Lyang le ha mentido.

-No me cambies de tema Macon Kinomoto. – Emma se enfureció. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró indiferente a Emma. – He guardado tus secretos mucho tiempo y tú has guardado los míos. Te conozco perfectamente.

-Yo no soy la vidente que no ha previsto lo que sucedería. ¿Cómo has podido pasar por alto eso?

-Cállate. No quiero escucharte más. – Emma se volvió totalmente dándole la espalda.

-Perdona, he cruzado la línea. No quería llegar a este punto. Ahora lo que debemos saber es sobre el paradero de Isabelle y de Lyang… Debemos ponernos a rastrear la zona, no tenemos elección.

-Esta noche no es buena para hechizos. No puedo hacer nada Macon. – Emma puso sus yemas frotando el colgante azulado, como repetidas veces hacia para ver el futuro.

-Necesito saber si Isabelle volverá a atacar a Sakura.

-Macon esta noche no. No puedo hacer nada… Sólo debemos estar preparados.

-Emma, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Shaoran tenía poderes? No sabía que me ocultarías algo así. No sabía que él era un cazador de demonios…

-No lo consideré necesario. Tú también me ocultas cosas Macon. Buenas noches, continuaremos otro día esta charla.

Emma volvió a entrar en casa, dando un buen portazo al cerrar la puerta. Sentí como se me helaban los huesos. No sólo por saber lo que se me venía encima, también me preocupaba bastante como estaría Sakura. Me tumbé en la cama, recostándome como pude. Mientras notaba como me dolía la mayoría de las partes de mí cuerpo. No sabía exactamente a qué se debía esa larga conversación entre Emma y Macon, mucho menos sabía que se conocían y ahora que lo sé no me sorprende en absoluto.

¿Por qué diablos me mentiría mi padre? ¿En qué? No lo sé y probablemente sé con certeza que vendrá a por Sakura y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Notaba como el sueño comenzaba a vencerme pero yo no quería cerrar los ojos para sólo ver oscuridad… Quería seguir despierto aunque fuera sólo por unos minutos más. En ese momento oí como la puerta de abajo se abrí y me levanté para ver que ocurría. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y observé con la puerta entreabierta. Emma abrió la puerta mientras se le podía apreciar un poco de molestia al abrirla.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – Emma hizo pasar a Sakura, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Entraron a la cocina y yo baje las escaleras sin que me vieran para saber que ocurría exactamente. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Siento haber venido tan tarde Emma, pero quería saber cómo se encontraba Shaoran. Perdóname, sé que estás no son horas de venir pero… yo… - Sakura suspiro cerrando los ojos y mirando fijamente la mesa de la cocina. Emma hizo una mueca horrorizada. Yo me apoyé contra la pared y vi desde fuera, intentando saber qué pasaba.

-Sakura, no te preocupes. Shaoran está bien, aunque ya sabes que está un poco dolorido por el vínculo que creo esa mujer. Deberías descansar, no tienes buen aspecto…

Hubo un largo silencio. Emma miraba afligida a Sakura y ella simplemente miraba fijamente la mesa.

-No puedes ver a Shaoran porqué él se ha alejado de ti… - continuó Emma mientras miraba por la ventana. - ¿No me equivoco verdad?

-No, no te equivocas… Es así. Ya no sé qué hacer. – Sakura se detuvo y se levantó. – Siento haber sido una molestia para ti y para él. Por mi culpa Shaoran está así y eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

Sakura salió por la cocina y en ese momento me encontré con ella y sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

-Shaoran…

Coloqué los brazos, cruzándolos sobre el pecho. No sabía que decir, ni qué hacer. Sólo podía mirarla y no pronunciar ningún tipo de palabra. No quería hacerlo. No quería hacerle daño.

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no ibas a venir… Vete a casa, es tarde. – mi voz sonó melancólica

-Shaoran, ¿Qué haces levantado? No deberías estar aquí… - Emma salió de la cocina y me miró indignada. – Tú y yo tendremos una buena charla cuando te recuperes.

-Será mejor que me vaya… - Sakura se dirigió a la puerta mirándome por última vez mientras eso me provocaba un dolor punzante en el estómago.

Suspiré. Reprimiendo mis ganas absolutas de salir corriendo detrás de ella y decirle cuanto los sentía pero no lo hice. No quería empeorar las cosas y mucho menos hacerle daño de nuevo. Emma me miró y lanzó un fuerte resoplido.

-Shaoran Li, no deberías seguir con esto. ¿Por qué te haces tanto daño a ti mismo? Vete a dormir. Ya hablaremos mañana. – Emma me señaló las escaleras. Yo las subí mientras reordenaba cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Una vez había llegado a mi habitación me asomé a la ventana, sentándome en la superficie que sobresalía de ella y colocando mis brazos sobre las rodillas. La luna era lo único que iluminaba mi habitación. Sólo un destello blanco que ocupaba gran parte de esta inmensa oscuridad. Encendí mi Ipod. Escuchando una canción tras otra mientras conseguía mantenerme despierto. Sonaban canciones repetitivas de mi grupo favorito pero como siempre la canción extraña volvía a aparecer.

_Dieciséis luna y no te veré. Quién sabe qué nos prepara el destino a los dos. _

_No es que no quiera volver a estar junto a ti pero tengo miedo de no volver a verte._

_Dieciséis lunas. Un recuerdo olvidado. Ese día de invierno que nunca acaba._

_Tengo que protegerte de la oscuridad o serás atrapada por ella._

El Ipod se apagó momentáneamente y eso hizo que acabara durmiéndome. Durante toda la noche volví a soñar con el mismo sueño de hace unos meses. Aquella visión nocturna que se repite continuamente, dejándome con unas terribles ganas de saber cómo acabaría todo esto.

Al día siguiente, como de costumbre, me desperté diez minutos antes de lo normal y sobresaltándome con lágrimas en los ojos. La noche había pasado tan rápido que apenas me acordaba de que día era hoy. Un día normal como todos. ¿La diferencia? No puedo moverme de casa durante prácticamente tres días. Sí prácticamente estar a principios del segundo trimestre y no poder asistir estos días realmente era insoportable. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en Sakura y lo peor de todo sería no poder hacer nada mientras ella estaba esos días con Emily.

Pasaban las horas; eternas, incontables y destructibles. Tan extraño era pasar horas y horas sin hacer nada que me sentía como si fuera un completo inútil…

De repente, noté como una brisa helada se metía totalmente en mis huesos. La ventana se había abierto y eso era algo que hizo que me recostara para comprobar que no estaba equivocado. Una sombra atravesó la ventana y se colocó justo delante de mí. Alguien que recordaba perfectamente a pesar de tantos años de distancia. Una persona que siempre ocupó una parte de mi infancia…

_**(Sakura)**_

Por alguna razón, sientes que todo lo que hay a tu alrededor no sirve para nada. Miras a la gente que rodea y sientes que tu vida pierde sentido. Que si no fuera por algo que hiciera que quisieras existir, estarías muerta. Alguien por el que luchar, por el que sentir la necesidad de amarle. Una persona que te diga: "Yo existo porque tu vives"

Lamentablemente miras a tú alrededor y ves que todo está vacío. No hay nadie. Nada por lo que puedas luchar, nada que te haga sentir aquella necesidad. Recuerdos vacios de un final que no llega…

Me levanto de mi habitación, ya sea por algo que ni yo misma sé. Lo único que siento es aquella brisa helada de invierno que hace que tiemble. Salgo de mi casa, de mi habitación y de ese vacío lugar. Camino por las calles poco iluminadas de Tomoeda, dirigiéndome sin razón a casa de Shaoran.

Entonces en ese momento te das cuenta, esa es la razón por la que debo luchar.

Llegué a su casa, sin saber bien si entrar o quedarme fuera esperando. Era muy tarde. Toqué la puerta esperando que me abriera Emma y así poder saber algo de él. Ella abrió la puerta. Saliendo con el pelo alborotado, el pijama rosa a rayas y las zapatillas de las que Shaoran tanto me había hablado.

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Es muy tarde… - Emma me miró mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho – Pasa, aquí fuera hace mucho frío.

Pasamos dentro de la cocina. Me senté en la silla y clave la mirada en la mesa mientras Emma se hacía una café.

-Siento haber venido tan tarde Emma, pero quería saber cómo se encontraba Shaoran. Perdóname, sé que estás no son horas de venir pero… yo… - Suspiré cerrando los ojos y mirando fijamente la mesa de la cocina de nuevo.

-Sakura, no te preocupes. Shaoran está bien, aunque ya sabes que está un poco dolorido por el vínculo que creo esa mujer. Deberías descansar, no tienes buen aspecto…

Hubo un largo silencio. No sabía que decir, era cómo si la palabras no salieran. No podía explicarle a Emma porqué Shaoran y yo habíamos dejado de hablarnos. Porque ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

-No puedes ver a Shaoran porqué él se ha alejado de ti… - continuó Emma mientras miraba por la ventana. - ¿No me equivoco verdad?

-No, no te equivocas… Es así. Ya no sé qué hacer. – me detuvo y me levantó. – Siento haber sido una molestia para ti y para él. Por mi culpa Shaoran está así y eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

Por alguna razón, comencé a llorar. Era un sentimiento de culpa y de impotencia que sólo generaba en mí una debilidad que ni el más débil poseía. Salí de la cocina intentando no mirar a ningún lugar. Solamente quería huir, como siempre había hecho. Escaparme de un lugar donde nadie pudiera hacerme más daño. Entonces le vi. Recuerdos innombrables ocupaban mi cabeza en ese momento. El chico de ojos ambarinos me miro con cara de soslayo.

-Shaoran… - mi voz sonó entrecortada mientras una nueva lágrima descendía por mis mejillas.

No sabía bien qué hacer si correr o quedarme ahí delante de él. Shaoran tenía muy mal aspecto. Estaba bastante pálido pero en sus ojos aún se podía apreciar el brillo de siempre.

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no ibas a venir… Vete a casa, es tarde.

Salí de su casa tan rápido cómo había entrado. Sólo quería correr y volver a mi habitación para volver a sentir esa soledad. Nuevamente veía todo iluminado a mí alrededor. No había nadie en la calle y yo simplemente corría sin dirección. Caí de bruces contra el suelo y levante la mirada para disculparme.

-Lo siento mucho. – Dijo el chico con el que me había chocado. Por alguna razón sentí como si le conociera.

-¿Te conozco? – Dije en voz alta sin saber porqué.

-Acabo de llegar. Aunque tú también me resultas conocida. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura Kinomoto. Perdona, es que me tengo que ir. Encantada de conocerte.

Me fui corriendo mientras a lo lejos seguía viendo a ese chico de ojos azules oscuro. ¿Quién es ese chico?

_**(Shaoran)**_

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí Eriol? – dije mientras me levantaba de un salto.

-Vaya Li, no has cambiado nada en absoluto. Creí que no me recordarías pero tú nunca olvidas los pequeños detalles.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidar a una persona como tú? Después de todo tú tampoco has cambiado… Siempre cambias de tema cuando te hacen una pregunta sobre ti. – sonreí, sin poder evitarlo. Eriol siempre había sido uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia pero poco a poco tuvimos que separarnos sólo por el simple hecho de yo ser un cazador de sombras mejor preparado que él.

-En cambio tú, odias que hablemos de ti y de tu pasado… - Eriol se llevo una mano a la frente y sonrió. – pero ahora no he venido a hablarte de eso. Shaoran, estas en problemas y yo he venido a ayudarte.

-No necesito tu ayuda. No voy a permitir que más gente muera…

-Si no quieres que eso ocurra, tendrás que aceptar mi ayuda. Lo primero de todo que debo decirte es que sé cómo puedes averiguar lo de las visiones y lo del medallón blanco, que hay en tu bolsillo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – abrí los ojos sorprendido y le miré con interés mientras él sólo sonreía. – Eriol…

-Hay un libro. El Libro de las Lunas. En este hay mucha información sobre el medallón y sobre aquellas visiones que se producen con ese objeto… pero lo más importante que contiene es la información sobre el pasado y el día del llamado.

-¿El día del llamado? ¿Cómo sabes tú todo esto? – perdí nuevamente la paciencia y le miré fijamente.

-El día del llamado es la fecha en el que un Kinomoto sabrá si es de magia Oscura o Luminosa. Lo sé porque yo buscaba ese libro para que esto no ocurriera… pero todo es inevitable. ¿No quieres salvar a Sakura?

En ese momento comencé a temblar como un idiota. Sakura, ¿Cómo sabe Eriol quién es Sakura? Suspiré y supe que no podría mirarle mientras pronunciaba el nombre de ella.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es Sakura? – Dije clavando la mirada en el suelo.

-La conocí hace unos minutos. Cuando ella salía de tu casa. Me ayudó a encontrarte… Ella es tan guapa y tan amable. – Eriol sonrió pícaramente. – Una pena que no sea tu novia. De verdad Shaoran, ¿Cómo haces llorar a una chica así?

-Lárgate, ¿Quieres?

-Bueno, como ordenes. Nos volveremos a ver Shaoran…

Eriol desapareció. Volví a estar solo, esperando quizá a que pasaran los días tan rápido como los recuerdos.

Hoy es 14 de Enero. Nuevamente me dirigía al instituto, ya recuperado totalmente y con las mínimas esperanzas de que no haya ocurrido nada grave. Faltan 77 días para saber la verdad. Días incontables y una carrera contra reloj que ni yo mismo puedo parar. Las vacaciones de navidad habían pasado demasiado deprisa. Ya no tenía nada que hacer, mientras Emma me esperaba en casa. Contaba los segundos que me quedaban para volver a ver a Sakura…

La vi. En ese momento una felicidad invadió todo mi cuerpo. Sakura sonriendo, como siempre lo había hecho.

Entré en clase después de unos minutos. Encontrándome nuevamente con la ausencia de Fye. El profesor entro de nuevo.

-Alumnos, quiero presentarles a un nuevo integrante de este centro. Él es Eriol Hiraguizawa. Tratarle como si estuviera en su casa. – El profesor le indico a Eriol donde debía sentarse y este se quedo parado delante de Sakura, mirándola fijamente.

Por alguna razón comencé a irritarme. ¿Qué diablos pretende Eriol?

-Señorita Kinomoto. ¿Puedes enseñarle a Hiraguizawa el instituto? – Continuó Fye mientras me miraba pícaramente.

Sakura asintió. La sirena sonó y yo me levanté tirando mi silla hacia atrás. ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella?

La seguí intentando averiguar que estaba tramando Eriol. Ella conversaba alegremente con él mientras sonreía.

-Li, ¿Estás celoso? – Tomoyo soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras me sorprendía espiando a Sakura. – Entonces no me equivocaba, sigues enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Tomoyo? ¡Yo no estaba espiando a nadie! – Volví a ruborizarme y escondí el rostro entre mis manos.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Sakura lo que sientes? Dios… Es verdad. ¡Aun no os habláis! Li ya es hora de que os perdonéis, ¿No crees? Si sigues así, acabaras perdiéndola.

-Tomoyo, ya te lo dije… - Me di la vuelta para mirarla, pero ella había desaparecido.

Volví a pasear por los pasillos pero no encontré a Sakura por ningún lado. Las horas pasaron en clase nuevamente. Salí de clase y me dirigía a casa cuando la volví a encontrar. Ella estaba hablando nuevamente con Eriol. Se separaron. Eriol se fue hacia mi casa y ella continuó andando hacia la suya. En cambio yo, simplemente seguí a Sakura para hablar con ella.

En ese momento un olor reconocible llegó a mi olfato. Demonios… Bestias horripilantes que perseguían a Sakura. Ella comenzó a correr y yo la seguí para salvarla de su posible muerte.

Nuevamente se creó un vínculo en la calle que sólo rodeaba el instituto y eso nos dejaba sin escapatoria.

Corría alrededor del instituto mientras ella era perseguida por aquellos tipos que no dejaban de perseguirla. Corría, ya sin fuerzas pero yo sabía que si dejaba de hacerlo la atraparían y eso era algo que ni yo mismo podía permitir. Mientras me agotaba mucho más y las piernas comenzaban a fallarme sentí la necesidad de entrar al instituto y pedir ayuda, pero no lo hice. Continué corriendo mientras la respiración continuaba agitada y sentía como el corazón golpeaba mi pecho a gran velocidad.

Volví a verla. Ella entraba en el instituto. Así que yo también lo hice. Me di cuenta en ese instante que los hombres de la otra vez también estaban allí.

Subí rápidamente al tejado y abrí la puerta encontrándome con ella allí.

Sakura se choco contra mí y yo la sujete impidiendo que cayera al suelo nuevamente.

-Shaoran, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente mientras me miraba.

-¡Quédate detrás de mí! – grité mientras extraía de mi cuerpo la espada.

Apunté al frente mientras los hombres conseguían acorralarnos. - ¡Empty!

Tres de ellos desaparecieron y uno se acercó a mí.

-Vaya, vaya. Mira a quién tenemos aquí… Shaoran, no esperaba volver a verte. – Apreté la mandíbula y sujete con mucha más fuerza la espada.

-¿Qué queréis? ¡Dije que os alejarais de ella! – grité enfurecido.

-La buscábamos a ella. Tenemos que llevárnosla. ¿Pretendías que te hiciéramos caso? – Otro de ellos comenzó a reírse y yo le apunté a él.

Dos de ellos corrieron hacia nosotros y yo al instante cogí de la mano a Sakura. Sentí como mis pulsación nuevamente se aceleraban. Saltamos sobre sus cabezas y subimos a la parte alta del tejado.

_Yo te protegeré. No te separes de mi, Sakura._

Ella asintió y yo le sonreí. La conexión entre Sakura y yo no había desaparecido pero yo ni siquiera sabía que pasaría en este momento. Salté, soltándole la mano y atravesando el pecho de uno de esos tipos. Sakura, volvió a ponerse detrás de mí.

Apuntando con la palma de su mano hacia uno de ellos.

-¡Disappear! – dijo ella. Un hombre de negro explotó en mil pedazos y Sakura me miró sonriéndome.

Finalmente todos aquellos hombres desaparecieron. Gracias a Sakura. Esta se giro mirándome fijamente.

-No me mientas más Shaoran… ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Me odias? – Sakura volvió a llorar y me miró afligida. – Si eso es cierto, me alejaré de ti. No volveré a molestarte…

-¿Cómo iba a ser eso cierto? ¡No puedo odiarte! ¿Cómo iba a dejar de…? – me detuve. Sabía que este no era el mejor momento para decirle lo que sentía. – Perdóname, por todo lo que hice… Creí que era lo mejor. Pensaba que era la única manera de protegerte, por mi culpa casi te han matado tantas veces…

-Tshh. No tengo nada que perdonarte, Shaoran. Sólo quiero estar contigo, no podía hacerme la idea de separarme de tu lado… ¡No me dejes sola!

La abracé. Sintiendo su cuerpo pegado contra el mío nuevamente. Quería besarla, pero quizá estaba demasiado exhausto como para hacerlo.

-Gracias, Sakura.


	13. Más allá de la oscuridad

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_-Sakura, Shaoran ha sufrido la peor parte. Esta muy grave… Isabelle ha intentado matarte pero él te ha salvado._

_-¿Shaoran ha estado aquí? Tío dime donde está._

_Me sentía herido. No podía a penas moverme pero desde mi ventana pude ver a Macon Kinomoto, con Emma hablando de algo que ni siquiera sé. La ventana se abrió con gran facilidad mientras yo, desde mi cama me levante levemente para comprobar quién era._

_-¿Eriol, que haces aquí?_

_-He venido a ayudarte Shaoran._

_Corría alrededor del instituto mientras ella era perseguida por aquellos tipos. No puedo permitir que le hagan daño. Debemos acabar con ellos._

_-¿Shaoran?_

_-¡Sakura! Ponte detrás de mí…_

_-Shaoran, ¡No me dejes sola!_

**Sweet Love Dark.**

_**Capítulo 13.**_

_**Más allá de la oscuridad.**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

_**2 de Febrero.**_

Dicen que todo lo que ocurre en este mundo, ocurre por alguna razón. Qué no existen las coincidencias y mucho menos se pueden evitar de alguna forma. También dicen que la felicidad es un fragmento de aquello que todos buscan, unos la encuentran y otros por desgracia no saben dónde buscarla. De hecho ahora yo sé que todo eso es cierto. Nunca me había parado a pensar en lo que realmente buscaba y ahora que lo sé, soy feliz de haberlo encontrado. Saber que todo este tiempo he estado tan equivocado pensando que podía protegerla cuando solo lograba ponerla en peligro. La miré. Nuevamente sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Su cabeza llena de dudas y preguntas que llevan a lo mismo, una confusión que se aferra a ella cada vez más. Paso mis dedos por sus ojos, restaurando esas lágrimas por caricias.

-Sakura, no llores por favor. – le dije suavemente mientras ella lograba despegarse totalmente de mí.

Claramente no sé porque llora. Hace unos minutos estaba abrazándola y volviendo a recuperar lo que éramos antes pero ahora me siento totalmente estúpido sin saber bien cómo debería actuar en este momento. Lo que tampoco logro entender es por qué yo mismo tengo ganas de llorar. ¿Felicidad? Probablemente lo es. Recuperar a la persona que amas después de unos meses. Recuperar nuevamente la luz que ilumina mi corazón y que antes sólo estaba invadida por una gran oscuridad.

-Oh, qué bonito. Gran escena. Es una pena que esto no sea una película. – Uno de los hombres vestidos de negro comenzó a aplaudir pasivamente y me miro con su retorcida sonrisa.

_Creí que habíamos acabado con todos ¡Joder! Sakura, ponte detrás de mí._

_Shaoran, hay demasiados… Tú no vas a poder solo…_

-No te preocupes por mí. – Me giré dedicándole una sonrisa y mirándole con dulzura. Apunté a Sakura con mis dedos y la camufle para que no la descubrieran. Di un saltó y caí en la parte baja del tejado.

-¡Shaoran! – Sakura gritó mi nombre al tiempo que yo descendía.

Uno de ellos se puso delante de mí. El número de hombres de negro se había duplicado de tal forma que apenas podía ver más allá de sus sombras espeluznantes. No me lo pensé dos veces. Extraje la espada de mí interior lo más rápido posible y esperé a sus posibles reacciones. Silencio. Un silencio tan misterioso y aterrante que ni siquiera puedes describirlo. Dirigí mi mirada de un lado a otro mientras los hombres de negro reían a fuertes carcajadas.

-¿De verdad crees qué podrás con todos nosotros? – dijo uno escupiendo las palabras.

-Haré cualquier cosa por proteger a Sakura. No me importa cuántos seáis. Lucharé sea como sea. – desde lejos pude ver como las miradas se intensificaban y me volvían a apuntar con sus armas.

-Tenía razón el jefe… Es una pena que tengamos que acabar con un rival así. – volvieron a reírse. Sabían que sus comentarios me enfurecían cada vez más.

Voces. Palabras sin sentido y miradas incomprensibles. Todo sin expresión alguna. Personas que me rodean y quieren acabar con la vida de la persona más importante para mí. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en todos aquellos ojos amarillentos. Sabía que si hacia eso, alguno de ellos vendría a atacarme. Así que esperé. Una sombra, comenzó a correr hacia mí. Me eché hacia un lado y coloqué mi espada verticalmente para sentir el reflejo de sus miradas penetrantes.

De alguna forma sabía que movimientos efectuarían mis oponentes. Lograba esquivar todos sus ataques con gran facilidad. Miradas vacías. Sentimientos llenos de oscuridad y aquellas voces.

_Sakura ten cuidado._

_¡Shaoran! ¿Estás bien? Estás… herido._

_No te preocupes por mí._

Esos hombres oscuros se multiplicaban con facilidad, apenas había logrado acabar con unos para que aparecieran muchísimos más. En ese momento, dos me atacaron. Salté sobre ellos, sintiendo como mi pierna se hacía jirones y comenzaba a sangrar. Esperé que atacaran de nuevo, pero no lo hacían. Oí un grito lejano. Sakura…

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA! – mire a mi alrededor, creyendo que mi magia se había agotado. Aún podía ocultarla con mi magia, para que aquellos hombres creyeran que la había trasladado a otro lugar.

Lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde. Lo habían logrado. Mi brazo comenzó a sangrar y sentí un dolor punzante en él. En cambio, eso no era lo que me importaba, quería proteger a Sakura aunque me costara la vida. Di varios pasos forzados, con la mirada turbia y los ojos llenos de lágrimas indefinidas. Una flecha traspasó mi pierna. Nuevamente ese dolor intenso…

-¡S-SHAORAN! ¡Dejar en paz a Shaoran! No… ¡NO! – Sakura comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, haciéndose visible de nuevo. Mi magia se estaba debilitando debido a mi grave estado.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura márchate! – abrí los ojos al ver que ella no se movía. Yo tampoco podía hacerlo y estaba segura de que ellos irían a por ella.

-No… No te dejaré aquí. – Sakura miró hacia el suelo de aquel tejado viejo. Mi mundo se desvanecía. Todos ellos miraron hacía donde ella se encontraba y sonrieron pícaramente dirigiéndose hasta su posición.

-¡SAKURA! ¡Vete… Vete! – cerré los ojos intentando resistir el dolor. – Shift…

Quería enviarle lejos de aquí. Esconder a Sakura en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera este. Protegerla de ellos… pero lo único que logré hacer fue trasladarla hasta donde estaba yo.

-Shaoran… Dios mío, estas… Estás sangrando… S-Shaoran…

-Vete… Yo… No quiero que te pase nada. – le acaricie la mejilla mientras mi sangre se juntaba con sus lágrimas. No soportaba verla así.

Un brillo se emitió desde mi bolsillo. Con gran dificultad extraje el medallón del bolsillo y lo miré atónito.

Un destello de luz blanca que reflejaba en toda la superficie. Miré nuevamente a Sakura, su mirada llena de lágrimas que tan solo me producían un gran dolor interiormente. Uno de ellos se dio cuenta de la situación y evito la ilusión creada por mi magia. Se giró hacia nosotros y comenzó a correr en mi dirección apuntándome con aquella oscura espada. Aquella que conseguía exterminar a los Cazadores de Demonios… esa misma que lograría dejarme sin vida en un instante y que ahora iba directa a mi cuerpo. En ese momento cambió el paisaje. No me encontraba en el tejado del instituto pero era un lugar que reconocía perfectamente.

Un lugar lleno de flores, un prado cubierto de niebla y llamas que cubrían gran parte de Tomoeda.

Comencé a sangrar con mucha más intensidad, parecía que estábamos en este lugar qué en una simple visión. Sentía como mi cuerpo no neutralizaba el dolor… cómo había pasado muchas veces. Fue diferente por una vez, sabía que si moría sería en la visión, porque estábamos totalmente conectados a ella. Quería estar totalmente seguro.

-¿Dónde estamos? – dije a Sakura que me miraba totalmente angustiada.

-En una visión… Tengo que hacer algo… vas… vas… a ponerte bien… No puedes morir ahora… por mi culpa. – Ella volvió a llorar. Alce la mano y toqué su mejilla produciendo una caricia intensificada. Sabía que este era mi final.

-No llores por mí. Sakura tienes que seguir adelante sin mí. No permitas que nadie te destruya… - Sentía como mis palabras le producían un dolor inmenso.

-¡No! No vas a morir… No puedes…

-Sthh… No te hundas. Sigue la visión, es importante para tu futuro.

-No quiero un futuro sin ti… - Ella me dedico una sonrisa amarga mientras volvía a llorar.

-No existía un futuro para nosotros, se lo oí decir… a Emma. Esto… - comencé a perder la voz. – Esto… tenía que ocurrir.

-No me importa lo que diga el destino. No quiero vivir sin ti, aunque me convierta en un monstruo. – Sakura me cogió entre sus brazos y me abrazó mientras ella temblaba. Lloraba. Yo también lo hacía.

-Me enseñaste tantas cosas… Fuiste todo este tiempo la persona que más ame. Me demostraste que… no podía olvidarte… Sakura… Te… - Mis ojos agotados se cerraron. Estaba muriéndome.

-¿Shaoran? Shaoran… No… ¡NO! ¡SHAORAN! ¡No, por favor! - Ella se despegó de mí secando sus lágrimas y poniendo la palma de su mano en mi pecho. – ¡HEAL!

Nuevamente una luz intensa cubrió el cielo. Cogí su muñeca, pero noté como iba quedándome sin fuerza y ya no podía hacer la misma presión. Oscuridad. Una inmensa superficie negra que me rodea. Ya sea porque he muerto o porque tengo los ojos cerrados. Lo único que sé es que aún puedo oír los sollozos de Sakura y eso es lo que más me duele. Haber muerto no duele tanto como saber que no la podré ver más, que no podré sentir sus caricias. Verle sonreír, abrazarla… No sentir tan cerca su cuerpo del mío como en este momento. Sentía como sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre de mí camiseta. ¿Estoy vivo? Lo dudo. Quería huir de este sombrío espacio pero parecía inevitable. Veía una luz a lo lejos, era tan intensa que me dolían los ojos. Quería alcanzarla. Siempre he pensado que el destino era algo impredecible.

¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Sakura…

No me importa donde esté o esta soledad. Yo quiero estar con ella y volver a estar a su lado… La vida son instantes que se consumen por un error. Me arrepiento tanto de todo lo que paso en estos últimos meses… Es como si ella estuviera aquí. Todos aquellos recuerdos que persisten en mi memoria colapsada en un tiempo detenido.

_**(Sakura)**_

No sé qué hacer. Qué pensar. Solo sé que siento es un gran vacío en mí interior. Shaoran, no me responde. He intentado todo pero nada ha sido lo suficiente para salvarle a tiempo. Ahora sé que mi vida no tiene sentido, tanto tiempo reprimiéndome… para perderlo todo ahora, sin saber la verdad.

-¡HEAL! Shaoran… Por favor, no te mueras. – volví a llorar mientras que caían lágrimas incontenibles en su camiseta llena de sangre. – Deberías saber todo lo que te he ocultado… Hay tantas cosas que no sabes… Yo… te he querido tanto… todo el tiempo pensaba en ti… Shaoran… y ahora es como si hubieras desaparecido…

_Dieciséis lunas. Una vida desvanecida, un sufrimiento intenso._

_Sólo unos meses y lo descubriré. Tu seguirás a mi lado o te irás._

_Sólo hay oscuridad en mi corazón ahora que tú no estás_

-Seguí esperando... el día que te conocí fue el único que no olvidaría. Me enseñaste tantas cosas… No quiero… No quiero que esto… termine así. Perderte es lo peor que me ha pasado en esta vida. No estás. Ya no estás a mi lado. – continué mi gran monologo, hablando con Shaoran mientras él ya no respiraba.

_No querer una vida sin ti. Dieciséis lunas._

_Vivir contigo y crear recuerdos innombrables…_

_Verte despertar. Volver a sentir tu mirada contra la mía. _

_Shaoran… Dime algo._

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Sakura?_

Miré su cuerpo inerte, buscando sólo un movimiento que me dijera que seguía con vida. Absolutamente nada. No había esperanza de que se moviera. Quería creer en ello, pero prácticamente se me hacía imposible. No podía continuar sin él a mi lado…

_¡Despierta! No… No te mueras._

No contestó. Comencé a pensar que oí su voz simplemente por qué necesitaba oírla. No cabía duda de ello. Le necesitaba para sobrevivir. Cerré los ojos apoyando mis manos en la frente. Sólo lloraba.

-Sakura. – miré rápidamente a Shaoran, pero me di cuenta de que él no era quién hablaba. Miré a mi alrededor y allí vi a aquellos que siempre habían aparecido en las visiones. - No podemos estar juntos. Me lo dijo Ivy, tu y yo no tenemos un futuro juntos.

-No viviré sin ti. No me importa lo que diga el destino. Si tengo que enfrentarme a cualquier cosa, lo haré. – Él le acarició la mejilla mientras se acercaba a ella dándole un beso intenso.

Miré a Shaoran nuevamente. Seguía sin respirar. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tampoco lo sé.

_No te rindas nunca._

-¿Shaoran? – volví a mirarle, su cuerpo inerte y su pálido aspecto. - ¿Por qué no te despiertas? ¿No puedo hacer nada para salvarte? – lloré de nuevo, perdiendo el aliento y recostándome en su cuerpo.

Otra lágrima. Una detrás de otra, sólo para crear una barrera mucho más fuerte. Esa misma que cree hace unos meses con el fin de creer que entre él y yo sólo podría haber una simple amistad. Quizá estaba equivocada. Sólo sé que todo ese tiempo, no pude controlarlo. Le amaba demasiado… y ahora me gustaría tanto que viviera.

-Sa…Sakura. – oí su voz. Tal vez era mi imaginación pero sólo pude despegarme de su cuerpo e intentar averiguar cómo salvarle.

-_Save__you from__certain death.__¡__Deliverance__! – _Las palabras salieron de mi boca cómo si todo hubiera sido una especie de espejismo. No entendí porque las pronuncié, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

Por alguna razón volví al lugar donde hace unas horas me encontraba con Shaoran y esos tipos. Estaba sola. Ni siquiera aquellos hombres estaban en ese lugar. Me levante del suelo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Estaba ya casi totalmente de pie cuando volví a llorar. Nuevamente lo hacía. Shaoran no había vuelto conmigo y por lo tanto no había podido salvarle. ¿Qué será mi vida sin él?

Ni siquiera sé cómo salí de ese lugar, solamente recuerdo que comencé a correr sin rumbo, recomponiendo mis pensamientos y odiándome a mí misma.

Vuelve Shaoran. ¡Quédate a mi lado!

Caí de bruces contra el suelo. Me quedé allí en silencio. Me gustaría abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que todo fue una pesadilla pero desgraciadamente estoy segura de que eso no pasará. Cerré los ojos. Quizá estaba demasiado exhausta por todo lo que había sucedido… pero lo hice, me quedé totalmente en el suelo tumbada en él sin querer levantarme.

**12 de Febrero.**

_¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! Vete por favor… No vengas._

_Sabía que algo terrible iba a suceder, si venia. Estaba segura de ello, así que trataba de impedirlo aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Delante de mí, se puede apreciar a una mujer rubia de mirada oscura y penetrante. No tengo miedo pero sé que moriré. La mujer empezó a enfurecerme con sus estúpidas palabras. Comenzó a llover. Sabía desde hace tiempo que controlaba el clima con mi estado de ánimo, además de que sin alguna explicación podía utilizar algunos de mis posibles poderes… Aunque de eso no estaba totalmente segura._

_Esa fría mujer me empujó hacia mi posible muerte. Caía. Sabía y tenía la certeza de que caería al profundo suelo pero por suerte pude cogerme de la rama más cercana a tiempo. Ella dio unos pasos hacia mí. Con su espada apuntándome fijamente y esa sonrisa retorcida. Acaso, ¿Este es mi final?_

_Eso mismo yo pensaba. Una mano me atrapo mientras yo me resbalaba totalmente de aquella rama frágil. _

_Sálvate._

_Notaba como sus dedos se resbalaban de los míos, él ya no ejercía la misma presión que antes. ¡Shaoran!_

-¡Shaoran! – me desperté. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y levantándome de un sobresalto. Miré de un lado a otro. ¿Estoy en mi habitación? Recorrí la mirada nuevamente. Estaba segura de ello pero… ¿Cómo diablos he acabado en ella?

Me levanté sin ganas de ello y miré por la ventana. Nuevamente llovía. Me fui a la ducha para despejarme y bajar a desayunar. Quería ver a Tomoyo. Hacia unos días que no la había visto y realmente echaba de menos esos momentos que pasé junto a ella. En estos minutos de soledad me doy cuenta todo lo que he perdido, todo lo que podría haber sido y todo aquello que no será. Una vez hube terminado de ducharme bajé rápidamente a la cocina para desayunar. Un día monótono quizá, lleno de lluvia que había desaparecido hace algunos meses. Lluvia que reaparece por mi culpa. Cogí el paraguas que me había regalado mi tío Macon años atrás y salí por la puerta sin apenas fuerzas para abrirla. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí ahora? ¿Podría continuar sin él? Todos los sueños que tenía se habían desvanecido, me dolía el corazón, la garganta se me oprimía y ya no tenía apenas fuerzas para llorar. ¿Qué es de la vida sin sueños que la alimenten? No es nada. Porque sin ellos no tienes alguna razón por la que vivir…

Si tuviera la oportunidad de retroceder el tiempo, ¿Podría haber sido capaz de evitarlo?

-Buenos días Sakura. – oí una voz mientras levantaba la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos. Su mirada vacía. – Sakura…

Corrí hacia él, abrazándole y pegando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Volvía a llorar. No tenía alguna explicación concreta para darle del porque estaba llorando, pero lo hacía.

-No me dejes sola ahora. – dije apretándole mucho más contra mí.

-¿Sakura que te ocurre? – su voz sonó algo entrecortada mientras lograba separarse de mí poner sus manos entre mi cara. Me di cuenta, él no era Shaoran.

Moví la cabeza de un lado para otro, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir cómo me sentía. No sabía cómo decirle lo que había pasado ayer. Cómo había muerto Shaoran por salvarme…

-No es nada. ¿Vamos? – dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para disimular lo rota que me sentía por dentro.

-Vamos Sakura, no soy tonto. ¿Qué te pasa? – Eriol me miró afligido nuevamente y movió la cabeza. – Está bien, no insisto más. ¿Has visto a Shaoran? Ayer no vino a casa y Emma está realmente preocupada…

No pude contestarle. Dejé la mirada fija en el frío suelo y sentí como apenas podía respirar.

-Ya veo… - continuó él. – Bueno le buscaré hoy, necesito hablar con él.

-Eriol es inútil que le busques… Shaoran. – mi voz dejó de emitir ese amargo sonido y comencé a perderla. Nuevamente me había quedado cayada.

Comencé a correr dejando a Eriol pasos atrás de mí. Él se había quedado paralizado y yo en cambio, no había sido capaz de decirle que Shaoran había muerto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llegado hasta la puerta del instituto. Vi a lo lejos unos cuantos grupos de gente que se había juntado para contarse cualquier cosa interesante que le hubiera pasado en su fin de semana. Ya es febrero y la gente se alarma sólo por saber que san Valentín esta cerca y todos llegaran a tener alguien con quien compartir ese día especial. Entré dando pasos lentos y me dirigí a la fuente donde siempre me había sentado cuando quería estar sola.

Me acerqué lo más posible a ella y me senté en la piedra que sobresalía de esta. Toqué el agua fría y vi cómo se formaban ondas continuas alrededor de mis dedos. Volvía a llorar. Sabía que el dolor que sentía era insoportable y apenas podía pensar en algo más que en Shaoran. Suspiré y miré fijamente mi reflejo en el agua. Tenía los ojos rojos, seguramente de tanto llorar. Dirigí la mirada hacia el banco de enfrente y allí vi a Tomoyo a solas. Por un instante logré emitir una pequeña sonrisa…

Me levante débilmente y caminé hasta ella. Esta se giró rápidamente en cuanto oyó mis pasos. Me miró afligida y emitió una sonrisa reconfortante. Se levantó y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Sakura… Perdóname por dejarte sola este tiempo. – Tomoyo se separó de mí y me miró fijamente. Simplemente asentí con amargura, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Shao… Shaoran… - me dolía la garganta al pronunciar su nombre. – Tomoyo. Shaoran, ha muerto.

Ella se sobresaltó, mirándome desconcertada. Nuevas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. Tomoyo me abrazó nuevamente, esta vez sentía como la necesitaba a mí lado.

-Sakura, no digas más. Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes. – me abracé a ella mucho más, intentando no llorar y olvidarme de todo por un segundo.

La lluvia mojaba mi cuerpo mientras comenzaba a sentir un leve escalofrío. Nos dirigimos a clase, para quizá comprender algo que nadie comprendería. Hablar de simetría mientras el profesor daba una larga explicación de aquello que lo era. Sentir como las alargadas agujas del reloj pasaban lentamente, sin una gran velocidad y casi deteniéndose. Llevaba mucho rato mirándolas… Aparte la mirada y la dirigí hacia delante. Varios alumnos se habían girado hacia mí y me observaban con sus frías miradas. Fye, el profesor de matemáticas movió la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Hiraguizawa? – levantó la cabeza para comprobar de su asistencia. - ¿Kinomoto? ¿Li? ¿Dónde está Shaoran? Es raro que no haya venido hoy…

Levanté la mirada tras aquella pregunta. Sentí un dolor en el pecho y sin saber por qué motivo me levante de mi asiento y salí corriendo de clase. Necesitaba encontrarme a mí misma. Huir, escapar de esa pesadilla detenida en el tiempo. Abrí la puerta con poca fuerza y conseguí abrirla cómo pude.

_Shaoran, ¿Por qué te has ido?_

Corrí por los fríos pasillos. Veía cómo todo lo de mí alrededor se distorsionaba. Un reflejo. Un espejismo quizá hizo que me detuviera al instante. Giré mi cuerpo levemente a la dirección opuesta en la que me encontraba. Sólo sé que mis pulsaciones continuaban agitadas, apenas podía respirar sin dificultades, pero para mí eso era suficiente. Comencé a correr hacía el fondo del pasillo. No puede ser posible… No puedo creerlo.

Seguí corriendo. Giré a la derecha y me choqué contra alguien que iba en otra dirección. Esa misma persona cogió mi brazo a tiempo para que no callera de bruces contra el suelo. Le miré atónita. No era posible. ¡No lo era! Casi sin pensármelo dos veces le solté rápidamente para abrazarle.

-¡NO! ¡No! Creí… que estabas muerto. – lloré mientras sentía como sus brazos ejercían presión contra mi cuerpo. - ¿Dónde has estado este tiempo? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Shaoran…

-Perdóname. Todo pasó tan rápido… Me salvaste la vida Sakura. – él se despego de mi y esbozó una sonrisa mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. – Acabe en tu casa. Macon me curo las heridas y después de unos días pude rehabilitarme. Pero quién realmente me curo fuiste tú.

Abrí los ojos atónita. No sabía cómo explicar lo que había ocurrido. Sólo deseaba algo en este momento, estar con él.

-Sakura. Debo decirte algo… Yo… quiero decirte que… - continuó él antes de ser interrumpido por una voz lejana.

-¡SHAORAN! –Ambos giramos la cabeza en esa dirección. Ryou. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía. – Tío, no me lo puedo creer. No vienes a clase y encima te encuentro medio haciendo manitas con tu novia.

Me sonrojé al tiempo que Shaoran y yo intercambiábamos una mirada.

- Sigues siendo un idiota. ¡Tengo un idiota de mejor amigo! – Shaoran pasó su brazo derecho pasándolo por el cuello de Ryou. –No has cambiado nada. Perdona por estar tan ausente este tiempo… Tenía graves asuntos por solucionar.

-Bueno ese no es el caso. ¿Por qué diablos no has ido a clase? – Shaoran se puso serio de repente. La comisura de sus labios se torció haciendo un mal gesto y Ryou le miro atónito tras ver cómo reaccionaba Shaoran.

-Ya hablaremos de eso… Siento dejaros ahora pero debo irme. –Como un auto reflejo. Todo ocurrió tan rápido. Shaoran cogió mi muñeca y tirando me mí salió por la puerta del instituto.

Comenzamos a caminar lo más rápido posible. No hablábamos, sólo había un silencio iniciado a ser gravemente eterno. ¿A dónde vamos? No lo sé, pero sí estoy con él, estoy a salvo.

Cerraba los ojos mientras sentía cómo la brisa fría de invierno golpeaba mi cara. Me sentía feliz. Para mí hoy era un día perfecto, después de diez días de tanta agonía y tanta soledad, había conseguido que mi sueño se hiciera realidad. Shaoran había vuelto y para mí eso era suficiente para querer vivir. Miraba todo lo que había a mí alrededor. Calles que se cruzaban, llenas de odio y frío.

_Gracias, Sakura._

_¿Por qué me das las gracias?_

_Por salvarme, por hacerme sentir esto._

-Shaoran… Yo… - dije sin saber cómo comenzar. ¿Debería decirle lo que siento? Respiré hondo, tomé gran parte del aire que admitían mis pulmones. El corazón comenzó a latir mucho más deprisa. Continuábamos corriendo.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti. – dijo él deteniéndose y dedicándome una de sus sonrisas. Aquella que durante mucho tiempo había echado de menos. – Vamos sígueme…

Llegamos a un jardín. Lleno de flores y de arboles colocados desordenadamente. Nos acercamos poco a poco a un lago que había cerca de nosotros. Una especie de fuente y una superficie verdosa llena de flores rojas. Caminé a su lado durante un tiempo. Mis pulsaciones continuaban agitadas, tanto que creí que el corazón se me detendría de agotamiento. En ese momento sentí cómo su mano acariciaba la mía, hasta que acabo cogiéndola entre las suyas. Sentí como me quedaba sin respiración. Echaba de menos sentirme así. Me miró y acabé sonrojándome mucho más. Pero sin poder evitarlo recordé lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

-Shaoran, no cumpliste tu promesa. – por alguna razón las palabras salieron de mí. No podía aguantármelo más tiempo. Él abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sus labios formaron una línea. – Dijiste que no me dejarías sola…

-Y no lo he hecho. Estoy aquí, Sakura. – le miré sorprendida. Shaoran sonrió mientras yo volvía sonrojarme. – Nunca te dejaría.

Me abrazó nuevamente. Esta vez fue un abrazo prolongado, casi demasiado duradero pero yo quería quedarme así. Sentir su cuerpo pegado contra el mío y saber que realmente esto es real, que de verdad existe y no es un sueño. Él acarició mi pelo lentamente. Me miró y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mí. Quería besarle. Él puso sus manos entre mí cara y me acarició nuevamente. Sus labios comenzaron a rozar los míos…

_-¡Alerta! ¡ALERTA! Bestia demoniaca a veinte metros._- Shaoran hizo una mueca horrorizado y me miró disgustado.

-Debes ir. Ten cuidado, por favor. No quiero que te pase nada… Esos hombres son muy peligrosos. – le miré afligida y clave la mirada en la superficie verdosa.

-_¡Alerta no identificada! No hay ninguna bestia demoniaca en esta zona. –_Shaoran me miró mientras arqueaba las cejas.

-Me quedaré contigo. ¿Vamos? – volvió a mirarme intensamente. Sus ojos ambarinos conectaron con los míos de nuevo.

Le sonreí. Nos dirigimos a un invernadero. Las paredes cristalinas, sujetadas por hierros metálicos que quedaban perfectamente encajados. Miré aquellas plantas exóticas. Era todo perfecto. No quería que esto acabara nunca. Shaoran me miró, haciendo un gesto para que le siguiera. Caminamos a través de todos aquellos escalones azulados.

_Cierra los ojos._

Los cerré. Encontrándome en una oscuridad profunda. Sentí cómo el contacto de sus dedos dejaban de hacer presión con los míos. Shaoran me había soltado la mano. Mis pulsaciones aumentaron. Un escalofrío recorría mi columna vertebral. ¿Shaoran? Intenté relajarme, pero era prácticamente imposible. Se me cortaba la respiración de sólo pensar que estaría ocurriendo. En ese momento un olor dulce llego hasta a mí. Podía reconocer ese olor, aunque me parecía un tanto extraño encontrarlo dónde estábamos… ¿Manzanas?

Abrí los ojos lentamente y una vez los hube abierto del todo encontré a Shaoran sentado en el suelo. Con un mantel lleno de cuadrados, intercalándose el color blanco y rojo. Una cesta de madera y él sonriéndome.

-¿Qué es esto Shaoran? – dije algo sorprendida mientras él me apuntaba con sus dedos y me atraía hasta donde estaba.

-Tu sorpresa. – acabé sentada a su lado y él se acercó a mí lentamente. – No te gustan las manzanas… No me digas…

-Gracias. Me encanta lo que has hecho. – Shaoran se rió y me acarició la mejilla.

-Estaba preocupado por esto. Creí que no saldría bien… Gracias por venir conmigo Sakura. – Él me miró intensamente y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Evité su mirada. No podía mirarle a los ojos. Sentía cómo mi corazón seguía golpeando mi pecho fuertemente. Seguí mirando aquel mantel colorido mientras intentaba que se me ocurriera algo para romper este inútil silencio. Era como si quisiera gritar todo aquello que ocultaba, cómo si no pudiera retenerlo durante mucho más tiempo…

Entonces él me miró y me ofreció un trozo de aquellas manzanas perfectamente cortadas en trozos pequeños. Cogí una con cierta timidez y dirigí la mirada a aquellas plantas mientras evitaba conectar sus ojos con los míos. ¿Qué diablos me pasa?

Mis manos temblaban demasiado, tanto que el cuchillo de Shaoran salió volando por el suelo haciendo un pequeño chirrido. Me levanté haciendo un esfuerzo mínimo. Me sentía quizá bastante ligera. Fui hacia donde se encontraba ese objeto y lo recogí del suelo cuidadosamente. Me fijé en los detalles del cuchillo. Una empuñadura perfecta, dorada y azul. Con algunos símbolos ilegibles en ella. Algo mucho más misterioso que descriptible. Un cuchillo que jamás había visto antes. Era como si su reflejo proyectara la mirada de Shaoran.

-Shaor… - me giré rápidamente y le busqué con la mirada pero…

Había acabado encontrándome con sus labios. Su tierno beso lleno de sentimientos. Sí, realmente estaba sorprendida, no podía creerlo. Hacía demasiado que no besaba a Shaoran. Era algo que no había elegido pero a pesar de eso. Lo necesitaba. Echaba de menos sus besos. Él me presionó contra él. Le sentía tan cerca de mí… Él me acarició la mejilla mientras sujetaba mi cara con sus manos. El beso se intensificó muchísimo más. La respiración comenzaba a fallarme, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Sólo le veía a él. Mientras muchas emociones se transmitían a través de sus labios. Era casi electrizante. Pero esa no era mí preguntaba, aún seguía preguntándomelo: ¿Qué éramos exactamente? ¿Él era mi novio o quizá sólo éramos amigos y jugaba conmigo?

Quizá si lo pensaba demasiado era porque dudaba. Dudaba de él. Aunque siempre he dudado de todo.

Él me presionó mucho más contra su cuerpo.

_Sakura, yo no estoy jugando… Para mí esto no es un juego._

Noté como había dejado de hacer presión. Sus labios se separaban de los mío y notaba como mi corazón comenzaba a agitarse mucho más. ¿Qué me pasa?

_Yo hago lo que hago… porque..._

-Hago todo esto porque... Sakura yo… - me miraba intensamente de nuevo. Comencé a sonrojarme levemente, mi corazón seguía agitándose a cada segundo y notaba como los ojos comenzaban a dolerme. – Sakura yo te quiero.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Estoy malinterpretando las cosas? No, no puede ser… Le miré fijamente. No podía ser cierto. ¿Debería creerle?

-Yo siempre te he querido. Estado amándote todo este tiempo. No he dejado de pensar en ti, pero temía que te dieras cuenta… Ya que puedes leerme el pensamiento. Cosa que yo nunca he logrado hacerlo de la manera en la que tú lo haces. Siempre he intentado llegar a ti, pero nunca he podido. Me he considerado la persona más cercana a ti pero no es cierto… Yo… Siempre he pensado que eres un ángel. Mi ángel… -continuó él mientras yo no podía ser capaz de hablar. – Nunca te lo he dicho, porque he tenido miedo. Miedo a perderte pero me di cuenta que no quiero perderte alejándote de mi lado. Sakura te amo. ¡TE AMO!

No podía hablar. Mi mente se había bloqueado de repente. No sabía que decirle ni cómo expresar lo que sentía. Salté sobre él y le abracé. Sentí como su cuerpo se juntaba con el mío y yo escondí la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras seguía sonrojándome. Apreté suavemente su camiseta con mis dedos y me pegue mucho más a él. No lo puedo creer…

-Shaoran… yo… - me despegué de él y le miré fijamente. Aún seguía sonrojada. No quería que él me viera así. Me di la vuelta intentando ocultar mi rostro. Miré las plantas exóticas mientras buscaba como encontrar las palabras para decirle lo que sentía. ¿Cómo debería expresarlo? Le he amado todo este tiempo…

Él me cogió del brazo y tiró de él cogiéndome por detrás. Casi como un impulso, me di la vuelta. Le bese. Un beso con muchísima más intensidad. Uno que jamás me había dado. No podía contenerme. Sentía como mis pulsaciones retomaban una gran velocidad. Él me cogió de la mano y la puso en su pecho. Podía oír el golpeteo de su corazón. Realmente podía sentirlo. Esa pizca de felicidad que he estado buscando.

_Eso quiere decir… _

-Te amo. Te amo Shaoran. – Separé sus labios de los míos. Él sonrió. Volvía a besarle, mientras entre besos reíamos.

Era realmente feliz pero la felicidad sólo puede durar segundos. Comenzó a llover. Mientras que la lluvia golpeaba los cristales. Shaoran cogió mi mano y salimos de aquel lugar. Tiró de mí. Pasó mi brazo sobre mi cabeza dándome la vuelta. Estábamos bailando bajo la lluvia. La lluvia comenzó a mojar mi cuerpo suavemente. Comencé a reír como nunca lo había hecho. Me sentía feliz. Volví a tropezar con uno de sus besos. Mientras que la lluvia mojaba sus labios contra los míos. Era como desearle demasiado. Acaricié su pelo. Sentía como las gotas mojaban mis dedos mientras seguía concentrándome en él.

Siempre he estado esperando por él. A qué llegará ese momento.

_Te amo. No me dejes sola…_

_Nunca lo haré Sakura. Siempre estaré ahí. _

Me agarró de la mano. Mientras su brazo rozaba con el mío. Estaba empapada por completo. Le solté y comencé a correr mientras él me perseguía gritando mi nombre. Acabé frente la fuente. Shaoran me miró sonriendo y se rió.

-Estás loca. –volvió a reírse. – Totalmente loca… -volvió a besarme. – Oye no es por nada… Pero nos hemos saltado el instituto por tu culpa.

-¿A claro ahora es mi culpa? – le miré divertida. Aquellos ojos juveniles deseando algo de libertad y rebeldía.

Él sonrió. Mientras volvía a acariciar mi mejilla.

–Siempre he estado esperando este momento. No puedo creérmelo aún. – le sonreí.

En ese momento vimos a un gentío correr hacia alguna dirección poco determinada. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Miré a Shaoran mientras él miraba fijamente al frente algo preocupado. Su bolsillo comenzó a temblar haciendo pequeños sonidos de alarma. Shaoran apretó los dientes y sin pensárselo demasiado introdujo su mano en el bolsillo extrayendo de él nuevamente aquel extraño aparato.

-¡_Alerta! ¡ALERTA! Presencia demoniaca. 10 metros._ – la máquina siguió vibrando agitadamente. Shaoran me miró.

-Te acompaño. No voy a dejarte solo en esto. – le miré fijamente mientras él hacia una sonrisa torcida.

-Sakura, no quiero que te hagan daño… pero si te dejo sola correrás más peligro. Prométeme algo: No te separes de mí. – Asentí pausadamente mientras él me miraba con seriedad.

Shaoran cerró los ojos. Junto dos de sus dedos poniéndolos a la altura de su cabeza y permaneció así durante unos segundos. De repente apareció aquella moto grisácea que apenas recordaba en su totalidad. En ese momento recordé el día en que tuve que subir a ella. El miedo que sentí. Por saber que le perdía a cada segundo que pasaba. Verme en el suelo completamente aterrada, temblando con sangre a mí alrededor. Me estremecí y eso Shaoran lo notó. Él subió a la moto y me tendió la mano para que yo también montara en ella. Subí gracias a que él tiro de mi muñeca, porque estaba segura de que a no ser por ello no me hubiera atrevido a subir. Él sonrío divertido. Pase mis brazos por su estómago. Sintiendo aquel cosquilleo indescriptible. Saber que ahora Shaoran era mío… que nadie en estos momentos podía estar y ser lo que yo era para él. Apoyé suavemente mi cabeza en su espalda y cerré los ojos mientras, sin poder evitarlo, se me escapaba una lágrima de felicidad. Le había encontrado. Aquel sueño enterrado en mi memoria se había hecho realidad y aunque me quedara poco tiempo, quería pasar cada segundo junto a él.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. La brisa helada continuaba golpeando mi cara suavemente. Seguía lloviendo. Una lluvia poco intensificada. Debido a mi gran felicidad quizá o a saber porque otro motivo. Lluvia. Veía pasar a la gente despreocupada. Una pareja que sonreía, una madre con su hijo de la mano, una niña corriendo con su paraguas rojo y verde… Sabía que todos ellos eran felices pero también sabía que la felicidad que yo sentía en este momento ellos no la sentirían de la misma forma. La nubes grises se juntaros y tracé círculos sobre el cielo haciendo que se juntaran en una única masa, formándose un corazón. Shaoran se rió nuevamente y yo sonreí. Sabía que toda la felicidad que sentía por un segundo desaparecería si a él le pasaba algo malo. Estaba preocupada. Seguíamos persiguiendo a aquellas bestias tan inmundas y eso era lo que quizá me aterraba. ¿Podría hacer algo para salvarle? No puedo exponerle a él a que le maten por mi culpa…

-¡_ALERTA! Bestia a 1 metro. ¡ATENCIÓN! – _el aparato azulado volvió a sonar rompiendo cada uno de mis pensamientos. Shaoran giro la esquina de la calle "Símbolo Blanco" Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Estaba ahí. Aquella bestia que jamás se podría describir. Sus cuatro ojos amarillentos realmente me aterraban. La moto se detuvo y saltamos de ella antes que desapareciera. Estaba detrás de Shaoran. Él había apretado los puños y los había pegado totalmente a su cuerpo. Le miré preocupada. ¿De verdad podrá con esta bestia? Confiaba en él, ¡Yo creía en Shaoran!

-No te preocupes Sakura. Estaré bien. – Shaoran se giró para mirarme y sonrió dulcemente.

Avanzó unos pasos más y sacó aquel cuchillo dorado y azul que había visto hace una hora. La bestia cambio de aspecto al segundo. Cambiando a aquellos hombres de negro que me perseguía. Me sorprendí. No podía creerlo. Aquellas bestias… Eran esos hombres. Miré a Shaoran y al hombre. Busqué su mirada. Estaba asustada. Quería correr pero no podía dejarle solo.

-Shaoran… ¡Hacia tiempo que no te veía! Vaya, vaya. ¿Cómo conseguiste sobrevivir? – El hombre de negro me busco con la mirada y sonrió maléficamente. –Ya veo… Así que ella…

-¿Qué quieres esta vez? – Shaoran perdió la paciencia nuevamente.

-A ella. Siempre la he querido a ella. Su poder, su alma… Acabaré matándola Shaoran. – Él comenzó a temblar levemente.

-Yo protegeré a Sakura, cueste lo que cueste. Porque ella es la persona más importante para mí. –él hombre de negro comenzó a balbucear palabras estúpidas.

-La haré mía. Disfrutaré de cada pedazo de ella, de su ser. Siempre has sabido que no existía un futuro para vosotros. Ella nos pertenece…

-¡BASTARDO! – Shaoran comenzó a perder los estribos. Él hombre comenzó a reírse y yo me horrorizaba cada vez más.

Shaoran intentaba matarle, pero esa bestia seguía esquivando cada uno de sus movimientos. Estaba alterado. No era una pelea simple. Siempre había estado tranquilo, pero esta vez… había perdido el control y eso me aterraba.

_Shaoran, piensa con la cabeza. Estoy aquí. _

Shaoran rodó por el suelo mientras aquel hombre le dedicaba una mirada de odio. Un odio profundo e innecesario. Junté las palmas simultáneamente. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Comencé a separarlas lentamente y sentí un dolor en las palmas de mis manos. Era como si me estuvieran acuchillando desde dentro. Comencé a ver el reflejo de mi mirada en una espada recién extraída de mi cuerpo.

_Sakura, estamos muy vinculados… Estas… Extrayendo mi espada._

Giré mi cuerpo hacia él y deje la espada en el suelo clavada. Me miré la mano ensangrentada y una luz blanca comenzó a salir de ella. Miré esa luz. La sangre había desaparecido. Me había curado sola nuevamente. Miré a aquella bestia inmunda y sentí por primera vez algo de desprecio. En ese momento… Una luz azul salió disparada hasta ese hombre y se le clavo una flecha azul en el corazón haciéndolo desaparecer.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado. Me había roto la pierna pero lo que realmente tenía roto era el corazón. Me dolía ver como Sakura se esforzaba por no verme muerto. Él hombre de negro desapareció al instante. En ese momento me fije demasiado. Reconocía aquellas flechas alargadas, eran de Eriol. Miré a mi alrededor buscándole entre los arbustos o entre algún muro pero en ese momento oí su voz.

-Diablos Shaoran… Creo que tendías que haberme llamado. Te lo perdono esta vez. ¿Creías que te ibas a librar tan fácilmente de mí? Joder Shaoran, ¡que he venido para ayudarte con esto! Últimamente el número de bestias se está duplicando… y no sabemos el origen de ello. Tengo que investigar y…

-Gracias Eriol. Si no hubieras estado aquí… - Dije interrumpiéndolo como siempre había hecho. Sakura sonrió.

-Shaoran, ¿Estás bien? – dijo ella preocupada mientras me miraba.

-No es nada. Sólo me he roto la pierna o eso creo. – Eriol se acercó a mí y trazó con su dedo una marca en mi pierna. _Save._ La marca dorada fue desapareciendo al instante. Miré a Eriol y él me sonrío mientras yo emitía una pequeña carcajada. Me levanté cómo pude y al instante estaba totalmente curado.

-Ey! Shaoran, descansa. Necesitas recuperarte. – Eriol continuó por su camino y me quedé nuevamente con Sakura. Miré cada rincón y me sonrojé. No podía creer aún que le había dicho lo que sentía.

Acompañe a Sakura a su casa y me dirigí a la mía. Realmente esperaba una gran bronca en ella. Si Emma se enteraba de que estaba saliendo con Sakura me mataría. Era realmente feliz. Un día especial para mí y también para ella. Acabé como siempre delante de la puerta. Mirándola fijamente y decidiendo si entrar sería lo mejor. ¿Qué me diría Emma esta vez? Nunca estaba totalmente seguro de ello. Emma siempre había sido una caja de sorpresas, nunca averiguarías que te diría o simplemente cómo reaccionaría. Muchas veces incluso yo, me lo había preguntado. Respiré hondo. Quizá me estaba preparando para algo demasiado grave.

Emma me matará…

Subí los escalones de madera. Cada escalón que subía me entraba mucho más pánico aun. Era como desear tener una gran tira de escalones y no poderlos subir en dos días. Apoyé el pie en el último, dando un ligero impulso y poniéndome justo delante de la puerta de madera. Miré cada detalle del pomo. Finalmente metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué de él las llaves. La introduje en la cerradura…

-Shaoran… ¿Pretendías que no te pillará? – Emma abrió la puerta sorprendiéndome de nuevo.

-Yo… Emma verás… Te lo puedo explicar… - Comencé a hablar totalmente descontrolado.

-Entra. Hueles a demonio. ¿Has estado cazando de nuevo Shaoran? – dijo Emma con tono despreocupado. Nunca lograré entenderla.

-Sí… Es que hubo nuevos ataques… Últimamente han aparecido muchos demonios. –Entramos a la cocina y Emma se sentó delante de mí.

-Ya veo. Entonces eso explica que hayas faltado al instituto. –Me sonroje nuevamente. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Miré hacia otro lado mientras asentía con la cabeza. Me levanté de la silla simultáneamente. Caminé unos pasos saliendo de la cocina. Tenía que darme una ducha. Seguí caminando mientras sentía cómo Emma me seguía con su mirada.

Totalmente despreocupado comencé a subir las escaleras. Llegué a mí habitación. Comencé a mirarla detenidamente. El medallón seguía justo donde lo había dejado. Lo cogí mientras volvía a mirarlo minuciosamente. S.K & S. L.

Notaba como mis mejillas volvían a encenderse. Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado para otro y me dirigí a la ducha.

Entré en el cuarto de baño. Me metí en la ducha dejando mi ropa perfectamente colocada. Las gotas golpeaban mi espalda suavemente. Apoyé mi espalda en la pared y miré con fijeza el suelo de mármol. Suspiré resignado. ¿Cómo se entera tan rápido de todo Emma? Me pregunto si a este paso también sabrá lo de Sakura…

Salí de la ducha corriendo la puerta y me sobre salté…

-¡Sakura!- me sonroje nuevamente. A penas una toalla lograba cubrirme. Miré hacia otro lado y finalmente la miré a ella. Que continuaba tapándose los ojos.

-Yo… perdón… Tenía que hablar contigo y… -Sakura continuaba sonrojada.

Me acerqué a ella. Era como si la deseara. Era como si fuera todo una prohibición absoluta. Algo que yo había roto a pesar de ser algo prohibido. Le acaricié la mejilla. Sakura levantó la mirada mientras contenía sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dije mirándola directamente.

-Esos tipos me han seguido Shaoran… mi tío Macon no estaba en casa. Perdón por venir, estaba asustada. –Rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos apretándola contra mí. Esta vez sentía mucho más su calidez. Sakura apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y sentí como el corazón comenzaba a agitarse nuevamente.

Sakura levantó la cabeza mirándome nuevamente. La besé. Otro de aquellos besos intensificados. No debería seguir. La deseaba. Sentía como todos mis sentimientos se iban intensificando con el tiempo. Era demasiado lo que sentía por ella. Notaba como mi respiración se agitaba. No podría explicarle a Emma esto. Si me viera ahora mismo acabaría muerto. No sería solo por la simple razón de verme medio desnudo con una chica y besándome intensamente con ella… También podría pensar que estaría a punto de hacer el amor con ella. No lo niego, si no hubiera parado quizá no habría sabido controlarme.

-Sakura… - dejé de hacer presión contra sus labios. –Lo siento. No puedo contenerme… Sakura, no quiero que te vea Emma aquí. Tendríamos problemas…

-No te preocupes. – dijo ella sonriendo. –Debo irme. Tomoyo me ha dicho que vaya a su casa a dormir. Nos vemos mañana.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –me preocupé. No podía dejarle sola.

-No hace falta. Es muy tarde Shaoran. – dijo ella sonriéndome. Aquella cálida sonrisa que me transmitía. A pesar de que estaba con ella, seguía sonrojándome.

_Te acompañaré igualmente. _

Me metí en el baño mientras lograba vestirme por completo. Sakura esperó en mi habitación mientras el corazón se me agitaba a cada segundo. Nunca había sentido algo así. Cuando salí del baño. La vi encima de mi cama sentada. Esperándome mientras yo le llamaba a través de mis pensamientos. Ella se acercó a mí y abrí la puerta de mi habitación cuidadosamente. Bajé las escaleras cautelosamente mientras Sakura me cogía de la mano. Sentía como sus dedos rozaban los míos. La miré nuevamente. No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes. Acabamos en la puerta mientras lograba abrirla con mi magia para no proyectar ningún tipo de ruido. Salimos por la puerta. Mientras esta daba un portazo silencioso. Suspiré. Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado para otro sonriendo. Las calles estaban totalmente frías. El invierno casi había finalizado pero aún así seguí haciendo demasiado frío. Aún rondaba el silencio por las calles. Era como si sintiera la presencia de alguien. Recorrí la mirada de un lado a otro. No había nadie. Pero aunque no lo hubiera yo notaba su presencia. Dirigí la mirada hacia delante.

-Sakura, ¿Tú también lo notas verdad? – Miré sus ojos verdosos cautelosamente.

-Sí. Llevo notándolo desde que salí de casa. Es como alguien me estuviera observando. Realmente da miedo. – me miró algo afligida.

-Tomoyo estará en casa… No te pasará nada. –Ella sonrío.

-Hemos llegado Shaoran. – miré de arriba abajo la gran mansión. Nunca me había imaginado que Tomoyo vivía en un lugar así.

Sakura me miró mientras yo seguí con los ojos muy abiertos.

_Shaoran, eres demasiado transparente._

La miré mientras ella volvía a reírse a carcajadas. Tomoyo abrió la puerta al oírnos y salió de ella rápidamente, abrazando a Sakura como si no la hubiese visto en años. Miré sus ojos violetas llenos de alegría.

-¡Tomoyo! Perdona, por hacerte esto… Es que yo… - Sakura comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-No te preocupes. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido a aquí. Aunque veo que no pierdes una Sakura… ¿Ya estáis saliendo? – me sonrojé de repente. Sin saber porque Sakura y yo intercambiamos una mirada rápida y yo busque el suelo para ocultar mi rostro. – Ya veo. ¡Ya era hora! Si que habéis tardado… Bueno, lo siento Li, pero voy a robarte esta noche a Sakura. Gracias por cuidar de ella.

Tomoyo volvió a sonreírme mientras yo me despedía con la mano. Caminé introduciendo las manos en mis bolsillos. Ahora hacía mucho más frío. ¿Quién me iba a decir que eran ya las dos de la madrugada? Ni yo mismo lo imaginaba. Miré de nuevo el reloj sonriendo.

-¡FLY! – dije mientras aparecían en mis pies aquellas alas doradas. Comencé a ascender del suelo. Sentía como cada movimiento que hacía se efectuaba con gran rapidez. La brisa golpeo mi cuerpo levemente. Sentía como el frío se filtraba en mis huesos. Acabé nuevamente en mi habitación. La ventana seguía abierta como antes. Aunque entrar por ella nunca había sido de gran utilidad. Estaba cansado. Exhausto quizá. Habían pasado tantas cosas este día. Caí redondo en mi cama. Sentía como si todo el cuerpo me doliera. Era una mezcla de emoción y de dolor físico algo cautiva. Coloqué mi mano en la frente. Comenzaban a dolerme los ojos de cansancio. Finalmente cerré los ojos, volviendo a aquel sueño de todas las noches.

Al día siguiente. No logré despertarme. Me había dormido y eso a Emma no acabó de gustarle pero logró entenderlo cuando le expliqué lo que había ocurrido con aquellos hombres. Estaba claro que no podía decirle lo de Sakura. No es que me avergonzara de ello pero si Emma lo supiera me prohibiría verla. Miré mi dormitorio y me tumbé en la cama nuevamente. Todavía me dolía la pierna. Si pudiera cambiar el curso de nuestras vidas, de nuestro destino. Lo haría… pero eso es profundamente inevitable. Finalmente logré recostarme sobre la pared de mi cama y me quedé unos segundos así. Sentía dolor físico. Quizá me había excedido de nuevo…

_**(Sakura)**_

**14 de Febrero.**

Estaba preocupada. Shaoran no había aparecido desde ayer. No había venido al instituto y eso realmente me preocupó. Dirigí la mirada hacía Tomoyo mientras agitaba la cabeza para que no se preocupara. ¿Estará bien? Miré nuevamente hacia el suelo clavando mi mirada en el suelo.

Nuevamente miré hacia el frente mientras entraba por la puerta y ahí estaba Emily con sus amigas. La miré fijamente mientras varios recuerdos llegaban a mi memoria. Tomoyo tiró de mi brazo haciendo que dejara de mirarla.

-No le hagas caso Sakura, solo intenta molestarte.- Tomoyo me miró seriamente mientras tiraba de mi brazo.

Acabamos dentro de clase. No había nadie. Fye no había llegado aún y como cada mañana, no me sorprendía en absoluto. Me senté en mi pupitre, colgando en su lateral mi mochila. Apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos mientras miraba afligida hacia el frente.

-Sakura, voy al baño un momento. –Tomoyo salió de clase y me quedé completamente sola. Aún quedan cinco minutos.

Noté como la puerta se abría de repente. Me giré levemente, pero para mi sorpresa me encontré con mi absurda desilusión. ¿Qué había sido eso? Volví la mirada hacia adelante y me sobresalté. Me encontré con aquellos ojos grises delante de mí. Emily.

-¿Qué quieres Emily? – dije resoplando su nombre mientras ella esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Nada, solo quería saludar a mi amiga Sakura… - me sonrío.

-Sí, venga. No juegues conmigo Emily, que quieres. –Dije perdiendo los estribos. Mi voz se elevo algo más de lo normal y eso hizo que me enfadara aun más.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad. No acabé de hablar contigo porque no te dignaste a contestarme. ¿Qué es para ti Shaoran? – le miré mientras volvía a sonrojarme. No era como ella. No iba a decirle lo que era él para mí. – ¡Contéstame estúpida!

-No te cansas… Siempre estas igual Emily. No sé porque te gusta hacer daño a los demás. ¿Te divierte? Pero yo ya estoy harta de ver lo que haces…

-Por favor Sakura, ¿Crees que por decir eso eres más fuerte? Sigues siendo igual de débil que siempre. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en hacerte fuerte? –la miré con más odio del que había sentido alguna vez.

No sabía que decirle. Emily siempre sabía cómo dejarme en blanco. Quería ser fuerte por él… Shaoran me había hecho fuerte pero eso jamás Emily lo comprendería. Miré hacia la venta mientras ella suspiraba con repugnancia. Salió de clase dando un portazo. Dos minutos.

El reloj continuaba pasando lentamente. Casi que sin contar los segundos pasaban los minutos.

-Feliz San Valentín. Sakura… - Oí su voz. Me sobresalté girándome levemente.

-¡Shaoran! – Salté sobre él abrazándole. –Dios mío… Estaba muy preocupada.

-Lo siento. Es que ayer me dormí y no pude venir al instituto. –Shaoran se sonrojo y eso hizo que yo también lo hiciera. Shaoran me acarició la mejilla y nuevamente logró sorprenderme.

-Es para ti. – Continuó él. En su mano llevaba una margarita roja. Poco común en este lugar. –Te quiero Sakura.

Fye entró en clase a la vez que varios de nuestros compañeros. Tomoyo regreso finalmente del baño y se sentó nuevamente delante de mí. Nuevamente comenzaron aquellas horas interminables en clase de Matemáticas. Emily me dirigió una nueva mirada. Aunque como yo podía esperar mi conversación con Shaoran no había acabado.

_Me ocultas algo Sakura._

_No es nada. Emily. Ha vuelto a preguntarme sobre ti… De verdad está enamorada de ti Shaoran._

_Pero yo estoy enamorado de otra persona. Aunque ella no aceptará eso. ¿Te ha hecho algo?_

Moví la cabeza negativamente. Nuevamente estaba sonrojada. Fye me miró sonriendo nuevamente. Oculté mi rostro mirando con fijeza a la ventana. Tenía que pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en esto. Seguía sintiendo como si estuvieran vigilándome. Sentía como si ahora mismo me miraran y sabía que Shaoran también podía sentirlo. En ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar. Había pasado bastante rápido la clase para lo largas que se me solían hacer. Me levanté de mi pupitre. Saliendo de clase para tomar el aire y no pensar en nada durante los cinco minutos de descanso antes de ir a Historia. Shaoran me siguió y nos sentamos en unos de los bancos del pasillo.

_Todavía los sientes… Es como si ahora mismo se estuvieran observando… Es tan espeluznante…_

Shaoran cogió mi mano y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas cálidas.

-¡Eh tío! Madre mía Shaoran. ¿Dónde te metes? Ya te olvidabas de mi… - Ryou apareció por la esquina del pasillo mientras se apoyaba en la pared y corría hacia nosotros.- Claro ahora estas tan ocupado con tu novia…

Volví a sonrojarme. Ryou comenzó a sonreír pícaramente y empezó a dar saltos simultáneos. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

-Lo sabía, ¡LO SABÍA! Shaoran, ya era hora… Eres más lento. –Ryou volvió a saltar de felicidad mientras hacía unos movimientos bastante cómicos. – pero lo siento Sakura, esta tarde Shaoran es mío. Tenemos que prepararnos para el baile de esta noche. Ya sabes, la fiesta del instituto…

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Había hoy un baile? No he tenido nada preparado… Tomoyo me va a matar. Me levanté rápidamente.

_Voy a buscar a Tomoyo. Nos vemos esta noche. Te quiero._

_Ten cuidado por favor…_

Comencé a correr por los pasillos mientras buscaba a mi mejor amiga. Los pasillos de nuestro instituto siempre me habían resultado un laberinto. Paredes de color verde y blanco. Dos pisos con escaleras continuas y muchísimos pasillos cruzados entre sí que llevaban a una misma dirección. Continué corriendo y acabé tropezándome con alguien.

-Lo siento… - miré al frente mientras él conseguía sostenerme. - ¿Yue? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no importa… -Yue comenzó a correr mientras yo queda estupefacta.

Continué corriendo. Esta vez con algo más de inseguridad. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Qué hacia Yue aquí? En ese momento todos los pensamientos que rondaban en mi cabeza desaparecieron. Vi a Tomoyo y ella me sonrío al verme.

-Tomoyo. Tenemos que hablar… ¿Tú sabías que había hoy un baile? – le miré preocupada mientras Tomoyo se reía.

-Yo ya tengo todo preparado Sakura… - Volvió a sonreírme.

Salimos del instituto. Mientras Tomoyo seguía tirando de mi brazo. Salimos por aquella puerta de rejas plateadas mientras el profesor de Filosofía nos miraba con mala cara. Sí, volvíamos a escaparnos del instituto. Salimos saltando la verja y caí sobre los talones. Sintiendo como aquella parte mía deseaba irse muy lejos. Rebeldía quizá. Tomoyo tiró nuevamente de mi brazo mientras yo lograba incorporarme. Corríamos a tal velocidad que creí que dejaría de respirar si seguía corriendo de esa forma durante horas. Miré a todas las direcciones para saber donde nos encontrábamos. En Tomoeda siempre había una calle larga, tanto que media ciudad tenía el nombre de esa calle. Las farolas seguían apagadas desde hace días, era como si se hubiera gastado la electricidad de toda la ciudad, porque apenas se encendían las casas. Quizá los habitantes estaban demasiado asustados por las desapariciones que habían estado ocurriendo últimamente y eso era comprensible. En ese momento tuve la necesidad de parar. Debía recuperar el aliento o me quedaría sin respiración. Tiré del brazo de Tomoyo obligándola a parar mientras apoyaba mis manos en las rodillas y respiraba con dificultad. Habíamos corrido demasiado. Miré a Tomoyo y volvimos a correr de nuevo. Necesitaré una ducha. Miré las calles húmedas de Tomoeda. Una señora regando su jardín, un niño jugando con una pelota azul, el parque… Veía tantas cosas y eso hacía que mi cabeza se revolviera mucho más.

Finalmente vi la casa de Tomoyo. Ella se detuvo delante de mí. Entramos en su casa. Aquella extraña mansión que transmitía algún tipo de olor extraño. Una mezcla de vainilla y jengibre. Siempre había recordado la casa de Tomoyo, desde que vine a Tomoeda había estado con ella y su madre siempre me había cuidado demasiado. Miré aquella lámpara extraordinaria que tenía nada más entrar. Era de alguna forma que no imaginaria nadie. Todos aquellos engranajes que encajaban perfectamente. Era como mirarla y quedarte así durante horas sin cansarte. Me quité los zapatos marrones mientras Tomoyo lo hacía a la vez que yo. Tiro de mi brazo nuevamente.

-Sakura, ves al baño y dúchate. Tenemos que vestirnos para esta noche. Recuerda que ya son las cinco y media…

Abrí los ojos mientras subía rápidamente. Comencé a ducharme mientras sentía como el corazón volvía a golpearme el pecho fuertemente. Estaba nerviosa… Sentí como las incontables gotas caían por mi espalda mientras yo no lograba saber cómo iría esta noche. Salí de la ducha y ahí estaba Tomoyo.

-Cierra los ojos. – dijo ella mientras comenzaba a vestirme.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Hacía horas que Sakura se había ido. En cambio yo, estaba ahora junto a Ryou para ir con los demás a tomar algo al nuevo Pub que habían abierto. Según me había dicho Ryou, allí tocaría la semana que viene con su banda. Aquella que yo consideraba demasiado buena para ser de Ryou. Miré nuevamente la calle. Seguía pareciendo como si alguien me siguiera. ¿Qué diablos es esto?

Ryou me miró mientras esbozaba una de sus sonrisas.

-Dime Shaoran, ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste? –Sabía que al final acabaría hablando del tema. -¿Qué te dijo ella? ¿Te la has tirado ya?

-¡Oye! – Volví a sonrojarme levemente. –Ryou tu no cambiaras verdad… Yo no haré nada si ella no quiere. Además tampoco quiero ir demasiado deprisa. ¿Estás loco o qué? Te crees que Sakura es para tirármela y ya está…

-Lo decía de broma… Pero bueno si no quieres yo me la tiro y ya está.

-¡Ryou! –le miré indignado. Mientras el volvía a reírse a carcajadas.

-Enserio Shaoran, eres demasiado inocente. ¿Te crees que yo te haría una cosa así? Parece que no me conozcas… Pero bueno, el caso es… ¡Que enamorado estás! –Volví a sonrojarme.

-Enserio… Deja de hacer eso…

En ese momento nos unimos a todos los que estaban allí esperándonos. Miré a Ryou mientras volvía a giñarme un ojo. Todos comenzaron a hablar de sus amores, sus novias, sus rollos y de más. Yo simplemente me limitaba a escucharles mientras ellos simplemente se centraban en ese tema.

-¿Y tú qué Shaoran? ¿Ya tienes novia? Mira que a Emily la tienes coladita… - dijo Mark mientras me pegaba un codazo en las costillas.

-Eh eh… Pero mirar allí, habéis visto que chica… -Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia aquella chica rubia, de ojos oscuros y mirada retorcida.

La chica de la camisa rosa, con demasiado escote para mi gusto y aquellos pantalones vaqueros algo oscuros, se acerco a nosotros. Ryou, como era de esperar acabo piropeándola como a todas las chicas que veía.

-Hola guapa… ¿Quieres que lo hagamos? –Me sorprendí. Sabía que Ryou era idiota pero tanto…

-¿Quién de vosotros es Shaoran Li? –Ella resignada pregunto mientras miraba persuadiéndonos. Ryou me miró asombrado y yo negué con la cabeza. No la conocía de nada… pero esa chica… La había visto antes.

Todos me empujaron hacia delante y ella volvió a sonreír nuevamente.

-Bien Shaoran… Tú y yo debemos hablar. – sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando ella tiró de mi brazo.

Me miró con aquella mirada espeluznante… ¿Quién es esta chica?


	14. Sombras en la oscuridad

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-_Save you from certain death. ¡Deliverance!__ -__Las palabras salieron de mi boca cómo si todo hubiera sido una especie de espejismo._

_-Sakura… Perdóname por dejarte sola este tiempo. – Tomoyo se separó de mí y me miró fijamente. Simplemente asentí con amargura, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. - ¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-Shao… Shaoran… - me dolía la garganta al pronunciar su nombre. – Tomoyo. Shaoran, ha muerto._

_-¡SHAORAN!_

_-Sakura te amo. ¡TE AMO!_

_La lluvia comenzó a mojar mi cuerpo suavemente. Comencé a reír como nunca lo había hecho. Me sentía feliz. Volví a tropezar con uno de sus besos. Mientras que la lluvia mojaba sus labios contra los míos. Era como desearle demasiado. Acaricié su pelo. Sentía como las gotas mojaban mis dedos mientras seguía concentrándome en él._

_Todos me empujaron hacia delante y ella volvió a sonreír nuevamente._

_-Bien Shaoran… Tú y yo debemos hablar. – sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando ella tiró de mi brazo._

_Me miró con aquella mirada espeluznante… ¿Quién es esta chica?_

**Sweet Love Dark**_**.**_

_**Capítulo 14.**_

_**Sombras en la oscuridad.**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Un reflejo cristalizado. Una imagen por ahora congelada. Era mi reflejo o quizá uno de una chica de quince años que no los aparentaba. Continuaba mirándome al espejo, intentado saber quizá si la imagen reflejada se congelaría en un instante o si se quedaría en movimiento durante mucho más tiempo. Aún no podía creerlo. No parecía yo. Miré cada uno de los filamentos del vestido. Un vestido negro y blanco perfectamente combinado. Me di la vuelta, allí estaba Tomoyo. Mirándome con una de sus sonrisas cálidas. Tomoyo lo tenía todo perfectamente preparado. Siempre había sabido que ella se organizaba demasiado bien pero nunca imaginé que lo tuviera de esta forma.

– Estás preciosa Sakura. Vamos, te acompaño a casa. Después de cenar pasaré a por ti. – Ella me cogió del brazo y bajamos las escaleras simultáneamente.

– Gracias Tomoyo. No me esperaba que hicieras todo esto para mí. Me ha gustado muchísimo. – me detuve, estudiando su rostro. Logré quitarme el vestido y envolverlo nuevamente en aquellos papeles blancos y en una gran caja que hasta yo misma, la consideraba demasiado grande. Volví a colocarme mi camisa a cuadros rojos y aquellos pantalones vaqueros, que varías veces yo utilizaba para ir a aquel parque dónde Shaoran y yo nos encontrábamos. Dirigí una suave mirada a Tomoyo. – ¿Vamos?

Salí por la puerta de metal prefabricado. Tomoyo seguía tirando de mi brazo y así lograba encontrarme junto a ella. Podía sentir la brisa cálida sobre mi cuerpo. No es que hiciera calor, tampoco era tiempo de que lo hiciera, pero a pesar de eso y estar a mediados de Febrero sentía calidez. Sabía que todo en este momento era perfecto pero una vez hubiera llegado a casa quizá ya no lo sería. Si Macon me viera vestida de esa forma… No creo que me dejara salir de nuevo. Miré las farolas perfectamente colocada sobre la acera pero rápidamente dirigí la mirada hacia Tomoyo. Sentía de nuevo aquella presencia abrumadora. Nadie parecía estar a mí alrededor pero yo podía sentir la presencia de alguien cuya oscuridad acechaba en su interior. Comencé a sentirme incomoda. Necesitaba no pensar en nada. Cerré los ojos sumiéndome aun más en aquel frío silencio que manteníamos Tomoyo y yo desde hace un rato. Ella tarareaba una canción. La cual alguna vez había escuchado en alguna parte... Ella me devolvió la mirada y sonrío. Miré nuevamente hacía el suelo. Clavando mis ojos en el.

– ¿Estás preocupada por algo Sakura? – dijo Tomoyo mientras me cogía del brazo para detenerme.

– No, no es nada. No quiero saber si mi tío dejara que me vaya cuando me vea con el vestido que me has hecho. – dije algo avergonzada mientras miraba nuevamente las superficie de piedra.

– Sakura, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que cuando te recoja yo, tu tío Macon te dejara venirte. – ella sonrió nuevamente y yo también lo hice.

En ese momento oí algo en mi cabeza.

_¿Quién de vosotros es Shaoran?_

_Aquí, es él. ¡ES ÉL!_

_Shaoran… ¿Conoces a esta chica?_

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Qué significa esto? No lo sé. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Sentía como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Cómo si todo lo que era perfecto se hubiera convertido en una pesadilla. Me lleve las dos manos a la boca. Tenía ganas de llorar. Era una especie de impotencia, por tratar quizá de entender las cosas y no poder comprenderlas del todo. Era como si quisiera descifrar aquello que mi cabeza me había dicho pero no podía. En ese momento Tomoyo puso su mano en mi hombro.

-– Sakura… ¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Asentí mientras Tomoyo me ayudaba a subir las escaleras de la mansión donde hacer meses vivía. Me di la vuelta mientras Tomoyo las baja simultáneamente y se despedía de mí agitando su mano.

Miré aquel pomo viejo. La puerta metálica bastante vieja. Puse la mano derecha sobre ella, mientras esta se abría y emitía pequeños chirridos sin que pudiera girar el pomo por completo. Todo estaba oscuro. Había una gran oscuridad, no había por ningún lado algún tipo de iluminación que dijera de allí dentro había alguien con vida. Pero a eso yo prácticamente me había acostumbrado. Me adentré en la casa mientras me encontraba en silencio. Pude comenzar a ver algo de luz a lo lejos... Había alguien en la cocina y eso no me impresionaba en absoluto. Mi tío debe estar ahí.

– Sakura, ¿Dónde has estado?- me giré palideciendo. Mirando a mí alrededor y viendo como aparecían aquellos que algún día jure que no volvería a ver.

– Tía Lena. ¿Qué haces aquí? Edward, tú también. ¿Qué hacéis aquí todos? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? Dijisteis que no volveríais hasta que fuera extremadamente necesario. ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?! – Sentía unas frenéticas ganas de llorar. Nadie me contestaba. Era como estar hablando con un muro invisible. Ellos compartieron una mirada.

– Estamos aquí… Porque… Verás Sakura. – comenzó mi tía Lena mientras miraba a mi tío con una gran angustia. Se había formado un gran silencio. Nadie hablaba y yo cada vez entendía mucho menos la situación. Era totalmente imposible lo que estaban diciendo. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que están aquí? Me comenzó a dar impotencia el no comprender nada y miré seriamente a Edward.

–Sakura… es…

– Sakura, están aquí por Ridley. – dijo finalmente mi Macon mientras me miraba con fijeza e interrumpía a Edward algo indignado.

– ¿Ridley? No puede ser…

Miré de un lado para otro. Quería huir, escapar. No volver a escuchar nada sobre mi pasado e irme lejos. A un lugar donde nadie pudiera hacerme daño. Estaba sorprendida, exhausta, enfadada y horrorizada. No sabía que decir ni que hacer.

Tenía miedo…

_**(Shaoran)**_

Ella. Sus ojos dorados. Una mirada inexpresiva, vacía y sin sentimiento. Quizá era mi imaginación pero yo estaba seguro de que había un mínimo de probabilidad de que me estuviera equivocando. Sabía que su mirada me penetraba la cabeza. Era como si solo pudiera ver sus ojos, intentado llegar mucho más lejos de ellos… Era como si ese dorado intenso me provocara un pinzamiento en el estomago. Podía ser una sensación extraña pero yo sabía muy bien que algo malo iba a pasar.

Sentía su aliento resoplar contra mi nuca. Ella continuaba estirándome del brazo mientras yo me revolvía para no acabar entre sus brazos. Mi pregunta no es quién es esta chica, la cuestión es, ¿Qué quiere de mí? Ni siquiera la conozco, nunca antes la había visto antes y por lo visto ella está totalmente convencida de que me conoce perfectamente.

– Entra Shaoran Li, daremos una vuelta. –la miré atónito mientras ella extraía de su bolso blanco una piruleta roja.

– Oye, lo siento pero no te conozco… ¿Qué quieres de mí? – mis labios formaron una línea recta. Miré sus ojos dorados que relucían más del normal. Me quedé mirándola mientras esperaba que contestara a mí pregunta.

– Oh, te responderé no te preocupes. Te puedo responder a todas las preguntas que quieras… pero a cambio quiero que me acompañes en este coche. Ahora. – Asentí cuidadosamente mientras volvía a fijarme en sus ojos.

Tenía una voz preciosa. Su cabello rubio, bastante largo daba perfectas ondeadas junto al viento. A pesar de todo lo que cautivaba su mirada y me transmitía esta chica, no podía confiar en ella. Algo me decía que no era como parecía y eso estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

– Perdón, ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Ridley. Acabo de llegar a Tomoeda. En realidad yo antes era de esta ciudad pero me mudé y ahora he vuelto… y estoy buscando algo. Necesito que me guíes por esta ciudad – Ella hizo una breve pausa para clavar sus ojos contra los míos.

Nuevamente volvía a interrumpir mis pensamientos. Era como si cada vez que hablara me colisionara mentalmente y no pudiera pensar en nada. Como si se me quedara la mente totalmente en blanco.

– Ridley, ¿De qué me conoces? No sé quién eres y mucho menos te he visto antes…

– Shht. –Ella puso su dedo índice en mis labios haciendo que dejara de pronunciar alguna palabra más. –Shaoran, no me recuerdas porque tus recuerdos fueron borrados. Dime, ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo sin mí?

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? –le miré incrédulo mientras ella sonreía maliciosamente. Acto seguido sacó la piruleta de su boca y me miro nuevamente. Sentí como una gran descarga eléctrica se producía en mi cuerpo. Sentía como perdía el control de mi mismo. Aunque intentaba resistirme a todo lo que me pasaba, era totalmente inútil...En ese momento abrí la boca para responder. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

– Lo que me ha pasado últimamente. Ha sido como un sueño. Yo vine a Tomoeda porque quise encontrar a una persona con la que soñaba todo el tiempo. Creía que ella no era real pero finalmente la había encontrado. Después de todos los momentos que pasé con ella, acabé enamorándome… En esos momentos pensé en decirle lo que sentía y cuando casi lo tenía decidido mi padre apareció. Mi padre siempre había estado encerrado en sí mismo. Nunca salía de su despacho porque seguía afectado por la pérdida de mi madre. Después de hablar con mi padre, dejé a Sakura sola. No quería que la mataran por mi culpa. Pero aun así, no pude aguantar mucho tiempo. Seguía sintiendo algo demasiado fuerte por ella. Así que le dije la verdad sobre lo que soy. – Continué yo.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué le estoy contando todo? Le miré atónito mientras ella esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Miré el descapotable rojo en el que estaba montado. Era como si de repente había perdido el control de mis pensamientos y mucho después lo hubiera recuperado simultáneamente. Me sentía algo débil, cansado y exhausto. Quería salir de ese coche corriendo y huir pero me di cuenta que el pestillo estaba echado y eso hacía que no pudiera escapar por mucho que lo intentara. En ese momento noté como algo sujetaba mi cuerpo con mucha más fuerza, me miré las muñecas y en ella pude apreciar un símbolo dorado que aparecía en ellas. Sentía como quemaba mi piel.

– ¿Qué estás haciéndome? ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! – le grité mientras ella se reía a carcajadas.

– Perdón Shaoran, es que eres tan inocente. No me imaginaba que sería tan fácil sacarte información sobre mi prima. Creí que encontrarte sería muy difícil, pero enseguida pude verte. Sabía que eras tú. Desde el primer momento. Olías tanto a ella… Oh dios mío, ¿no me digas que creías que yo…? – Ridley se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla. Sentí como sus labios eran fríos. Noté como mi cuerpo se debilitaba mucho más.

–¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Suéltame o me las pagarás! – le miré con mucho más odio mientras ella volvía a emitir pequeñas carcajadas.

– Ahora lo sabrás. Sleeping. – Ridley me miró mientras yo sin poder evitarlo cerraba los ojos como si se me pegaran con pegamento. –Sígueme Shaoran, enseguida llegaremos. Solo quiero que mantengas tus ojos cerrados. No te pasará nada malo lo prometo.

– Quizá no crea en tus promesas. – Abrí los ojos mientras me sorprendía y al mismo tiempo me sobresaltaba. -¿Qué estamos haciendo en casa de Sakura? ¿Quién eres tú?

Ella tiró de mi brazo. Sentí un pinchazo en él. Notaba como me dolía todo esto. Sakura…

Podía oírla en mis pensamientos ahora mismo. Quería saber que significaba esto, pero no podía hallar alguna respuesta coherente.

-_Estamos aquí… Porque… Verás Sakura. _

_-Sakura, están aquí por Ridley._

_-No puede ser… Dijisteis que Ridley jamás volvería a por mí. Desde que se convirtió en lo que es. ¡Dijisteis que no volvería!_

_- Hemos hecho lo posible para que no te encuentre, hay campos magnéticos creados por Macon para que no te detecte._

_-¿N-No puede ser posible verdad? ¿No va a encontrarme verdad? ¡RESPONDERME!_

Llegamos a la puerta de entrada. Sentí como mi cuerpo recibía un impulso hacia atrás. Pero en cambio ella ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro del suelo y por lo tanto yo había permanecido a su lado, simplemente porque me sujetaba con sus brazos haciendo una gran fuerza sobre ellos. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Mientras ella me empujo para adentrarse en la oscuridad. Miré de un lado para otro. Allí estaba ella. Al principio me sorprendí. Sakura estaba preciosa pero solo con el hecho de verla así de asustada comencé a perderme en mi mismo.

–¡Ridley! ¿Cómo has entrado? – dijo Macon Kinomoto mientras lograba ponerse delante de Sakura. – La casa estaba protegida.

– Oh, tío… No sabía que esta era tu nueva forma de dar la "bienvenida" a tu familia. No tenía ni idea pero si te lo recuerdo, tú también me criaste a mí junto a ella. Oh vamos… ¿Creías que no volvería? Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento y si te lo preguntas… Sí, he venido a por ella junto a mi novio. Porque no esperaras que la deje a tu cargo más tiempo. Debo enseñarla todo lo que sé.

–¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada. No eres quién para venir aquí y decidir si Sakura te pertenece. No puedes saberlo… Ella aún no ha cumplido los dieciséis. – Macon comenzó a enfurecerse. En esos momentos noté como los cristales de la ventana más cercana comenzaban a resquebrajarse. Se comenzó a ver pequeñas grietas en ella y finalmente una ventana se rompió y las sillas del salón comenzaron a elevarse.

– Tío, Tío… no deberías de haberme dejado sola pero veo que no has cambiado. Aun no controlas tus emociones. Me pregunto… Si ella será como tu; un viejo estúpido que no sabe controlarse a sí mismo, alguien que es controlado por su cuerpo y no por su mente… Aunque Sakura no haya cumplido los dieciséis tu sabes que jamás podrá elegir. Se convertirá en lo que soy yo. Quizá sea más oscura de lo que soy yo… pero no creo que sea tan patética como lo eres tú. ¿Por qué la proteges? Sabes perfectamente que cuando llegue el momento no podrás, porque tú también eres un monstruo…

–¡Ha dicho que te calles! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras veía como Ridley continuaba mirándola fijamente. Yo no sabía nada de esto…

– Oh, ¿Por qué quieres que me calle, Sakura? ¿Acaso el no sabe nada? Ya veo… Así que él no sabe que te convertirás en un monstruo… Que no podrás elegir…

–¡CALLATE! – gritó mucho más fuerte Sakura. Comencé a sentir ganas de huir. Ridley sonrió mientras ella me miró atónita. En ese momento la lámpara se rompió en mil pedazos y todas esas sillas que estaban elevadas comenzaron a romperse.

– Vaya, vaya. Ya comienzas a ser oscura ¿No Sakura? Incluso puedo ver como serás. Una persona fría, descontrolada y sin sentimientos. ¡Qué divertido! ¿Sabes? Ha sido genial jugar con él. Muy emocionante. Nunca imaginé que fuera tan inocente como para no darse cuenta de mis intenciones… pero veo que es igual que tú. Sois… Demasiado predecibles…

– ¡No me importa lo que va a ser ella! ¡Protegeré a Sakura sea como sea! – Comencé a temblar. Las palabras salían prácticamente solas de mi boca y por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, era lo que sentía. Cerré los puños, clavando las uñas en las palmas y aguantando todo lo que pensaba. Quería huir, correr y escapar con ella. Quería ahorrarle todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando en este momento. Pero no podía, y eso realmente me dolía demasiado.

– Ya veo. Entonces no te opondrás a que acabe también contigo… ¡Eso es genial, realmente excitante! – Ella me miró con sus extraños y espeluznantes ojos dorados. Como si con la mirada quisiera hipnotizarme.

_Shaoran, vete por favor. Ridley es muy peligrosa…_

_No dejaré sola a mi novia y mucho menos si está en peligro._

Miré de nuevo al frente. Quizá con un toque de superioridad. Era un cazador de demonios después de todo. Había luchado durante toda mi vida con bestias horribles. Seres inexpresivos con deseo de carne humana. Aquellos que podía ver de cualquier forma, si eras como yo. Simplemente si eras un humano sólo podía verlos en polvo. No existían. No era visibles y si lo eran simplemente había una razón: Se convertían en hombres para estar mucho más cerca de su presa. Había tratado desde pequeño con bestias de este tipo. Me habían enseñado tantas cosas y yo nunca podía aceptarlo. Porque para mí, matar a esos seres era convertirme también en un monstruo. A pesar de sentir que en este momento se me venía el mundo encima, tenía que dar mi vida en ello. Di un paso hacia delante. Oía crujir contra el suelo mi pisada, como si retumbara un eco neutralizado en las paredes de aquella espeluznante mansión. Miré fijamente su superficie casi cristalina. Pues en ella podía ver perfectamente mi reflejo.

Me fijé esta vez con más detalle. Las losas habían cambiado de nuevo. Esta vez eran a cuadros negros y blancos. Un ajedrez, pensé. Volví a dirigirme directamente a ella. Avanzando unos cuantos pasos más hacia donde estaba. Ella me miró desafiante y en ese momento pude notarlo. Sabía lo que era…

– No debo repetirlo más veces ¿Verdad Ridley? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- La miré de nuevo con ojos maliciosos. Intentando averiguar que pretendía a través de su mirada.

– Que simple eres. Un Cazador de Demonios… me pide que le diga lo que quiero. Veamos… ¿Qué darás a cambio? – Ella a toda velocidad se puso detrás de mí, sintiendo su mano fría en mi cuello, mientras ella hacía presión para dejarme sin respiración.

– ¿Sabes con quién hablas? – dije con poco entusiasmo mientras ella me miraba indiferente. Apunté con mis dedos a Ridley mientras ella, nuevamente lograba colocarse a gran velocidad delante de mí. De ellos apareció una luz blanca al tiempo que mi cuchillo _Serafín, _aparecía junto a esta. Un cuchillo, azul y dorado que podía dejar sin vida a cualquier ser que perteneciera a la oscuridad. Miré a Sakura, que aun seguía mirando fijamente al suelo temblando.

Sentí nuevamente su mirada de verde intenso. Yo te protegeré. El cuchillo comenzó a relucir en aquella pequeña oscuridad. Macon Kinomoto, seguía lanzando objetos que de algún lado inexplicable aparecían. Los cristales se había destrozado simultáneamente y la puerta se abría y cerraba, golpeando fuertemente la pared. Me molestaba ese sonido. Así que decidí cerrarla. Apunté con mis dedos hacía la puerta cerrándola de un golpe. Quizá cometía un error. Ridley me apuntó con sus dedos mientras me elevaba del suelo y me soltaba mientras yo descendía a una gran velocidad. No sentía mi cuerpo. Era como si todos mis sentidos hubieran desparecido por un corto período de tiempo y eso no me lo perdonaba.

– Oh, Sakura… ¿No piensas hacer nada? – Ridley miró a Sakura con cierto odio mientras se acercaba a ella mucho más. – Ya veo, entonces lo haré yo.

Ridley apuntó con sus dedos a Sakura. En ese momento supe que no podía ver más. Estaba exhausto, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho que quisiera. Los cerré. Oscuridad, una gran oscuridad. No podía pensar en nada en absoluto. Era como si mi visión se hubiera quedado en una simple y eterna oscuridad. Lo entendía pero quería continuar con aquel reflejo colapsado. De repente el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, una luz clara. Casi, por no decir prácticamente, me cegaba haciendo que entornara los ojos un poco para diluir aquel destello blanco.

¿Dónde estoy?

_Mi cabeza daba vueltas absolutas. No sabía hacia dónde mirar ni mucho menos cuál era la dirección adecuada para hacerlo. Todo me parecía imaginario. Un lugar que ni siquiera podía describir con palabras. Estaba sorprendido y exhausto. Aun notaba como el viento agitaba levemente mi camiseta y golpeaba con delicadeza mis mejillas. Cerré los ojos para sentir aquella sensación mucho más. Era como respirar tranquilidad. Las flores rojas inundaban el paisaje. Casi todas perfectamente colocadas. Se podía decir que era un jardín, pero también que era una colina. Quizá lo era y yo hacía lujo de mis hipótesis. Aunque el paisaje fuera así, yo dentro de mí… Sentía un vacío. Era como sentir que las cosas no fluían con la misma facilidad. Faltaba algo. Me sentía solo y abstraído de la realidad. Una realidad paralela que no acababa nunca. Un tiempo detenido. Era como estar perdido en el tiempo…_

_Comencé a caminar, extrayendo cada uno de mis pensamientos y dejando la mente totalmente en blanco. Mis zapatos resonaban en la hierba fresca. Miré hacia el suelo mientras ese sonido resonaba en mis oídos. Me detuve, sabía que si seguía en esta dirección nunca pararía. ¿Dónde se supone que me encuentro?_

– _No huyas Shaoran Li. – Escuché una voz que no reconocía o tal vez eso mismo me decía a mí mismo. Me giré a gran velocidad intentando saber donde me encontraba._

– _¿Quién eres? – dije incrédulo mientras miraba de un lado hacía otro encontrándome solamente a un vacío profundo. No había nadie en este lugar._

_Comencé a mirar por todos lados. Intentando hallar aquella voz que resonaba en mi interior. No puede ser posible. Ella ha muerto. Ni siquiera soy capaz de pronunciar su nombre. Para mí fue una gran pérdida. Algo que ni yo mismo me perdonaría por mucho que pasara el tiempo. Tantas experiencias había vivido junto a ella que no era capaz de decirme a mí mismo que todo había acabado. Me había imaginado tantas veces una vida sin ella que ahora que no está, siento este gran vacío. No es un gran dolor, simplemente es como si me hubiesen cortado las piernas y no pudiera levantarme del suelo. El corazón podía dejarme de latir y no me importaba. Todos decían: "Lo superarás, podrás hacer tu vida de nuevo" Yo creí en ello, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más me daba cuenta de que eso era totalmente imposible. Mi vida había cambiado totalmente desde que ella desapareció. Yo era diferente. Para mí sonreír no significaba nada. Antes deseaba tantas cosas, tenía tantos sueños, pero… ¿Qué es de un sueño que no tiene realidad? ¿Un sueño que jamás podría realizarse? Aquella voz volvió a emitir un pequeño murmullo._

– _Shaoran, sigo aquí. ¡Despierta de una vez! – dijo ella con su dulce voz._

_¿Esto es un sueño? No puede ser cierto… Todo ha acabado. No puedo seguir engañándome a mí mismo. No es real. No puede serlo._

_Una luz blanca de nuevo nublo mi mirada. No conseguía ver más allá que luz. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? _

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

_**(Sakura)**_

Mi cuerpo temblaba. Notaba como el miedo, la angustia y la frustración se apoderaba poco a poco de mí. Perdía el control de mí misma. No podía pensar en nada. Sentía tantas emociones que transmitirlas podía provocar, quizá, un desastre demasiado grande. ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? No entendía absolutamente nada. No quería que todo acabara aquí. Así que debía continuar con mi lucha frenética de no desaparecer, de no cambiar lo que soy y no ser lo que seré. Miré fijamente hacia delante, encontrándome allí con aquellos ojos que relucían en la pequeña oscuridad que había en la sala. Sentía su mirada contenida. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. En ese momento Ridley lo tenía perfectamente maquinado. Sabía lo que sentía, lo que quería y lo que me importaba. Ese quizá era mi punto débil y eso ella lo sabía. No me equivocaba, lo sabía desde el principio. Acabé estando segura por completo de eso, una vez ella se acercó a Shaoran a una gran velocidad. No sólo me quería a mí, también le quería a él.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? – No podía oír nada más que su voz. La de Shaoran.

En ese momento mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse. Sentía como el pecho se oprimía y me dolía gran parte de mí cuerpo. Ella lanzó a Shaoran y esté rápidamente extrajo su espada del interior. Haciendo que el silencio se rompiera y se escuchara el afilado eco del aluminio. Únicamente podía oír eso antes de que me diera cuenta de que Shaoran estaba delante de mí protegiéndome de Ridley. Comenzaron a luchar indefinidamente, mientras yo, sólo hacía que observar sin saber que debía hacer. Las ventanas comenzaron a romperse. Era mi culpa. No podía controlar estos sentimientos. En ese momento sentí algo mucho más fuerte. Una fuerza que me debilitaba poco a poco. Ridley lanzó a Shaoran y este cayó de bruces contra el suelo, golpeando su cuerpo fuertemente contra este. Abrí los ojos mucho más y corrí hacia donde se encontraba él.

– ¡SHAORAN! – corría hasta dónde se encontraba él y a una gran velocidad. No veía absolutamente nada. - ¡Shaoran!

Cada vez notaba como estaba mucho más cerca de él. Pero algo me lo impidió. Ridley me apuntó con sus dedos y salí disparada hasta la pared opuesta. Golpeándome contra esta. Hice una pequeña mueca mientras lograba ponerme de pie de un impulso. Toda la rabia acumulada iba creciendo muchísimo más. Sentí cómo mis piernas temblaban. Me concentré en su mirada. Ridley comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de mí. Veía todos sus movimientos y cada vez la sentía mucho más cerca de mí. En ese momento noté como algo cambiaba. Era su mirada, sus ojos se habían tornado de un rojo intenso y en ese momento lo supe. Salté hacía arriba, sosteniéndome en unos de los bordillos del gran ventanal. Ridley se duplicó. Aparecieron cuatro personas idénticas a ellas y comenzaron a trepar por las paredes. Miré de un lado hacía otro mientras colocaba las punta de mis pies en aquel bordillo y lograba colgarme de él mientras dos de ellas saltaban sobre mis talones. Se giraron simultáneamente y volvieron a aparecer en su posición. Mi tío continuaba tirando muebles innecesarios y miraba a Ridley con un cierto desprecio. Aquel que ha nadie había mostrado. Sus ojos relucían mucho más que habitualmente y eso realmente me asustaba. Descendí. Aterrizando en el suelo y mirándola fríamente. Todas aquellas clones de Ridley volvieron al cuerpo de esta y se formo en una única.

–Vaya vaya… Ríndete de una vez. – dijo ella mientras me miraba retorcidamente. – Te atraparé.

Volvía hacia donde estaba yo. Esta vez Ridley alcanzaba velocidades inmensas. Me concentré en un solo movimiento. Junte mis dedos y cerré los ojos sumiéndome en un gran fondo negro. Los abrí de golpe haciendo que ella retrocediera unos cuantos metros. De nuevo comenzó a correr, pero esta vez hacia Shaoran. Sentí una gran irá dentro de mí. No podía permitir que se acercara a él.

– No te acerques a Shaoran. – dije soltando toda la rabia contenida. Me puse delante de su cuerpo y extendí los brazos hacia los laterales.

– ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? ¿Acaso él…? – comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de mi rostro. Me enfurecí, nadie hacia que me sonrojara en un tipo de situación así.

– A ti eso no te importa. ¡NO TE ACERQUES! – corrí hacia Ridley empujándola hacia atrás y haciéndola retroceder varios metros.

–Ya veo. Eres como pensaba… Formidable ¡No puedo esperar más! – soltó una pequeña carcajada al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta. – Nos vemos pronto Sakura. No lo dudes. La próxima vez no dejaré que me ganes tan fácilmente. Cuida a tu novio…

–RIDLEY. – dijo mi tío Edward mientras intentaba liberarse del campo de fuerza que desde un principio les rodeaba junto a mí tío Macon.

Corrí hacia ella para detenerla. Pero fue totalmente imposible. Muchos antes de que lograra alcanzarla, ella había desaparecido. Se había perdido en la oscuridad y el tiempo pareció haberse detenido. El campo de fuerza había desaparecido. Mi tío Macon corrió hacia mí, rodeándome con sus brazos y apretándome contra su cuerpo. Sentí como mi tío lloraba, pero no quise decir absolutamente nada. No había nada que decir. No debía decir nada… Quería perderme en el silencio. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Podían haberlos matado por mi culpa… Mi tía Lena se acercó hacía nosotros tocando el hombro de Macon y haciendo que este se estremeciera. Nos enfrentábamos a algo demasiado malo para todos. Algo que no tendría quizá un buen fin. Una fuerza oscura que quiere apoderarse de mi alma. No era algo que todo el mundo deseará. Probablemente, nadie entendería por lo que estoy pasando. Algunos dirían: Es fácil, solo debes luchar…

¿Es fácil eso? No lo es. Simplemente porque luchar contra algo tan fuerte y tu sola, es algo que nadie podrá sobrellevar. Sentir una clase de impotencia absoluta de ver como la gente se esfuerza por ti. De saber que no puedes hacer absolutamente nada por ellos. Porque quizá resulten heridos o porque quizá sientes que no es suficiente. Quería correr. Siempre he tenido la sensación de querer escapar. De huir.

_Pues hagámoslo. Escapémonos…_

Levante la cabeza algo confusa y dirigí la mirada hacía él. Shaoran seguía totalmente en el suelo. Me dolía verle de esa forma. Corrí hasta el mientras lograba sostenerle con mis brazos. Clavé mis ojos en él y una lágrima cayó hacia su cuerpo. En ese momento noté como alguien tocaba mi hombro. Era mi tío Macon. Este me hizo soltar a mi novio y le cogió entre sus brazos, llevándole a la cama de mi habitación. Le seguí pausadamente mientras él subía las escaleras silenciosamente. Sonaba el profundo eco de los escalones que iba subiendo, pero en cambio mi tío no se estremeció y pareció no sentir mi presencia. Macon se metió en mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándome en la puerta totalmente desconcertada. ¿Qué ocurre? Pasaban los segundos. Me estaba perdiendo en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos. Deslicé mi cuerpo apoyando mi espalda contra la pared, doblando las rodillas y poniendo la mano derecha en mis rodillas mientras apoyaba mi mejilla en esta. Miré hacia un lado. Nunca me había parecido la mansión tan grande. Quizá por la simple razón de que vivía aquí ahora… Aun así, de llevar esta vida con mi tío, echaba de menos a mi hermano Touya. La pregunta que todos los hermanos nos hacemos es, ¿Por qué siempre que le tienes cerca quieres que se vaya y cuando no está quieres que vuelva? Quizá la respuesta estaba clara. No había una gran explicación del porque le echaba de menos. Cada verano que íbamos a la playa a caminar por las rocas y ver los fuegos artificiales. Los días que me llevaba al parque porque según él, era mucho más divertido que cualquier atracción del parque de atracciones. Aquellos días que solo conseguía hacer que me enfureciera al levantarme. Sentía vacío en mi interior por minutos. Recordaba cada día que pasé junto a Touya y ahora él, está metido en aquella universidad que no le deja salir ni siquiera los fines de semana. A pesar de estar casi estar a mediados de febrero, sentía que todo se acercaba cada vez a mí. Quería llorar, gritar y sentir como se liberaba toda la angustia que sentía, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada… Debía esconderme de mi misma. Todos los días me despertaba y parecían ser días monótonos. Una cuenta regresiva que cada vez se aproximaba más a su tramo final. A la decisión definitiva. Al día en el que yo, ya no seré la misma. Una persona mucho más oscura que Ridley…

No quiero ser un monstruo…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra el suelo. Me quedé tumbada en este mirando fijamente a mí tío. El me alargo la mano y me levanto del frío suelo mientras colocaba con delicadeza su mano izquierda en mi cabeza y me acariciaba esta débilmente.

– ¿Está bien Shaoran? ¿Es muy grave? – el me sonrío mientras me dejaba sola sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta. Miré a través de la pequeña apertura que quedaba entre la puerta y la madera. Abrí la puerta por completo, girando el pomo de esta lentamente. Me introduje en ella, mientras esta daba un portazo al tiempo que yo entraba por completo. Miré a Shaoran afligida y me senté en la cama junto a él. Los mechones le caían cubriendo sus ojos. Con mis dedos logré apartar gran parte de ellos y los coloqué a un lado de su frente. Shaoran era perfecto.

_Despierta Shaoran. _

–Shaoran. Si supieras lo que me dolió verte así. Te dije que Ridley era peligrosa, aunque tú siempre harías lo que sea por protegerme y yo no soy capaz ni siquiera de protegerme a mí misma. En ese momento la cabeza se me congela y no sé cómo actuar y siempre por mi culpa acaban haciéndote daño o tú eres el que sufre la gran parte de las consecuencias. Me gustaría poder ser fuerte. Quizá ser igual que tú sería lo más adecuado pero ni siquiera sé si lo lograría. Yo…

En ese momento las lágrimas culminaron mi rostro por completo. Miré fijamente la sábana blanca de la cama y en ese momento oí el sonido de un movimiento. Shaoran me abrazo por detrás y yo me di la vuelta para perderme en sus brazos. Sentí la calidad de su respiración sobre mi cuello. Era algo que jamás podía explicar.

_Lo siento. Estaba despierto. Sakura… Tú eres tú, no tienes porque cambiar._

Él se separó de mí y me miró con una sonrisa mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre mis ojos para restaurar esas lágrimas por caricias. Sostuve la mirada con la suya. Sentía de nuevo esa conexión. Aquello que siempre me había transmitido y nos iba uniendo poco a poco.

– Sakura, siempre estaré para ti. No me importa luchar por ti, porque daría mi vida por ello. Solo con mantenerte viva yo sería feliz. No lo dudes más…

Me besó. Un beso cálido que siempre hacía que me temblara totalmente el cuerpo. Esta vez, algo había cambiado. Sentí como una descarga eléctrica inundaba mi cuerpo. Me abracé mucho más al cuerpo de Shaoran pero aquellas descargas se intensificaban a pulsaciones. Me despegué de él mientras empujaba a Shaoran hacía atrás y este abría los ojos por la sorpresa.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo va mal? – Preguntó él al tiempo que me cogía por los hombros.

– Shaoran lo siento… Todo va a cambiar. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No intentes convencerte de que no va a pasarme nada. Que no seré diferente… Voy a ser oscura. Eso es lo que seré. No puedo evitarlo de algún modo… _–_ En ese momento noté como mi mundo se había desequilibrado. En la pared comenzó a apreciarse distintas letras.

_Oscuridad. Perderse en ella. Una vida imposible. No retroceder. _

– No me importa lo que vayas a ser o lo que seas. Lo único que sé es que tú eres Sakura y eso para mí no cambiará. Te seguiré siempre. No voy a romper esto por lo que ocurra dentro de unos meses. Además… - Se detuvo sosteniéndome y rodeándome fuertemente con sus brazos. Sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica sobre mi columna.

_¿Podemos quedarnos así un momento?_

_Para siempre._

La respiración de Shaoran se sentía cálida sobre mi cuello. Sentía algo próximo hacia nosotros. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con un vacío. No era nadie.

–Sakura, ¿Es tu novio? – una voz volvió a hablar. Me despegue de Shaoran y baje de la cama rápidamente, haciendo que este se sobresaltara por mi comportamiento. _–_ Oh, Ya veo. ¡Parece buena persona!

–¿Rin? – le miré mientras el niño de pelo azul oscuro y ojos claros me sonreía humildemente. A penas tenía diez años.

–Voy a ir a jugar con mi papá, me prometió que me llevaría al parque de atracciones. Sakura, ¿quieres venir?

–Oh, eso es peligroso ¿verdad? Claro, algún día iré contigo. – sonreí mientras Rin volvía a desaparecer corriendo escaleras hacia abajo para decirle a mí tío Edward que le llevara a dicho lugar.

Volví la mirada hacia Shaoran, mientras él se acercaba a mí y ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza acariciándola al mismo tiempo que sonreía. Al tiempo se dio la vuelta despiendiéndose de mí con un gesto y desapareciendo por la ventana. La cerré simplemente con la mirada, eso ya era algo que hace semanas no dejaba de sorprenderme. Me acerque repentinamente a esta mirando el infinito y perdiéndome en él cómo solía hacer mucho antes de enterarme de que mi trágica vida se convertiría en un autentico infierno cuando cumpliera los dieciséis años. Rin entró en mi habitación mientras se aferraba a mi suéter azul y apoyaba la cabeza en este. Me di la vuelta al tiempo que Rin comenzaba a despegarse de mí. Comenzó a golpear mi estómago mientras lloraba. Yo sabía que Rin era una persona muy fuerte para su edad, por lo que no me sorprendió en absoluto su reacción. Le golpee suavemente la cabeza y este me miró con sus ojos azules intenso.

_Yo no soy un demonio._

−Oye Rin… No estás solo. Eres fuerte, usa tu fuerza para ayudar a los demás. – sonreí mientras Rin asentía aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al principio noté un dolor punzante. La gran ventaja que poseía quizá era que me curaba demasiado deprisa. Quizá mi destino era ser como Rin, un demonio sin poder de autocontrol, pero eso no era lo que más me asustaba. Mi miedo quizá no era ese, sólo con saber que me perdería en mí misma me entra pánico. Rin al haberlo heredado de sus padres y ser hijo de demonio criado por luminosos, no ha perdido aun nada de su corazón. Sigue siendo él y esperamos que nunca se vuelva como Ridley, su hermana. Sí, al parecer algún lazo les había unido a un demonio de un nivel tan alto como Ridley y a un pobre niño que se había visto obligado desde su nacimiento a convertirse en un monstruo. Algo irremediable. Aunque llevemos más de diez años intentando cambiar nuestros orígenes, yo tengo la certeza de que nada podrá cambiar…

En ese instante oí un ruido debajo de las literas perfectamente colocadas a la parte izquierda de mi habitación. Algo estaba en ese lugar desde hace varios minutos. Ya que un repentino olor a azufre había empapado gran parte de la atmosfera. ¿Qué significaba ese olor tan insoportable? Me agache juntando mis dedos y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo. Todos luchábamos contra lo mismo, lo que somos. Rin lucha contra su poder demoniaco, yo contra mis posibles poderes y Shaoran, contra aquellos seres, con los que yo probablemente me uniría en un futuro.

_Eres una persona indescifrable. ¿Me has escuchado?_

−¿Quién eres? – me quedé contemplando mi voz en eco. Solo resonaba mi habitación. No había ningún tipo de sonido que dijera que ese ser extraño continuaba en mi habitación.

_Estoy detrás de ti, Kinomoto._

Su voz dulce de un niño con una edad mínima resonaba en mi cabeza. ¿Sólo podía oírle en mis pensamientos? Me giré chocándome contra su frente y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Cerré los ojos soportando mi torpe caída y el niño soltó una pequeña carcajada al tiempo que me rodeaba haciendo círculos continuos sobre mí. Aparté la mirada hacia el suelo de madera y junte mis dedos nuevamente.

−¿Eres un demonio? ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? – dije mientras miraba al frente intentando concentrarme en un solo punto.

−Sakura, muchos vendrán a por ti. Ahora que saben cuánto poder posees hasta ahora. Debes ser fuerte si quieres ganar. Sólo he venido a probarte y veo… - aquellos ojos rojos se pusieron frente los míos. – No tengo mucho que hacer, sólo tengo siete años. ¡Ten cuidado!

−Oh… Oye, ¡Espera! – El niño ascendió del suelo y se elevó hacia el techo. Me levanté del suelo lo más rápido posible e intenté cogerle de la camiseta antes de que desapareciera. Por suerte lo había logrado. El niño soltó un pequeño gruñido y me enseño sus dientes afilados. Sus ojos se habían hecho grandes y sus pupilas demasiado pequeñas para ser vistas. Al tiempo que sus ojos se encontraron con los mío, este pareció cambiar su aspecto totalmente. Sus ojos se tornaron azules de nuevo y su boca se había cerrado.

_Sakura tu eres…_

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió. El niño había desaparecido de forma permanente. La puerta se abrió por completo apareciendo en ella Tomoyo. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y dejando los pensamientos aislados, le clave la mirada en ella. Mi tío me dedico una mirada para que yo apartará la mía de mi punto actual. Cerré los ojos suspirando con resignación. Me di la vuelta, dirigiéndome a aquella gran caja cuyo contenido debía lucir esta noche en una absurda fiesta organizada por aquel lugar que yo odiaba. Extraje el vestido fijándome nuevamente en sus pequeños filamentos. Tomoyo cerró la puerta de golpe.

−¿Qué ha pasado? Tenías mala cara… - Tomoyo se acercó a mí y me toco el hombro.

−No es nada, no te preocupes. Sólo estaba pensando en cómo saldrán las cosas ahora. – Extraje todos los objetos que habitaban aquella caja blanca. Me miré en el espejo, girándome levemente hacia este. Tomoyo me dedico una sonrisa y yo comencé a desvestirme. En unos minutos conseguí vestirme de nuevo por completo. Aquel vestido negro y blanco rozaba mi cuerpo débilmente, proporcionando unas suaves caricias sobre él. Volví a quedarme plasmada en el reflejo cristalizado. ¿Qué era esta sensación?

−Oye… - me giré rápidamente para mirar a Tomoyo. Sus ojos… Habían cambiado. Un tono rojizo ahora habitaban sobre ellos. La miré atónita al tiempo que Tomoyo sonreía maliciosamente. – T-Tomoyo…

Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar totalmente a sus ojos violáceos. Todo esto era muy extraño. Volví a girarme algo extrañada y acabé de vestirme lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué es esta sensación? Cerré los ojos concentrándome en mi propia respiración. Me di la vuelta, abriendo estos de nuevo y mirando a mi amiga, la cual miraba a la ventana dejando su mirada en un punto fijo.

_Shaoran, Tomoyo… actúa de forma extraña._

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_No lo sé. Sus ojos… han cambiado de color y no actúa con normalidad._

_Está bien. Sigue como si no pasara nada. Si lo nota, puede ser que ocurra algo grave. Luego veremos que ocurre con ella…_

−Sakura, ¿Nos vamos? Vamos a llegar tarde…Así que deberíamos irnos. – me giré para contemplar su rostro nuevamente. Tomoyo llevaba un vestido de color oscuro, junto a una cinta negra que le rodeaba el cuello con delicadeza.

Mis hombros se sacudía ligeramente debido al temor que estaba sintiendo es este momento. ¿Está bien que continúe con esto? Cada parte de mi se estremecía y sé con certeza que si seguía viendo todo desde esta perspectiva mi cordura acabaría en el fondo pozo de un abismo del cual jamás me plantearía llegar. ¿Por qué nunca tendré el valor suficiente para fingir que nada está pasando? ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora con antes? No entendía nada, sumergida en las dudas, el desconsuelo y la falta de conocimiento asentí firmemente mientras que Tomoyo me dedicaba una de las más maliciosas sonrisas que jamás podría haber presenciado. Me giré levemente para descender por aquellas continuas escaleras que siempre hacían un estrepitoso ruido al ser descendidas por mí. Mantuve la mirada captiva, fijada al suelo y esperando ansiosamente salir de ese lugar y encontrarme con la persona que amo. Todos mis pensamientos estaban neutralizados no sentía mucho más que una pesadez en el pecho que incontrolablemente descendía impulsando a mis pupilas el deseo de romperse. Quebrando todo mi interior. "Sólo debes sobre llevarlo, contrólate… Contrólate…"

Estaba ya a un metro de la puerta, sentía ya como aquella oscura e inmensa brisa del anochecer se calaba en mis patéticos huesos, haciendo que temblara como un animal asustado, una criatura sombría llena de miedos e inseguridades. Toda la seguridad que tenía en mí misma había desaparecido, el temor, la angustia y todo aquello que conseguía que me perdiera en mis pensamientos, recorría a gran velocidad mi cuerpo, con una simple frenesís que nadie controlaría por muy lujurioso que fuese. Alce la mano con desgano intentando tocar el pomo de la pesada puerta de metal que estaba frente a nosotras, pero cuando estaba a punto de descenderla para así tomar el control de ella, Tomoyo se abalanzó, adelantándome y abriéndola con demasiada fuerza. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. Era todo muy sobre natural, nada tenía algún sentido si lo analizabas desde el punto en el que yo me posicionaba. Buscaba explicaciones coherentes para entenderlo, pero en mi interior no lograba hallar esa respuesta que todo el mundo conseguiría. Alce mis talones para obligarme a caminar y a descender las últimas escaleras que separarían un mundo de complejidades con otro que cambiaba mi protección por un conjunto de peligros que no querrías encontrar. Cavando tu propia tumba y sumergiéndote al mayor de los infiernos que imaginarias. Sí, así es, hasta yo misma sabía que algo no estaba bien, que algo iba a ocurrir esta noche, pero… ¿Qué será esta vez?

Las luces que iluminaban la pequeña ciudad esta vez parecían cegarme por completo. Tomoyo, aun estaba a mi lado silenciosamente con la mirada fija en mí, yo apartaba la mía evitando el contracto de la suya, haciendo que todo pareciera mucho más sospechoso. Ella abrió la boca para iniciar una conversación e intentar hacer que el silencio desapareciera como siempre había hecho. Yo jamás había sido buena para mantener una conversación, sentía que jamás había logrado saber los secretos más profundos de una persona, como si prácticamente no la conociera y ella supiera absolutamente todo. Era demasiado transparente. Nunca había podido mantener mis sentimientos de forma serena y ocultarlos hasta que nadie supiera de su propia existencia. Ellos me dominaban, me controlaban hasta un punto que me daba cuenta que jamás podría ser serena y seria respecto a ellos, jamás podría fingir que nada ocurriría, si estaba completamente de que así sería... Muchas veces me convencía a mi misma de que estaba bien, que jamás pasaría nada, ni el proceso avanzaría demasiado rápido como para dejarme inflexible a tal situación, pero por mucho que me lo repitiera a mí misma mi otro yo jamás podría creerlo.

No era una forma muy creativa de despejar la mente cuando la tenías llena de pensamientos inútiles. ¿Debería permanecer imparcial ante tal situación? Debe ser una broma, no podía ni convencerme que por un instante algo de esto fuera a cambiar. Sí, esto es a lo que llaman destino, aquello que todos estamos sometidos por completo y que por mucho que luchemos contra él para cambiarlo, simplemente acabará atrapándote como siempre lo ha hecho. No es que yo haya querido huir de él, pero si me gustaría cambiar todo lo que por desafortunado que sea ocurre en este instante. Lucharía por cambiar todo aquello que para muchos es una coincidencia, y que para mí algo con una ocurrencia improbable. Todos somos capaces de entender en qué situación me encontraba en este momento… No podía huir de algo que aparentaba ser más pequeño de lo que es, tampoco podía hacer nada… Era algo que iba a pasar de todos modos, era inevitable. Yo me iba a convertir en algo perverso, sin alma y sin corazón lleno de odio en su interior, rencores y estaría condenada hasta el fin de mi existencia a tal irremediable acontecimiento. Lo debía aceptar de todas las formas posibles, aunque una parte de mí aun tuviera esa pizca de esperanza que todos dicen que nunca se perderá.

Tomoyo me observó mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa retorcida.

_Sakura…_

Me congelé por completo. Era algo que ni siquiera un ser sobre natural podría entender. Sí, todas las partes de mi cuerpo se inmovilizaron por completo, no podía sentir ningún musculo, articulación u órgano de mi interior. Me asuste. Sentía como mi respiración se entrecortaba. ¿Estoy muriéndome? Intente parpadear para dejar de sentir este tipo de agonía pero era absolutamente innecesario, las rodillas se me doblaron y me precipite a caer al suelo mientras hacia una mueca horrorizaba. No lo entendía, no lograba hallar aquella explicación que mi subconsciente repartía por todo mi cerebro. Nada… No sentía nada. ¿Qué es esto diablos? Me hacía una pregunta detrás de otra, haciendo que mis pensamientos se sumergieran en la más absoluta oscuridad, quería gritar, sentir como mi voz emitía ese sonido sordo para poder sentir algo más que la muerte. No puede ser cierto… no puede ser que yo…

Caí en la desesperación y mis ojos acabaron por rendirse por completo. Cerrándose y dando paso a lo que sería ver aquel túnel del cual todos hablan para sentir que llega su fin. El sonido era mudo, estaba agotada totalmente sintiendo un gran peso en mi interior, algo parecido a cuando te esfuerzas demasiado en algo, sentía como todo el cuerpo estaba adormecido. Estaba en un túnel sin salida en el cual se veía una luz tenue, que me llevaría al más allá y donde jamás podía regresar…

_¿Sus nombres? Ojalá pasen una velada inolvidable._

_Claro, muchas gracias._

Esa voz… ¡Tomoyo! Giraba mi cuerpo sobre la punta de mis tobillos para deslizarme por aquella superficie lisa e incolora la cual se podría decir que parecía un cristal. Mi mente se nublo, comencé a ver borroso todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor y note como mis ojos dando un sobre esfuerzo consiguieron abrirse por completo. ¿Qué es esta sensación? Note una gran pesadez en mis hombros, situándome bajo una gran bola cristalina que emitía leves destellos de diversos colores. Había gente bailando a mis alrededores y rozando con aquel vestido negro y blanco que definía perfectamente el contorno de mi cuerpo. Sentía una profunda confusión dentro de mí.

−Sakura, estás preciosa. – Me gire levemente para comprobar con mis propios ojos que era consciente de ello. Era real, esa voz pertenecía a la persona que yo esperaba. Me deslicé levemente dando un pequeño salto hacia él y cayendo en sus cálidos brazos que me rodearon con aquella delicadeza. Él sonrió mientras me dedicaba esa mirada que se mezclaba con el deseo y desesperación que ambos poseíamos.

–Shaoran, eres tu… Dios mío, eres tú. – Mi cuerpo estaba entusiasmado, había sentido este sentimiento desde el día que decidí decirle a Shaoran los sentimientos que escondía en mi corazón y es que cuando encuentras la razón por la que tu corazón palpite con esa fuerza que dudas de que se salga por un instante y sientas esa presión en el pecho cada vez que sientes que desaparecerá esta persona, se dice que estas enamorado. Porque esa pizca de felicidad que se siente cuando estás cerca de esa persona, sólo la sentirás una vez. – Me alegra de verte. Las cosas pintan mal Shaoran, veras…

_Tomoyo lleva todo el camino mirándome con esa sonrisa que tanto me acobarda. ¿Qué hacemos? Siento como si alguna magia oscura se esté apoderándose de su corazón…_

_Sólo podemos hacer una cosa… Tenemos que aplicar los siete deseos._

_Debes bromear…¡Eso es imposible! Jamás he logrado hacerlo…_

Tomó mi rostro con sus manos posando toda su calidez sobre mí. Mi corazón dio un latido con fuerza y sentí que hasta él mismo lo había escuchado.

–Puedes hacerlo, yo confío en ti, Sakura. – me miró cálidamente casi como si con su mirada me otorgara la mayor absoluta de las confianzas y hacía que solo con esas palabras creyera en ello.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome únicamente en invocar a aquel poder que escondía dentro de mí, despertándolo de un profundo sueño del cual se encontraba absorto desde hace años. Sentía como si mi respiración de acelerara con el paso de los segundos. No era algo simple y fácil de realizar, era consciente de ello. Siempre había intentado hacer este tipo de hechizo desde que Ridley apareció en mi vida de nuevo, pero en realidad era completamente imposible de realizar. Cada vez que lo intentaba se originaba un rechazo en mi cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica lo inundaba por completo sumergiéndome en una de las mayores perdiciones existentes en este mundo. La música seguía sonando en aquella sala iluminada por varios focos. La sentía esa música se metía dentro de mí.

_**Dieciséis lunas y ya no seré capaz de volver a verte.**_

_**El deseo que nos unió acabo tan rápido como había empezado.**_

_**Coge mi mano y no la sueltes hasta que esto termine**_

_**Solo siento como si fueras la mejor parte de mí**_

_**Sintiendo que ese cielo lleno de nueves negras se despeja con tu voz.**_

_**No te diré que tu voz es mi sonido favorito, porque yo seré enterrada sin ti.**_

_**Ahora estoy sola, nunca aprendí de mis errores, lo siento sigo sintiéndote dentro de mi **_

_**Nunca podría dejarte ir, porque eres mi respiración…**_

_**Dieciséis lunas y te habrás marchado.**_

_**Yo no podre soportar que tú seas…**_

_No lo permitiré._

Abrí los ojos incrédula al tiempo que Shaoran me miraba sorprendido. Mis manos estaban brillando, esa luz blanca que emitía destellos superiores a cualquier otro visto en una tormenta eléctrica. Él deslizo la suya sobre la mía uniéndola y juntando ambos poderes hasta lograr que esa luz creciera. Lo estábamos consiguiendo. Tomoyo cerró los ojos al tiempo que yo intentaba abrir la boca para decir el hechizo logrando su mayor éxito.

"_Close your eyes and feel it. You are better than her, the better part of me. Turn me up. Tell me the things that you feel. Coming to the new beginning! Leave your body and comes out if you... – "_

Una luz azul atravesó aquellos cuerpos que continuaban sin percatarse de nuestra presencia, pues yo ya me había encargado de aislar todas aquellas evidencias que pudieran ser expuestas en mi contra. Esa luz era luminosa prácticamente peligrosa, era fría y calculadora. Calcularía donde se situaba su presa para hacerla suya y acabar con su vida en un instante. La esquivamos. La puerta se abrió en ese instante y vi aquel cuerpo inerte atravesarla con ese aire de superioridad que esta persona emitía.

**-**–Ridley. – Esbozó una sonrisa al ver que mis hombros se habían tensado por la tensión de encontrarme con la persona que menos deseaba.

– Oh vaya vaya. Veo que no he sido invitada a esta fantástica fiesta. – dijo con ese sarcasmo que te pone los pelos de punta. – Apártate. – Le dijo a un chico situado en frente de ella, admirando esa extrema belleza que esta poseía, con los ojos maliciosos. El chico tembló y balbuceo de pánico mientras se apartaba a un lado para dejar que esta continuara con su recorrido, realizado simplemente para fastidiar mi preciado día, por así decirlo. – Sakura, ¿Creías que no pensaba detenerte? Aun te quedan muchos años para realizar ese tipo de hechizo – Su mirada cambió de objetivo dirigiéndola hacia Shaoran mientras este apretaba los dientes y ella esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. – Bien, necesito hablar con vosotros fuera. Sería una pena que todos estos humanos vieran nuestra pequeña discusión…

Se dio la vuelta. Dirigí una mirada rápida a Shaoran mientras el cogía mi mano y la apretaba con fuerza, sonriéndome cálidamente y sintiendo su contacto contra el mío. Asentí mientras apretaba su mano con mayor fuerza y este suspiraba resignado. Salimos rápidamente por aquella puerta que formaba contornos de metal azul bastante curiosos. Quien fuera aquel que la había diseñado, se había dedicado a formar algún tipo de puerta magnifica que después de todo solo tendría la utilidad de cerrarse y abrirse, para dar paso a cualquiera. Tenía el estomago revuelto, me entraban pequeñas arcadas y la bilis amenazaba en mi garganta.

–Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. – Me dijo finalmente depositando su mano en mi cabeza y acariciándola con suavidad. Acercando su rostro al mío y dándome un beso ligero en mis labios. – No dejaré que te haga daño.

Desvié la mirada mientras asentía afligida. No me gustaba este tipo de situación en absoluto. El solo pensar que Shaoran iba a protegerme de esa mujer me hacia entrar en pánico totalmente inundando todo mi ser de aquella oscuridad que temía desde hace años. Me encantaría que toda esta mierda se consumiera, que todo fuera mucho más sencillo y no tuviera que estar pensando en querer desaparecer todo, en perder todo aquello por lo que había luchado hasta ahora. Sería todo perfecto si todo fuera más fácil.

Al salir por la puerta, Ridley se giró levemente apoyándose en sus talones para girar y así poder mover sus pequeños rizos dorados que hacían que cualquier otra persona no valiera prácticamente nada. Me sudaba la palma de la mano, estaba nerviosa, quería que todo acabara en ese momento. Quizá lo mejor era separarme de él, después de todo, quizá conociera a otra persona y me volvería a enamorar, ¿Por qué tiene que ser él? ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil? Ridley con un movimiento de muñeca, ligero y suave hizo que me alzara del suelo. "No me queda nada."

_Sí, aun te quedo yo…_

Me fijé en como brillaban sus ojos, ese tono dorado que hacía que me perdiera, que olvidara todo lo que me rodeaba y que solo existieran, esos ojos que probablemente hicieron que le quisiera mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Lancé un grito ahogado, Ridley se aproximaba al tiempo que una gran espada salía de la punta de sus dedos e intentaba impactar contra mi novio. Oh dios mío. Shaoran retrocedió con los ojos como platos y Ridley se acercó lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos estuvieran a pocos centímetros. En ese momento, apareció un joven que salió de la fiesta rápidamente, como si se le hubiera perdido un objeto lo suficientemente valiosos como para abandonar todo lo demás, e inclusive aquello que los humanos denominaban diversión. Se formó una gran nube negra, que junto a ella hizo desaparecer a Ridley. Caí al suelo desde más de 5 metros de altura, golpeándome contra el pavimento y sintiendo como se me rompían todos los huevos y me retorcía de dolor. Podía ver a lo lejos a Shaoran ,con la mirada perdida y aun con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. Abrí la boca para gritar su nombre, pero la voz se negaba a salir mientras que las lágrimas rozaban mis mejillas y sentía como me picaban los ojos.

Unos segundos después, Shaoran pareció percatarse de mi presencia y giró rápidamente al tiempo que se colocaba a mi lado entre un baño de sangre. Sentí una punzada de dolor al ver como apretaba los dientes. Alcé la mano para tocar su rostro empapado en lágrimas, no podía soportarlo más…

**Shaoran**

Ahí estaba ella, empapada en sangre mientras yo me había quedado totalmente sin fuerzas. No, me niego a perderla, no puede morir… Sentía como el mundo se había acabado para mí. No quedaba absolutamente nada, todo era complicado, todo era una mierda. Me levanté débilmente mientras ponía una de las manos bajo sus rodillas y la otra sujetando su cuerpo. Estaba horrorizado, ¡Se supone que debería estar curándose, joder! Notaba como mis manos temblaban bajo su cuerpo. Sakura, estaba mucho más pálida que las miles de criaturas que me había dedicado a matar, los demonios tenían mejor aspecto incluso que el que ahora mismo tiene ella. Sentí como se me encogía el corazón… Ni siquiera he sido capaz de protegerla, porque al fin y al cabo el que ha salido sin herida alguna he sido yo. Joder.

"Nadie se merecía toda esta basura." Muscullé en mis adentros mientras mi voz interna hacía una suave carcajada indicándome que tenía razón y que me lo merecía por idiota.

Lo que me faltaba por oír. Intenté callar mi voz y olvidarla, dejándola de lado como si no tuvieras sentido hablar con uno mismo. Miré el rostro de Sakura una vez más, cada vez sus mejillas rosadas perdían mucho más el color. Por suerte, aun su corazón estaba palpitando a una velocidad que jamás consideraría normal. Olía a sangre y a metal oxidado, arrugué la nariz por aquella horrible sensación. Sakura…

Ella abrió los ojos débilmente para después volverlos a cerrar, quizá para siempre.

-No… No por favor… Aguanta… Prometiste quedarte a mi lado… - Ahogue mi agonía en un grito y torcí la boca al ver que cada vez caía más sangre por su piel cristalina, bajando por sus brazos y cayendo al suelo lentamente.

No quiero que esto acabe aquí.


End file.
